La Danza de las Almas
by Anyara
Summary: La vida es un extraño laberinto que nos lleva a encontrarnos con quienes amamos, sin importar el lugar, o el tiempo, saltando barreras y distancias... InuYasha & Kagome... por siempre... Capítulo XXX, "Nuestro deseo".
1. Las marcas del ayer

Título: **La Danza de la Almas**

Autor: Anyara

Fecha de Inicio: 03 de Febrero de 2006.

Capítulo I

**Las marcas del ayer**

"_**Perdido en el amanecer,**_

_**El palpitar profundo de otro palpitar en mi corazón,**_

_**Me traía la esperanza del desesperanzado,**_

_**El vestigio tímido de la ilusión.**_

_**Me sentía sediento,**_

_**De una sed que el agua no saciaba…**_

_**Tus labios, manantial de anhelo, brindados a mí en sueños,**_

_**Dándome la escasa vida del condenado…**_

_**En segundos donde mi amor se hace completo…"**_

_**Anyara**_

El sonido de la respiración en la habitación se hacía cada vez más notorio, el lugar era relativamente modesto, nada cargado de adornos, de hecho, todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento ya estaba en el lugar cuando llegó a ocuparlo hacía algo más de un mes.

La figura masculina sobre el futón se tensaba de un modo inquietante, al parecer estaba tendiendo nuevamente aquel sueño que lo perseguía desde hacía un tiempo, siempre del mismo modo, siempre con el mismo resultado. Se veía a sí mismo envuelto en una carrera se desarrollaba de forma frenética, por entre el sin fin de vehículos con diseños aerodinámicos y bastante modernos, nada que existiera en este nuevo Tokio la velocidad, superaba con creces los doscientos kilómetros por hora.

-Vamos InuYasha… tu puedes…- se decía el hombre a sí mismo, mientras agudizaba los dorados ojos hurgando para hallar a la figura femenina que se le había escabullido de forma tan dolorosa. El plateado cabello largo y visiblemente sedoso, se le volaba a raíz de la velocidad que llevaba, pegado a su bólido, sin detenerse ni siquiera en el frío aire que le golpeaba el rostro, así como el pecho desnudo, descalzo y con solo el suave pantalón de seda negro con el cual dormía. – que no se te escape...

Una exhalación sonora, mientras se sentaba en aquella suerte de cama, fue lo que marcó su despertar, el hombre de cabellos oscuros y largos, con el pecho desnudo, se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza, gruño con la voz áspera y molesto, el sueño siempre terminaba del mismo modo, pero la ansiedad por alcanzar a la mujer que se le escabullía en aquella moto se acrecentaba con cada nuevo visión, haciendo su corazón palpitar con una fuerza enhiesta que lo ahogaba incluso, solo lograba vislumbrar en la bruma de lo que su sueño albergaba, una brillante cabellera azabache, tan oscura y hermosa como una noche carente de luna.

-Maldición…- termino diciendo una vez que se decidido a sacar un pie fuera del futón, el piso estaba frió, pero no era molesto, la temperatura se cabía agradable en esta parte del país, nada parecido a los adelantes que veía en sus sueños, no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera alguna especie de premonición, y si lo era con algo de suerte él no llegaría a verlo.

Se acercó a la única ventana de su habitación que se encontraba en un segundo piso, y observó a través de la cortina que olía a tela antigua, los movimientos de la noche en lo que antiguamente había sido una prospera ciudad, un grupo de mujeres se posaban en una esquina, eran tres, que se sonreían mientras que desbordaban sus encantos en bajos escotes y cortas faldas, mostrando al grupo de hombres cubiertos por largas capas oscuras que ocultaban sus cabezas, la mercancía de la que podrían gozar por unas pocas onzas de cuarzo azul, que era el medio de cambio que estaban utilizando en aquel entonces, siendo éste de mediano valor, el rosa era el más atesorado, y el más escaso, … los sujetos, definitivamente exterminadores, no se detuvieron en la marcha y desdeñaron las insinuaciones en completo silencio.

InuYasha se giró y puso sus ojos de un tono miel bastantes encendido, sobre el sitio en el que se encontrara hace algunos instantes, sabía perfectamente que no podría conciliar el sueño otra vez… estas "pesadillas" como las consideraba él, simplemente lo dejaban sin ansias de volver a poner la cabeza en la almohada hasta que el cansancio se hacía demasiado evidente. Tomó de una silla cercana unos pantalones de una tela muy resistente que sabía que los humanos de hace algunas centurias había bautizado como jeans… en este tiempo, se les conocía de diferentes nombres, cada clan tenía su propia lengua, pero todos compartían una en la que les resultaba más cómodo comunicarse para sus tratos comerciales. La camisa suelta y fuera de la cintura fue apenas lo que vistió, no utilizaría ni capas ç, ni tapados, él era un simple humano más en medio de todas aquellas etnias que se cernían en silencio intentando marcar su territorio de los intrusos, nada terminaba en pelea si no se buscaba una, pero la tensión estaba siempre presente, acomodó una daga pequeña tras el cinturón de su pantalón y con algunas onzas de cuarzo azul salió cerrando la puerta.

Las tres mujeres que se encontraban en la esquina con poca luz que se veía desde la ventana de su habitación, comenzaron a dirigirles tentadoras palabras que se sintió tentado a escuchar esta noche, dirigió una mirada catalogando la mercancía, encontrando una cuarta que debió llegar mientras él se vestía, se detuvo en ella, una youkai de piel bronceada, parecía como si una suave cubierta de un vello casi imperceptible se extendiera sobre ella, haciendo de terciopelo su piel, se humedeció el labio, pensando en que el cuarzo que llevaba en el bolsillo le alcanzaría como para pasar el resto de la noche alejado de las "pesadillas".

-Vamos galán… Marfia esta dispuesta esta noche…- dijeron las otras tres mujeres poniendo en lo que parecía una vitrina ante sus ojos al objeto que había encendido sus deseos.

Detuvo el paso y se giró hacía ellas apreciando a la youkai de pies a cabeza, con aquella película aterciopelada que brillaba con tenacidad bajo al luz tenue del faro. Notó que un par de orejas caían en medio de su cabello que llegaba bastante más abajo de la cintura en un color bronce muy similar al vello de su piel, ella le sonrió y sus labios se entreabrieron haciendo resplandecer los colmillos ligeros que se posaban sobre el labio inferior. El golpe de su sangre se acumuló en su entrepierna, pidiéndole un desahogo que no había tenido el último tiempo. De pronto un sonido de risas y pasos algo torpes a su derecha llamaron su atención y la de las negociantes que tenía enfrente.

-Vamos, no querrás perderte a esta preciosura…- dijo una de ellas, haciendo indicación al grupo de hombres que se acercaban evidentemente en busca de lo que ellas ofrecían.

-A ti podría incluso no cobrarte, humano…- escuchó la voz tan aterciopelada como su piel, de la youkai que avanzó un paso hacía él.

"Humano" se repitió en su mente y una mueca de disgustó bajo todo su libido… no tenía nada que hacer un humano con una youkai, aunque sabía bien que cualquier humano se sentiría inclinado a probar los favores de una, era algo tan exótico como conseguir a una sacerdotisa, habían ciertos clanes que no se mezclaban en lo absoluto con el resto, pero como en todo, existía este bajo mundo en el que él se encontraba ahora, donde por un precio adecuado podías acceder a todo lo que la "sociedad civilizada" no te permitía.

Continuó con su camino, ignorando las exclamaciones de molestia tras de él, algunos insultos poco gratos llegaron a sus oídos, pero ciertamente no tenía intenciones de responderlos. Avanzó por entre los callejones en busca de su amigo, que de seguro estaría perdido una vez más en aquel antro al que lo había invitado tantas veces sin obtener un resultado positivo… pero esta noche se sentía algo desorientado, como si las horas no transcurrieran, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido haciendo de las horas oscuras algo eterno, una extraña sensación de anticipación se alojaba en su estomago con cada paso que daba en dirección a la "Cueva de Midoriko", un lugar extraño, con un nombre igualmente extraño, que alojaba en su interior a todo aquel que deseara un trago y algo de diversión, sin importar el clan al que pertenecía, ya fueran, youkais, humanos, exterminadores o sacerdotes.

El olor al licor rancio le llenó las fosas nasales, obligándolo a hacer un respingo sutil que no fue notado por quienes se giraron a mirar quien era el recién llegado. Como era primera vez que iba a ese sitio en particular, las miradas lo siguieron mientras que avanzaba por entre las mesas que atiborraban el lugar, algunas estaban compuestas por individuas de un mismo clan, otras eran mixtas, se acercó a la barra en la que se encontraba una hermosa mujer, con una mirada demasiado seria para ser una chica que se moviera dentro de este ambiente, con cabello castaño y ojos almendrados que parecían hielo al fijarse en ti. Esperó su turno con cautela, y notó como desde el lado contrario de la barra una voz que conocía le exclamaba algo a la mujer.

-Hey Sango… dame otra…- era su amigo Miroku que asistía cada noche a este mismo antro, esperando la hora en que abría, ahora podía comprender por que, le interesaba la chica de los ojos de hielo, pero aquello no lo sorprendió tanto, como ver la precisión con la que ella se giró y atrapó el vaso en el aire… indiscutiblemente ella era una exterminadora.

Los exterminadores actuaban por iniciativa propia, tenían sus propias leyes y las hacían cumplir, muchos de ellos podían trabajar un tiempo como parte de la policía de las grandes ciudades civilizadas, como también podían hacer trabajos especiales pagados en una buena cantidad de cuarzo, no eran amigos de nadie, pero trataban con todos los clanes, sus servicios eran bien vistos y se les necesitaba con más frecuencia de la que se creía… pero que una exterminadora estuviera atendiendo un sitio como este, era algo inusitado.

-¿Qué vas a querer?...- le preguntó luego de arrojar con gran precisión el vaso de Miroku hasta el otro extremos deslizándose por la barra, obligando a los algo adormilados hombres a dejar libre la pista, y por un minuto InuYasha permaneció en silencio, los ojos castaños se quedaron fijos en él como si estuviera escudriñándolo, era una especie de inspección a la que de seguro se veían sometidos todos los que aparecían por primera vez, así como de vez en cuando los clientes ya frecuentes.

-¿Paga esto un poco de ámbar?...- consultó poniendo sobre la barra un trozo de cuarzo que debía pesar al menos una onza. La mujer tomó la piedra y la puso sobre una balanza pequeña que se encontraba tras ella.

-Sí y puedo darte un trago de la casa incluso… - dijo, metiendo el cuarzo en un cajón metálico con llave que estaba junto a la balanza, tomó una botella sin etiqueta que contenía un liquido de un hermoso color dorado, y lo vertió en un vaso, llenándolo poco menos de la mitad.

InuYasha tomó su vaso y se encaminó hacía donde estaba su amigo, que no despegaba los ojos de la chica que atendía la barra, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, Miroku solía embelezarse con las mujeres, ya luego se le pasaría. Observó hacía su costado sobre una especie de escenario la figura algo desprovista de vestimentas de una mujer, su cabello vetado entre verde y oscuro, se movía en son de una melodía que interpretaba un hombre algo cansado en un rincón, con un instrumento de cuerdas. Las curvas cómodas de la mujer fueron recorridas sin demasiado entusiasmo, su deseo por las mujeres había acabado esta noche. La música cesó tras él, justo cuando tocó el hombro de su amigo que se sonrió al verlo.

-¡InuYasha!...- pareció gritar, pero la voz se ahogó en el ruido que los rodeaba -… al fin haz decidido liberarte… - le dijo Miroku observando tras de él como un chico joven , de unos dieciséis años se acercaba a su, por el momento, idolatrada Sango, y le susurraba algo al oído, abandonando luego la barra, y dejando como sustituto al mensajero.

-Liberación… - una palabra difícil para él – sabes que de eso ya he tenido bastante… - acotó, mientras Miroku le ponía la mano en el hombro como un gesto de aprecio, conocía hace años a InuYasha, sabía bien que él era el mejor amigo que tenía… quizás el único en el que realmente confiaba, a pesar de su temperamento autosuficiente.

-Ven vamos a una mesa – lo invitó, mientras que avanzaba buscando – esta estará bien, es una lástima que no este lo suficientemente cerca de las chicas que bailan – dijo en tono resignado.

Ambos se sentaron, e InuYasha dejó su copa sobre la mesa, sin haber probado nada de ella todavía, se dejó caer de un modo relajado sobre la silla y acariciaba con la yema de uno de los dedos el borde algo imperfecto del vaso.

-¿Qué te hizo venir?...- consultó sabiendo las veces que había ofrecido a su amigo que lo acompañara, recibiendo siempre la misma excusa, "que ya había visto demasiados lugares como ese"…

-No podía dormir – contestó sin emoción observando aún el color ambarino, como su nombre, del trago que había pagado.

-¿Otra vez los sueños?...- preguntó Miroku, que ya estaba al tanto de los trastornos para dormir que sufría su amigo, bromeando muchas veces con que cuando soñara lo llamara y que él de seguro atrapaba a esa esquiva mujer.

-Pesadillas… sí…- se aventuró a aclarar.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, mientras que las luces que iluminaban el escenario se apagaban dejando apenas una penumbra, el hombre con el instrumento de cuerda, de pronto pareció más interesado de lo que estuvo antes, tocando algo que al sonido de InuYasha se hizo familiar, alzó la mirada, mientras que un silencio extraño se gestó en el lugar, algunos susurros de expectativa se escucharon, y tras una cortina de una tela visiblemente suave y liviana, comenzó a marcarse la figura de una mujer. La música tenue se acoplaba a la perfección de los movimientos tras la cortina, ¿o era al revés?...

-Que movimientos…- dijo Miroku, sintiéndose ya algo entusiasmado por esta nueva mujer – esta chica debe ser nueva… - aseguró, e InuYasha supo que hablaba muy en serio por la frecuencia con la que asistía a este lugar.

InuYasha sintió como aquella expectativa que lo venía acompañando desde que se acercara, se acrecentaba, los movimientos de la mujer comenzaban a avanzar, abriendo al cortina ante ella, y dejándola a la vista del publico que asistía, las luces del escenario aumentaron un poco más logrando un efecto satinado en la piel pálida que exponía, envuelta en una túnica de un color lila, que se sostenía solo por dos hebillas sobre sus hombros, las manos deambulando ante ella creando movimientos ondulantes que parecían hipnotizar… InuYasha pudo sentir como la respiración se le agitaba en el pecho, al reconocer en ella las vestimentas, el baile, el estilo de música, que comenzó a acelerar su ritmo al compás de su corazón, las caderas femeninas que eran marcadas solo por una cordón tejido y dorado, comenzaron a agitarse en el aire, incitando, atrayendo.

-Es fantástica… - dijo con voz enronquecida Miroku, lo que de alguna manera no le gustó a InuYasha, sabía que la mujer sobre el escenario, con aquel cabello azabache y oscuro como la noche profunda, estaba causando el mismo efecto que tenía en él, en cada uno de los hombre que estaban en el lugar.

Tomó la copa de ámbar y se la bebió de un solo sorbo, poniéndose de pie en medio de la multitud, cada hombre parecía pasmado observando el espectáculo, haciendo caso omiso a las pocas mujeres presentes. Avanzó hasta el escenario, contemplando por un segundo la figura femenina que danzaba de un modo magnifico, apoyó la mano derecha en la tarima y se impulso, escuchando solo el sonido incrédulo de las voces tras de él, entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo enfocó, el castaño de su mirada se quedó fija en el tono casi dorado de sus propios ojos, sintiendo de pronto que la expectativa se hacía insostenible, ella había aletargado los movimientos de su baile ante la sorpresa del intruso, pero por algún motivo los retomó como si no debiera de temer.

Las caderas comenzaron de nuevo a agitarse, y él no pudo evitar observarlas de lleno, deteniéndose en la curva que el cordón tejido marcaba en el centro de la unión de sus piernas, una oleada de deseo e inquietud lo abordó y comenzó a moverse también al son de aquel baile, que hecho de a dos parecía una muestra demasiado grafica de una acto de amor…

-¿Pero cómo?... – la escuchó preguntar, sabía bien que era muy difícil que un hombre supiera bailar la danza que ella estaba efectuando, pero él la conocía y una sonrisa arrogante se curvo en sus labios y los ojos dorados parecieron fulgurar.

-Tu solo haz tu parte cariño… - le respondió.

Los movimientos se efectuaban al unísono, evitando en todo momento que los cuerpos se rozaran, eran simples tentativas que incitaban al observador a esperar más de eso, las suaves ondulaciones de la pelvis de ella se encontraban a escasos centímetros con las que efectuaba InuYasha, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos casi hipnotizado por su intensidad, la música comenzó en un momento a crear oleadas de un ritmo cada vez más y más frenético que tenía a todos conteniendo la respiración en espera de que la pareja que parecía cada vez más extasiada, se perdiera tras la cortina y terminara con aquella tortura desnudos e intimando realmente.

La música cesó de improviso, y lo que debió ser una culminación con los cuerpos arqueados hacía atrás simulando la unión sin tocarse de los sexos, se convirtió en un choque de los pechos y los labios de ambos, InuYasha apresó la larga melena azabache con la mano izquierda y con la derecha pegó la cadera de ella a su cuerpo, mostrándole con un movimientos sueva de su cintura, la erección monumental que llevaba encima por su causa. El beso fue profundo y angustiante, acompañada por la respiración forzada de la nariz de ambos que buscaban recuperar el aire perdido en el baile, la lengua de él buscaba frenética la calidez de la de ella, y de pronto se vio a si mismo en medio de un paraje silvestre, rodeados de añosos árboles, como en medio de un bosque de otra era, y ella le mordió el labio con avidez. La soltó y al abrir los ojos pareció volver de un lejano lugar, el sabor metálico de la sangre se alojó en su lengua dejando una suave tonalidad roja en los de ella, y su mano pálida y pequeña, le cruzó la cara.

-Haz cobrado un precio muy alto por un baile, hanyou…- le dijo con notable molestia en la voz, pero con una altivez e insolencia que hablaban de una estirpe superior a la de muchas bailarinas como ella, si es que realmente era una simple bailarina.

La soltó ante la impresión de ser descubierto, su disfraz había sido perfecto incluso para los mismos youkais, había conseguido aquello con ayuda de su amigo Miroku, y esta mujer sin más lo había descubierto… la vio alejarse alzando con violencia la cortina para escabullirse, las voces tras de él parecían vitorearlo, y de pronto tuvo total conciencia del lugar en el que se hallaba, pero ni siquiera aquello importaba… la expectativa ya no estaba en su interior y por alguna razón el sabor de su boca le resultó demasiado familiar…

-Es una sacerdotisa… - se dijo, con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos dorados que se habían quedado fijos en el lugar por el que ella se había perdido.

"**_Es cuestión de tiempo,_**

**_Antes de que vuelva a perseguir,_**

**_La esencia que encontré hoy en tu mirar,_**

**_Sintiéndome incierto,_**

**_Preguntándome si te amaré en medio de la nada que abracé,_**

**_Para proteger tu alma al sentir que podías amarme_**

**_Y memorizaré cada sendero para encontrarte, hasta el final,_**

**_Pero he descubierto que me importa caminarlos,_**

**_Si al final de todo este cambio, te hallo de escondite entre mis brazos."_**

_**Séfiro**_

Continuará…

**Aquí estamos otra vez, con una historia que se irá desarrollando en su mayor parte en el camino… tengo mucha fe en ella, me tiene muy entusiasmada y espero que les guste, les aconsejo leer _"Mi íntimo enemigo"_ y _"El resplandor de la venganza"_, que son las dos historias que anteceden a esta, así podrán comprender más o menos lo que deseo explicar… besitos y gracias por acompañarme…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	2. Extrañas sensaciones

Capítulo II

**Extrañas sensaciones**

La mujer de figura armoniosa, no necesariamente voluptuosa, pero no por ello menos grácil, avanzó por el corto pasillo que conectaba con la parte trasera de La cueva de Midoriko, la bailarina que anteriormente encendiera a muy bajo nivel el entusiasmo del público estaba ya lista para su siguiente actuación, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago después de mucho tiempo, al notar el modo en que los hombres en aquel lugar se habían silenciado atónitos ante el baile de la muchacha que ahora pasaba azorada junto a ella.

Kagome parecía sentir que sus pasos atronaban el piso cada vez que ponía un pie en él, sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas de rabia, y algo más… y eso era lo peor, cuando ese extraño con aquellos ojos de un dorado increíble, subió junto a ella para acompañarla en su baile, simplemente se le cortó la respiración, y es que ella había visto esos ojos, los había visto en sus sueños demasiadas veces, con una mezcla extraña entre excitación, nostalgia y angustia, como si algo le faltara, pero no era esto lo que ella esperaba, no quería que esos ojos pertenecieran a un ser tan atrevido e insolente, más incluso… no quería que se tratara de un hanyou… pero el sabor de sus labios le resultó tan familiar.

-¿Cómo estas Kagome?...- consultó su amiga Sango preocupada luego de observar la situación, estuvo a punto de salir en defensa de la muchacha, pero la verdad algo en la forma en que aquellos dos bailarines se habían entendido, se le hacía demasiado íntimo, por absurdo que sonara.

-Furiosa…- respondió sin más Kagome, mientras que se metía tras un biombo para cambiarse, las ropas que había utilizado para el baile, aparecieron de pronto colgando junto a las que ahora se pondría, una simple túnica blanca que era la vestimenta con la que debía de pasar sus días en el templo.

-Te lo advertí Kagome… tú insististe…- sentencio Sango mientras que veía a Kagome salir de detrás del biombo y extendió entre sus brazos una capa que su amiga debía de ponerse, la estaba ayudando a vestirse como lo haría el mejor de los sirvientes.

-No necesito que me vistas…- dijo de pronto con la voz algo más calmada y tomó la capa para ponerla sobre sus hombros, no le agradaba demasiado aquel ambiente servicial que siempre la rodeaba, y esa era una de las razones por las que desafiaba las reglas de su clan.

-Lo sé… lo hago por que eres mi amiga…- aclaró.

Un silencio se hizo entre ambas, mientras que Kagome se ponía delante de Sango que le tomó los cordones que debían de asegurar la capa a su cuello, una sonrisa alegre se dibujo con recato en los labios de la dueña de aquel sitio.

-¿Y al menos el beso te agrado?...- consultó con una curiosidad que Kagome pudo leer en sus ojos castaños, por lo general escudados en un serio manto impenetrable.

-Demasiado violento, exigente, …¡barbario!...- refunfuño, adoptando una postura molesta, rozando los brazos bajo la capa, mientras que Sango terminaba de anudar el cordón, para subir el gorro que le cubriría en gran medida el rostro y el cabello azabache.

-¿Intenso?...- preguntó sonriendo la mujer.

Kagome suspiró derrotada, no quería asentir, pero era verdad, los segundos en los que estuvieron unidos, antes de que su mente le arrojara la alerta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió la tibieza de la mano masculina aferrarla a él, desde la nuca y la cadera, y la calidez embriagadora de su boca, devorando la suya, devorándola por dentro y cuando lo notó se asustó tanto que solo pudo recurrir a lo más básico, la defensa.

-Ya basta Sango… no quiero hablar más de ese hanyou…- dijo, acomodando ella nuevamente la capucha.

-¿Hanyou?...- consultó incrédula su amiga.

-Sí…- Kagome fijó sus ojos en los de Sango que la observaba como si estuviera hablando algún idioma extraño, y por un momento se detuvo a pensar si estaba utilizando el lenguaje que se hablaba en el Templo, o el comercial.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un hanyou?... para mí es un humano…- continuó Sango, algo exaltada, sabía perfectamente que Kagome no mentiría, pero tal vez podía equivocare, claro que aquello no era demasiado probable en una sacerdotisa.

Solo entonces Kagome se detuvo a pensar en que nada en aquel extraño lo delataba, no había ninguna fuerza espiritual que emanara de él que lo delatara, sus facciones incluso estaban muy bien resguardadas bajo la imagen de un humano corriente, bastante atractivo, pero corriente… ¿entonces como lo había sabido?...

-Yo simplemente… lo sé…- titubeo por un instante sin creerse ni ella misma lo que acababa de decir.

Sango parpadeo un par de veces intentando comprender, pero finalmente decidió que luego podría averiguar más sobre el tema, después de todo aquel hombre acompañaba a Miroku en una mesa, y si utilizaba sus cartas correctamente, quizás su admirador podría aclararle algunas cosas.

-Ya, esta bien… lo hablaremos luego… ahora debes irte…- priorizó sabiendo que Kagome no podía exponerse del modo que lo estaba haciendo, y menos en aquellos lugares – espera, llamaré a Kohaku para que te acompañe.

-Tranquila…- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sango entre las suyas y la detuvo – no te preocupes, puedo irme sola.

Sango titubeo por un instante sin saber si dejarla partir o de todos modos enviar a su hermano, comprendía a la perfección que la decisión de Kagome de dirigirse sola hablaba mucho de su deseo de independencia, algo de lo que carecía completamente en el templo, y sin embargo le preocupaba que ella no estuviera segura y que la descubrieran.

-Pude llegar sin dificultad, además si alguien me acompaña será más fácil que me descubran – intentó convencer a su amiga, que le sonrió con algo de pesar y le devolvió la caricia de la mano.

-Esta bien, pero mañana iré a visitarte…- comentó, claro que no podían llamarle visita a lo que ellas compartían, jamás el templo se abría para recibir a nadie, solo un salón enorme al que llamaban capilla, era abierto para que quienes desearan algo de paz espiritual vinieran, aquello las ayudaba a verse.

-No te preocupes… mañana vendré nuevamente…- aseguró Kagome con una sonrisa suave, y un brillo en los ojos que Sango solo le veía cuando se sentía realmente feliz.

-¿De todos modos vendrás?... ¿luego de lo de hoy?...- consultó incrédula, sabía a la perfección que su amiga deseaba mostrar aquella hermosa danza, bailar como no le era permitido en el templo, liberarse de las ataduras que le eran impuestas con el peso de grandes cadenas sobre los hombros.

-Dudo que ese hanyou vuelva a subir al escenario…- se sonrió con debilidad, mientras que se acariciaba sin notar, la mano con la que lo había golpeado en el rostro, Sango que advirtió su perturbación no pudo evitar un nuevo comentario.

-Te gustó ese beso… - dijo aventurándose, y encontrando una intensidad y perplejidad en los ojos castaños de su amiga, que le hablaba de lo que ella temía, se sentía perturbada no solo por la acción de la que fue victima, sino, por la reacción que ella misma había tenido. – talvez lo intente de nuevo…- concluyó Sango esperando el estallido.

-¡Ni por diez onzas de cuarzo rosa… me oyes!…- respondió azorada sintiendo como el rubor le cubría las mejillas y le calentaba la sangre.

La conversación terminó de ese modo, con una molesta Kagome y una muy mal disimulada sonrisa en los labios de Sango.

La muchacha envuelta en su capa larga hasta los tobillos, calzada con sandalias y ocultando las ropas que debía de vestir dentro del templo, avanzaba con cautela por las calles angostas muchas de ellas, muy pegada a las paredes de los edificios, las horas de la noche en estos lugares eran tan auspiciosas como las de cualquier día a pleno sol, el mercado cambiaba un poco de rubro, notando como en una esquina no muy alejada del antro en el que acababa de bailar, había dos mujeres esperando algún cliente, la escasa luz de un faro las alumbraba, agradeció que su camino virara en contra de ellas, de ese modo evitaría las invitaciones que solían hacerle a los transeúntes sin diferencia de sexo, clan, ni nada que no fuera la escasez de cuarzo.

Observaba de reojo oculta entre su capa, lo que existía en aquellos barrios, ¿quizás si no hubieran diferencias de clanes?... ¿buscarían de todos modos una vida tan escabrosa los seres?... eran preguntas que no podía evitar hacerse. Miró hacía atrás sintiendo que alguien la seguía, pero tras ella no había nada más que calle despoblada, volvió a fijar la vista en su camino y avanzó hasta una esquina en donde, observó entrecerrando los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad, encontrando lo que buscaba, oculto entre las sombras se estaba su caballo Tristán, acompañado del pequeño Shippo, un niño que por ser un youkai huérfano, de una familia que no se había adaptado al nuevo sistema, deambulaba por las calles ganándose el sustento de diversas formas. Una de ellas era robar a quienes iban a algún mercado… así lo había conocido ella, no hacía mucho.

-Muchas gracias Shippo…- dijo Kagome acariciando el cabello del niño, que a pesar del cariño que le tenía hizo un ademán de molestia ante la caricia, no le agradaba que lo vieran como un niño, él ya tenía casi ocho años y eso se consideraba bastante dentro del ámbito en el que vivía.

-Aquí tienes tu animal… y vete pronto señorita… - le dijo apenas alzando los ojos para mirarla, notó como le sonreía de todos modos, y extendió algunas piedras de cuarzo para él.

-Gracias Shippo…- respondió con dulzura mostrando la mano, con algunos pequeños trozos de cuarzo, ya que sabía que mientras menos pesaran más fácil sería para el niño conseguir lo que necesitara – tu paga…

Lo vio recibir lo que le ofrecía, y hacer un suave ademán con la cabeza como agradecimiento. Se subió al lomo de Tristán y observó por última vez el rostro de seguro mugriento de Shippo y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Mañana a la misma hora…- le dijo, refiriéndose al cuidado de su caballo.

Avanzó a todo galope por las escasas calles que quedaban de la cuidad, había aprendido a cabalgar desde niña, en el tiempo en que aún no ponían sobre ella el peso de ser una sacerdotisa, resguardada por el amor de su madre y su familia, antes de que… quedara sola… odiaba los clanes, odiaba el modo en que las personas dejaban de ayudar a otros solo por no pertenecer a los "suyos"… ¿por qué?... simplemente no lo comprendía, a grandes rasgos las cosas parecían civilizadas, más de lo que habían estado según los libros de historia, más que doscientos o trescientos años atrás, cuando el caos invadió la tierra que hasta entonces había sido gobernada por un conjunto de seres calificados en común como humanos, que en ambiciones de poder habían devastado a dos tercios de la población del planeta, dejando incapacitada a la tierra de producir, en muchas zonas… y cuando inclusive ese tercio continuo amenazándose entre sí, reaparecieron lo youkais, grandes seres con poderes superiores en muchos aspectos, un portal dimensional que los mantenía ocultos de los sentidos de los habitantes comunes se abrió, descorriéndose como un velo que nos permitió verlos, y luchar contra ellos, pero la lucha ya era inútil, y aunque se les debía la vida en este planeta, Kagome no podía estar de acuerdo con las normas que ellos habían impuesto, feroces leyes que castigaban tanto al asesino, como a quien ayudaba, si te involucrabas con un clan que no era el tuyo.

Alzó la mano derecha, bajo la luz de la luna que iluminaba a medias la noche a campo abierto y observó el lugar en el que tenía una cicatriz, no más ancha que un centímetro y que perfectamente podía pasar por un simple rasguño, pero ella sabía bien que no era eso… todos estaban marcados, una pequeña placa metálica puesta en tu muñeca derecha, podía dar antecedentes de cada uno, desde fecha de nacimiento, sexo y color original de cabello, hasta el clan al que debías profesarle tus respetos. La tecnología existía, claro que sí…. Pero tan oculta que algunos ni siquiera sabían que era posible.

A la distancia se apreciaban las dos grandes torres que alzadas unidas al lado izquierdo de aquel poblado guarecido por la alta muralla blanca, mostraban la ubicación del templo, lugar que debía ser de oración, pero que estaba plagado al igual que los demás clanes, de quienes no comprendían la fuerza de su trabajo con las almas atormentadas de tantos que no aceptaban sus vidas regidas por otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había logrado conciliar el sueño, después de muchos intentos que lo llevaban inevitablemente a evocar las imágenes de aquella sacerdotisa moviéndose al ritmo de una danza prohibida fuera de paredes de un templo, no había querido emerger nuevamente esta noche en ese lugar, pero los ojos castaños que le parecieron tan infinitamente cálidos, que casi tubo de exhalar para no ahogarse en ellos, lo perseguían, y el sabor de su boca al besarla… había logrado dormir algunos minutos antes de que su "pesadilla" volviera a él, pero por primera vez era diferente… ya no se veía subido en una moto persiguiendo a su evasiva presa, no había viento golpeándole el rostro, y sin embargo el frió en el sitio donde se encontraba era demasiado perceptible, todo a su alrededor, completamente cubierto de nieve, sus vestimentas eran otras, un traje rojo, que por el corte debía de pertenecer a otra era, sus facciones como hanyou, muy claras, y de pronto el silbido de un flecha junto a su oído mientras se veía a sí mismo avanzar hacia ella, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos castaños, y aquel cabello azabache, vestida como él, con una arco y buscando una nueva saeta que blandir en su contra. De pronto, se encontró sosteniéndola desde el cabello, con la cabeza hacía atrás, la mano que sostenía la siguiente flecha estaba flexionada tras su espalda, asegurando de ese modo a la mujer contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola forcejear en el abrazo, los ojos castaños observándolo de un modo que no lograba definir.

-Maldita seas Kagome… eres una endemoniada…- la miraba de un modo arrogante, mientras que ella estaba enrojecida por la furia y la lucha.

La besó en su sueño, del mismo modo en que la había besado cuando culminó el baile, sintiendo las incisiones que los dientes de ella le ocasionaban, pero esta vez, independiente del dolor que le causaban, sonrió dentro del beso sin dejar de mirarla desafiante, continuaba luchando para que la liberara, y él buscaba que le respondiera, acariciando con su lengua los labios femeninos, y fue sintiendo como se aflojaba, los ojos castaños furibundos iban entrecerrándose, y sus manos soltaron el arma con la que deseaba atacarlo, y entonces él debilitó el agarre en el cabello oscuro de ella, para acariciarle la nuca, y el sabor metálico de la sangre ahora se mezclaba con sus salivas.

Se volvió a despertar agitado, sintiendo esta vez que su "pesadilla" superaba con creces las anteriores, esta vez a diferencia de las otras, pudo notar que la frustración, no pasaba por no poder alcanzarla, si no por el contrario, por haberla tenido entre sus brazos, y que aquello no fuera más que un sueño, uno que había alertado sus sentidos al punto de dejarlo demasiado excitado, se revolvió sobre el futón, sintiendo la presión de la sangre, tratando de calmarse, la respiración la tenía tan agitada como en el limbo en el que se hallaba segundos antes, y de pronto las risas de las mujeres que se comenzaban a agruparse luego del receso que se habían tomado, en la esquina que se apreciaba desde su ventana, le pareció una alternativa.

-Maldición… - farfulló molesto y apretando los dientes al comprender que la sola idea de un beso con aquella sacerdotisa lo dejaba tan expectante que deseaba a una callejera con tal de apagar el instinto.

-Vamos Marfia, convéncelo…- se escuchaba desde abajo las voces de las mujeres alentando a su compañera… Marfia era el nombre de la youkai que casi se llevó a la cama la noche anterior.

Tragó con fuerza, meditando la posibilidad… ¿Qué más daba?... lo que necesitaba era una mujer, cualquiera serviría.

Se puso de pie y se acomodó la primera prenda que encontró a la mano, observó por un costado de la cortina a la mujer que se había convertido en su presa notando como le sonreía a un tipo que se tambaleaba, seguramente bastante ebrio delante de ella, avanzó unos pasos hasta la silla que tenía en un rincón, y recogió una camisa salió de la habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, con la clara intención de asegurarse a esa tal Marfia.

Llegó al primer piso con un solo par de pasos, abotonando solo algunos botones de la camisa, se acercó a la mujer que ya estaba a punto de cerrar el trato con aquel ebrio que estaba verificando cuánto cuarzo poseía, cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

-Vamos cariño… cerremos un trato en mi guarida…- le susurró al oído, sintiendo al tacto el terciopelo de la piel de la youkai, que se giró y le sonrió mostrando aquellos colmillo que la noche anterior habían resplandecido a la luz del faro.

Avanzó con ella los metros que lo separaban de la entrada al edificio, tirando casi de la mujer, ciertamente el placer físico que le podía proporcionar era todo lo que necesitaba, y si le estaba pagando, los galanteos sobraban. Sin saber por que, una corriente eléctrica le cruzó la espalda, y se detuvo en secó, observando hacía su derecha, la esquina siguiente.

Kagome se había bajado de Tristán en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho la noche anterior, y se lo dejó al Shippo que con su actitud casi despreciativa y el rostro sucio, recibió las riendas y le dijo que se apresurara, ella le extendió también una pequeña bolsa de género que traía algunos panecillos que de seguro el niño devoraría, pero no antes de que la mujer desapareciera.

Avanzó cubierta con su capa, por las mismas calles que había recorrido la noche anterior, cuando estaba solo a pasos de una esquina sobre la cual debía de doblar, notó la presencia de las mismas mujeres que viera el día anterior, intentando convencer a un tambaleante hombre de sucumbir a sus encantos, viró y de pronto un corriente que le electrificó la espalda la obligó a mirar la acción, un hombre alto y de largo cabello oscuro, se llevaba casi a rastras a una de aquellas mujeres hasta un edificio que quedaba al cruzar… a cuanto estaban, veinticinco, quizás treinta metros, las risas y los comentarios de las señoritas de pronto parecieron silenciarse, aunque dudaba que fuera eso realmente lo que sucedía, ya que todo pareció detenerse cuando aquellos ojos dorados, tan profundos y hermosos, se clavaron en ella.

-Kagome…- susurró InuYasha en cuanto la vio… y solo entonces recordó que ese era su nombre, en su sueño la había nombrado. Y de pronto la figura femenina y encapuchada pareció correr…

La youkai, que se veía casi alzada en dirección a lo que parecía un buen revolcón, se vio detenida de improviso, intentó llamar la atención de su cliente introduciendo su lengua en el oído de este, que simplemente la soltó. Las protestas se escucharon tras de él cuando avanzó en dirección a la mujer que había entrado por una de las otras calles, se giró.

-Me disculpo damas… la mujer de mis sueños de escapa…- dijo aquello con un tono burlón y un gesto de cortesía, logrando que las mujeres torpemente se ruborizaran por el acto inesperado, rompiendo en risas.

Avanzó hasta la calle donde la muchacha se había perdido, notando como giraba en la siguiente esquina, su capa de un tono oscuro se movió con gracia ante los pasos de ella, e InuYasha supo su destino, no tenía prisa… sin duda esta noche acabaría su calvario…

-Te conseguiré… Kagome… - nombró - en este lado del planeta todo tiene su precio…- y aquello en lugar de causarle placer, le dejaba una amarga sensación.

Continuará…

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les quede un poco más claro como se desarrolla la acción, y lo que ha ido sucediendo, debo decirles que esta historia se ambienta quinientos años en el futuro de Kagome de "El Resplandor", para que tengan sus ideas…gracias por los reviews… han sido muy alentadores, espero que no se me confundan mucho.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	3. Todos los Caminos

Capítulo III

**Todos los caminos**

Después de la noche que había pasado, con un sueño tan extraño y a la vez tan vivido que incluso le pareció alguna especie de recuerdo, Kagome, no podía más que escapar de aquellos ojos dorados que la perseguían incluso sin encontrarse cerca, estaba ansiosa y angustiada, podía sentir el aliento de él nombrándola, en aquel sueño que parecía demasiado real, por primera vez desde que comenzó a soñar con aquellos ojos dorados, estos tuvieron un rostro… y en su sueño él la aprisionó contra su pecho, cuando ella se disponía a atacarlo una vez más con flechas… era extraño, sabía por los libros de historia, que las vestimentas que portaba en su sueño eran las de una sacerdotisa, pero de hace más de mil años… además el cabello y la apariencia del hanyou eran diferentes… eran más animales y definitivamente muy atractivas, no podía dejar de preguntarse si esa sería su apariencia real. En su sueño, él la había tomado y besado más apasionadamente aún que en el beso que le había dado sobre el escenario el día anterior, pero antes le había dicho algo.

-Maldita seas Kagome… eres una endemoniada…

Pero las palabras a pesar de ser dichas con aquel tono de voz tan profundo, arrogante y particular de él, estaban rodeadas de una halo de imperturbable… ¿amor?... aquello la hizo sofocarse de incredulidad, por que muy oculto en su interior de algún modo ambicionaba ese amor.

Le faltaban solo un par de calles y estaría en las puertas traseras del local de Sango, había dejado atrás todo tipo de personas, con un paso rápido, casi asustado, y aunque observó tras ella en dos ocasiones sin ver a nadie, no podía evitar la sensación de estar siendo acechada. Giró la cabeza una vez más, y nada delataba que estuviera siendo perseguida, pero de alguna manera aquellos ojos dorados la venían persiguiendo desde hacía ya un tiempo, haciendo de sus sueños algo demasiado espectral.

-Al fin…- escuchó la voz de su amiga que la estaba esperando, comprendió en ese momento que su intranquilidad había sido tal que ni siquiera la había visto de pie ahí.

-Aún es temprano…- dijo sin pensar demasiado, ingresando a los pasillos que la llevarían a la habitación que utilizaba para cambiarse, Sango la vio pasar junto a ella y arrugó el ceño, tuvo la sensación de que Kagome venía escapando de algo. Escrutó el callejón por el cual venía, pero no percibió nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha había entrado percibiendo el mismo hedor del licor rancio que le perforó las fosas nasales el día anterior, intentando acostumbrarse a él. Esta vez no avanzó hacía la barra, se acercó a un mesa, algo sombría, lateral al escenario, lo que ayudaba mucho a sus propósitos, luego de unos momentos una copa de ámbar lo estaba acompañando, lograba ver a Miroku algo apesadumbrado, ya que la barra la estaba atendiendo un muchacho, luego pudo vislumbrar la figura de la exterminadora dueña del bar, y su amigo, ya no volvió a prestar atención a nada más.

-Rufián… esta vez estas atrapado…- murmuro, sonriendo con suavidad ante la actitud de Miroku.

Un hombre al que conocía hacía algunos años, al que podría duplicarle la edad, aunque parecieran compartir los años, un youkai pocas veces llegaba los trescientos años en esta época, aunque de no ser por la contaminación biológica que dejaron los humanos sobre su planeta, fácilmente habrían llegado a más de tres mil. Todos los antiguos murieron en la primera centuria, dejando solo a su descendencia, que por ser de genes más jóvenes lograron modificar sus cuerpos, pero no demasiado. Él como hanyou, no tenía una vida más extensa, solo doblaba los años de un humano convencional a lo sumo.

La mujer que se contoneaba con movimientos ondulantes sobre el escenario, de cabellos rojizos y largos, sonreía a los hombre que redecían palabras dulcemente condimentadas con insinuaciones baratas, unas cuantas onzas de cuarzo se deslizaban a sus pies, y ella las recogía con movimientos de relativa elegancia, sin perder el ritmo de su baile, ocultándolas en medio de sus senos. Ciertamente un espectáculo que ya había visto muchas veces, en sitios tan similares, que no le ocasionaban emoción alguna, simplemente confirmaban lo que él afirmaba… en lugares como este, todo tenia su precio…

La música comenzó a crear en quienes se encontraban en el lugar, un ambiente de una sensualidad densa, casi tan espesa como la ansiedad que estaba teniendo InuYasha hundido en su silla, pero con un aire arrogante y relajado, nadie diría que en realidad estaba demasiado tenso.

Las luces sobre el escenario se apagaron por completo, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad que no permitía diferenciar lo que sucedía, él notó una figura en la oscuridad que avanzaba y se inclinaba hasta quedar casi pegada al piso de madera, entonces las luces comenzaron a subir a una mediana penumbra, mientras que la mujer ondeaba los brazos como si quisiera alzar el vuelo de modo lento y pausado. Traía el cabello trenzado de un modo particular, pudo notarlo cuando comenzó a alzar su cuerpo, arrodillándose con los ojos cerrados como lo hiciera la vez anterior, el movimiento pausado de su cabeza, lograba que el cabello asegurado se golpeara contra sus caderas que en un girote su cuerpo comenzaron a moverse cuando estuvo completamente de pie. Observarla era un placer por si solo, e InuYasha permanecía oculto admirando la maravilla de aquel baile… por un momento se sintió tentado a subir nuevamente y perderse en aquel baile junto a ella, a Kagome… ¿realmente se llamaría así?... por algún motivo sabía que sí… que era lo correcto…

Kagome comenzó a danzar en medio de un público que parecía extasiado ante ella, no sabía ciertamente si era el efecto de ser una sacerdotisa o si algo más motivaba aquella reacción, se sintió por un momento, increíblemente sensual, y aunque no abría los ojos ya que el temor a encontrarse con los dorados de ese hanyou que la perturbaba, la hacia desistir, por extraño que pareciera en el fondo anhelaba que la estuviera admirando, y eso la hacía contorsionarse lentamente y con más intensidad… ¿quería bailar solo para él?... no quiso responderse aquello.

Sentía como su deseo iba encendiéndose por ella en cada nuevo movimiento que sus caderas efectuaban, y deseaba hundir los dedos en su cabello y deshacerse de esa trenza que lo privaba del hermoso espectáculo azabache de sus hebras, respiró profundamente buscando mantener la calma y mirarla de forma objetiva, no era una mujer voluptuosa, pero era increíblemente sensual, única, llegó a imaginársela magullada y algo sucia en medio de un bosque feudal, y seguiría pareciéndole única… ¿por qué la imaginaba de ese modo?... arrugó el ceño.

Deseaba tumbarla sobre aquel mismo escenario y hacerle el amor hasta que gritara su nombre, deseaba hacerla perder la razón y aquel aire insolente que poseía, de puro placer… ¿la marcaría?... no, eso era algo demasiado importante, pero de pronto comprendió que no solo codiciaba su carne, también su alma… y aquello lo asustó de un modo pavoroso.

La música, las cuerdas y el timbal de piel animal, alcanzó el ritmo frenético que palpitaba, corriendo al igual que su sangre de hanyou, sentía como las venas se le hinchaban bajo la piel ante la presión, y las sienes comenzaban a palpitarle locamente mientras no podía dejar de observar la figura bajo aquella tela de color marfil, que acentuaba perfectamente las formas desnudas del cuerpo femenino, cuando la danza la obligó a arquear la espalda, la notó tan expuesta que deseo rodearla para que nadie más la viera, para que nadie admirara el modo en que sus senos se movían gráciles y firmes bajo la escasa tela… se escuchó a sí mismo gruñir violento… en el momento en que el baile alcanzó su clímax y cesó…

Se obligó a respirar con fuerza cuando la vio agradecer con un suave movimiento y se dio cuenta como el resto de los hombres se movían incómodos en sus asientos, suspirando y secando el sudor de sus frentes, maldijo en silencio a todos aquellos ojos que había apreciado lo mismo que él, la descarga de adrenalina sensual y plena que esta mujer exudaba sin siquiera notarlo al parecer… o quizás lo notaba demasiado bien… ¿cuál sería su precio?... no importaba…

Se puso de pie e intento ser lo más cauto posible, cuando pasó junto a la barra, muy pegado al borde del escenario, ella ya había pasado las cortinas cuando InuYasha se subió con una gracia animal, heredada de su parte youkai, sus piernas se movieron con agilidad y silencio, pero los ojos oscuros de Miroku lo vislumbraron, adquiriendo entonces un semblante serio… que se ¿propondría InuYasha?... se estaba metiendo con fuego, nunca lo había visto quemarse desde el tiempo que lo conocía, pero quizás esta vez… otro par de ojos castaños y cargados de una expresión ilegible, observaron el baile desde su mesa en un rincón del lugar, una sonrisa suave dejo brillar bajo la escasa luz, los colmillos blancos de un macho youkai.

-Esa me gusta…- se escucho la voz claramente, y dos youkais más cubiertos con pieles se pusieron de pie saliendo del lugar.

InuYasha avanzó sigiloso, siguiendo el aroma que dejará la mujer en una estela que se profundizo en su nariz, acentuando sus ansias, caminó llegando al final de aquel pasillo, encontrándose con la mujer de cabello rojizo que iba a cumplir su función en el escenario otra vez. Se detuvo ante él tomando la tela de su camisa.

-¿Me buscas?...- le susurró con la voz adormilada y los ojos entrecerrados, evidencias de un manejo común en ella.

-Busco a tu compañera – dijo sin más tomando la mano de la mujer que lo sostenía, sin demasiada fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para que lo soltara, pudo ver lamuela de desagrado en el rostro de la pelirroja, de seguro por la competencia que había ahora en su camino, luego le volvió a sonreír.

-Un hombre como tú no necesita una niña… necesita una mujer…- le dijo, mientras que pegaba su cuerpo al de InuYasha intentando arrinconarlo contra la pared – arregla tus asuntos conmigo…- le susurró con el rostro alzado esperando a que él la tomara con un beso. Sintió los dedos femeninos buscar por la cintura de su pantalón.

-Mis asuntos son con ella…- expresó con cortesía, pero completamente decidido

-Esta bien…la puerta de la derecha – respondió derrotada, viendo como InuYasha le sonreía y avanzaba - ¿qué tiene esa chiquilla?...- susurró inquieta, para sí misma.

-Creéme… no lo sé…- dijo InuYasha ya dándole la espalda, provocando la incredulidad en la mujer, había hablado tan despacio que era imposible que un humano la escuchara.

Una voz desde cerca del escenario distrajo la atención de la bailarina que dejó de lado su preocupación por aquel hombre que habría sido un buen festín si él lo hubiera deseado.

La puerta que le fuera indicada, se encontraba a medio cerrar, junta lo suficiente como para que nadie observara en su interior, pero permitía el ingreso de alguien más… InuYasha de pronto sintió una ola de calor furioso inundarlo, ¿a quién esperaba ellas?... no podía definir la sensación ya que ciertamente no la había experimentado jamás. Empujó la madera de la puerta, que para su suerte no emitió el más leve sonido, y observó la silueta moverse tras un biombo, justo en el momento en que el vestido marfil que la cubriera, caía sobre bastidor, un golpe acelerado de su corazón le indico la excitación de su pensamiento… las manos suaves tomaron la tela blanca que la estaba esperando, y por un segundo tuvo conciencia de la completa desnudez de ella al otro lado de esa pared tan delgada e inútil que los separaba. Cerró la puerta tras de él con un movimiento precavido, tragó con algo de dificultad y se quedó ahí de pie apoyando la espalda en la madera, se sentía como un adolescente perdido, y eso no era posible… no se había sentido así jamás… ni siquiera… sacudió la cabeza alejando el recuerdo y de pronto la vio salir con el cabello aún trenzada y cubierta con una túnica blanca que el reconoció, las vestimentas que una sacerdotisa utilizaba dentro del templo, traía la mirada puesta en la cinta que ajustaba la túnica a su cintura, pero sus manos se detuvieron y ella pareció paralizarse.

Cuando Kagome alzó la vista sintió que la misma corriente eléctrica que cruzara su espalda cuando se dirigía a este sitio, la atacó, a escasos metros de ella estaba él… el hanyou que la noche anterior la besara, instintivamente se llevó los dedos a los labios, sin notar que con ello estaba haciendo una clara alusión a su recuerdo.

-¿Te gustó?...- le preguntó InuYasha al verla llevar sus dedos a los labios, recobrando su postura arrogante y segura, ni una mujer vería jamás su debilidad por ella, ninguna… nunca más…

Kagome dio un respingo ante la pregunta, comprendiendo el tenor que esta albergaba, claro que le había gustado, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo ni ante si misma, la espalda pareció tensársele y un aire completamente diferente la rodeo en ese momento, el aire insolente que antes la destacó ante los ojos de InuYasha, volvió a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí hanyou?...- consultó volviendo su atención una vez más a las cintas de su túnica, solo que los dedos le temblaban de forma casi imperceptible.

-Vengo por ti cariño… - respondió mientras avanzaba hacía ella, no podía comprender por qué, la forma despectiva en que ella lo llamaba hanyou le molestaba tanto, desde que era un niño solían llamarlo de ese modo, e incluso agregaban algunos epítetos nada agradables, pero escuchar de esa boca que anhelaba con tanto deseo besar, nombrarlo lo exasperaba… jamás sería demasiado bueno para una sacerdotisa, pero entonces recordó el lugar en el que se encontraba, aquí todo tenía un precio, volvió la frase a su mente y le brindo seguridad – ¿cuántas onzas vales?...

Kagome se quedó por un momento perpleja, ciertamente sabía al ambiente que se gestaba en este lugar, Sango se lo advirtió muchas veces antes de acceder a que ella bailara aquí, pero jamás pensó que pudieran ofrecerle un pago adicional… y esos ojos, que parecían brillar como el oro de las joyas del templo.

-¿Qué intentas?...- consultó con una mínima esperanza de estar equivocada mientras la distancia entre ambos se hacía cada vez más escasa, y es que la estatura y la presencia de este hanyou la desorientaban, había visto hombres más altos, ciertamente, incluso en el templo había algunos, pero este parecía acecharla, y se sentía extrañamente excitada con ello.

-No es obvio, cariño… - la voz de InuYasha sonaba cada vez más profunda y confidencial, como si estuviera conteniendo algo muy secreto tras sus palabras, la visión de la mujer ante él lo asfixiaba simplemente y el recuerdo de una cercanía tan similar en su último sueño lo golpeaba con energía… y no deseaba analizar sus sueños… ¿se estaba volviendo síquico?...

-No me digas cariño…- susurró ella casi, sintiendo que sus defensas se perdían ante la cercanía de él, como si no le fuera extraña, como si, a pesar de que debía temerle, todo su ser ansiaba más de él.

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga?...- su voz sonó ahogada incluso para él, mientras extendía los dedos a pocos centímetros de ella y tomaba la trenza que colgaba en su espalda liberándola con dedos ágiles de la cinta que la apresaba.

No supo responder a la pregunta que él le estaba formulando, ahí encerrada con un hanyou del que nada sabía, que podía ser incluso extremadamente peligroso, que se había atrevido a besarla sin siquiera conocerla, que había danzado junto a ella un baile conocido solo por sacerdotisas, que la intimidaba con el calor de su cuerpo tan cercano, y que sin embargo comenzaba a deleitarla con sus dedos deshaciendo su cabello trenzado.

-Detente…- dijo con la misma suavidad poco decidida que usará antes, tomó la muñeca masculina que pasaba cerca de su rostro, y el calor de la piel bajo la tela la sorprendió embriagándose en aquella sensación de estar perdida en aquellos dorados ojos tan añorados…

-Dime… ¿cómo quieres que te llame?...- le susurró curvando un poco su espalda para quedar a la altura de ella que seguí sostenida de su muñeca, y dejar su aliento sobre los labios femeninos, Kagome pudo sentir como su corazón saltaba dentro del pecho hasta dolerle, y los dedos de él deambulaban con más seguridad en su nuca, de seguro el cabello ya estaba completamente libre, sintió un suave roce de su boca, nada similar a lo que compartieran antes, esto era delicado y casi podía decir que él estaba tan asustado como ella por lo que experimentaba -… dime… mi endemoniada Kagome…- las palabras salieron de su boca en un agitado suspiro antes de tomar los labios de ella estrechando el beso con los dedos firmemente adheridos a su nuca

Kagome podía sentir como los labios de él danzaban suave pero apremiantes sobre los suyos, acercando los cuerpos en un abrazo hasta que podía sentir el agitado respirar del pecho masculino, pero no fue capaz de responder, paralizada comprendiendo lo que él acababa de decirle, tal como en sus sueños, o muy similar a ellos. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, demasiado asustada para dejarse llevar por la inmensa sensación de bienestar que la embargaba en sus brazos, este hombre la asustaba tanto, como la provocaba… y en este momento ganaba el temor.

-Déjame…déjame…- pedía sin demasiada fuerza empujando lo más posible el cuerpo del hanyou que apenas se movía.

-No te haré daño…- decía él. Aún medio perdido en sus emociones, y el deseo de seguir probándola.

-No, déjame, suéltame…- se volvía más insistente y más segura, pero él continuaba como si no escuchara sus suplicar - ¡osuwari!... – exclamó de pronto, sin saber por que, y entonces él se detuvo, soltándola como si quemara, y se quedó mirando el rostro confundido de Kagome, nada sucedió, pero ambos parecieron esperarlo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa mujer?...- se exaltó InuYasha una vez que logró salir de su asombro, frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente molesto, Kagome reaccionó ante la voz apremiante del hanyou.

-Tú… tú no puedes solo venir aquí y besarme sin más…- dijo intentando defenderse, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a organizar nuevamente su cabello.

InuYasha abrió los ojos como si finalmente comprendiera de que se trataba, ¿cómo pudo omitirlo?... quizás por que simplemente deseaba estar equivocado y pensar que ella lo aceptaría sin que mediara un pago entre ellos, no por que no valiera el dinero, si no, por que de alguna manera en el fondo tenía un sentimiento extraño por esta mujer y que ahora al comprender su naturaleza se sentía frustrado e incluso dolido.

-Oh, ya veo… que estúpido…- dijo con voz sardónica, volviendo a retomar si arrogancia y postura varonil e impenetrable – debemos acordar el precio primero, ¿cuántas onzas de cuarzo por una noche?...

Sintió que la sangre le bajaba directo a los pies, abandonándola en un hielo aterrador, cuando comprendió la propuesta que él le estaba haciendo, y de pronto se encendió, subiendo el calor nuevamente por su cuerpo prendiéndola en una ira más incendiaria que el apasionamiento que le provocaba, dio un paso hacia delante con los ojos castaños llameantes y almejilla de InuYasha fue cruzada del mismo modo que la noche anterior luego del beso, solo que diez veces más fuerte y dolorosa, por que esta vez no solo marcó su rostro, también su orgullo.

-Maldita mujer…- exclamó con los ojos inflamados de furia - ¿crees que no puedo pagarte?... te ofrezco dos onzas de cuarzo rosa, ¿qué dices a eso?... – la sonrisa altanera y victoriosa se asomaba por la comisura de los labios del hanyou, que se cernía sobre ella que no pudo menos que sorprenderse por un momento, en realidad lo que le ofrecía era suficiente como para comprar un par que caballos dignos del linaje de Tristán, y ciertamente no todos podían tenerlo.

-Ni por diez ¿me escuchas?...- le dijo con lentas palabras, despreciando la presunción de la que él hacía gala devolviéndole un poco del espíritu de superioridad con que este hanyou arrogante trataba de intimidarla.

La observó por un instante tan desafiante como lo estaba él, parecía una verdadera guerrera, una mujer hecha para la batalla, bajo aquella imagen frágil y delicada, encendiendo su furia y su deseo por igual, deseando mancillarla y poseerla para demostrarle que él era su dueño… tragó molesto ante el pensamiento, negándose a sí mismo volver a tener un pensamiento sobre esta mujer, se irguió ante ella y la miró con frío desdén.

-No vales mi tiempo… hay muchas dispuestas por mucho menos…- le dijo refiriéndose ciertamente a la youkai que había dejado en la puerta de su edificio solo para seguirla a ella, se giró, saliendo de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Kagome se quedó con una extraña sensación en el pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente por la agitación, y aunque intento buscar alivio en aquellas últimas palabras, lo único que encontró fue un profundo desconsuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya estaba alcanzando su punto máximo, las horas de la madrugada se podían sentir en el frío aire que rodeaba su rostro, InuYasha había decidido que no volvería a ese antro aunque soñara cada noche con esa sacerdotisa, no se permitiría volver a pensar en ella. Observó la esquina en la que solían estar las comerciantes nocturnas que cada día azuzaban a quienes se acercaban hasta conseguir un buen cliente. Pero a esta hora ya no había ninguna, pensó con una sonrisa que se burlaba de sí mismo, en que la youkai que había captado su atención debía de estar por ahí con algún cliente capacitado, arrugó el ceño al comprender que aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y sin embargo, pensar en que la bailarina de sus sueños se iría tal vez con otro más calificado que él para gozar de sus atributos, lo molesto golpeando su estomago con el puño inconfundible de los celos…

-Maldición…- masculló molesto sacudiendo sus pensamientos y subiendo de a dos los crujientes escalones de su edificio, entonces notó que la puerta de su cuarto estaba apenas junta, y recordó haber salido sin cuidarse de cerrarla ante el apresuramiento de conseguir una hembra.

Entró con cautela percibiendo en el aire un aroma que no le pertenecía, empujó la puerta y encontró sobre su futón la figura femenina de una youkai de aterciopelada piel color bronce, desnuda y expuesta a sus ojos como una belleza tácita y excitante.

-Al fin haz llegado humano…- dijo ésta, extendiendo una de sus menos en invitación.

InuYasha se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta sopesando el espectáculo y lo que posteriormente podría compartir con esta hembra, que ciertamente estaba ahí por su propia voluntad.

-Ven acá y disfrútame… esta noche no te costará ni una sola onza… - su voz sonaba invitadora y suave, casi como si estuviera acariciándolo con ella, se preguntó ¿qué había llevado a una youkai así a venderse?...

La observó un poco más y avanzó dentro de la habitación, la luz se filtraba por entre la desgastada cortina que cubría la única ventana del lugar, cerró la puerta y se prometió olvidar los acontecimientos que había precedido a este momento… disfrutaría de la carne de esta mujer aunque no deseara su alma…

"**_Extasiado de ti,_**

_**Me pregunto si alguna vez tuve una vida**_

_**En la que no vivieras,**_

_**Si mi existencia tenía alguna validez en medio de otros brazos.**_

_**He buscado en mí la respuesta**_

_**Hundiéndome en otro capullo**_

_**Para sentir la miel que no encuentro**_

**_La miel que solo tus entrañas poseen."_**

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Hola a todos, con mucho afecto recibiré sus comentarios, que por el final que ha tenido este capítulo creo que no serán de lo más positivos, pero solo puedo decir en mi favor que la vida no es siempre un jardín de rosas y que más veces de las que deseamos cometemos errores para comprender que esta mal. En fin espero que al menos el resto les haya agradado y no se preocupen tanto que las cosas no son tan malas como se leen…jejeje… besitos**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	4. En espera de la luna

Capítulo IV

**En espera de la luna**

El amanecer estaba llegando e InuYasha permanecía de espalda sobre su futón, los ojos muy abiertos luego de una larga noche en la que no había dormido en absoluto, los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, su cuerpo completamente desnudo y extendido, miró junto a él vislumbrando ante la luz de la mañana el lugar vació, suspiro simplemente.

Cuando llegó a su habitación horas antes la figura femenina de Marfia se encontraba extendida exponiendo la belleza de su pelaje, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quitó la camisa con lentitud, había estado en situaciones similares, quizás no tantas veces como aparentaba la seguridad de sus movimientos, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que hacer con una hembra, y esta estaba preparada de antemano, lo que le ahorraba gran parte del trabajo, los pantalones siguieron a la camisa y pronto la ropa interior, la youkai se sonrió al ver su sexo preparado, pero era evidente que no sabía que lo había estado toda la noche y ciertamente no por ella, InuYasha cerró los ojos intentando quitar de su mente la figura de la bailarina en aquel sitio. Se inclinó en el futón, apoyando las rodillas y las palmas de las manos a los costados de la hembra, que comenzaba a extenderse para rozarlo con su cuerpo, ciertamente una caricia muy sensual, pero no estaba interesado en besarla y acariciarla hasta que languideciera, solo esperaba tomarla y desahogar su necesidad por Kagome, recordó entonces que ella había reaccionado ante el nombre, con una extraña mirada de incredulidad, ¿habría adivinado su nombre realmente?... cerró los ojos cuando inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para tomar un pezón expuesto ante él, lo introdujo en su boca y acaricio la piel cercana con su mejilla, y aunque la suavidad aterciopelada de la youkai debía de resultarle inmensamente grata, algo no andaba bien, resopló sobre la piel y la hembra se contorsionó en respuesta bajó él, la observó de pronto, buscando los ojos castaños y la pálida piel, pero se encontró con un cuadro muy diferente, tragó con fuerza y se obligó a olvidar a aquella mujer que lo estaba desquiciando, pero al reclamar los labios de Marfia, los tomó y buscó en ellos algo que no podía encontrar, lo único que pudo concluir fue que no eran los de ella… no eran los de Kagome…

-No puedo…- suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que no lograría quitarla de su mente, y su miembro palpitaba de necesidad.

-¿Cómo que no?... veo que estas preparado…- dijo ella con voz pastosa mientras que encerraba su virilidad entre sus dedos. InuYasha dio un respingo de inquietud, no podía negar que aquello tenía su dosis de placer incorporado, pero algo en su interior le hablaba de más que sexo… no lograría saciar esa necesidad aunque tuviera las horas más extensas de sexo que recordara.

-Realmente no puedo…- afirmó, retirando la mano de ella de su erección, se alejó sin atender lo ojos incrédulos de la mujer y avanzó hasta su pantalón tirado en el piso, metió la mano a los bolsillos y encontró suficiente cuarzo azul como para que ella no trabajara en una semana – toma… esto es por el agravio…

Se sentó junto a ella en el futón y puso las piedras en una de las manos femeninas, coronadas por afiladas garras que parecían de bronce, comprendiendo entonces que si ella se disgustaba tendría que defenderse.

-Veo que tienes el corazón atrapado…- se sonrió ella mientras que recibía sin problemas lo ofrecido. InuYasha se puso demasiado serio y entonces la sonrisa de ella fue mayor – y no te haz dado cuenta…

-No hables de lo que no sabes…- respondió poniéndose de pie molesto por el grado de realidad que las palabras de esta mujer podían tener.

Luego de eso la había despedido y se había quedado solo en medio de la penumbra, sin poder dormir y recordando una y otra vez a la mujer que se le estaba metiendo en las venas de un modo alarmante.

Escuchó crujir los escalones que daban a su habitación, y puso sus sentidos alerta en busca del intruso, concluyó que no había nada de que temer y volvió a recostar la cabeza en el futón, un par de golpes con bastante energía dieron contra su puerta.

-Adelante Miroku, esta abierto…- dijo simplemente, tirando algo de las sabanas sobre su sexo a fin de cubrirlo.

El hombre entró sin sorprenderse por ser descubierto ya que conocía bien los instintos de su amigo, unos que los habían salvado muchas veces en sus andanzas.

-Estas solo…- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, sintiéndose incluso decepcionado ante aquello.

-Sí lo estoy, no hay mucho lugar para esconder a nadie – aseguró dando una mirada a su alrededor como confirmando sus dichos.

-InuYasha, ¿pasó algo en Midoriko?...- consultó inquieto, y él pudo percibirlo, se incorporó en el futón y entonces se puso de pie caminando al pequeño cuarto de baño que existía en el lugar.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Miroku?...- inquirió, dándole una mirada desde la puerta del pequeño cuarto.

-Bueno… pues anoche te vi ir tras la bailarina…- dijo con cautela, sabía muy bien que por muy amigos que se consideraran, InuYasha era un tipo muy reservado y no le agradaba que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

-¿Y?...- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras que se dejaba caer el agua que había acunado en sus manos, en el rostro.

-¿Diste con ella?...- continuó con su interrogatorio, exasperando finalmente a su amigo, que tiró la toalla con la que se secaba a un lado.

-Si la encontré o no, es asunto mío…- dijo con decisión, avanzando a un lado de Miroku en busca de su ropa.

-Sucede que si la encontraste, probablemente fuiste la última persona en verla – terminó de decir el hombre sin el menor miramiento, InuYasha se giró hacía él con los pantalones aún en las manos, fijando sus ojos dorados en los de su amigo que ya no dijo nada más.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- por un momento sintió escalofríos al pensar que algo realmente malo pudiera sucederle a Kagome, y aunque se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche maldiciéndola, no deseaba que nada le sucediera.

-Despareció InuYasha… el niño que cuidaba su caballo en los límites, llegó hace muy poco a Midoriko, diciendo que ella nunca llegó y Sango se alteró mucho… yo solo pude pensar en ti… - concluyó.

InuYasha se quedó un momento sin respiración, y luego simplemente deshecho toda preocupación, sintiendo como su estomago se contraía ante la conclusión, quizás ella finalmente se había ido con algún otro hombre.

-Yo no me preocuparía, quizás simplemente consiguió un trabajo que requería más tiempo que un simple baile…- se mofó mientras que se enfundaba en sus pantalones, quitando la mirada de su amigo, temiendo que leyera el desazón en su interior.

-Estas equivocado si piensas así, y debo decir que pensé lo mismo…- confesó su amigo, acercándose para encararlo – ella realmente es una sacerdotisa InuYasha.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre la cabeza, sabía muy bien que Miroku no mentiría en algo como eso, ciertamente por muy desvergonzado que su amigo pudiera parecer, él no mentía jamás.

-Vamos Miroku…- dijo sin más avanzando hacía la puerta con una camisa en las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía demasiado temerosa, con las manos atadas con una cuerda lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se soltara, pero igualmente sin ocasionarle el menos daño, llevaba varias horas ya de camino, tantas que la noche se hacía inminente sobre sus cabezas, el youkai que la transportaba con bastante poco decoro sobre su hombro, cargándola como si fuera un saco, avanzaba a una velocidad sorprendente, sentía incluso que se le tapaban los oídos cuando el aire pasaba. Sabía que se trataba de un ser fuerte, lo había comprobado luego de la primera hora parteando y gritando luego de que despertó, pero el extraño no parecía notarlo siquiera.

A su alrededor todo se veía con colores difusos, el verde predominaba por lo que podía concluir que estaban en medio de un bosque, en ocasiones lograba escuchar al youkai decir algo a quienes lo acompañaban en su propio idioma, por lo que Kagome se sentía más frustrada aún, temía preguntar hacía dónde iban, o que esperaban de ella, suspiró pensando en que debió haber escuchado desde un principio el consejo de sango…"este no es un lugar para ti"… le había dicho con esa voz maternal que en ocasiones adoptaba con ella, y simplemente no quiso hacerle caso, ella deseaba respirar el aire fuera del templo, bailar como tanto le agradaba, intentar olvidar las obligaciones a las que estaba sujeta por su linaje de sacerdotisa.

-Acamparemos aquí – se escuchó la voz firme de su captor, tan rápidamente que había tenido que sostenerla para que no saliera disparada.

-Ginta algo para cenar, Haru el fuego…- el timbre decidido y fuerte de su captor, la sorprendió, la forma en que había impartido ordenes del hablaba del respeto que al menos sus compañeros le tenían, pero aquello no evitaba que sintiera temor de su destino.

Sintió que era depositada en el piso junto a un árbol, las manos aún atadas sobre su regazo, observó con cautela el rostro de su apresador, encontrándose con el resplandeciente celeste de sus ojos, que escrutaron con tal regocijo, que Kagome sintió que se le helaba la sangre, ella poco sabía con respecto a los instintos más básicos de los machos de cualquier especie, pero lo que vio en los ojos de este youkai, fue deseo puro, y eso era inconfundible.

-Eres hermosa humana… - dijo con aquella voz levemente arrastrada mientras que el dorso de la mano le acariciaba la mejilla, Kagome instintivamente alejó su rostro y notó una sonrisa sarcástica en la boca del youkai que de paso le enseño sus afilados colmillos. Vestía extrañamente con ropas de piel de animal, descubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo.- no logras nada con resistirte, ahora eres mía… y dentro de cuatro noches lo serás en tu carne…

Kagome sintió que las entrañas se le retorcían bajo la amenaza que incluían aquellas palabras, la forma en que ese youkai la observaba era simplemente aterradora, comprendió entonces que había una sentencia sobre su cabeza. Rogó al Dios supremo que veneraban en su templo y esperó ser escuchada.

Lo vio alejarse unos metros reuniendo hojas que fue apilando junto a ella, hasta tener suficientes como para lograr acolchar un poco el duro piso, a esas alturas la noche se cernía sobre ellos y solo podía vislumbrar la figura masculina que se notaba alta y fuerte, lo había podido comprobar al viajar sobre su hombro tanto tiempo sin fatiga por parte de él, y el poder que tenían sus piernas para correr a una velocidad imposible para un humano. Se sentía cansada y soñolienta, a pesar de que no sabía bien cuánto había dormido cuando la atraparon, solo a unas cuantas calles de la cueva de Midoriko, allí la habían atrapado desde un brazo y con algo similar a un trozo de cuero suavemente curtido bloquearon su nariz y boca, y luego solo recordaba el calor que sintió recorrerla por dentro y un sopor que la llevó a languidecer en un sueño extraño e incluso en aquellas horas de forzado descanso, había visto los ojos dorados que ya no la dejaban libre, cernirse sobre ella, endurecidos y furibundos, de pronto le pareció que esto era algo demasiado familiar, y aunque sabía bien que era imposible presentía que ese hanyou que habitaba en secreto sus sueños vendría por ella… solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Una vez que el fuego estaba encendido a cargo de otro youkai, visiblemente más débil que el de ojos celestes que la amenazara, llegó el tercero con un animal de mediano tamaño arrastrando por la tierra, lo tiró a un lado, demasiado cerca de Kagome, ella pudo ver a la luz de la fogata los ojos perdidos del pobre animal. Giró la cabeza a un lado, intentando borrar la desagradable sensación, que se acentúo sin remedio al escuchar el sonido del desmembramiento de la criatura a mano de los youkais que ahora eran su única compañía. Momentos más tarde un trozo de carne demasiado cruda para su gusto, le fue entregado entre las manos.

-Aliméntate… no quiero que llegues famélica a mi lecho. – le dijo con decisión el youkai de ojos celestes y coleta alta. Kagome solo pudo suspirar sintiendo cada vez más insoportable el peso de la sentencia que este ser le dejaba caer… ¿porqué no terminaba con lo suyo de una vez?...ciertamente no esperaba la respuesta, mientras aún contara con los días que él había predicho, había esperanza de escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha había llegado a la cueva de Midoriko tan rápido que Miroku había logrado alcanzarlo con escasa suerte, los grandes pasos que daba el hanyou le recordaban su estirpe, jadeando al lado de él entraron en el lugar, que a estas horas del día mostraba los claros indicios de una noche de trabajo, un muchacho, hermano de Sango, era el que estaba por los rincones recogiendo lo que había quedado tirado por todas partes. Avanzó hasta la mujer que vestida de un modo extraño se preparaba para salir, entonces InuYasha recordó que se trataba de una exterminadora y que de seguro iba en busca del rastro de su amiga, quizás le sería de utilidad si él no lograba encontrar nada, de lo contrario solo seria un estorbo.

-¿Cuál es el camino que ella recorre al marcharse?...- dijo InuYasha sin saludos previos, ni presentaciones, ni nada.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?...- le consultó Sango a Miroku, con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesta, había reconocido al hombre, o hanyou según lo creía Kagome, que había besado a su amiga dos noches atrás.

-Él puede ayudarnos a encontrarla…- aseguró el hombre intentando apaciguar el carácter de la mujer.

-Rápido… por dónde…- insistió InuYasha exasperándose, cada minuto que pasaba era uno menos para encontrar el rastro de la muchacha, su aroma le resultaba inconfundible, y esperaba que aquello lo ayudara.

Sango se quedó por un momento analizando el rostro endurecido y a pesar de ello, un atisbo de preocupación se filtraba en la mirada de un dorado intenso, que ella no pudo menos que apreciar, sopeso la situación , comprendiendo que la ayuda siempre sería bien recibida, y si finalmente resultaba ser un hanyou, su ayuda sería realmente benéfica.

-Por la puerta de atrás – respondió indicando con el brazo extendido.

Comenzó el recorrido por el cual Kagome solía marcharse, el aroma a flores que él realmente no conocía llegó a su nariz, fusionándose con el recuerdo que mantenía, supo de inmediato que era el de Kagome, continuó con el recorrido que en un punto a un par de calles de Midoriko, se mezclaba con otro olor que lo hizo cubrirse el rostro con el brazo repeliéndolo, era tan fuerte y nauseabundo para su gustó que un gruñido se le escapo.

-Youkais lobos. – fue lo que dijo y se volvió hacia quienes lo seguían ansiosos – puedo seguir el rastro, pero llegaré más rápido solo.

Sango avanzó un paso, como deseando impedir que la dejarán sin hacer nada por ayudar a Kagome, luego observó a Miroku y comprendió que ese tal InuYasha que parecía realmente comprometido, tenía razón. Asintió simplemente y luego ambos amigos se miraron, InuYasha se giró y de pronto la rapidez con que comenzó a correr dejó a Sango sin aliento, definitivamente era un hanyou.

Las horas se le habían hecho eternas, de alguna manera albergaba la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome sin que hubiera sufrido el menos daño, la noche seria su aliada en la carrera que había emprendido, no sabía la velocidad a la que se movía el youkai lobo que se había llevado a la mujer, pero tenía su hedor impregnado en las fosas nasales, la encontraría, de algún modo se sentía responsable de ella.

La imagen de la muchacha mancillada en manos de un youkai, lo hacía sudar frío, no quería que la dañaran, ella era especial, de un modo que no comprendía lo sabía, comenzaba a comprender que alguna conexión extraña lo unía a ella, y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño… observó el cielo y la luna creciente le anunciaba que contaba con al menos tres noches, solo esperaba llegar a ellos a tiempo, en situaciones como esta, en las que sabía que su velocidad era menor a la de un youkai de sangre pura, era cuando maldecía su parte humana, deseando ser un completo youkai.

-Resiste Kagome…- susurró al viento esperando que sus palabras llegarán a ella, una sensación de protección que no conocía como vivida afloraba en su interior como si despertara de su aletargado sueño.

"_**El amanecer me lleva a contar las horas desde tu partida,**_

_**Confundiendo mis sentidos en espera de una nueva caída de sol,**_

_**En la que mis brazos te encontraran**_

_**Vagando en medio de mis sueños más febriles,**_

**_Deseando estrecharte hasta dejar en ti mí marca eterna…_**

_**La pasión de mi amor…"**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del "horno" pc, demostrándoles una vez más que no me resulta ser demasiado cruel, tenía el estomago muy revuelto de pensar en que algo pasará con mi InuYasha… y respondiendo a cierta preguntita que por ahí me dejaron, ciertamente deberían haber más enfermedades venéreas, pero también existen condones, hay cosas que por mucho que cambie la época no dejan de existir… **

**Gracias por todos sus mensajes y espero que les este gustando la historia, es una trama un poco complicada de armar, pero de a poco espero que quede bien… besitos y gracias por leer… recuerden que su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	5. Sentimientos antes de sentir

Capítulo V

**Sentimientos antes de sentir**

Al alba del segundo día, apenas cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a despuntar sobre las montañas aún lejanas, Kagome, fue despertada de un modo muy particular, la humedad se extendías desde su cuello desnudo por su mejilla y luego se alojaba en su oído, para entonces podía percibirla pero aun no despertaba por completo, se sentía muy cansada, había estado despierta hasta altas horas, cuando el youkai lobo y lo que ella podía definir como parte de su manada, terminaron con el festín que de dieron de carne demasiado cruda, al punto de que incluso gotas de sangre ennegrecida por la cocción a medias, se derramaban por las manos de los seres.

-Despierta mujer…- escuchó un susurró en su oído y de pronto pudo concluir que la humedad tibia que sentía en el rostro había sido la lengua de este youkai de ojos celestes que ahora se cernía sobre ella peligrosamente, cargando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, que permanecía de costado, evitando una invasión más concreta, pero a pesar de eso podía sentir la dureza de la excitación del macho, presionarse contra su muslo.

-Estamos listos Kouga…- se escucho la voz de uno de los acompañantes del youkai.

Kagome lo escuchó gruñir demasiado cerca de su oído aún posado sobre el cuerpo de ella, el sonido brotó desde el centro de su pecho potente y molesto, como si no necesitara de las cuerdas vocales para hacerse oír, entonces una ola de pánico se instaló en el cuerpo de Kagome, dejándola rígida.

-No te preocupes, mi hembra… - dijo aquello acomodando el cabello azabache a un lado despejando su cuello. Kagome sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando los colmillos afilados que había podido distinguir la noche anterior se posaban sobre su cuello, justo en la curva que lo une al hombro, cerró los ojos y por un instante dejó de respirar, sabía bien lo que deseaba hacer, quería marcarla como una propiedad claro que ella sabía igualmente que la marca no estaría completa mientras no pusiera su semilla dentro de ella.

-No lo hagas…- pudo modular con dificultad, paralizada ante la idea de que quisiera completar en ese momento la posesión, un nudo se le hizo en la boca del estomago, y le produjeron arcadas notorias y nerviosas, era muy poco el alimento que había consumido, apenas un par de bocados de la carne algo más cocida que le habían entregado durante la noche.

-¿Tienes algún macho que te reclame?...- consultó con la voz enronquecida, mientras que Kagome instintivamente se había movido intentando alejarse, sin lograr nada, podía sentir el modo lascivo en que el youkai llamado Kouga se movía sobre ella, frotando su pecho contra el brazo de ella, y su sexo contra su muslo y el inicio de su cadera.

Ella negó ante la pregunta, pero inevitablemente la imagen de aquel hanyou que esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que llegara, más allá de toda lógica sabía que venía en su busca, apareció ante ella, como un macho reclamante.

-Me parece bien, por que dentro de tres noches serás mía… te tendré y ya no podrán apartarte de mi lado…- confesó con la voz cargada ante las imágenes que de seguro se gestaban en su mente. Se movió un poco más fuerte sobre el cuerpo de ella y Kagome sintió nuevamente que la bilis se le subía a la garganta.

Un movimiento un tanto brusco y el youkai estaba de pie, tomando el brazo femenino para levantarla en vilo prácticamente por la fuerza que tenía, no podía decir que no tenía atractivo, quizás hasta podría haberlo admirado por ello en otras circunstancias, pero en este caso, lo único que le producía era temor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El alba había llegado, proporcionándole a InuYasha la luz suficiente como para continuar el camino, cuatro horas de sueño habían sido suficientes para él, ahora se estaba abocando a encontrar nuevamente el rastro, el bosque en el que había entrado se hacía más difícil de hallar, por la cantidad de tribus youkais que deambulaban por estas tierras, eso él lo sabía muy bien.

-Maldición… - exclamó al notar que no podía encontrar rastros del youkai ni de Kagome, ¿cómo iba a desaparecer tan pronto su aroma?...

Su inquietud era evidente, se subió a lo más alto de uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban, intentando visualizar cualquier señal, era bien sabido que los youkais lobos se caracterizaban por ser extremadamente rápidos, y por los territorios que habitaban InuYasha sabía que al menos debería viajar unos tres días para llegar a ellos, estas tierras pertenecían al señor de las tierras del oeste, un youkai temido y respetado también. A la distancia, todo lo que lograba vislumbrar, eran las copas de árboles tan frondosos como los que él trepaba, un bosque que se había abierto paso en medio de la tierra mancillada por los humanos centenares de años antes y que ahora eran muy bien resguardados por el bien de los seres que quedaban en la tierra.

El aire estaba impregnado de un olor a humedad que le anunciaba lluvia, aquello le hizo erizar el cabello tras la nuca, de solo pensar en que el agua arrasaría con cualquier señal que pudiera encontrar de Kagome, sentía que se le helaba la sangre, más allá de la lógica que podía hallar en su forma tan extraña de comportarse y del modo en que necesitaba rescatar a esa estúpida sacerdotisa que no se habría metido en un problema semejante de no ser por su capricho de danzar aquel baile que simplemente le encendía la sangre… debía encontrarla… por el bien de ella y el suyo propio, algo en el pecho se le atenazaba de solo pensar en la suerte que correría Kagome, cuando finalmente cayera la luna llena.

Se preparaba para lanzarse nuevamente al piso, y algo a la distancia llamó su atención, un camino parecía abrirse en medio de los árboles, era un tenue movimiento que se gestaba en tierra y que ocasionaba que las copas frondosas se movieran, inmediatamente una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, la distancia era considerable, pero si lograba avanzar durante la noche, al alba del siguiente día los alcanzaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sitio era oscuro, el aire denso y mal oliente, una espesa niebla se extendía por lo que al parecer era una cueva hundida varios metros bajo tierra, la podredumbre era evidente, podía incluso imaginarse que esta era una de esas mazmorras que antiguamente se utilizaban para sepultar en vida a quienes estaban en contra de todas las leyes, aquellos humanos, exterminadores e incluso los temidos youkais, que eran encerrados y olvidados tras la cárcel de los barrotes de hiero fundido y los conjuros de los hechiceros que resguardaban al lugar dejando sus suplicas de un encierro eterno, y así habían muchos que fallecían olvidados en medio de este lúgubre y húmedo lugar… pero de algún modo, no todos habían muerto… un humano, despreciable por sus actos, uno que oculto en sus vestimentas costosas y su rostro amable, urdía los planes más perversos con tal de ver la sangre correr y a quienes se amaban odiarse a muerte, era el responsable de muchas de las matanzas cometidas hacía algo más de cien años… sus huesos estaban tendidos en el último hogar que había conocido, la celda nauseabunda que le había asignado… pero su alma se había negado a desprenderse de la vida, deambulando por el lugar, en espera de su momento, del día en que la sacerdotisa y el hanyou volvieran a unirse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche se cernió sobre el gran bosque, los seres nocturnos comenzaron a emitir su soberbio e incluso atemorizadores sonidos, muchos de ellos preparados para la caza de otros más pequeños. Kagome podía ver ante ella una escena muy similar a la de la noche anterior, le habían soltado las manos para que pudieran descansar sus muñecas, pero le ataron el pie firmemente contra uno de los árboles cercanos, observó el nudo pensando en si lograría deshacerlo, pero estaba tan agotada a pesar de que viajaba sobre el hombro del Youkai llamado Kouga, que sabia perfectamente que no alcanzaría a dar tres pasos antes de que la atraparan, y le dolían las costillas por los movimientos que había resistido sobre el hombro del youkai, y tenía entumecidas las piernas por la falta de ejercicio, y a pesar de que la cuerda que amarraba sus parecía no causar mayor daños, la piel estaba enrojecida e irritada.

La ceremonia de la cena, fue demasiado exacta a la de la noche anterior, Kouga se preocupó de reunir hojas para mullirlas un poco sobre el duro piso, esta noche estaba lago más helada que la anterior, y Kagome podía sentir la piel estremecerse, pero no quería decir nada, lo cierto es que no recordaba haber abierto la boca para nada prácticamente, solo hablaba consigo misma, y con el Dios al que le habían enseñado a servir en el templo… y más de alguna vez en el día, le pedía a ese arrogante hanyou que si iba a venir, se apresurará, solo le estaba quedando una noche y no quería que llegara.

Pusieron un trozó de carne definitivamente demasiado cruda como para probarla a un costado de ella, había sido uno de los acompañantes de Kouga, mientras que él devoraba con un hambre feroz un trozó del desafortunado animal que esta noche fue la cena, dejando que una fina hilera de sangre se marcara en sus antebrazos al gotear de su bocado. Kagome sintió una vez más que las nauseas la abordaban, sabia bien que no había consumido nada durante el día, ya que el almuerzo fue algo demasiado similar, pero de todos modos se le subía algo a la garganta y era desagradable, su estómago rugía por alimento, pero su mente aún era demasiado fuerte como para sucumbir a las necesidades físicas… quizás lo seguiría siendo al día siguiente…

Minutos después el fuego fue apagado ya que no deseaban que alguien los siguiera, aunque Kouga sabía muy bien que era demasiado rápido como para que lo alcanzaran, Kagome incluso pensó en su amiga Sango, que en sus conocimientos como exterminadora quizás podría llegar por ella, pero incluso aquello le pareció improbable, él youkai que la había secuestrado era demasiado rápido… suspiró entonces y lo vio acercarse, alto y de musculosas piernas, se puso de pie frente a ella que continuaba apoyada en el trono del árbol que le había servido de respaldo, con las manos afirmadas en las caderas en una actitud demasiado seria, la luminosidad de la luna que se asomaba a intervalos entre las nubes que amenazaban con lluvia, mostraban su rostro, lo que la hacía sentirse más atemorizada. Buscó la luna entre las hojas y las nubes y la observó con pánico, si no fuera por que él le había anunciado que la luna llena llegaría en dos noches más diría que ya estaba completa.

-No te haz alimentado…- fue lo que le dijo, en un todo notoriamente de reproche, vio como se dejaba caer a un lado de ella y tomaba el trozo de carne que Kagome dejara sin un solo mordisco.

Notó como él se llevaba la carne a la boca, los colmillos blanquecinos se iluminaron por la luz de la luna que le dio por un momento de lleno en el rostro acentuando el color celeste de sus ojos, Kagome pensó que terminaría de comer ahí delante de ella, y debería ver como le chorreaba la sangre por los brazos, pero no fue eso lo que hizo, sino, algo aún más repugnante.

-Come…- dijo extendiendo un trozo de la carne que él había arrancado con sus dientes, ella instintivamente giró el rostro mostrando el desagrado – que comas te digo – exclamo llamando la atención de los otros dos youkais que los acompañaban, mientras que metía los dedos dentro de la boca de Kagome para obligarla a retener la comida.

Inevitablemente su estómago se recogió impulsando nada hacía la superficie, pero ejecutando el esfuerzo, lo escuchó gruñir, de seguro porque notó lo que le sucedía, y entonces con la otra mano la obligó a masticar, moviéndole la mandíbula, una par de arcadas después Kagome había logrado tragar el trozo de carne casi ahogándose con ello, un segundo trozo un poco más pequeño cayó en su boca de forma inmediata y el procedimiento fue el mismo, sentía que la sangre le hormigueaba en los oídos por la fuerza de las nauseas y la garganta se le irritaba le esófago le 1quemaba y los ojos se le ponían llorosos, Kouga se quedó mirándola por unos instantes comprendiendo que no lograría que ella comiera más.

-Mañana conseguiré otro alimento para ti…- dijo aquello mientras tiraba a un costado entre los árboles el resto de la cena de Kagome, que se sintió tan aliviada como no imaginaba que lo lograría en estas condiciones, pero su alivio duro muy poco, sintió las manos del youkai posarse sobre sus hombros y empujarla sobre el lecho de hojas que había creado para ella, dejándola de espaldas. Kagome sintió como la sangre se le helaba y miró instintivamente la luna, concluyendo que, o realmente estaba llena, o este youkai había decidido no seguir esperando.

-No temas… aun te quedan dos noches…- le susurró al oído, para lamerlo después, ocasionando en Kagome un estremecimiento desagradable, jamás la habían lamido, y no quería que lo hicieran.

Tiró de su cuerpo bajo el peso del youkai, buscando liberarse de él, pero el tirón que dio su pie derecha le recordó que estaba amarrada a un árbol, las manos se posaron sobre el pecho firme y lo empujó para deshacerse de él, pero aquella lucha parecía incitar más al lobo, que se movía contra ella con cierto frenesí,

-Así hembra mía… muévete así…- sus palabras eran molestas estaban cagadas de deseo, algo que supuestamente estaba hecho para agradar, pero sin embargo no lo sentía así…

Entonces Kagome reaccionó, intuyendo que mientras más se movía, más buscaba ese youkai tocarla en partes no permitidas, intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse, y solo entonces notó que una de las manos grandes y fuertes del macho dominante, estaba sobre su seno, cerró los ojos e intentó no respirar, que él creyera que se había muerto si quería.

Kouga alzó la vista y se sonrió al mirar la actitud de la hembra que había escogido como concubina, ya que no le era permitido desposar a una hembra de otra raza que no fuera la suya, aunque estaba casi seguro de que esta sería digna de admiración. Acarició con la mano el seno que estaba bajo su palma, buscando la reacción de ella, pero la voluntad de la hembra parecía superior a lo que imaginaba, quizás seria una de esas posturas de concentración de las sacerdotisas de las que había escuchado hablar… en fin, de todos modos no podía poseerla aún, y una vez que se adentrara en ella, le enseñaría lo que es el deseo.

-Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón, hembra… - se mofó del intento de Kagome, y ella se sintió torpe por ello, pero al menos el peso del cuerpo del youkai estaba aflojándose – ahora duerme… mañana en la noche estaremos en mis tierras.

Lo sintió acomodarse junto a ella en el lecho de hojas muy pegado a ella, un brazo fuerte se dejó caer sobre su cintura, y Kagome suspiró, tampoco podría escapar de noche. Un relámpago sonó en lo alto, y el brazo que le cernía a la cintura, se apretó más, el árbol que los resguardaba les daría el suficiente cobijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia había caído gran parte de la noche, y aunque el camino se hacía resbaloso, continuaba corriendo, el olor de los lobos aún permanecía en el aire y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, y para su beneficio, parecía acrecentarse, al igual que el inconfundible aroma de la mujer que estaba con ellos.

Comenzó un avance cauteloso, sabiendo que no estaban demasiado lejos, el alba despuntaría muy pronto, y si no se apresuraba perdería la oportunidad que le entregaba la sorpresa, sus pasos que avanzaban descalzos por la hierba húmeda, debido a que los zapatos que utilizan los humanos son demasiado molestos para corres del modo que lo hace un hanyou o youkai, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, y se guareció tras de él cuando vio la escena en medio de los árboles, dos figuras por el olor que desprendían notoriamente eran parte de la manada de ese lobo, ya que apestaban tanto como él, y a pocos metros, bajo un frondoso árbol, dos figuras permanecían recostadas sobre la hierba, la escasa luz del día que asomaba por entre las montañas, le permitió ver que se trataba de Kagome y el youkai, que la abrazaba posesivamente. InuYasha sintió que el estomago se le hundía ante la sola idea de que la hubiese reclamado, según su conocimiento los lobos solo reclaman para sí a las hembras en noche de luna llena, ese era el momento de marcarlas, pero el aroma mezclado de ambos no le dejaba discernir la situación.

Rodeo los árboles hasta ponerse a corta distancia de ellos, el rostro de Kagome se veía muy pálido, el cabellos estaba sucio y las ropas igual, las muñecas estaban rodeadas de marcas rojizas que lo hicieron apretar los labios ante la idea de esas manos atadas, ¿Por qué sentía el daño ocasionado a ella, como propio?... había algo inquietante en su forma de actuar con respecto a esta mujer, pero no era el momento de un análisis, luego, de vuelta a la ciudad podría discernir lo que le sucedía. La vio abrir los ojos y mirar directamente hacía donde él se encontraba… como si hubiera sabido que estaba ahí… notó que ella abría los labios como si quisiera nombrarlo, pero luego los cerro y le mostró una suave sonrisa…

-Me estabas esperando… - susurró en un tono tan bajo, que él apenas se escuchó, sintiendo el corazón oprimido de sorpresa y dicha, otro extraño sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo… tanto, que le pareció de otra vida…

"_**Mi alma te reconoce más allá de mis sentidos,**_

_**Y sé que haz vivido en mí**_

_**Desde antes que la vida misma me tocara,**_

_**Traes la fuerza del sentir**_

_**Y mis sentimientos te esperan**_

_**Para anidarse en el hogar**_

_**Que tienes en tu corazón para mí."**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Hola a todos y gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo les agrade y que avance un poco la cosa, ya hay quienes están "pidiendo, exigiendo, mereciendo" un lemon, tranquila Séfiro, y pues aún no se puedo ¿no creen, pero cuando llegue les prometo que será memorable… en fin es mi afición…**

**Besos y cuídense mucho.**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	6. Protección

Capítulo VI

**Protección**

La observó durante lo que le pareció un extenso momento aunque en realidad habían sido solo un par de segundos, los ojos brillaron como dos relámpagos dorados, cuando Kagome intentó moverse mostrando la atadura que la mantenía unida al árbol, InuYasha sintió que la furia contenida contra ese lobo se acentuaba aún más al notar como el delgado tobillo le coloreaba alrededor de la cuerda. Por un instante pensó en que tal ves podrían escabullirse de los tres youkais, pero en cuanto vio el modo en que la había tratado, un fuerte instinto de pertenencia se apoderó de él, y más allá de toda prudencia, se irguió y avanzó hasta la pareja, Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos e intentó negar con la cabeza ante un acto tan impulsivo y poco inteligente, pensó comprendiendo que antes de poder llevársela debería enfrentar a sus captores, y aunque los dos lobos que acompañaban a Kouga no parecían muy fuertes eran youkais, y tres contra uno no era una cuenta muy alentadora.

Lo vio inclinarse cerca del tobillo que la mantenía atada al árbol, y pudo sentir el calor de sus dedos mientras que desanudaba con cuidado de no dañar más la piel lastimada, tenía deseos de agradecerle, pero temía emitir el más leve sonido, quizás después de todo lograrán escapar, pero no fue aquello lo que hizo, con el menor de los cuidados arrancó prácticamente el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Kagome de su lugar, y la alzó tomada del ante brazo derecho, produciendo de inmediato el despertar del youkai lobo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?…- se escuchó la voz enronquecida de Kouga, que se incorporó tan rápidamente que Kagome lo creyó casi imposible.

-He venido por lo mío…- dijo con voz exigente InuYasha, cubriendo con su cuerpo, a la mujer, en un ángulo que le permitía ver las figuras de los otros dos youkais que ya se había incorporado manteniendo la distancia que él había previsto ante sus palabras. Kagome sintió que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho ante lo dicho por el hanyou, y tal como él esperaba, mantuvo silencio.

Kouga pareció quedarse mudo por un instante, agudizando la vista en busca de los ojos castaños de la hembra que se guarecía tras este humano… y entonces reparó en que era un humano, y que estaba haciendo gala de un reclamo que solo era utilizado entre youkais. Una carcajada seca y burlona se escuchó retumbar entre el mutismo del lugar, erizando el vello de la piel en Kagome, que sintió aquella risa macabra como si augurara un desastre.

El youkai lobo se agazapó, inclinando un tanto su cuerpo, sin dejar de observar con sus ojos azules cielo, el rostro del humano que estaba intentando desafiarlo… que estúpido… se dijo, pero dando un vistazo a la hembra tras de él, de algún modo hasta lo compadeció, de seguro había quedado hechizado por la belleza de la mujer, incapaz de discernir y escoger por su propia seguridad. InuYasha al notar la actitud, que de cierto modo era la esperada, extendió su mano hacía atrás y tocó la cadera de Kagome, como para asegurarse de que aún estaba junto a él.

-Quédate quieta…- le dijo con voz clara y la orden impresa era innegable, pero luego hubo un matiz que ella no esperó, uno que parecía rogar -… y por favor no te asustes de lo que veas…

Kagome no pudo responder, no tuvo el tiempo necesario, el hanyou, la empujo desde el vientre, con la palma de su mano de llenó en aquel lugar, lo que de alguna forma le ocasionó un leve cosquilleo de anticipación, cosas extrañas que solía experimentar con él. Obedeció a sus palabras y se mantuvo a cierto resguardo, con la espalada pegada al tronco de un árbol, detenida, pero atenta a los otros dos youkais, que parecían preparándose para presenciar una batalla, sin mover un dedo por intervenir, Kagome arrugó el ceño ante el descubrimiento, pero luego toda su atención, se volvió hacía los dos seres que ahora se miraban con ojos de fuego.

El hanyou se había agazapado del mismo modo que el lobo, como ella pudo comprobar, que no despegaba los ojos de ellos, estaban separados por cerca de tres metros, y se movían formando un circulo de ataque, en espera uno a alguna señal del otro, Kagome sintió que se le secaba la garganta y los huesos se le ponían blandos ante la sensación de incertidumbre, en estos momentos, su destino estaba en manos de ese hanyou que había sido arrogante y grosero con ella en más de una forma, pero que sin embargo estaba ahí contra toda lógica reclamándola como una pertenencia que ella sabía bien que no era, y sin embargo la calidez del agradecimiento se posaba dentro de su pecho ante la sola idea de que él pusiera en riesgo su vida… lo que claramente estaba sucediendo.

-Vamos humano…- azuzó Kouga con desdén, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, que terminaban en garras afiladas que de seguro podían desgarrar fácilmente la carne con solo proponérselo – ¿no deseas que te devuelva lo que dices que te pertenece?...

InuYasha se mantuvo sin emitir el más leve sonido ante las palabras del lobo, atento a sus movimientos y estudiando sus puntos, tanto débiles como fuertes, algo que había tenido que aprender con los años para poder sobrevivir con su condición tan poco habitual.

-¿No te atreves… humano?...- continuó Kouga buscando enardecer el carácter del humano, que sería un festín para su ego – ¿o es que ya no deseas llevarte a una hembra mancillada?...

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del lobo, fue suficiente para que InuYasha emitiera un gruñido bajo, pero oscuro, salido desde las profundidades de su garganta, sabía por lógica que un lobo jamás reclamaría como suya a una hembra si no era en noche de luna llena, pero no podía estar seguro, y el aroma de él impregnado en Kagome no le aseveraba que ella estuviera intacta, aunque él venía a salvarla de la vida de una concubina, de todos modos sintió una punzada violenta en su estómago, como si estuvieran realmente hablando de algo que le pertenecía, tuvo que hacer acopió de todas sus fuerzas para no arrojarse en aquel momento sobre el youkai y destrozarlo por la sola sospecha del daño ocasionado.

-Puedo asegurarte que es magnifica…- continuó con una sonrisa burlona que agotó toda la cautela de InuYasha.

En tan solo un segundo todo a su alrededor había cambiado, Kagome vio como se arrojaba uno sobre el otro, hanyou y youkai enmarañados en una pelea feroz, pero lo que atrajo sin dudar la mirada de Kagome, fue el cambio repentino de su salvador, el cabello que fuera oscuro, tanto como el de ella misma, ahora se había tornado de un blanco tan hermoso que parecía resplandecer en hebras plateadas, los colmillos que asomaban en su boca con bestialidad, eran afilados y peligrosos, las manos que aferraban los hombros de su contrincante para mantenerlo a raya, terminaban en atemorizantes garras que parecían capaces de degollar en un dos por tres. Era impresionante verlo en su forma real… tal como en sus sueños…

-Ah…- se le escapó una pequeña exclamación a Kagome, cuando notó como el lobo parecía gruñir mientras intentaba morder el cuello del hanyou, que oprimió con más fuerza los hombros enterrando las garras, permitiendo que finos hilos de sangre brotaran de las incisiones que estaba provocando.

InuYasha gruñó del mismo modo que lo había hecho el youkai cuando intentó morderlo, solo que el sonido de su voz sonaba incluso más salvaje, a pesar de su condición de medio demonio, intentaba contener al lobo, esperando a que sus fuerzas se deterioraran, claro que estaba consciente que las propias también harían lo suyo. El piso bajo sus pies comenzaba a hundirse por la fuerza con que se contenían ambos seres, sabía que en el momento en que el otro uno de los dos cediera, el otro se arrojaría encima y se proclamaría vencedor… ciertamente había luchado antes, por territorio, e incluso por comida, pero jamás se había sentido tan asustado de perder una pelea, como ahora… y ella estaba ahí tras de él presenciando una de sus peores facetas, claro, no la peor de todas, pero si una de ellas, eso le dolía, sabía que la sacerdotisa jamás se repondría de la impresión de verlo así… pero no era el momento de preocuparse por aquello, sintió como sus pies resbalaban, cediendo ventaja al lobo.

-Haz sido una sorpresa hanyou…- dijo entre jadeos Kouga, que utilizaba la fuerza de sus piernas para debilitar a su rival - ¿te haz cansado ya?…- consultó luego al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-No… conservó mis energías para destrozarte…- aseguró empujando más fuerte, sacando de su espacio a Kouga, que abrió con fuerza los ojos azul cielo, para luego retomar su sonrisa burlona.

-Veo que la hembra en verdad te interesa…- susurró casi, sin dejar de observar el dorado de los ojos de su antagonista.

-Es mía…- Aseguró con la voz oscurecida por el malestar y la lucha.

-No esta marcada…- continuó instigándolo, Kouga buscando el punto débil que ahora necesitaba.

-No necesita marca…- dijo InuYasha mientras expulsaba el aire por la nariz, agrandando con ello las fosas, mostrando la cólera que intentaba contener.

-Tienes razón…- mostró los colmillos como intentando esbozar una sonrisa que pareció demasiado cruel – con mi semilla es suficiente.

InuYasha sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de su cuerpo, pareciéndole que incluso podía escucharla bullir dentro de sus venas, lo que este asqueroso lobo intentaba decirle era que había tenido a Kagome entre sus brazos y que la había ensuciado con su simiente, sintió como una punzada le atravesaba el corazón, de solo imaginarla sometida a las aberraciones de un youkai lobo, que según había visto alguna vez, llegaban a ser muy crueles con sus concubinas. Los ojos dorados le llamearon y comprendió que toda su ira sobrepasaba el hecho de la virtud mancillada, era el sufrimiento que ella podía estar padeciendo lo que lo hacía sentir tan furioso, él estaba ahí para protegerla…

Arrojó a Kouga lejos de él, separándose algunos metros, mientras que continuaba al asecho, la mandíbula se notaba muy endurecida, pudo notar Kagome, sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía ante la sola idea de que resultara dañado, hasta el momento solo había sido un encuentro de voluntades, nada de heridas profundas, aunque no dudaba que ambos las desearan en su contrincante.

-Ahora esto es a muerte lobo…- masculló de forma gutural el hanyou, y Kagome reprimió un alarido de pavor, tapándose la boca con las manos magulladas y sucias, un temor que parecía antiguo se alojó en su corazón, temor por la vida de este extraño que había venido a salvarla.

Los cuerpos de ambos machos se elevaron algunos metros del piso, cuando uno saltó sobre el otro, pareciendo congelarse la escena ante los ojos de Kagome, las garras de youkai y hanyou resplandecieron por un instante, mientras que el sonido salvaje de la batalla rompía el aire, los cuerpos chocaron aferrándose uno al otro, rodando entre la hierba, con tanta fuerza, dejando un rastro sanguinolento sobre el verde, que comenzaba a verse cada vez más claro a la luz de la mañana naciente, de pronto el sonido secó del choque contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban, devolvieron a Kagome a la realidad, y pudo escuchar el quejido del hanyou, que dio de lleno contra el tronco añoso.

-InuYasha…- susurró sin saber de donde había sacado ese nombre, pero él no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea como para hacerlo, vio como sostenía el cuello del lobo encerrado en su mano, y las garras afiladas del youkai le cruzaron el rostro, dejando una huella de sangre marcando la herida provocada, los músculos del hanyou se habían tensado más y Kagome sintió un deseo incontenible de arrojarse sobre ese tal Kouga y golpearlo con cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar.

Rodaron nuevamente, y esta vez fue el hanyou de cabellos plateados el que quedó sobre su presa, gruñendo, lo que le pareció a Kagome una advertencia de triunfo, quizás una última oportunidad de rendirse, pero el lobo estaba lejos de desear algo así, utilizando las fuertes piernas que poseía, empujó a su enemigo elevándolo por el aire obligándolo a caer metros a tras de él. Kagome pudo ver como el hanyou caía apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades con una precisión animal que la hizo sentirse orgullosa de él, al punto que casi deseo alentarlo, pero guardó silencio, cuando vio que los zarpazos de ambos comenzaban a rasgar el aire, hasta que uno de ellos alcanzó a Kouga en un brazo, perdiendo por un segundo la concentración, tiempo suficiente para que lo atraparan. El hanyou, con el rostro ensangrentado al igual que el cabello, y una marca roja notoria sobre en vientre, le aferró ambos brazos tras la espalda, a su opositor y le cerró una de las manos en la garganta, apretando las garras sobre una importante vena de su cuello.

-Asume tu derrota…- exigió con la voz ronca.

-Un Jefe youkai no puede asumir algo semejante… gana o muere…- aseguró Kouga con los ojos enardecidos por la derrota evidente.

-Ha sido una pelea limpia – volvió a hablar el hanyou – asume tu perdida y yo me llevo a la mujer.

Por un instante se hizo el silencio en el lugar, los ojos de los presentes estaban atentos al desenlace, las palabras entre los luchadores habían cesado solo se podía ver el movimiento de sus cuerpos al respirar con agitación, Kagome notaba el modo en que los músculos del hanyou se apretaban contra su ropa por el esfuerzo y de seguro por la transformación, no le parecía tan enorme como humano. De pronto el sonido seco y potente de la voz del lobo sonó en el lugar.

-Ha sido una pelea justa… haz ganado hanyou…- dijo Kouga, como si aquello fuera una declaración, después de convencerse que muerto no existía quien guiara a su manada, concluyó que había sido una buena pelea y que solo necesitaba un poco más de entrenamiento.

InuYasha aflojó el agarré con que mantenía al youkai, con mucha cautela, sin dejar en ningún minuto de observar a su enemigo, hizo un gesto a Kagome para que se acercara hasta él y la protegió con su cuerpo.

-Puedes llevarte a la hembra… es tuya… - declaró Kouga masajeándose el cuello.

No esperaron mucho más, InuYasha tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y con una velocidad a la que debía de haberse acostumbrado, el hanyou tomó su camino, notó como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo como si quisiera evitar el golpe del viento en el cuerpo, bien sabía él lo doloroso que podía ser para la piel de un humano algo como eso. Pero necesitaba alejarse al menos un tramo del lugar de la batalla, hasta sentirse algo más a salvo.

-¿Estas bien?...- consultó evitando cualquier matiz en su voz, que sonó a pesar de la transformación, suave.

-Mejor…- fue todo lo que ella respondió.

InuYasha no podía evitar pensar en que tanto daño pudo hacerle ese youkai lobo, que ahora de acuerdo alas leyes más primitivas que regían a los clanes había perdido su derecho y cedido a su "presa"… apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose culpable de no haber llegado antes, el aroma de ese macho rodeándola no lo ayudaba a descubrir la magnitud del daño, y si no se lo preguntaba, jamás lo sabría… la aprisionó un poco más entre sus brazos y un fuerte instinto de posesión afloró con más fuerza que antes, no comprendía lo que le sucedía con esta mujer, pero era algo que no parecía nacer hace poco, era un sentimiento oculto en su interior que se había gavillado solo con verla…

Continuará…

"**_Mía, mía… como cuando el viento de la noche,_**

**_Trae hasta mí, tu aroma a humedad y naturaleza,_**

**_Los rasgos finos de tu piel, y el sonido melodioso de tu voz._**

_**En mis sueños te he vivido mil veces y anhelo vivirte mil más,**_

**_Descubrir el dulce sabor de tus labios_**

**_Y beberme hasta la última gota de tu aliento,_**

**_Protegerte del enhiesto enemigo_**

**_Que busca el dolor en los corazones_**

**_Y brindarte la calidez de mis brazos cada anochecer…_**

_**Mía, como en el atardecer en que nos separamos,**_

_**Para reunirnos al alba de siguiente día."**_

_**Anyara**_

**Hola a todos… mil disculpas por el retraso, pero han surgido cosas en cuanto a trabajo que me privan un poco del tiempo, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo… no soy demasiado buena con las batallas, por lo general siento que pierdo detalles, pero en este caso en particular, creo que no quedó tan mal, espero sus apreciaciones y eso… como siempre e infinitamente… gracias por leer… **

**Siempre en amor…**

**  
Anyara**


	7. Ansias de amarte

Capítulo VII

**Ansias de amarte**

Habían recorrido ya un buen trayecto, Kagome permanecía aún apretada contra el pecho de InuYasha que continuaba en su forma de hanyou, la observó un instante y pudo notar la rigidez de su rostro, no se había quejado en ningún momento, pero él estaba muy conciente de lo delicado que podía ser el cuerpo de un humano, lo padecía en algunas oportunidades en las que se transformaba realmente en uno, perdiendo toda la fuerza que le proporcionaba su sangre youkai, no recordaba algún momento en que aquello no le significara una horrible pesadilla.

Escuchó no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, el sonido del agua al golpear las rocas no debía de ser un río demasiado caudaloso, pero sería bueno, el tiempo era agradable, y ya no sentía aquella prisa por alejarse del youkai lobo, al menos conocía estas tierras y el resto del viaje lo podían hacer al ritmo de ella… una sensación demasiado grata le embriagó el pecho al imaginarse algunos días solo en la compañía de Kagome… volvió a mirarla y aunque su rostro estaba ennegrecido por la falta de limpieza, se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio… arrugó el ceño cuando una imagen tan nítida golpeo su mente, como si estuviera viviéndola, el rostro de una Kagome algo más niña, lo observaba incrédula mientras que él estaba prisionero entre las raíces de un enorme árbol, y por increíble que pareciera una flecha le cruzaba el pecho… no supo interpretar aquello y simplemente negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento y se detuvo cerca de un árbol y una roca bastante grande, dejó a Kagome sobre la hierba, y entonces ella abrió los ojos. Por un momento no se dijeron nada, había una extraña sensación en el aire, no necesitaban hacerlo, era como si pudieran transmitirse una serie de emociones con solo observarse. Por un instante InuYasha reparó en que aún continuaba con su apariencia de hanyou, sin esperarlo un cierto nerviosismo se apoderó de él, pensando que quizás fuera por ello que Kagome no decía nada, quizás fuera el temor de todo lo que podía haberle sucedido, y ese fastidioso olor al lobo que permanecía en ella, sin permitirle discernir.

-Estas herido…- dijo, y su voz parecía más herida que su propio rostro.

-Sanará pronto – respondió simplemente.

Pero entonces la vio alzar una de sus manos, y se quedó completamente inmóvil, notó como apenas tocaba su mejilla herida, con una delicadeza tan exquisita que no pudo moverse, le dolía la herida ante el solo roce del aire, las garras de un lobo se encargaban de que así fuera, pero no movió ni un solo músculo, anhelaba el roce, más que la posesión que había estado matándolo días atrás, ahora la quería a ella, en toda su esencia, luego el roce de los dedos de ella subieron a una de sus orejas y aquello lo alertó, separándose, nadie hacía eso, siempre escapaban de él.

-Creo… creo que iré a buscar algo para que comas…- dijo en cuanto logró salir de su sorpresa.

InuYasha tragó con dificultad y se puso de pie, las cosas que comenzaba a experimentar por esta sacerdotisa eran tan extrañas e indefinibles para él, al principio, cuando la vio bailar, una ola de deseo y pertenencia se apoderó de él, enloqueciéndolo al punto que no le importaba tenerla al precio que fuera, y sin embargo ahora, aunque la pertenencia se hacia cada vez más fuerte, y el deseo seguía ahí, un ansia enorme de protegerla y resguardarla de cualquier peligro crecía en su interior asustándolo demasiado.

-¿Puede ser algo bien cocido?...- consultó con timidez, después de todo no lo conocía demasiado, no en la practica.

-Esta bien…- le sonrió con suavidad al notar la suplica en los ojos de ella, debió de haber comido poco en aquellos días, su cuerpo parecía más delgado, de seguro solo le ofrecieron carne cruda, según las costumbres de muchos youkais, que no probó – será pescado bien asado.

-Gracias…- le respondió la sonrisa, sorprendiéndose de lo luminosos que podían parecer sus ojos ante una expresión genuina, no aquellas cargadas de arrogancia que le había dado antes, y solo entonces reparó en que él jamás le había dicho su nombre y sin embargo ella lo había nombrado durante la batalla, la curiosidad la empujó a preguntar. - ¿cómo te llamas hanyou?...

Por un momento se quedó mirándola, ¿porqué le afectaba tanto la diferencia que hacía al llamarlo hanyou?... quizás solo por que sentía que aquel apelativo lo alejaba más de ella, de lo que realmente había estado conciente, después de todo ella era una sacerdotisa y él exactamente eso, un hanyou, pertenecientes ambos a clanes diferentes, imposibles de unirse al menos bajo la ley civilizada.

-InuYasha…- susurró casi su nombre, con un sentimiento de pesar en el alma ante la idea de no poder ofrecer nada.

-InuYasha…- susurró igualmente Kagome sintiendo como el pecho le daba un vuelco al comprobar que había podido adivinar su nombre y que sonaba en su labios tan familiar que casi la asustaba.

-Iré por la comida – dijo resuelto al ver los ojos castaños brillantes por una emoción que no quiso quedarse a analizar, ¿por qué podía ver tanto de ella con solo mirarla a los ojos?... era como si la conociera de… no imposible, las vidas anteriores no eran reales, eran solo un invento del ser humano para no desprenderse de sus afectos.

Lo vio alejarse y se quedó ahí sentada sobre la hierba, algo aturdida por lo que acababa de descubrir, el corazón aún le latía con fuerza en el pecho, intentando escapar de sí, y se sentía confundida recordando algunos preceptos antiguos, libros que alguna vez devoró con ansias sintiéndose extrañamente atraída por el tema de las vidas anteriores, los escritos modernos, desechaban la idea de que vivieras más de una vida, decían que cambiabas de forma y tu espíritu ascendían hacía el reino divino, pero Kagome siempre creyó en que el alma debía recorrer demasiados senderos para poder aspirar a ese reino, y para ella los caminos eran las múltiples vidas.

Suspiró un poco inquieta, comprendiendo que estaba muy cansada para filosofar en este momento, y prefirió poner atención al sitio por el que se había perdido InuYasha, pensó su nombre y comprendió que ya no podría llamarle de otro modo, y que jamás lo olvidaría. El sonido del agua al golpear las rocas llamó su atención, y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, hacía demasiado tiempo que no caminaba como era correcto, solo había viajado primeramente al hombro del youkai lobo, y luego en brazos de InuYasha, era extraño incluso tocar la hierba con los pies descalzos, sintió un gran alivio por su frescura, el día era caluroso, así como se estaban manteniendo aún las noches. Se apoyó en la roca que estaba a un costado y comenzó a avanzar, hasta que pudo ver al hanyou, de largos cabellos plateados, metido en el agua a la espera de una presa más, ya que un par de peces se debatían en la orilla del río, dando los últimos saltos antes de expirar para convertirse en parte de la comida.

Un zarpazo dado al agua con increíble velocidad, arrancó de la corriente del río a un nuevo pez, e InuYasha sintiéndose satisfecho con ello, comenzó a salir del agua, Kagome se quedo muy quieta pegada a la roca, observando la ropa algo húmeda por el agua que se adhería con atrevimiento a la figura masculina que le aceleró el corazón nuevamente, él no la miraba, pero ella sabía que él era plenamente conciente de su presencia, lo vio inclinarse y ensartar en una vara de madera, el alimento, y solo entonces, cuando se irguió dejo que sus ojos dorados se posaran en ella, avanzó en su dirección y Kagome sintió que se iba a desmayar de impresión, y es que realmente parecía más alto y el plateado de su cabello en contraste con los rayos del sol era extraordinario, los ojos parecían más dorados ahora que estaba en su estado natural, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba sintió algo fresco sobre su mejilla, y recién ahí comprendió que eran los dedos de él que estaban frotando ese lugar.

-Estas algo sucia…- le mencionó con un tono de voz neutro, que no expresaba más de lo que decía, una alusión completamente real de su situación – date un baño si lo deseas, yo haré un fuego…- mencionó, siendo traicionado por el fulgor de sus ojos, pero retirándose demasiado rápido como para que ello se expresara de alguna otra manera.

Kagome se giró para verlo rodear la roca y perderse tras ella, sabía perfectamente que eran solo algunos metros los que los separaban, pero sentía un extraño vacío, algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie, una necesidad imperiosa de permanecer junto a él… por siempre… se volvió a girar y observó con alegría el agua que danzaba frente a ella.

-Un baño será genial…- se dijo.

InuYasha se había inclinado sobre una pila de ramas y maderas algo más gruesas que había recolectado con la intención de encender una fogata, pero la concentración no lo estaba acompañando, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el sonido del río, el agua que sonaba dispar por los movimientos que efectuaba Kagome, podía elucubrar en su mente la imagen de ella, con ese tono pálido en su piel, el cabello azabache y mojado pegado a su espalda. Sentía como la sangre corría dentro de él, avivando su deseo, sabiendo que ella igualmente debía de estar limpiando las huellas dejadas por ese maldito lobo… removió la pequeña llama que comenzaba a encenderse en medio de las ramas.

-Debería haberlo matado – dijo con la voz profunda y cargada de ira, la que se despertaba con intensidad en él, ante la sola imagen de Kagome en brazos de ese youkai, las manos de garras afiladas posadas sobre la delicada piel de ella y…

Sacudió la cabeza ante la sola idea, era tan desagradable, solo esperaba que si intentó poseerla no pusiera la intensión de tener descendencia, aquello terminaría por marcar la vida de Kagome, y ciertamente él no deseaba que ella sufriera, lo que quería era tenerla egoístamente con él por algunos días, y luego devolverla a las paredes del templo al que pertenecía, que ella hiciera una vida feliz junto a los de su clan, y que olvidara los malos momentos que había pasado, y aunque el solo pensamiento le causaba un dolor profundo e inexplicable en el pecho, sabía que era lo mejor.

El río continuaba su alegre sonido, pero ahora solo era su cause norma, no había señales de la presencia de Kagome dentro del agua, y entonces InuYasha sintió que se ponía rígido, la espalda se le tensionó y agudizó aún más el oído para intentar captar el ruido proveniente de ella si es que había salido del agua, el pánico se apoderó de él y sin pensarlo mucho más saltó sobre la roca, quedando de pie. Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó simplemente mudo, el rostro de Kagome lo observaba sorprendida, las mejillas sonrosadas de ese modo exquisito que parecía conseguir solo ella, la piel brillantemente humedecida por el agua fresca, con gotas que se deslizaban jugando con las curvas de su cuerpo, provocando en él un deseo indescriptible de bebérselas, el cabello húmedo cayendo más abajo de las caderas lo que lograba enmarcar a la perfección el contorno pálido de su cuerpo… era simplemente maravillosa, así, medio oculta tras la tela de su vestido, y se sintió de pronto como un depredador hambriento y sediento, todo a la vez, un condenado por no poder probar de ese suculento bocado.

-¿Esta lista la comida?…- consultó Kagome sin intentar reprender a InuYasha por su detenida inspección, se sentía tremendamente sensual ante la mirada que él le estaba entregando, en los ojos dorados que la recorrían como si quisieran devorarla, había un dejo de penitencia, como si estuviera ante algo inalcanzable para él, y contra toda razón Kagome sintió la necesidad imperante de gritarle que era suya… y entonces respiró hondo, sabiendo que no podía entregarse a una pasión como esa, ella tenía una obligación con los de su clan que no podía eludir…

-Sí…- dijo secamente cuando logró responder, se giró y desapareció de la vista de ella de un salto.

Cuando había terminado de comer, Kagome se sentía fortalecida por el alimento recibido, se había comido casi dos pescados ella sola, e InuYasha la observaba incrédulo, pensando n que realmente la debieron dejar morirse de hambre, la tarde ya estaba comenzando a sentirse por el calor que los estaba rodeando, había pasado de medio día, debían de continuar su camino, ahora lo harían al modo de ella. Se puso de pie y hecho un poco de tierra sobre las brasas que continuaban encendidas Kagome lo miraba con cautela, solo habían cruzado unas pocas palabras mientras comían.

-Caminaremos hasta el anochecer y buscaremos un lugar para dormir – dijo con autoridad, la voz sonaba nuevamente seca, como si estuviera molesto por algo, Kagome no comprendía ese cambio, había llegado a parecerle tierno cuando la llevaba entre sus brazos luego de rescatarla.

-¿A dónde vamos?...- consultó con cautela, poniéndose de pie al igual que él, sacudiendo un poco la falda de su sucia túnica, habría deseado ropa limpia luego del baño, pero no había elección.

-Al medio día de mañana llegaremos a junto a una tribu mixta…- dijo, mientras que terminaba de apagar la fogata.

-¿Mixta?...- a Kagome le pareció interesante lo que él intentaba decir, había escuchado de la existencia de esa clase de tribus, pero parecían como ocultas a los ojos de todo el mundo, las leyes "civilizadas" impedían la convivencia de seres de diferentes clanes.

-Sí, mixta… ¿algún problema?...- afirmó y consultó pereciendo molesto, girándose para encarar a Kagome, como si ella acabara de blasfemar.

-No…- respondió en un tono bajo, algo confusa por la reacción de InuYasha.

-Claro, debía imaginar que una sacerdotisa no se sentiría a gusto con nadie de un nivel más bajo que el suyo. – escupió las palabras como si ella no le hubiese dicho nada, molesto por la sensación de inferioridad que se ocultaba bajo su arrogancia, él jamás sería demasiado bueno para ella, lo sabía y sin embargo se había permitido pequeños lapsos para soñar.

Kagome sintió como la sangre le hervía, estaba tan molesta por las palabras que acababa de arrojarle al rostro, ¿quién se creía que era?... él no la conocía en lo más mínimo, no podía conjeturar algo así de ella, estaba conciente de que los sacerdotes eran tan respetados como los mismos youkais, gracias a que sus podere4s espirituales podían curar inclusive enfermedades, pero eso no le daba a InuYasha el derecho a juzgarla. Alzó la mano con la clara intención de cruzarle la cara con ella, pero él la detuvo a medio camino, sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca.

-A no, señorita… dos veces es suficiente…- dijo con la voz pastosa y el fulgor dorado de la malicia en los ojos.

De pronto ambos callaron, respirando algo agitados, InuYasha bajó la mirada hasta los labios de ella, que como respuesta los entreabrió invitándolo sin siquiera notarlo, él sintió que se moría por besarla, la sangre le golpeo en los lugares precisos que le indicaban lo excitado que se sentía ante la sola idea de rozar los capullos rosados de su boca, pero entonces el aroma del lobo que aún permanecía en las ropas de ella, lo devolvió a la realidad. La soltó con fuerza contenida mientras que la mandíbula se le endurecía.

-Debemos partir… - dijo sin más dándole la espalda a Kagome que se quedó de pie por un instante buscando que su cerebro trabajara nuevamente ante la ola de sensaciones que la sola mirada de InuYasha le dejó.

Un leve movimiento de tierra los dejó a ambos en su sitio, un temblor ligeramente perceptible, para InuYasha por sus sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos, y para Kagome, por su percepción espiritual. Ella se llevó una mano hasta el pecho, por la extraña sensación que aquella sacudida le ocasionó, ya que a pesar de que fue muy leve, la imagen de la tierra abriéndose bajo sus pies la inquietó.

-No fue nada… vamos…- ordenó InuYasha observando de reojo a Kagome que se había quedado estática, le pareció interesante que ella pudiera percibir el movimiento de la tierra como él, pero no quiso comentarlo, mientras menos tuvieran que ver los dos, más rápido se olvidaría de todas las cosas nuevas que ella despertaba en él, y podrían volver a dormir en su interior.

En aquel mismo territorio, algo alejado de ellos, se encontraba despertando de su letargo el ser que percibiendo la conexión que se estaba avivando entre la sacerdotisa y el hanyou, podía sentir la fuerza que pronto estaría a su alcance, recordaba la sensación de poder que se gestaba en su interior cada vez que la joya de las cuatro almas fue suya, pero esta vez nadie se la arrebataría.

"_**La dulzura de tenerte se mezcla con la amargura de no ser suficiente, **_

_**El matiz de tus ojos oscuros embruja mis sentidos **_

**_Y me convierte en un adicto, anhelando a cada instante _**

_**Tener un poco más del timbre suave de tu voz **_

**_Y poder soñar cada noche, con el roce suave de tu piel en mi piel, _**

_**Abanicándose mis sentidos de tu esencia. **_

…**_Oh poderosa pasión, capaz de despertarme de aquel sueño lejano…"_**

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo, pasaremos a algunos puntos… primero espero que este claro que InuYasha de acuerdo al sistema que se usa en esta época se siente muy poco para Kagome, que muy por debajo de su actitud arrogante y molesta esta escondido un ser temeroso al rechazo, por lo que se resguarda y Kagome comienza a despertar a un sin fin de descubrimientos, pero se siente algo desconcertada con la actitud del hanyou… deje un par de pistitas para que consideren… besitos y como siempre… infinitas gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	8. Confianza

Capítulo VIII

**Confianza**

Kagome caminaba en silencio al lado de InuYasha, observaba su aspecto de reojo, lo venía haciendo desde que habían partido, recordaba lo impresionada que se había sentido cuando luego de aquel arranque de arrogancia y grosería que él había manifestado, se paró algunos metros delante de ella, e inspiró con mucha energía, como si estuviera renovando el aire de sus pulmones, el cabello plateado que tanto había admirado comenzó a oscurecerse, y aquellas extrañas, y suaves orejas que se erguían sobre su cabeza desaparecieron, dando paso a su aspecto humano, él estaba de espalda, por lo que no pudo ver sus ojos, pero estaba segura que el dorado de ellos había declinado en intensidad, las manos ahora dejaron de mostrar garras y fue evidente que parecía un poco menos imponente de este modo.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?...- le dijo con un tono molesto, sin observarla, con la mirada fija en el camino enmarcado en árboles que ahora seguían.

No pudo responder de inmediato, llevaban cerca de tres horas caminando y él no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ahora cuando le había hablado fue únicamente para volver a ser grosero y molesto, ¿qué había pasado con el hanyou preocupado y dulce que la transportó entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una preciada carga?. Tomó aire y decidió intentar llevar la fiesta en paz… por el tiempo que su paciencia resistiera…

-¿Por qué no permaneces como hanyou?...- preguntó con voz suave y condescendiente lo que venía atorándose en su garganta desde que partieron.

InuYasha guardo silencio por un momento, por lo que Kagome no sabía si no la había escuchado o si solo no quería responder, volvió a fijar la vista en el camino algo resignada a que este sería un viaje muy silencioso.

-¿Te molesta verme como hanyou?...- dijo finalmente InuYasha con la voz profunda que a los oídos de Kagome sonó vulnerable, lo observó él había bajado levemente la barbilla y la miraba de medio lado, por un momento sintió que la barrera infranqueable que él intentaba poner entre ambos, le mostraba una pequeña fisura por la que ella se moría por entrar.

-No, te encuentro…- iba a decir adorable y sexy, pero comprendió que no era lo más adecuado dadas las circunstancias – imponente… - lo que también era verdad.

-¿No te atemorizo?...- preguntó deteniéndose con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de desorientación, lo menos que ocasionaba en los demás era molestia, y a ella parecía que no le afectaba, por un instante sintió que las cosas no eran tan malas para él.

Kagome negó y le mostró una delicada sonrisa que casi lo hipnotizó, haciéndolo sentir torpe e inexperto.

-No, incluso se te asoman unas orejas adorable en lo alto de la cabeza… - Kagome se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar… ¿estaba coqueteando?... ciertamente era lo que hacía, y no era correcto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más al notar el leve rubor que se instaló en las mejillas de InuYasha.

-Ya, deja de hablar de mis rejas…- dijo mientras que se volvía a girar hacía el camino.

Ella lo siguió en silencio, sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión probablemente habría insistido en buscar la alegría tras el semblante molesto que constantemente mostraba InuYasha, algo en su interior la impulsaba a buscar más en él, pero sabía perfectamente que luego, cuando ella finalmente estuviera en el templo otra vez, cualquier sensación de afecto o… o lo que fuera que le inspiraba el hanyou, ella debería desecharla y dedicar su vida a la causa para que la habían entrenado.

El ocaso comenzaba a mostrar sus tonos anaranjados violetas, ocres, rojizos, tantas gamas que se combinaban creando uno de los cuados más hermosos, el silencio entre ellos les hablo de que contemplaban exactamente lo mismo, la maravilla del lugar en el que habitaban, lo hermoso que había creado la naturaleza a su alrededor. Por un instante InuYasha deseo rodear la cintura de ella y descansar la barbilla en su hombro, mirar con sus mismos ojos, ver lo que Kagome veía, lo que la hacía mostrar esa sonrisa tan llena de un sentimiento que le habían negado tantas veces… amor… se espantó ante sus propios pensamientos y la espalda pareció endurecerse de pronto, Kagome pudo notarlo perfectamente y lo miró.

-Buscaremos donde acampar – fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a observar a su alrededor como si pudiera ver más allá de los árboles que le cerraban el campo de visión a ella – por acá…- dijo finalmente y Kagome solo se limitó a seguirlo.

Cuando la noche ya había caído, un pequeño claro se había convertido en el campamento que tendrían esta noche, la cena había sido un conejo que InuYasha había logrado cazar y Kagome comió el trozo más quemado que había encontrado, aquello obligó al hanyou a contener las ganas de echarse a reír, pero ahora que la veía reunir hojas para formar un sitio acolchado para dormir, no podía evitar pensar en que aquello era lo que hacían los youkais lobos.

-¿Preparas tu cama?...- consultó en un tono neutro, sentado a un par de metros de ella, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

-Eso intento…- respondió Kagome siguiendo la conversación.

InuYasha no pudo evitar la ola de calor que le quemó el estomago ante la sola idea de que Kagome después de todo, quizás había preferido quedarse con ese lobo apestoso y sádico, que de seguro la habría tratado peor que a las mujeres con las que pasabas unas horas pagadas, al menos ellas obtenían ganancias… recordó de pronto las palabras salidas con sorna de la boca del youkai… "Puedo asegurarte que es magnifica"…

-¿Qué más te enseñó ese lobo?...- escupió las palabras y notó como Kagome detenía su labor para centrar los ojos en él.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- un hilo de hielo le recorrió la columna, ¿él estaba insinuando algo?...

-¿Qué más e enseñó?... ¿te enseño a no morder mientras besas?...- continuó sintiendo como cada palabra que salía de su boca era veneno puro que lo quemaba a él y sabía que la estaba quemando a ella, intentó no preguntar, dejar que las dudas lo consumieran a fin de evitarle a ella algún mal recuerdo, pero al verla ahora casi feliz de haber aprendido algo de esos youkais, la ira se condensó y ya no pudo detenerla.

-Eres una demonio – exclamo con los ojos encendidos de rabia tomando una piedra cercana y arrojándola directo a rostro de InuYasha, que alcanzó a salir del blanco.

-Medio demonio, cariño…- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, volviendo a tomar su posición con la espalda apoyada y la piedra en una de sus manos.

Ahí estaba ese apelativo tan despectivo que de seguro le decía a todas las mujeres que tenía delante, se le quedó mirando deseando poder poner en él su poder espiritual y fulminarlo, pero le era imposible hacer algo como eso, la ética de una sacerdotisa no podía quitar la vida a otro ser viviente si no había peligro de muerte para otros. Pero ella se estaba muriendo de la rabia, como era posible que le insinuara algo tan bajo.

-No me interesa si eres medio demonio, o demonio, o humano, eres patético e inhumano de todos modos, sumergido en una fortaleza que no deseas que nadie atraviese, crees que injuriando a otros evitaras que te agravien a ti… me das lastima… - dijo casi sin tomar aire, arrodillada sobre su cama de hojas, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo tan molesta que el rostro se le había enrojecido y las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar, no lo haría.

-¿Injurias?...- logró decir a modo de defensa, ella había dicho en un instante cosas de él que no quería escuchar y no le daría la razón aunque se le cayera el cielo encima, primero prefería eso a caer a los pies de una sacerdotisa que en cuanto pisara los mármoles de su templo lo olvidaría y lo haría sentir miserable, prefería quedarse sumido en la fortaleza que ella le mencionaba, atrincherado sin dejar que las emociones salieran o entraran – ¿me dirás que ese lobo no te hizo suya?...

Kagome apretó los labios e intento por todos los medios contener los deseos que tenía de llorar, ¿dónde estaban las sensaciones maravillosas que este hanyou le había hecho sentir?... ¿dónde estaba esa idea hermosa de conocerlo desde siempre?... basura pensó, definitivamente los preceptos modernos eran los correctos, las almas no se reencontraban.

-Eso no te importa…- dijo en tono dolido, volviendo a su labor de amontonar las hojas, no iba a sacarlo de su error, no se lo merecía, y no debía de importarle tampoco, InuYasha no era nada suyo, y si la había reclamado como su "hembra" como lo hizo ante el youkai lobo, fue nada más para salvarla.

Ahí ya copudo más, se sentó sobre sus talones y dejó que las lagrimas brotaran acompañadas de sollozos que luchó por contener, él había arriesgado su vida para salvarla y ahora se al estaba haciendo imposible, era tan contradictorio que hasta le dolía el pecho, como si estuvieran apretándole el corazón con un puño.

InuYasha se había dicho que las murallas de su fortaleza no serian cruzadas por nadie, pero sin previo aviso se vinieron abajo, ella estaba llorando, podía oler sus lagrimas, y escuchar los sollozos ahogados en su garganta, no quería dañarla, pero los celos lo habían consumido, se maldijo en silencio, celos, otro sentimiento más añadido a los otros que despertaba Kagome en él, quería protegerla de todo, pero no sabía como protegerla de sí mismo. Avanzó hasta ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Suéltame…- le dijo con decisión, molesta y luchando con los ojos nublados.

-No lo haré – respondió simplemente con la voz aún endurecida.

-Suéltame te digo – continúo ella, sintiendo la férrea oposición de él.

-Y yo te digo que no lo haré…- le susurró muy cerca del oído.

Kagome cedió molesta, sabiendo que no tenía forma de competir con la fuerza que el hanyou poseía, notó como él le acariciaba el cabello, y aunque los sollozos de ella no habían terminado, se estaban calmando, de pronto tuvo una visión, algo extraño que la hizo vislumbrar una noche de lluvia en la que él, con este mismo aspecto humano que tenía ahora la consolaba por una tristeza muy grande en el alma… ¿la muerte de su padre?...

Se veía, abrazados, de algún modo protegiéndose el uno del otro, Kagome quito sus manos de la prenda que aferraba y las llevo hasta el rostro del joven, cercándolo entre ellas él la observo algo confuso, pero el entendimiento le llego de inmediato, la mujer se paro en la punta de sus pies mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con las que caían del cielo y cerrando sus ojos lo beso, con unas ansias increíbles, como deseando decirle algo que no podía explicar de otro modo, esperando que él pudiera sentir lo que ella él la aprisionó un poco mas.

De pronto abrió los ojos y pudo notar que InuYasha la estaba besando realmente, que la intensidad del beso de su recuerdo era exacta a la que él estaba poniendo ahora en sus labios, el amor que transmitían era algo que la confundía pero que parecía imposible de negar. Suspiró cuando le liberó la boca y lo escucho susurrar con la voz profunda, pero tan aterciopelad que le resultó imposible decir nada.

-Ven, te mostraré un mejor lugar para dormir – pudo notar como los ojos dorados que en su aspecto humano eran algo mas apagados destellaron para ella al mirarla, Kagome se sintió de pronto profundamente enamorada, aunque sabía que jamás lo había hecho antes, al menos no en esta vida.

Le pasó un brazo bajo las piernas y la alzó en el aire, de pronto se vio a si misma aferrada al cuello de él que saltaba de una rama a otra en un enorme árbol de los mucho que habían en el bosque, hasta que se detuvieron y él acomodó su espalda en el tronco, acomodándola a ella entre sus piernas.

-Me caeré…- dijo Kagome más como un reflejo, estaba a una considerable altura que de seguro más de algún hueso podría romperse.

-No lo harás… yo te protegeré…- le aseguró, y entonces ella pudo ver, al menos por esta noche al InuYasha que existía tras la pared infranqueable en la que se ocultaba del resto de los seres vivientes, por un instante tuvo la sensación de que ya había tenido que luchar contra esa barrera, y que había triunfado… aquello la ayudo a sentirse más cómoda en el abrazo que él le estaba brindando esta noche…

-Confió en ti…- le dijo sintiendo el calor del pecho de InuYasha tras su espalda.

El cielo estrellado estaba coronado por una hermosa luna llena, los aullidos de los lobos a la distancia ya no los tensaban, de alguna manera habían zanjado ese capítulo, y ahora estaban intentando ser solo ellos, al menos por los días que les quedaban juntos antes de que la civilización los separara.

Las palabras de Kagome se habían quedado instaladas en su pecho, él beso que le había dado tenía un sabor demasiado dulce, un sabor a "te amo" oculto, era como si hubieran compartidos tantos de ellos, "confió en ti", nadie jamás había dicho para él algo como eso, siempre huían o lo ignoraban… ahora tenía en sus brazos a alguien especial para él, ya no quería pensar en si ese lobo había podido hacerle algo, solo deseaba pensar en que podía aspirar a que fuera suya, mientras viajaran hasta el templo… quizás, solo quizás podría convencerla de que él era digno de ella.

"_**El camino recorrido solo me ha ayudado a reencontrarte,**_

_**En un sendero en que lleno de deseos esperé por ti,**_

_**La única capaz de ver dentro de mi alma,**_

_**La única capaz de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas"**_

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo, un poco corto, pero estoy tratando de enviar un poco más seguido… cuídense mucho y espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como la estoy disfrutando yo, esa peleítas echan fuego, jejej me encanta… besitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	9. Descubriéndote

Capítulo IX

**Descubriéndote**

El aire le tocaba el rostro con suavidad, podía sentir como la mecían y comenzó a abrir los ojos, a pesar del movimiento no se sintió amenazada ni temerosa, podía reconocer el aroma de InuYasha que se hacía muy leve bajo esta condición de humano, era como el olor mismo del bosque en su piel, como si el arrollo humedeciera la tierra y la madera, permitiéndole percibirlo en él, en su cabello y en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en la abertura de su camisa que estaba directo ante sus ojos y que había sido de color blanco, el tono de su piel algo más oscuro que la propia llamó su atención, estaba somnolienta y por lo mismo relajada, luego subió hasta el espacio que se mostraba en la parte baja de su garganta que se movía con la respiración, la manzana Adán, que pareció cobrar vida ascendiendo y descendiendo como si le costara mucho tragar luego sus ojos castaños se pasearon por su mentón algo áspero por la barba que comenzaba a asomar, concluyó que en su condición de hanyou, todos los procesos de su cuerpo se retrasaban un poco más que en el humano normal. El movimiento había cesado y supo que habían descendido del árbol, pero ella continuaba firmemente sostenida por los brazos de InuYasha, sus ojos subieron entonces como embelesada por un extraño sentimientos, hasta los labios masculinos, que la habían besado con una hambre y una ternura que le costaría demasiado olvidar. Sintió las manos de él que se oprimían contra sus costados en los lugares en los que la sostenía, alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos dorados y leyó en ellos, tiempos de ausencias y letargo, leyó el despertar de un sentimiento que ni él mismo sabía aún que poseía, leyó su propia vida en los matices de hermoso ámbar que destellaban como las gotas del agua bajo la luz del sol.

-Al fin despertaste…- le dijo con la voz oscura, Kagome quiso asumir que era debido a que acababan de despertar.

Asintió levemente, y pudo percibir que los dedos masculinos parecían querer enterrarse en su carne de lo fuerte que la estaba oprimiendo, podía quejarse y sabía que él iba a soltarla, pero era un dolor exquisitamente pasional, algo de lo que ella conocía poco, pero que respirando el aire cargado de ansiedad entre ellos podía saberlo, no en vano era una sacerdotisa, las cosas imperceptibles para otros, era mucho más claras para ella.

InuYasha notó como ella se mordía el labio, ¿estaba asustada?… probablemente, entonces se percató de que la estaba oprimiendo con demasiada fuerza, la atraía contra su pecho como si con ello pudiera evitar que se la arrebataran, además de que la necesidad que le ocasionaba su aroma era desesperante, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su cuerpo, podía percibir como se dilataban sus venas al ser llenadas por el torrente de su sangre. La liberó.

-Buscaremos algo de fruta, necesitas comer…- dijo en un tono suave, evitando los ojos castaños que lo observaban con una clara pregunta, tomó la mano de la muchacha con delicadeza y comenzó a caminar.

Avanzaron en dirección poniente, tal como venían haciéndolo, se sentía frágil e inseguro a merced de ella y de sus ojos que le mostraban cosas de él, que se negaba a ver como una realidad, estaba acostumbrado a inspirar temor, e incluso desprecio, tanto entre los de su raza como los de otros clanes…¿por qué ella parecía mirarlo con afecto?… apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento tensando el rostro, claro que Kagome no logró verlo, estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar seguir el paso que él estaba manteniendo.

-Un poco más lento…- pidió ella con algo de timidez, la fuerza y rapidez con que InuYasha daba cada paso era imposible para ella, no quería parecer débil, pero no podía terminar siendo arrastrada por él.

-Lo siento…- susurró el hombre, aminorando considerablemente el avance, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no reparó en que Kagome jamás podría seguirle el paso.

Encontraron algo de fruta en las cercanías, InuYasha tomó dos piezas y las puso en las manos de Kagome, para continuar con el viaje. El color de la redonda esfera que tenía en sus manos y que inútilmente intentó limpiar en sus ropas, era de un intenso violeta, llenaba casi por completo su mano que no era demasiado grande, al templo solían llegar con canastas de aquella fruta, _Frayad_, la llamaban y ella sabía bien que su carne era dulce y que podías deshacerla solo con la lengua y el paladar, todo un manjar, y verla colgar de los árboles en su estado natural le pareció sorprendente. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba embelezada observando su alrededor, esto era por lo que se escapaba del templo por las noches en su bien amado caballo Tristán, era por una necesidad imperiosa de ver lo que la rodeaba , la forma en que la tierra, que en las clases dentro del templo, reenseñaban a amar, había restaurado sus energías para continuar brindando vida a quienes la habían mancillado, se giró sobre sí misma y aspiró el aire de la mañana, un aire grato que le llenó los pulmones, podía estar harapienta e incluso bañada solo con el agua del río al contrario de los baños de esencia de cerezo con que la purificaban en el templo, pero se sentía inflamada de gusto, y buscó la figura de ese hanyou que extrañamente la hacía feliz.

InuYasha la observó maravillarse con los árboles que daban frutas que él mismo había consumido desde que recordaba, subiendo a lo más alto, en donde el sol hacía de los frutos, manjares, pensó en que tal vez debería haberle bajado uno de aquellos que relucían ante el sol en la copa, pero luego se reprendió por la inquietante necesidad que estaba sintiendo de que esta sacerdotisa que ahora con aquellas ropas andrajosas se veía tan al alcance de su mano, se sintiera cómoda y feliz, pero luego, cuando pusiera los pies en su propio mundo, olvidaría que habían compartido este tiempo juntos, un tiempo que él sentía que atesoraría en su interior si realmente tuviera un alma para hacerlo… y entonces ella lo miró y sus ojos castaños brillaron con un sentimiento que lo estremeció y supo que tenía alma.

-Vamos llegaremos pronto… - dijo con la voz algo perdida, pero sin querer observarla más, se sentía extraviado en las emociones que Kagome le despertaba.

Y entonces sintió que la mano de ella tomaba la suya, se puso rígido y tuvo un atisbo de algo, le pareció caminar por una colina con ella…"¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?..."… le pareció escuchar la pregunta en el aire y se giró para observarla, sentía el pecho hinchado de emoción, pero de una emoción antigua algo que había despertado en él cuando una muchachita vestida con extrañas ropas le había pedido permanecer junto a él… un hanyou al que nadie apreciaba lo suficiente como para ser parte de su vida…

Kagome lo siguió, notando la inquietud en él, que finalmente cerró su mano en torno a la de ella, entonces tuvo una extraña sensación de complemento, era como si hubieran sellado un pacto, una especie de silencioso compromiso de permanecer siempre juntos… era extraño, pero sentía que ese pacto flotaba desde hace siglos en el aire, que era algo de lo que no se había desprendido jamás incluso antes de conocerlo…

Finalmente llegaron a una loma dejando ante sus ojos un claro en el bosque que a simple vista no parecía más habitado que el resto del camino que habían recorrido, y cuando InuYasha dijo que llegarían pronto, no sabía que "pronto" para él eran tres horas a lo menos.

-Llegamos…- anunció con tranquilidad y tiró un poco de Kagome se quedó perpleja, no había nada ante ellos, ¿a dónde habían llegado?...

-Aquí no hay nada…- dijo ella con bastante convicción, y entonces lo vio girarse hacía ella, y sonreírle… por un segundo pareció que todo se había detenido, le estaba sonriendo y ella sabía que aquella era una de esas sonrisas honestas que tanto le gustaban, sus manos unidas eran el único contacto que mantenían y sin embargo ella sentía que al estaba quemando por dentro… era tan hermoso…

-Ven… te mostraré…- pudo percibir aquellos extraños sentimientos fluyendo de los ojos de Kagome, pero no quiso huir ni buscarlo, por un instante solo los dejo rodearlos, y quería maravillarla del modo que solo ella lograba hacerlo, con un nuevo descubrimiento, una tribu mixta… aquí vería su comportamiento frente a aquellos que no provenían del linaje que ella cargaba, ni de la presunción con que muchos sacerdotes trataban a quienes no eran iguales a ellos.

Kagome lo siguió y bajaron la loma, el claro era muy abierto, y rodeado de muchos árboles, de pronto cuando se pusieron de pie al inicio de este, pudo ver entre los árboles, que habían chozas hechas con tal perfección entre un árbol y otro que se mimetizaban con la vegetación, y notó como muchos ojos los rodeaban, se sintió algo inquieta, aunque no podía percibir maldad a su alrededor, de todos a modos pudo sentir como InuYasha apretaba un poco más su mano como buscando tranquilizarla. Entonces notó como desde uno de los costados la figura de una mujer algo mayor avanzaba hacía ellos, InuYasha soltó la mano de Kagome y ella por un instante se sintió desvalida y abandonada, pero cuando las manos de él se posaron en sus hombros, se sintió nuevamente protegida, la puso delante de él, y ella lo miró hacía atrás.

-¿Qué?...- la pregunta murió en su garganta, él solo le hizo un gesto con el que le indicó que mirara hacía adelante.

La mujer lo observó y se dirigió primero a él que a Kagome.

-Mi se… - InuYasha hizo un gesto que Kagome no logró ver, negando suavemente con la cabeza, la mujer intentó no parecer turbada, era algo anciana y al parecer los años la habían hecho sabía y respetada, ya que nadie salía aún de sus escondites – no lo esperábamos.

-Lo sé… Kagome, esta es Kaede…- dijo en un tono amable InuYasha y Kagome se inclinó con reverencia ante la sabiduría que representaban los ancianos para ella.

Kaede que al parecer ya había olvidado esa clase de gestos miró a InuYasha con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como si tuviera ante ella a algún extraño espécimen.

-Ella es una sacerdotisa…- aclaró de inmediato InuYasha encontrando entonces la comprensión en la anciana.

-Ya veo… ¿necesitan refugio?...- consultó con respeto, pero marcando claramente que estos eran sus dominios. InuYasha sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.

-Solo un poco de descanso y algo de ropa limpia para ella – respondió el hanyou.

-Y para ti… "_Kameru_"…- acotó Kaede, en un idioma que Kagome desconocía, lo que de pronto la hizo sentirse algo incomoda, ¿sería su nombre?...

-_E mací no Kameru_…- le respondió él, negando un poco, y Kagome los observó de hito en hito, de no ser por la educación que había recibido los habría increpado a hablar en el idioma comercial.

-Esta bien, será como lo desees…- dijo la anciana mientras que se giraba y se dirigía a su gente.

Dijo algunas palabras más en ese idioma extraño que Kagome se había empeñado en que debería aprender, y comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles cada vez más y más personas, no era una tribu pequeña, pensó ella, al menos deberían haber unas cien personas a su alrededor, y se sorprendió de que todas ellas se hubieran ocultado con tal eficacia. Arrugó el ceño al pensar en por que eran tan temerosas de los extraños, sin embargo en cuanto la anciana, por lo que a Kagome le pareció, les daba la bienvenida ante su gente, comenzaron a mostrarse condescendientes y amistosos.

A simple vista eran todos habitantes de un mimo conjunto de personas, pero Kagome comenzó a notar en medio de sus vestimentas de tonos tierra y verdes, que al parecer eran ropas de trabajo y que les servían para camuflarse con la naturaleza, de que había toda clase de seres, pudo notar vibras espirituales entre ellos, habían youkais y también hanyous como InuYasha, supo que también existían exterminadores, ya que agazapados en ambos lados del claro se encontraba una especie de guardia que les avisaba de cualquier novedad, y la pregunta continuaba, … ¿de qué, o quién se ocultaban?...

Unas manos la rodearon y sintió que las de InuYasha salían de sus hombros, una serie de mujeres bastante jóvenes la rodearon, y comenzaron a tirar de ella, se sintió algo asustada y observó los ojos dorados de InuYasha con inquietud, él le volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa hermosa y suave y antes de que pudiera notarlo, la humedad de sus labios se posaban en los de ella, había sido un beso fugaz, destinado a calmarla, pro lo que pudo presumir.

-Ve… solo quieren halagarte…- le dijo, con tranquilidad, y Kagome notó como comenzaba a alejarse de él.

InuYasha la observó caminar en dirección a una de las chozas ocultas en medio de los árboles y cuando ya no la tuvo en vista, se llevó los dedos a los labios, aquel beso había sido rápido e impensado, ¿Por qué ahora lo inquietaba tanto besarla?... si lo primero que había hecho en cuanto la conoció fue aquello… y fue devastador… tuvo que reconocer… la voz de Kaede lo trajo de vuelta.

-Ven… hablemos acá…- le dijo y él la siguió sabía muy bien que durante el mes que llevaba alejado de las tierras y hundido en el sub. mundo de las ciudades "incivilizadas", las cosas no habían andado bien.

-Tienes puesta una guardia…- mencionó InuYasha mientras que avanzaba al paso de la anciana, con las manos tras cruzadas sobre el pecho y muy pensativo.

-Desde tu incidente, estas tierras han estado siendo azoladas, somos una de las pocas tribus que no han sido desterradas y solo porque hemos podido prever – aclaró ella con el tono tranquilo que podían adquirir aquellos que llevan demasiado sobre la tierra.

-¿Tu poder espiritual?...- consultó él, intentando no mostrar su frustración ante las palabras de la anciana, ciertamente esta era una de las tantas tribus de la región, y él las conocía todas,

-Sí… él nos ha protegido…- respondió ella.

Se hizo una pausa y el sonido de la naturaleza los rodeaba, además del de aquellos que trabajaban en las labores habituales para la mantención de su gente.

-La muchacha… ¿Qué hace contigo?...- interrogó Kaede finalmente, e InuYasha sabía bien que la pregunta llegaría.

-Es una historia muy larga…- dijo sin más, observando hacía la choza a la que ahora entraban dos mujeres con baldes de agua caliente.

-Al parecer mucho más larga de lo que tú alcanzas a ver… - mencionó con un aire de certeza que InuYasha no pudo dejar pasar, lo que le sucedía con Kagome era demasiado particular como para evitar cualquier palabra que lo ayudara a aclararlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- preguntó ansioso.

La anciana se sentó en la raíz enorme de un árbol y observó a su alrededor, extendiendo los brazos como le era posible y mirando los ojos dorados de InuYasha, como indicándole que mirara a su alrededor.

-Mira a tu alrededor…- dijo – todo lo que te rodea esta anclado a un ciclo, vive y muere y vuelve a nacer para seguir con su camino, así es la vida, redimimos parte de nosotros en cada nueva vida que se nos otorga, solo debemos tener los ojos bien abiertos y los sentidos alerta para poder captar las señales que se nos envían.

-¿Crees…- titubeo un segundo.

-¿Si?...- consultó ella con una suave sonrisa asomando de sus arrugados labios.

InuYasha la observó sabiendo que con Kaede no necesitaba mostrarse invulnerable, que ella conocía demasiadas cosas del alma humana, buenas y malas también, por lo que prefería rodearse de aquellos que intentaban tener una vida más pura.

-¿Crees que nos conocemos… de otra vida?...- preguntó finalmente, sintiéndose incluso algo ridículo con la pregunta, él jamás había sido de los que se interesaba demasiado en un tema como ese, su mundo desde que lo recordaba era simplemente tratar de sobrevivir a esta vida… no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por las anteriores, si es que las había…

-Probablemente… quizás no solo una…

Se quedó en silencio y volvió a fijar la vista en la choza que estaba tras de ellos, el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba ella, la mujer que había puesto su mundo al revés en cuestión de días… ¿existen realmente las vidas anteriores?...

"**_Inquieto y buscando respuestas a una pregunta que desconozco_**

_**Me he encontrado con el brillo de tus ojos**_

_**Y ellos me han mostrado que no hay más donde buscar,**_

_**Que todo lo que he anhelado con dolor en mi corazón**_

_**Esta dentro de ti, revelándome la vida**_

… **_haciéndome más humano y más completo…"_**

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo, creo que un poco más explicativo, he dejado algunas cosillas, así que noten pistitas anoten, anoten… ahora se esta poniendo mejor la cosa, comenzaran situaciones de esas que nos dejan con el aliento cortado para bien y para mal, así que bueno… solo espero que les agrade… y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	10. Sueños

Capítulo X

**Sueños**

Se sentía gratamente extraña en medio de aquellas mujeres que iban "halagándola" como le había dicho InuYasha cuando le dio aquel suave beso que sin esperarlo la hizo estremecer, sintió que el estomago se le recogía al igual que el corazón, al recordarse a sí misma de que aquel sentimiento debería morir antes de nacer siquiera, sabía perfectamente que estaba alimentando sensaciones que no podían vivir dentro de ella, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades con los de su clan y los demás, como para tener el egoísta pensamiento de hacer su propia vida olvidándose de ellos.

-_Acota ite so Kamui _– dijo una de las mujeres dirigiéndose a Kagome mientras que llevaba sus manos a la parte alta de la túnica andrajosa y sucia que ella vestía, notó como otras de las presentes le tomaba parte del cabello, que había perdido parte de su brillo debido al lavado mal efectuado y el sol.

Kagome paso de la sensación grata a sentirse amenazada en su intimidad, estaba acostumbrada a ser atendida en el templo, pero siempre se mantenía una cierta distancia con quines servían, a fin de que ella hiciera por si sola las cosas más privadas, pero algo le decía que la devoción que mostraban estas mujeres por ella, no tenía demasiado que ver con su persona en sí, si no más bien con el hecho de que ella venía acompañada de InuYasha, y eso despertó una nueva curiosidad por el hanyou que la acompañaba. De pronto concluyó en lo poco que sabía de él, y sin embargo le confiaría su vida…y de seguro también su corazón.

-Dejen a la señora tranquila…- se escuchó la voz suave, pero decidida de una mujer que acababa de entrar en la choza.

Kagome se giró y vio ante ella a una mujer que pudo definir inmediatamente como una youkai, el cabello era de un rojo encendido que contrarrestaba hermosamente con sus ojos esmeralda, venía vestida de forma muy similar al resto de las que estaban junto a ella, los rasgos de su rostro eran hermosos, no podía definir con exactitud a que raza correspondía, podía ser una felina, por lo aguzada de su nariz, o incluso, una lobo. Notó como las mujeres la dejaban tranquila, ante las palabras de la recién llegada.

-Le pido disculpas, señora…- continúo la youkai, inclinándose un poco al hablar, Kagome se quedó de una pieza, sintiendo que aquello era igualmente una reverencia dedicada a ella, por ocupar alguna especie de lugar especial que no comprendía.

-O por favor no me llames señora con esa solemnidad… soy Kagome…- dijo ella acercándose un poco a la mujer - ¿cuál es tu nombre?...

Pudo ver el brillo de la sorpresa en los ojos de la mujer que se incorporó a medias, no demasiado convencida de que no le debía sus respetos a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que tenía en frente

-Pero vienes con _Kameru_…- dijo ella interrumpiéndose y recordando lo que le había advertido Kaede, y entonces Kagome unió la palabra _Kameru _con InuYasha, así que ese era el modo como le llamaban en aquella aldea.

-¿Quién es _Kameru_ aquí?...- consultó ella con curiosidad, intentando utilizar un poco el respeto que parecían tenerle, y vio como los ojos esmeralda de la mujer la miraron con inquietud.

-Debes preguntarle a _Kameru_… se me ha pedido no decir nada… ni siquiera su nombre – se lamentó comprendiendo que solo su error era el que estaba dando pie a esa conversación.

-Entiendo…- dijo Kagome algo molesta, sentía que se le estaban ocultando cosas y no comprendía el motivo.

Pudo ver como la mirada cautelosa de la youkai se posaba en ella, buscando quizás saber si había desistido realmente en su curiosidad.

-Soy Ayame…- se presentó finalmente – te ayudaré señora y veré que la inquietud de mis hermanas no te moleste demasiado.

"Hermanas"… Kagome no pudo evitar reparar en el modo tan fraternal que ella había usado, a pesar de que era notorio de que todas ellas pertenecían a razas y clanes diferentes, le sorprendió lo grato que le resultó aquello, sintiendo un regocijo en el alma ante la idea de la unificación.

-Mucho gusto Ayame…- respondió con total sinceridad, encontrar a seres tan cercanos unos a los otros, con ese afán de protección la había llenado de gozo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha había estado paseándose por los alrededores, recibiendo los gestos de sincero afecto por parte de los aldeanos que se encontraba en el camino, pudo notar como la cosecha se había desmejorado, y que los hombres parecían trabajar más duro que antes para conseguir sus alimentos, se acercó a la corriente de agua que antes fuera un vasto caudal, para encontrarse con un angosto riachuelo que poco podía hacer para el riego.

Una punzada de culpabilidad amenazó con aflorar desde su interior, pero él sacudió su cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que en gran parte de su vida había tenido que enfrentarse solo a las crueldades de ésta, recordando de pronto cuando vio como era arrastrada por el bosque, una familia compuesta por un sacerdote y una hermosa youkai de ojos rojos, aún recordaba el modo en que ella intentaba proteger a los cachorros que habían gestado, pero la guardia del mundo "civilizado" los había llevado con ellos, sabía perfectamente el final que tendría aquella familia, él sería llevado al campo para que trabajara como un esclavo de sol a sol, para proveer las mesas de los señores de los clanes importantes, ella, la youkai de cabello y ojos rojos, sería vendida como concubina a algún otro clan, los niños… un nudo se formó en su garganta… los niños si no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir… morirían abandonados a su suerte quizás en aquel mismo bosque. No, él había sobrevivido solo, el resto debía de hacerlo también.

Se giró y comenzó a avanzar hacía la aldea, no podía dar pie atrás ahora, él había decidido no llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad del bienestar de nadie, más que del propio. Entonces el rostro de Kagome se hizo nítido ante sus ojos, comprendió que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla a ella, no quiso pensar mucho más en ello, en algunos días más ella saldría de su vida…intentó imaginarla, sabiendo que de seguro a estas horas ya estaría ataviada con alguna de las vestimentas que usaban las mujeres ahí, claro que de solo suponer el aroma a flores que traería su piel, se le endurecía el estómago, y un poco más abajo de ahí…

Avanzó por entre los árboles que resguardaban las chozas, con cautela, mientras que la tarde comenzaba a caer, ya les quedarían pocas horas de buena luz, y los aldeanos comenzaban a llegar desde sus trabajos en el campo, las mujeres a su vez se re unían junto a un fogón extrañamente alargado sobre la tierra, no tenía el aspecto cotidiano de una fogata, hecha en un circulo de piedras, ésta era rectangular y se formaba dentro de un fondo de metal seguramente muy ennegrecido, InuYasha lo observó con cuidado y pudo notar que era uno de tantos artefactos que había sido utilizado para las guerras de los hombres y desmantelados con el tiempo, parecía un misil, ahuecado y partido por la mitad. Sonrió con ironía al comprobar en que había terminado la carrera armamentista que decían los libros de historia, era un contraste bastante extraño, ver una pieza como esa en medio de uno de los mismos bosques que había estado a punto de destruir.

Fijó los ojos de aquel suave dorado en una de las figuras que observaba el ritual de la cena que preparaban las mujeres, con cierta curiosidad, Kagome estaba vestida con una tela de un tono verde musgo, tal como InuYasha pensaba muy similar a la tela de las ropas de los aldeanos, aunque no podía negar que se le ceñía magníficamente al pecho y a las caderas a pesar de su soltura. Notó como una de las mujeres que estaba junto a ella llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño, pudo ver que era un hanyou, las orejas se le perfilaban suavemente hacía arriba, y las manos aún pequeñas, mostraban algunas marcas en los costados. La mujer movía un cucharón dentro de una de las ollas de barro que cocían su contenido sobre el fuego, Kagome extendió sus manos pidiéndole tomar al niño e InuYasha se quedó sorprendido, ella estaba tomando en sus brazos a un hanyou como lo había sido él alguna vez, y pudo escuchar gracias a su agudo oído como la mujer en su lengua le pedía que no lo hiciera que ella era "_Kamui_", maldijo en silencio al comprender que no podría ocultarle por demasiado tiempo a Kagome su relación con las personas de esta aldea. Avanzó hacía ella, decidido a mantenerla alejada del resto, pero al ver como el pequeño que ella había tomado entre sus brazos, le enmarcaba el rostro con sus diminutas manos marcadas de azul, y ver en los labios de Kagome una sonrisa complacida, el corazón le golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, y una imagen de ella con un bebé hanyou se ilumino en su mente… podría vivir en medio del bosque con aquella mujer por siempre, elevar un templo hermoso en el cual sería la única sacerdotisa. No supo en que momento Kagome lo vio, pero en cuanto se giró hacía él, su sonrisa pareció acentuarse.

-InuYasha… la fin apareces – se acercó algunos pasos hacía él, que estuvo a punto de retroceder, la impresión que le había causado ese tono tan familiar y afectuoso, lo asustaba enormemente, por que de algún modo sabía que si se dejaba envolver en ese sentimiento estaría perdido – haz llegado justo para la cena…

Kagome le hizo un gesto mostrando con un mohín las ollas que se calentaban en aquel fuego, era comida suficiente para todos, pero por lo que InuYasha pudo percibir, no suficiente para una segunda ración para los hombres, como solían hacer tiempo atrás.

-No tengo hambre…- dijo en un tono que a Kagome le pareció incluso molesto. Se volvió para mirarlo y pudo ver que él tenía los ojos fijos en el niño que estaba en sus brazos.

-El es Sami – indicó ella, tomando una de las manos del pequeño a modo de mostrarle un saludo a InuYasha – Sami… él es InuYasha… o debería decir ¿_Kameru_?... – terminó Kagome con los ojos brillantes por el triunfo de la sorpresa en el hanyou.

-¿Entiendes el idioma?...- le consultó algo inquieto.

-Lo intento…- respondió ella con otra de esas sonrisas que le estaban derritiendo la piel.

La mujer que había estado revolviendo una de las ollas, se acercó a ellos con un plato con abundante guisado de verduras y por lo que Kagome pudo concluir, algo de carne, lo extendió ante InuYasha con la cabeza inclinada en muestra de respeto, un acto que ella había visto varias veces en los aldeanos, pero solo con _Kamui_ y _Kameru. _Vio como él hacía un gesto de rechazo amable a la mujer, que parecía ponerse nerviosa ante aquello, Kagome solo observaba en silencio la escena.

-_E ecteu amaba_ – dijo InuYasha en la lengua de ellos, y la mujer entonces se atrevió a mirarlo con una especie de suplica en los ojos, por lo que Kagome pudo suponer, el hanyou estaba diciéndole que no quería su comida.

-Recíbela InuYasha, ¿no ves que necesita de tu aprobación?...- apresuró entonces Kagome con un gesto de su cabeza, indicándole a InuYasha que recibiera el alimento que se le ofrecía con tanta devoción.

Aún no podía comprender por que los aldeanos actuaban así ante él, pero de seguro debía de ser una razón muy poderosa. Volvió a caer en la conclusión que sabía tan poco del hanyou que le había salvado la vida, lo único que sabía con certeza era que se le paraba el corazón y comenzaba a laterle con mucha más fuerza, cada vez que él la tocaba con sus labios. Vio a InuYasha tomar el alimento y agradecer con un gesto cortes, lo que de algún modo llenó el corazón de Kagome de orgullo, parecía un gran señor oculto en aquel disfraz indolente y rebelde.

-_Mai ieta Kamui_…- dijo entonces la mujer extendiendo sus brazos hacía su hijo, reclamándolo, Kagome que se sentía muy a gusto con el pequeño, la observó por un instante y luego reaccionó entregando al niño, tuvo la sensación de que la mujer estaba agradeciéndole.

Aunque no comprendía muy bien el idioma, las expresiones y los sentimientos de estas personas tan a flor de piel, ayudaban mucho a Kagome a comunicarse con ellos, de hecho había reído de muy buena gana mientras que intentaban ataviarla con aquellas vestiduras que finalmente le habían puesto, e incluso le pareció que se reían entre ellas con una especie de complicidad que no comprendía demasiado bien, pero que le hablaba de la relación que las personas de la aldea creían que ella tenía con InuYasha, lo que de seguro se acentúo por el beso rápido que él le había dado antes de que la metieran en la choza poco después de su llegada.

-¿Vienes?...- repitió InuYasha, notando la falta de atención de Kagome, la mujer se había llevado al niño, y ella se había quedado mirándola mientras se alejaba.

-Me ha dado las gracias ¿verdad?...- dijo ella, sin percibir que InuYasha pareció gruñir su respuesta.

-Sí…- se dio vuelta y caminó hacía uno de los árboles de los alrededores con el fin de usarlo como apoyo. Kagome lo siguió.

-¿Yo soy _Kamui_?... – preguntó con curiosidad, quería saber más cosas, se sentía como una niña descubriendo el ático de la casa de su abuela, al menos eso era lo que leía en los libros de cuentos que en ocasiones le pasaba Rasme en el templo.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola fijamente, ¿de dónde había sacado él que Kagome pasaría por alto esa clase de cosas?... suspiró y volvió a responder con un monosílabo.

-Sí…- dijo entonces más resignado, observando su guiso.

La mujer con el niño en los brazos avanzó hacía ellos entregándole con mucho amabilidad un plato con algo menos de alimento a Kagome, que lo recibió de muy buena gana, ciertamente olía bastante bien, y no es que deseara quejarse de los peces que InuYasha había pescado para ella, ni mucho menos de la sabrosa textura de la _Fraya_ que había desayunado, pero un plato de guiso era algo sin precedentes para ella en ese momento.

-Gracias… - se escuchó la voz suave de ella.

-_Mai_ – pronunció entonces InuYasha observando a Kagome que se volvió hacía él, comprendiendo que le decía el modo de dar las gracias en el idioma de la aldea, miró nuevamente a la mujer.

-_Mai_…- dijo con un delicado movimiento de su cabeza.

-Y _mai,_ para ti también…- se acomodó de tal forma que quedaba de frente a InuYasha que por un momento se quedó sin ánimos ni de respirar con tal de observar los ojos castaños de Kagome que brillaban con un aire de complicidad y afecto que lo descolocaba.

-No es nada…- dijo finalmente volviendo a su plato.

Comieron en silencio y Kagome vació el plato saboreando hasta lo último que pudo, notó que InuYasha había hecho lo mismo a pesar de que decía no tener hambre, su cabello oscuro caía por los hombros que se notaban fuertes bajo la camisa aún algo sucia que llevaba, a él no le habían pasado ropas limpias como a ella, o quizás simplemente no las aceptara… prefirió dejar a un lado aquella duda y se concentro en el modo en que se movía su mandíbula al masticar el alimento, y pensó en el movimiento que esta tendría al besarla con aquella invasión que había usado las primeras veces que lo hizo en La Cueva de Midoriko. De pronto notó que no sabía si quiera su edad, su piel era suave al menos al mirarla, y de seguro lo sería al tacto, las dos veces que había tocado su rostro había sido cruzándolo con una bofetada, por lo que no podía estar demasiado segura.

-¿qué miras?...- escuchó su voz profunda, trayéndola de vuelta una vez más, le estaba sucediendo demasiado a menudo aquello de perder las noción del lugar por quedarse prendada de él.

-¿Qué edad tienes?...- consultó ella sin pensarlo mucho. Lo vio sonreír, pero era una de aquellas sonrisas irónicas que a ella no le gustaban, sintió una especie de desazón.

-Más que tú te lo aseguró…- fue la respuesta que recibió.

-No soy tan pequeña…- dijo ella alzándose un poco en su asiento provisorio de hierba junto a él, encarándolo como si estuviera injuriándola.

-¿A no?...- la burla estaba marcada en aquellas dos palabras tanto como en la forma en que sus labios sonreían.

-No…- aseguró desafiante.

-¿Cuántos?...

-Veintidós…- respondió como si con ello pudiera taparle la boca, se sentía muy orgullosa de sus años, muchas de las sacerdotisas del templo n eran más que esposas devotas a su edad… pero entonces aquella idea ensombreció su rostro e InuYasha lo notó.

-Algo más de cincuenta…- dijo él mirándola de reojo.

-Cincuenta ¿qué?...- preguntó Kagome algo extraviada en algún pensamiento que no le agradaba demasiado.

-Años…- continuó molesto por que ella no lo entendiera siendo que le estaba diciendo algo que no confesaba a nadie, que cada cual se hiciera su idea.

-¿Cincuenta años?...- dijo incrédula.

-Maldición, ahora ponlo en un boletín…- exclamó molesto por la alarma de ella, sabía que aquello marcaría una diferencia más entre ellos, era algo que evidenciaba su condición de hanyou.

-Lo siento… es solo que me sorprendí…- aclaró ella con sinceridad, y es que no parecía tener más de veintiséis o veintisiete quizás.

-Eso ya lo veo…

El tono con que había dicho aquellas últimas palabras, se le alojó a Kagome en el alma como un quejido antiguo de soledad y abandono, de rechazo y aunque no se notara en la superficie de los gestos de InuYasha, él le temía a esa soledad que llevaba junto a él como un estandarte. No supo en que momento su sentidos se perdieron en un mar de amor profundo y protector, se arrodillo casi frente a él, y por primera vez ella acarició con esa intención el rostro de él, tomándolo entre sus manos sin esperar a la respuesta que obtendría… lo besó… un besó delicado y cargado de tantos sentimientos que se sintió desbordada por ellos, era una sensación de estar nuevamente en casa, como si estuviera saciándose de algo que le había faltado durante años… siglos quizás… sintió como las manos de él se ceñían a su cintura y fue arrastrada hacía el calor de su pecho masculino, dejo de oír a su alrededor, dejó de percibir lo que estaba junto a ellos, las voces de quines cenaban con sus familias y amigos se apagaron para ellos, y todo lo que Kagome podía percibir era el sonido poderoso de la respiración de InuYasha que le golpeaba la mejilla, el tacto de sus manos apretándola desde la espalda, el contacto calido de sus dedos en la nuca mientras que la lengua se hundía en su boca, augurando un contacto más intimo, que le parecía conocer… y su mente solo pudo suspirar… InuYasha…

"**_Cuando mis sentidos perdía,_**

**_En el anochecer de una vida,_**

**_Supe que en algún lugar encontraría la esencia de mi alma,_**

**_Los sentimientos que me han acompañado,_**

**_En el sendero hasta reencontrarme con la mitad de mi corazón._**

**_Te sentí, latiendo al unísono,_**

**_Mitigando el dolor de la antigua separación"_**

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado, le cosa va a comenzar a ponerse muy buena y muy compleja así que afírmense los cinturones chiquillos que nos vamos de viaje…jejeje esta historia me tiene en verdad muy contenta… espero que a ustedes también… besitos y como siempre e incansablemente… gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	11. El florecer del amor

Capítulo XI

**El florecer del amor**

Kagome se quedo inmóvil, observando entre los árboles el lugar por el que InuYasha se había perdido, aún mantenía la sensación suave de sus labios acariciándola, sin comprender que era lo que había sucedido, estaba como extraviada en la emoción, en aquella sensación de perdida que le agobiaba el ama, como si ya hubiera tenido que desprenderse de él antes. Se puso de pie y quiso seguirlo, aún tenía el tacto de sus dedos sobre los brazos, despegándola de él, y la mirada dorada mirándola duramente como si hubiera cometido un error al besarla.

-Déjalo solo… el bosque es su mejor amigo…- escuchó Kagome una voz añosa que le habló desde atrás, se giró, para comprobar que se trataba de Kaede.

-Tú… ¿nos viste?...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Sí, y no te sonrojes niña, es muy normal…- continuó diciendo la mujer, mientras que buscaba un buen lugar para acomodar sus viejos huesos.

Kagome se le quedó mirando, sintiendo el calor disminuir paulatinamente de su rostro, sabía que se había sonrojado furiosamente cuando Kaede le confirmo haber visto aquel beso que de inocente no tenía demasiado, sabía perfectamente que se habían besado con una pasión que aún la mareaba. Decidió sentarse junto a la anciana, no sin antes mirar una vez más en el dirección que había tomado InuYasha.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?...- preguntó Kagome con cautela en cuanto tomo su lugar junto a la anciana, que le ofreció un jarro de arcilla, para compartir el contenido de una jarra algo más grande que traía en una de sus manos.

-Muchísimos años…- respondió la mujer, con aquella voz tranquila que poseía.

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ambas, mientras que Kaede vaciaba un poco del humeante líquido en el jarro de Kagome, que deseaba preguntar muchas cosas sobre InuYasha, sin saber por donde comenzar.

-Cuando era solo una niña, se me acercaba al verme jugar sola en el riachuelo que tenemos cerca – dijo de pronto Kaede haciendo una pausa al beber de su propio jarro – al principio me asustó un poco, por que aunque como puedes ver nuestra aldea esta formada por seres de diferentes clanes, en aquel entonces no éramos tantos y nos protegíamos unos a otros, los extraños no siempre eran buenos.

-Comprendo…- fue todo lo que Kagome dijo, intentando no interrumpir el relato. Kaede asintió observándola por un instante, para luego continuar.

-Siempre ha sido un ser solitario, observa el comportamiento de otros desde la distancia, pocas veces recibe algo que no se haya ganado por sí mismo, y es increíblemente testarudo…- Kaede parecía conocerlo tanto, que Kagome por un instante no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, alguna vez ella había sido una mujer joven e InuYasha la conocía hacía tantos años, que sucedía si él se mantenía aún joven y ella había envejecido, no pudo evitar pensar en que eso mismo podía sucederle a ellos, en treinta años más ella ya tendría el cabello cano y él aún estaría en la plenitud de su madurez.

-Tú nunca… bueno tú…- titubeo ante la pregunta y se quedó luego en silencio sin poder formularla.

-¿Si alguna vez me enamoré de él?… - dijo sin preámbulos la mujer - de cierta forma creo que sí, o tal vez solo fuera admiración… lo vi convertirse en un hermoso macho adolescente cuando yo ya era una mujer adulta, pero él siempre me ha visto como la niña a la que conoció en el riachuelo, y luego como la matriarca de esta aldea – confesó con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro que a Kagome sorprendió por su sinceridad, pero prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, lo que acababa de concluir le había causado un dolor profundo que no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué es _Kameru_?...- preguntó, sabiendo que quizás no encontraría respuesta tampoco en Kaede.

-Señor – fue la escueta respuesta.

-¿El es el señor de esta aldea?...- continuó sin darse por vencida, mostrando a la anciana su temperamento inquieto, por lo que ella enfocó sus ojos castaños.

-Tienes la sabiduría de los siglos en tus ojos, la respuesta la obtendrás cuando deba ser… cuando él te la dé… - Kagome asintió con suavidad, como acatando lo dicho por la anciana, a pesar de sus inquietudes, sus palabras finalizaron el tema.

A pesar de que no todas sus dudas obtuvieron una respuesta, Kagome guardo silencio e intentó asimilar lo que Kaede intentaba decirle, por alguna razón siempre se había sentido más adulta que el resto de las sacerdotisas que asistían al templo, su modo de ver la vida la diferenciaba de las demás, y justamente aquello era lo que le había otorgado el honor de proteger a los de su clan, aunque sabía que el costo sería muy alto.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Kagome que había estado compartiendo un poco más de Kaede que la había instruido en el modo de vida de aquella aldea, le explicó que las aldeas mixtas no eran bien vistas en demasiados lugares y que ellos estaban siendo amenazados por el señor que ahora poseía aquellas tierras, que solo podían protegerse de él a través del poder espiritual que Kaede emanaba y que los hacía invisibles para el resto.

-Observa con atención el sobre la colina…- se refería la anciana al lugar por el que ella e InuYasha habían llegado. Kagome se concentró y pudo ver con bastante dificultad, una suave película transparente que tenía un suave movimiento ondulante parecido al del agua en un río.

-Pero nosotros pudimos entrar…- comentó Kagome sin poder creer que Kaede a pesar de estar conversando ahora con ella, su concentración estuviera igualmente puesta en aquel campo de protección.

-Pude percibir la energía de InuYasha, y la tuya…- explicó – debo decir que la energía protectora que posees me desconcertó un poco.

-Yo no puedo hacer lo que tú…- aclaró Kagome con devoción, sabía perfectamente que para alcanzar aquel nivel de concentración debía de trabajar muchísimo.

-Eres capaz de más de lo que adviertes de ti misma… pero como dije antes… todo a su tiempo…- concluyó, mientras que una de las mujeres le hacía un gesto desde la distancia – ya esta lista tu choza.

-¿Mi choza?...- pregunto algo extraviada Kagome.

-Sí niña¿no pretenderás dormir bajo este árbol?... – consultó risueña, notando como Kagome se giró para mirar, sin advertirlo siquiera, hacía la espesura del bosque, que ahora que ya era de noche, se hacía más oscuro e impenetrable – no te preocupes por él… el bosque es su lugar…

Kagome se volvió hacía Kaede, repitiendo en su mente lo que acababa de decir, "el bosque es su lugar", pero ella había conocido a InuYasha metido en antros de diversión, sin embargo al verlo en medio de la naturaleza pudo concluir que era parte de ella, y se le llenó el corazón de un extraño sentimiento de orgullo, pero igualmente de desolación de saberlo caminando por un sendero muy diferente al propio.

Avanzó en dirección a la choza que tal como Kaede le había dicho se le había asignado, dejando tras de ella un suave aroma a flores, tal como InuYasha pudo percibirlo desde la copa del árbol que se encontraba a poco metros de las mujeres. Cuando Kagome finalmente entro a cubierto Kaede que no se había movido de aquel lugar, habló.

-Tu necesidad de ella se esta acentuando…- dijo sin mirarlo siquiera, sabiendo que él podría escucharla aunque estuviera susurrando.

-Eso no te importa – respondió molesto, intentando no volver a mirara la choza en la que ahora estaba Kagome.

-Puede que ella sea tu destino…- continuó Kaede, ignorando la nota de mal humor en la voz de InuYasha.

-Ella es una sacerdotisa, maldita sea Kaede – dijo con indignación y algo de nerviosismo.

-Puede que la leyenda se este repitiendo…- susurró esta vez Kaede, sin dejar de mirar en la dirección que había tomado Kagome.

-¿Leyenda?...- consultó con algo de curiosidad InuYasha.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, Kaede parecía evaluar el continuar hablando, sabía que había cosas que debían de caer por su propio peso, el conocimiento se le había sido entregado a través de los años, a los sacerdotes que pertenecían a la estirpe, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ansiosa voz que ahora le hablaba desde más cerca.

-¿Qué leyenda?...- le consultó con curiosidad, acuclillado ahora e la hierba junto a ella.

-Veo que he abierto tu curiosidad…- se burlo ella, recordando el modo en que lo hacía desde niña.

-Mira mocosa, no te burles de mí…- le dijo con impaciencia.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos casi la misma edad, y en ese caso el que parece un mocoso eres tú – aclaró ella con solemnidad.

-Ya deja eso...- dijo sabiendo que ella tenía razón – ahora háblame de la leyenda.

-La leyenda dice que el amor eterno entre una sacerdotisa y un hanyou, se unirá cuando deban proteger la Perla de Shikkon – dijo sin más preámbulos la mujer.

InuYasha se quedó en silencio por un instante, analizando las palabras de Kaede, sentía que el corazón remartillaba en el pecho ante la sola idea de aquel amor eterno del que hablaba la anciana, pero entonces comprendió que estaba como un tonto enamorado aferrándose a historias viejas y que probablemente n tuvieran nada de reales.

-Son solo tonterías…- dijo de pronto, poniéndose de pie, con la clara idea de irse de ahí.

-Hay un templo en lo más apartado de estas tierras, un lugar que no llegó a ser tocado por la mano del hombre y sus combates, un pozo y la base de la leyenda…- dijo sin más Kaede.

El se quedó con la vista fija en ella, una parte de él ansiaba creerle, la otra se negaba a guardar la más mínima esperanza.

-La famosa perla ni siquiera existe… - dijo de pronto con la voz cargada de molestia ante la sola idea de haber creído por unos momentos – ni siquiera sé por que estoy escuchando todo esto – se dispuso a volver a su árbol.

-Porque tú alma sabe que puede ser verdad…- fue todo lo que dijo Kaede, e InuYasha ya no quiso oponerse.

Kaede sabía que la perla estaba en algún lugar, podía sentir su poder, y él crecimiento del mal a su alrededor, ese era el destino de la joya, atraer el mal, que solo puede ser vencido por la fuerza del amor, un amor que mantiene viva a las almas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día siguiente transcurrió de forma normal, Kagome pudo ver que los hombres ya no estaban el la aldea cuando ella se levantó, las mujeres ya estaban en sus labores, pero este día parecía un poco más ajetreado que el resto, un grupo de niños jugaba custodiado por una muchacha joven que estaba haciendo las veces de niñera.

-Buenos días señora…- escuchó Kagome desde atrás la voz suave de Ayame.

-Buenos días Ayame…- respondió con una sonrisa, sabía bien que su aspecto no debía de ser muy agradable, se había trenzado el pelo, para que no se notara demasiado despeinado y aún vestía las prendas que le entregaran el día anterior, pero al parecer no tenían pensado pasarle más.

-Acércate y desayunaremos con los ancianos – pidió la mujer junto a ella, mientras que hacía algunas señas a otras que se acercaron con prestancia, por lo que Kagome pudo deducir de las palabras que Ayame les dijo, arreglarían su choza.

-Me gustaría ayudar en algo… no quiero estar sin hacer nada…- dijo Kagome, mientras que avanzaban hacía un pequeño fogón que parecía tener horas encendido.

-Oh, señora, hoy en particular tenemos mucho que hacer…- fue la respuesta entusiasta que recibió.

-Soy Kagome, no lo olvides… ¿qué sucede hoy?...- preguntó ante el regocijo particular que mostraba la mujer.

-Es una noche muy especial, hoy celebramos la luna llena… - dijo casi con jubilo Háyanme, y Kagome sintió que un escalofríos le recorría la espalda al recordar lo que a ella le estaba esperando para esta noche junto a ese youkai lobo que la había secuestrado. Se sorprendió del poco tiempo que llevaba en este mundo y de que parecía mucho más.

-¿Tú eres una youkai lobo verdad?...- consultó Kagome con delicadeza, buscando ser cautelosa.

-Se me nota demasiado…- dijo Ayame como si fuera alguna especia de secreto que no debía de revelar.

-Oh bueno, digamos que tu alegría ante los eventos de esta noche, te delatan más que tu aspecto…- intentó suavizar e pesar de la muchacha – además no es nada malo, aquí hay muchos seres de diferentes clanes.

Ayame se silencio por un momento y luego le mostró una hermosa sonrisa a Kagome.

-Lo sé, pero los de mi raza no se caracterizan por ser demasiado civilizados…- respondió ella sin más – hemos llegado, Kagome…

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con afecto en la mujer, Kagome compendió que acababa de formarse un lazo entre ambas, ella sabía bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo Ayame, pero ella misma era la prueba más clara de que con un poco de esfuerzo todos los seres podían vivir juntos y en armonía, que las diferencias eran únicamente externas, la base de nuestro interior es la misma.

Así vio transcurrir su día, entre aprender formas diversas de cocinar las patatas que los hombres traían desde el campo, acompañándolas de un guiso de carne animal, y de un exquisito licor de _Fraya_ que la misma Ayame se encargó de preparar.

-Debes tener cuidado con él Kagome, el dulce y engañador…- le dijo Ayame cuando Kagome se llevaba el segundo vaso a los labios, los vasos eran de arcilla al igual que el resto de su vajilla, pero los que se utilizaban para el licor de _Fraya_, eran más pequeños, podías vaciarlos de un trago largo.

-No me siento mareada – sonrió Kagome.

-Prueba dos más y luego conversamos…- se rió de buena gana Ayame al ver los ojos chispeantes de _Kamui_.

Kagome optó por acatar las palabras de Ayame y dejó el licor de _Fraya_, ara centrarse en las bolas de patatas rellenas con el guiso que ahora estaba preparando las mujeres. Observó a su alrededor, más veces de las que recordaba, no había vuelto a ver a InuYasha desde que desapareciera en medio del bosque la noche anterior, por un instante llegó a pensar que tal vez la había dejado abandonada ahí en la aldea, un sentimiento de dolor se alojó por un instante en su corazón, pero lo vio desaparecer casi de inmediato cuando de entre los árboles acompañado de otros hombres, apareció InuYasha, cargando con una canasto lleno de peces de algún río cercano. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, en el que todo alrededor pareció más hermoso, el trabajo en los campos había terminado más temprano y todos estaban ahora abocados a la celebración que comenzaría en un par de horas.

-Kagome, ven sígueme…- le dijo Ayame desde un costado, y ella enfocó los ojos esmeralda de la muchacha, asintiendo por inercia. Luego se giró hacía InuYasha nuevamente, pero este le estaba dando la espalda preocupada de su labor junto a los demás hombres.

Vio que la llevaba a la choza que le habían entregado la noche anterior, como su alojamiento privado por el tiempo que pasara en la aldea, las mujeres que la tarde anterior estuvieran con ella mientras la bañaban y ayudaban a vestir estaban nuevamente ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?...- consultó curiosa Kagome.

-Debes prepararte para la celebración… todas lo haremos – respondió Ayame, azuzando luego con palabras a las mujeres que ya tenían un baño tibio preparado para Kagome, esta vez, cubierto con flores silvestres que llenaban el lugar de un exquisito aroma.

Sintió la mano de Ayame posarse en su espalda y empujar de ella en dirección a la bañera, sosteniendo entre sus anos un hermoso vestido de una tela delgada hecho de varias capas de ella, del tono de las hojas al caer de los árboles en otoño.

-Vamos Kagome, esta noche debes estar hermosa…- dijo la muchacha - _Kamui riere kome valetiu otu Kameru_…

-¿Qué les haz dicho?...- se inquietó Kagome, al notar que hablaban de ella e InuYasha.

-Que debes estar hermosa para _Kameru_ – respondió - ¿no quieres estarlo?...- preguntó entonces Ayame con cierta inquietud, Kagome guardo silencio por un instante, imaginando el rostro de InuYasha al verla ataviada con aquel hermoso vestido que ahora sostenía la muchacha entre sus manos.

-Sí…- respondió sintiendo un júbilo inquietante en todo el cuerpo, como si algo en ella estuviera despertando, y entonces recordó la segunda noche que bailo en Midoriko, esa noche ansió bailar solo para él, a pesar de no conocerlo, a pesar de que era irracional, ella lo deseo, y esta noche lo haría… bailaría para InuYasha… el gozo se instaló ahora en su corazón, sabiendo que estaba desafiando todas las leyes de una sacerdotisa, quizás fuera el licor de _Fraya_, pero se sentía libre…solo esperaba que el efecto le durara lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo su anhelo…

"**_Entre la tempestad ansiosa de mi corazón, _**

**_Se abre paso la vigilia de mil noches, _**

**_Esperando posar entre tus brazos mi alma _**

_**Y beber de tu anhelo el mío, cargado de deseo y soledad, **_

_**Saciarme de la inquietante sensación de poseer la dicha de tu espíritu, **_

_**Complementarme a ti, adherirte a mi piel, **_

**_Convertirte en parte de mi esencia, _**

_**Para ser un solo suspiro de vida"**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**A continuación vendrá un momento romántico que espero que nos llene el alma de aquello que tanto anhelamos… amor puro y entregado, amor en toda su extensión, espero poder dejar pronto el próximo capítulo y en tanto este les haya aclarado algunas cosillas… besitos mucho y gracias por leer… y acompañarme…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	12. La víspera de una ilusión

Capítulo XII

**La víspera de una ilusión**

Se giró con suavidad, pera poder volver a ver a Kagome que mostraba una aspecto muy saludable y alegre en medio de las mujeres que preparaban la celebración, por un instante se sonrió al imaginar que aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas podía deberse al licor de _Fraya_, que estaba seguro ya había probado, pero no la encontró, se concentró en las mujeres que se movían de un lugar a otro, ya preparando los últimos detalles. Comprendió entonces, que era probable que la estuvieran ayudando a cambiarse para la celebración, él había asistido anteriormente a esta fiesta que era tan importante para los aldeanos, la luna llena representaba muchas cosas, entre otras la fertilidad para sus campos y para sus vidas.

Uno de los hombres le hablo e InuYasha se giró para tomar el último de los leños que debían de apilar para mantener una gran fogata encendida como centro del festejo. Le agradaba enormemente esta clase de vida, y aunque se negara a re conocerlo, más que en momentos como este en los que se sentía emocionalmente vulnerable, maldiciendo igualmente aquella situación, sabía que añoraba una vida en familia como la que las personas de la aldea disfrutaban, independiente de las circunstancias, adversas o no, se mantenían unidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tenía ningún espejo para mirarse, pero se sentía hermosa después de los cuidados que le habían dado las mujeres de la aldea, se esmeraron mucho con su cabello creando una red de hebras que parecían una especie de velo sobre su cabeza, matizado con pequeñas y hermosas flores silvestres, el vestido, a pesar de todas aquellas capas de tela delgada, tenía una caída hermosa alrededor de su cuerpo, que tocaba casi el piso, marcando la curva de sus caderas y la prominencia de sus senos, atado sobre los hombros y anudado sobre la cadera izquierda, formando una especie de cruce ante sus piernas, comprendió que no existían los botones en este lugar, solo lazos para unir las vestimentas, las sandalias que calzaba eran ligeras y de un cuero muy bien curtido, sujetas a sus tobillos, también por suaves lazos del mismo cuero que las componía, era extraño, y no sabía muy bien por que, pero el modo en que ahora la observaban, luego de que su trabajo estaba terminado, la hacía sentirse como una novia preparada para su boda.

-Ya estas lista… y te ves hermosa…- comentó Ayame una vez que Kagome estuvo vestida, siendo apoyada por las sonrisas de las demás.

-_Mai_…- dijo ella con una risita suave, recordando la palabra adecuada en el lenguaje que se utilizaba en aquel lugar.

-Estas aprendiendo con rapidez…- le respondió la mujer con un destello de satisfacción en sus ojos verdes.

Por un instante ambas se silenciaron y observaron con afecto, pero Kagome leyó algo más en la expresión de la mujer que tenía como única compañía en la choza, el resto de las aldeanas que la ayudaron con su vestimenta, se habían marchado silenciosamente.

-¿Qué sucede?…- consultó Kagome, notando la sorpresa en Ayame, la que titubeó un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Eres una sacerdotisa?… - consultó con nerviosismo – al menos eso dijo Kaede…

-Sí, lo soy…- respondió con dulzura, aquella era la inquietud que leía en sus facciones - ¿por qué lo preguntas?…

-Bueno… hay un lugar, no demasiado lejos de aquí, que me gustaría que bendijeras… verás no he querido pedírselo a Kaede, ella ya tiene demasiado con mantenernos a salvo…- dijo con pesar, y la mirada baja - ¿podrías hacerlo?...- consultó elevando los ojos verdes, esperanzados.

-Por supuesto…- respondió con afecto, Kagome.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la choza por una puerta trasera que Kagome ni siquiera sospechaba que existiera, muy bien camuflada entre los pliegues del duro material del que estaba compuesta.

-Por aquí…- escuchó la voz de su guía y tomando la tela de su vestido, lo alzó para que no rozara con la hierba mientras avanzaba.

Se encontraron algunos minutos después cerca de los campos de cultivo de los hombres, la tarde comenzaba a caer, el cielo se hacía cada vez más anaranjado anunciando la ida del sol, el sonido del agua de un riachuelo se reunía con el sonido de la naturaleza, Ayame continuaba avanzando y Kagome se limitaba a seguirla sin mayores preguntas, sentía que podía confiar en ella. De pronto la muchacha se detuvo y Kagome se obligó a hacer lo mismo.

-Hemos llegado – dijo la muchacha observando con cautela el lugar.

-¿Es aquí?...- consultó Kagome, que no había imaginado lo que realmente venían a bendecir. Se puso de pie junto a Ayame, y entonces fue que notó algo turbador – no se escucha nada…

-Sí…- respondió con intranquilidad Ayame, por lo que Kagome pudo concluir que estaba terriblemente asustada, aunque su rostro no la delataba, pero sí su aura inquieta y ondulante más rápido de lo normal.

Kagome avanzó unos pasos y sintió la mano de Ayame que la sostenía como evitando que continuara.

-Quizás no debería haberte traído aquí _Kamui…_- anunció con los ojos brillantes de temor.

-Tranquila, estamos protegidas por el Todopoderoso…- intentó calmarla Kagome, que sabía perfectamente que su fe era su mayor escudo.

Ayame la siguió con la cautela típica de una lobo, olfateando a su alrededor, observando en busca del menor indicio de peligro hasta que se encontraron frente al objeto de inquietud. Un árbol, añoso e imponente, que por el tamaño de su copa, auguraba extensas raíces bajo la tierra. Kagome se acercó sintiendo el vacío de sonidos a su alrededor, parecía como si ni siquiera sus pasos emitieran el más leve de ellos, cuando estuvo a escasa distancia, pudo ver lo que inquietaba a Ayame.

-Ahí esta…- escuchó el susurro tras de ella, la voz levemente quebrantada.

-La veo…- dijo Kagome, concentrándose en una fisura de no más de diez centímetros que se formaba sobre la corteza del árbol.

Acercó su mano, manteniéndola suspendida a poco centímetros de la purpúrea marca, que parecía un rasguño sobre el tronco. Cerró los ojos e intentó percibir lo que emanaba de ella, en ocasiones podías ser tanto, energías positivas, como negativas.

-Es un portal espiritual…- dirigió sus palabras a Ayame, una vez que abrió los ojos, observando con cuidado la marca.

-¿Es algo malo?...- consultó la muchacha con temor.

-No emite vibraciones de ningún tipo – respondió Kagome sin dejar de observar, luego alzó la otra mano y puso ambas palmas en dirección a la corteza dañada – es preferible que lo sellemos… no sabemos quien puede estar rondando…

Kagome cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar en voz baja, susurrando algunos cánticos que le enseñaran en el templo, no pudo evitar el grado de temor que sintió, ¿sería acaso esta una señal?... percibió como poco a poco la marca se iba desvaneciendo, y el calor en las palmas de sus manos aumentaba. De pronto el sonido del bosque inundó el lugar, y comprendió que había hecho lo correcto.

-Ya… todo estará bien ahora…- dirigió una sonrisa a Ayame que permanecía muy cerca de ella, con sus ojos verdes fijos en la marca ahora desaparecida – no te preocupes más…- agregó Kagome al ver l incredulidad en la muchacha, y aunque ella misma no se sentía tan tranquila como desearía por aquel hecho, se obligó a mostrar lo contrario, la tarea de una sacerdotisa estaba abocada a mantener la tranquilidad para el resto de los seres que habitan la tierra.

-Claro…- dijo Ayame, mostrando una suave sonrisa, de alguna manera comprendía que la mujer que la acompañaba necesitaba creer en su tranquilidad – vamos… la celebración nos espera… - tomó la mano de Kagome y comenzó a avanzar por el bosque en dirección a la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha se quedó observando la choza en la que Kagome había entrado hacía cerca de una hora, con el ceño fruncido por no verla aparecer nuevamente, en parte su ansiedad se debía a la necesidad de tenerla cerca, por que aunque ella no lo viera, él permanecía constantemente cerca, y por otra parte, ya que sabía que la vestirían para la fiesta, anhelaba verla vestida para la ocasión… sintió unas manos pequeñas y algo escasas de fuerza que se posaban sobre su espalda como empujándolo.

-¿Pero qué…?...- quiso preguntar, girándose para encontrarse con la pequeña figura de Kaede que continuo empujándolo con muy poco efecto.

-Vamos, vamos muchachito… debes prepararte para la celebración. – exclamó con un tono de mando que InuYasha tuvo que respetar.

-¿Prepararme?...- consultó – estoy bien así…- afirmó sin ánimos de preparativos, tomando a Kaede por los brazos para detener los empellones que le daba, las personas alrededor parecían divertidas con la situación, pero disimulaban sus miradas, algunos avanzando dentro de sus propias chozas, las mujeres ya comenzaban a salir, ahora era el turno de los hombres de alistarse.

-¿Bien así?...- dijo Kaede observando sus ropas sucias y algo destrozadas, unas manchas oscuras, de lo que la mujer asumió era sangre seca, él no había aceptado antes ropas limpias, pero ahora lo haría – ¿es con ese aspecto que pretendes presentarte ante _Kamui_?...

InuYasha arrugó el ceño con molestia, sabía perfectamente que Kaede le estaba dando un golpe bajo, ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para notar el interés que tenía por Kagome y también el desazón que le ocasionaba el saberse tan lejano a ella.

-A quién le importa…- respondió sin aclarar ciertamente a que se refería. Kaede se quedó un instante observándolo antes de hablar.

-Ve a cambiarte esas ropas y olvida por esta noche tus limites… muéstrale tu alma… - fueron las palabras que ella emitió, con un tono de voz tan suave y sabio, que InuYasha se sintió calido por dentro ante la sola esperanza de ser más para Kagome de lo que creía – ve... ve…

Se giró y observó la choza que debía de ser la propia también, ya que según lo que los aldeanos creían, él y Kagome eran compañeros, amantes…

-Pero ella debe estar ahí…- dijo él dirigiéndose a Kaede.

-No… ella no esta ahí…- InuYasha no pudo notar el tono que usó Kaede, pero ella sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba Kagome en este momento.

Se quedó en silencio por un instante, y luego asintió hacía la anciana que le sonrió con un gesto tan afectuoso que InuYasha no pudo evitar marcar en sus propios labios un gesto amable, Kaede era parte de los escasos recuerdos calidos que conservaba en su interior, y por alguna razón siempre desde que era un cachorro supo que podía confiar en ella, que era un pilar sólido en su vida alguien que sabía la materia de la que estaba hecho, y sus últimos días en la aldea se lo habían confirmado. Ser giró en dirección a la choza y avanzó con paso lento. Una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada tomó aire, Kaede insistía en que ya no había nadie ahí, pero de todos modos sabía que el lugar debía de estar impregnado de ella y eso por si solo lo mantenía en expectativa. Alzó la cubierta gruesa de la entrada para sentir el golpe eficiente del aroma a flores silvestres que llenaba el lugar, una bañera que estaba siendo colmada de agua tibia por algunas mujeres, las ropas que Kagome vistiera anteriormente sobre en piso, listas para ser sacadas de ahí.

-_Kon sito ne wekeru Kameru_… - escuchó la voz de una mujer de mediana edad que estaba de pie junto él, que le anunciaba que su baño estaba listo, y le entregaba algunas ropas para que se cambiara luego.

-_Mai_… - respondió, recibiendo las ropas con una suave reverencia que respondía a la de la mujer.

Muy pronto se vio solo en la choza, el agua dentro de la bañera humeaba con una débil capa de vapor, y el aroma que antes había sido de flores silvestres, ahora había cambiado a madera, se acercó a lo que debía de ser la cama que Kagome utilizara la noche anterior, compuesta por una serie de almohadones de gran tamaño que formaban un mullido lecho de colores, puso sus ropas en él, y acarició el centro, pensando en ella recostada y dormida, luego su mente se agilizó un poco más ayudado por el sopor del baño cercano, pudo imaginar sus mejillas sonrosadas por el agotamiento físico, la piel pálida de sus hombros y brazos desnudos, así como la curva inicial de sus senos… se obligó a sacudir la cabeza ante la ilusoria Kagome, poniéndose de pie con violencia, notando la forma en que su cuerpo había respondido ante la sola imagen de aquella mujer desnuda luego de haberle hecho el amor…

-Me vas a volver loco mujer…- dijo con un tono pesaroso mostrando una sardónica sonrisa antes de despojarse de sus ropas.

Dejó que la camisa que había sido blanca, cayera hasta el piso, dejando al descubierto su pecho que se movía al respirar con armonía, deshizo el botón y el cierre de los jeans que vestía dejándolos caer junto a lo demás, quedando completamente desnudo, extendió los brazos por sobre su cabeza intentando quitar un poco la tensión de sus hombros y espalda, haciendo un sonido al desperezarse que lo relajó un poco, aunque aún permanecía su cuerpo semi alerta ante la imagen que acababa de elucubrar de Kagome sobre el lecho. Avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de la bañera dejando que la luz encendida en la choza iluminara su figura se sentía tan cómodo en su desnudez que aquello se podía palpar, recordando las oportunidades en las que luego de un baño en el río corría por el bosque completamente desnudo para sentir el aire en su cuerpo.

-Que bien de siente…- dijo, una vez que se encontró parcialmente sumergido en el agua tibia y con aroma a madera recién cortada.

Kagome no supo como pudo pasar desapercibida, cuando quiso regresar a la choza por la misma entrada oculta que Ayame y ella habían usado para ir al bosque y se encontró con InuYasha de espaldas a ella quitándose la camisa, sabía perfectamente que la educación que había recibido le negaba completamente ver un espectáculo como ese, pero se quedó simplemente sin aire, cuando el pantalón cayó junto al resto de la ropa, y la visión del cuerpo desnudo de él la paralizó, se veía tan masculino y firme ante sus ojos, estirándose como un felino al desperezarse, que le creo una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo que amenazó con sofocarla en un instante. Había leído algo alguna vez sobre la combustión espontánea y pensó que estada demasiado cerca de ella.

Dejó caer la cubierta de la choza y se alejó unos pasos, quizás el aroma a madera y bosque que había en ella la había alterado más de lo debido, y quizás ese mismo aroma había ocultado su presencia ante el hanyou, por que tuvo la certeza de que si hubiera sabido que ella estaba ahí, jamás habría disfrutada del espectáculo de su salvaje y exquisita desnudez.

-¿Pasa algo Kagome?...- preguntó Ayame cuando ella logró reunirse con el resto de los aldeanos que estaban comenzando con la celebración de la luna llena.

-No… nada…- pudo decir con algo de dificultad.

Se sentía extrañamente invadida por una inflamación que parecía estar bajo su piel, observó lo que era más obvio a la vista de los demás, sus senos que se marcaban contra la tela, hinchados de deseo, era como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado ante la sola visión de InuYasha en su plena desnudez, vio como Ayame le extendía un vaso de licor de _Fraya_, y lo apuró en su garganta, para ver si el frescor de la bebida apagaba la llama que se había encendido dentro de ella.

La música comenzó a llenar el ambiente y ella pudo ver como los niños empezaban a danzar entre ellos felices por la festividad de un día tan especial. Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la calma en sus sentidos y a estar nuevamente cómoda en medio de quienes le sonreían con agrado.

-¿Esto lo celebran todo el tiempo?...- consultó Kagome a Ayame que se había convertido en una muy grata compañía.

-No, solo cuando esta cerca el sostilicio… celebramos invierno y verano – aclaró la muchacha haciendo ruido con sus palmas al ritmo de la música, mientras que Kagome movía con suavidad sus caderas en son de la misma - ¿bailas?...- consultó Ayame.

-Bueno… sí…- afirmó Kagome con algo de humildad…

-Que bien…- exclamó con júbilo Ayame…- ¿lo harás esta noche?...- consultó con aún más entusiasmo, y entonces Kagome recordó que deseaba hacerlo para InuYasha, pero igualmente recordó la última imagen que se quedó grabada a fuego, de él extendiéndose antes de entrar al agua humeante.

-No lo sé…- dijo sin estar segura realmente si podría.

-Debes hacerlo… _Kameru_ estará fascinado…- insistió Ayame, y entonces Kagome comprendió que nadie a su alrededor veían nada malo en que ella e InuYasha se relacionaran, de hecho ya creían que dicha relación existía – mira… ahí esta… - dijo la muchacha indicando la puerta de la choza que al parecer era de ambos.

Kagome tuvo que obligarse a no suspirar ante la visión, de un InuYasha resplandeciente de masculinidad, por alguna razón sus sentidos parecían dormidos a lo que ahora experimentaba al verlo, y es que sabía muy bien las formas que la ropa que llevaba, estaban cubriendo, y una necesidad implacable de conocerlas todas con las yemas de sus dedos le hormigueo en las manos.

-Te haz quedado muda…- dijo Ayame con una sonrisa – te dejó… _Kameru_ viene hacía ti…

Por una instante Kagome se quedó muda y cuando Ayame dijo que se marchaba ella quiso detenerla, no confiaba en sí misma con todas las emociones que parecían desbordarse de ella, y nuevamente la piel comenzó a inflamarse, podía sentir el hormigueo de la sangre en ella… y oh Dios, él solo la estaba mirando…

-_Valetiu_…- dijo él inclinándose un poco hacía ella, para que le escuchara bien, el sonido de la música se filtraba a su alrededor.

-_Mai_…- respondió con algo de dificultad, cuando comprendió que él le estaba diciendo "hermosa".

Entonces InuYasha sonrió, con una mezcla de orgullo y alegría, que Kagome no pudo omitir… era él, la imagen viva que la había perseguido en sus sueños, sueños que se habían calmado desde que había llegado a su vida, pero ahora las sensaciones que la embargaban eran tan dulces y aterradoras por igual… ella no podía soñar con él… pero quizás solo por esta noche pudiera mostrarle su alma…

"_**Amando cada resquicio de tu ser,**_

**_He concluido que no existe aire en mí sin tu aliento,_**

**_Sueño con soñarte mil noches_**

**_Y no perder más el calor de tu presencia,_**

**_Eres la mitad que me faltaba,_**

**_La que me esta destinada_**

**_Y la que jamás tendré…"_**

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Una vez más de paseo por aquí… bueno finalmente la escena que esperaba no salió aquí, pero sin falta en el próximo, que será el trece, el que no es un mal número contrario a lo que muchos puedan pensar, 1+34, el arcano cuatro del tarot egipcio es "El Emperador", las concordancias son Afirmación, Negación, Discusión, Seducción. Y su frase, Al trabajo de tus manos dad bendición y en el pensamiento poned corazón, al menos creo que es auspicioso… en fin, espero sus comentarios y espero poder enviar el siguiente muy pronto… besitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

**Vocabulario: **_Kon sito ne wekeru, _**esta listo su baño**

_Mai_, **gracias**

_Valetiu_**, hermosa**

**P.D.: A quienes han preguntado por el idioma, pues la verdad se me han ido ocurriendo palabras al momento de escribirlas por lo que he tenido que hacerme un pequeño vocabulario con ellas para usarlas con coherencia… eso…**


	13. Por una noche de amor

Capítulo XIII

**Por una noche de amor…**

Verla de pie ahí en medio de todo el resto de la aldea, lo dejó casi sin aliento, el vestido era hermoso, pero ciertamente ella con la luz que parecía irradiar con solo estar presente, lo hacía aún más, no recordaba alguna ocasión en la que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza, ¿o quizás sí?... la imagen de Kagome de pronto se hizo nítida ante sus ojos, y el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, cuando se vio a sí mismo frente a ella, como si o se hubieran visto desde hacía mucho, y él llevaba una espada en la mano…tragó con dificultad, intentando pasar la sensación de incredulidad…¿realmente se conocerían de otra vida?... sería tan fácil explicar de ese modo el apego que sentía por ella, y ahora verla ahí tan hermosa era más de lo que podía pedir… no esta noche no dejaría que nada los separara.

Una muchacha pasó ante ellos que se encontraban sentados y admirando la algarabía con que algunos aldeanos bailaban al son de la música que los rodeaba por completo, les ofreció una copa de licor de _Fraya_, y Kagome se apresuró a recibirla, sería la segunda de la noche e InuYasha la observó curioso.

-No te irás a embriagar ¿verdad?...- consultó con una sonrisa apenas notoria. Kagome lo observó y le devolvió el gesto con igual intensidad.

-¿Crees que esto sea capaz de algo así?...- consultó alzando un poco la copa, refiriéndose al contenido.

-O sí, te lo puedo asegurar…- volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un gesto más marcado y devastador por lo que pudo percibir Kagome, que de pronto lo volvió a ver estirándose como un felino desnudo en la choza.

Kagome acelero el contenido de su copa lo que le ocasionó un suave y dulce cosquilleo en la garganta, adormeciéndola un poco.

-Creo que iré a bailar…- dijo de pronto, apoyando su mano sobre la hierba entre ellos.

-¿Te acompaño?…- preguntó InuYasha, pero ella parecía no escucharlo, no le respondió nada en absoluto, parecía querer escapar.

Él le sostuvo la muñeca cuando ella ya estaba de pie intentando huir, Kagome cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos alrededor de su piel, lo había escuchado evitando responder, y el solo contacto de sus dedos parecía quemarle, y se giró mordiéndose el labio inferior, temerosa, sabía que decirle que sí sería no poder detenerse en sus ansias de él, pero también sabía que le sería imposible negarse, y la música la estaba envolviendo y reclamando. Asintió y lo vio ponerse de pie, sin soltarla, y luego apurar el contenido de la copa por su boca, una pequeña gota se acumuló en la comisura de sus labios y cuando la observó con aquello ojos dorados tan hermoso, deseo limpiar el licor con su lengua y probar si sus labios sabían ahora a _Fraya_… un jadeo suave se le escapó cuando pensó aquello, y el calor en su cuerpo comenzó a acumularse en zonas de extrema sensibilidad.

-Vamos…- ordenó más que dijo, pero Kagome no avanzó y él volvió a mirarla, entonces los dedos temblorosos de ella se acercaron a su boca, y la sintió limpiar la humedad de la comisura.

-Ahora sí…- dijo ella con la voz algo perdida.

InuYasha asintió con un gesto, sin dejar de observar los ojos castaños que brillaban tan intensamente como si desearan transmitirle algo que no podía decir con palabras… se giró y el agarre que antes fuera de su muñeca, ahora era un enlace entre los dedos de sus manos, comenzó a avanzar con ella en medio de los aldeanos, que este día en particular parecían haber olvidado sus reverencias para con ellos, y eso de algún modo alivio a InuYasha que se sentía al fin algo oculto de las miradas.

La música los envolvía, era grata, un ritmo algo alegre que los mantenía afines con el baile, que era un poco en parejas, y luego se formaba una gran rueda que giraba en dos direcciones, hombre y hombrecitos, por los niños, en el circulo de fuera, y las mujeres y mujercitas, en el de dentro, ambos frente al fuego por lo que las damas quedaban de espaldas a los hombres, cuando el girar se detenía, la pareja les indicaba que se voltearan, Kagome lo hizo sola, encontrándose con un señor algo regordete y calvo, con una radiante sonrisa y los pómulos sonrosados de seguro por el licor, ella le sonrió con amabilidad y luego dejó que la tomara de las manos para continuar con el baile, por lo que pudo notar solo aquellos que tenían algún grado de intimidad bailaban algo más abrazados, mientras que los que solo eran conocidos se tomaban de las manos. Como ella lo hacía ahora, el sonido de las palmas les indico que la rueda comenzaba otra vez, posicionándose y riendo de buena gana, Kagome siguió el resto, notando los ojos dorados de InuYasha que parecía sonreír en medio de las personas, del otro lado del fuego que era el centro de su danza, sus ojos resplandecían a la luz de las llamas, se detuvieron para encontrarse con su nueva pareja, esta vez le toco un niño de no más de siete años, que ataviado con un traje muy masculino, parecía un pequeño caballero, ella se inclinó para tomar las manos y se dejó guiar.

-Ya lo aprendiste… - escuchó casi un grito cerca de ella, la voz de Ayame que se le había acercado en medio del baile.

-Oh sí, es exquisito…- se rió de buena gana, se sentía alegre y llena de vida, cosas que le eran tan poco conocidas, en el templo jamás habría estado tan cerca de las personas como en este lugar.

Las palmas indicaron el cambio al ruedo, y ella logró ver como InuYasha se despedía de una hermosa aldeana, posando sus labios en la mano de ella, la boca se le aguo con desagrado, y se obligó a mirar a Ayame cuando notó que él alzaba los ojos a ella. El giró de las parejas estaba a punto de suceder, y antes de que ella se volteara para encontrarse con un nuevo bailarín, el calor de una mano en su cintura la estremeció, de alguna manera sabía que era él.

-Al fin…- le susurró sobre el rostro cuando la giró hacía él. Atrapándola contra su pecho.

-Te vi muy divertido…- quiso rebatir ella, sin intentar soltarse del agarre, por el contrario, se sostenía de sus hombros, aunque sabía bien que no caería.

-Celosa _valetiu_…- su voz continuaba siendo un susurro que cada vez que lo emitía se le filtraba por el cuerpo. Y ahí estaba, otra vez llamándola hermosa… se sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar que antes le decía cariño, y que ella lo increpó… _valetiu_ estaba bien…

-No… dudo que un beso en la mano signifique algo para ti…- respondió sin detenerse a cuidar sus palabras.

-Estas en lo cierto… ¿tú puedes ofrecer más que eso?...- la instigo a que le respondiera, acercándose más peligrosamente a su rostro, y los dedos en su cintura se ciñeron con inquietud, podía sentirlo quizás tan alterado como ella, y quiso decirle que habían muchas más cosas que quisiera ofrecerle, pero entonces la música cesó, y ella sintió una mezcla de alivio y pesar.

Se mantuvieron unidos un poco más de lo debido, mientras que la música comenzaba a cambiar, el sonido era conocido para ambos, una de las melodías que Kagome danzara en Midoriko, ella tragó con dificultad, y él respiro profundamente, ambos mirándose con fijación, transmitiéndose los pensamientos, InuYasha deseaba verla bailar, pero no se lo iba a pedir. La liberó, pero no se alejó, solo mantuvo una distancia prudente, Kagome retrocedió un paso, como si estuviera indecisa entre irse o no… sabía perfectamente que si bailaba para él, aquel baile no terminaría como los anteriores, ya que lejos de rechazar un beso de InuYasha, ella se fundiría en él…

Sus caderas comenzaron a chocar contra el aire, con suaves ondulaciones al inicio, las manos flameando tímidas aún por los costados de su figura, mientras que él permanecía de pie observándola inmóvil, la tela delgada de su vestido se movía con tanta gracia sobre las curvas de su cuerpo, que él ansiaba de igual modo poder acariciarla. Kagome alzó las manos ante ella, como un llamado y se humedeció los labios con inquietud, "ven" le vio modular sin sonido aparente, pero él la escuchó y alzó su mano cerca de una de las de ellas, no debían tocarse, al menos así era el baile, asemejar los movimientos de un acto de amor, sin rozarse siquiera e InuYasha pensó en que aquello era tanto estimulante, como imposible…comenzó a bailar…

Los sonidos a su alrededor parecían tan lejanos, podían escuchar la música que parecía más suave que al inicio, y los sonidos de alegría que los aldeanos hacían al intentar sus propias formas de danzar, ellos pudieron sentirse como uno más entre los demás, nadie que los juzgara, ni los reprimiera, nadie que pensara que eran inapropiados uno junto al otro, al contrario, todos ahí parecían darles su bendición, y aquello de cierta forma los embriagaba.

Kagome cerró por un instante los ojos, pero era tan consciente de la cercanía de InuYasha, que aunque él no la estuviera tocando, podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo a solo centímetros de ella. El ritmo aún suave la hizo alzar las manos por sobre su cabeza, ondeándolas con gracia, abrió los ojos, para enfocar los ojos dorados que entonces permanecían fijos en la punta de sus pezones que se habían marcado bajo la tela, tragó con dificultad, pero extrañamente no se sintió avergonzada, por el contrario, la satisfacción de captar la atención del hanyou, era más fuerte, las manos de él siguieron la forma de sus brazos, alzándose como si quisiera enlazar sus dedos con los de Kagome…

-Quiero que seas mía…- susurró con la voz enronquecida por la pasión que sus ojos casi llameantes le entregaban.

Kagome no supo si realmente le había hablado a ella, o había pensado en voz alta, ya que no parecía estar esperando una respuesta y de todos modos, no podía dársela… se debatía aún entre lo que anhelaba y lo correcto… pronto la música comenzó con aquel ritmo más acelerado que le hacía vibrar la sangre, que subía poco a poco en intensidad, asemejando el ritmo del amor… y la piel le ardía de deseo, dejó de pensar en lo correcto, y experimentó por primera vez la cercanía de la libertad. InuYasha marcaba los movimientos embistiendo ilusoriamente sus caderas contra las de Kagome, no quería mirarla a los ojos, se limitaba a observar los femeninos movimientos de su figura, que parecía buscar tentarlo con cada nueva acometida incumplida, hasta que sin esperarlo, la cadera de ella, se pegó a su erección y se elevó rozándolo con tal precisión que se le escapó un gemido de placer, enfocó los ojos castaños de Kagome, envuelto en una oleada de deseo, y pudo ver en ella la misma ansiedad, y un nuevo movimientos de su cadera contra él, lo obligó a ahogar un nuevo gemido y gruñir por lo bajo con inquietud… ¿estaba jugando con él?…

-No juegues así conmigo…- le dijo con voz casi tenebrosa, ajustando la forma de su muslo al centro de las piernas de Kagome, que jadeo en respuesta.

-No estoy jugando…- logró decir antes de que la sensación de la cercanía de InuYasha no le permitiera hacerlo.

-Hoy es luna llena…- dijo intentando una sonrisa perversa, quizás esperando que escapara de él – no provoques a mis instintos esta noche.

Kagome no pudo evitar vislumbrar la imagen de aquel magnifico cuerpo desnudo, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, se imaginó su cabellera en su estado normal, blanquecina y abundante, cayendo perezosa por la espalda, y sus ojos brillando con aquel dorado intenso que alcanzaban. Volvió a moverse contra él, sintiendo la protuberancia de su masculinidad marcarse en su cadera.

-Dios…- masculló InuYasha, cerrando los ojos por un instante, sintiendo que la sangre le llenaba cada arteria inflamándolo por dentro, los volvió a abrir para centrarse en ella, el baile continuaba a su alrededor, pero ellos ya habían abandonado el ritmo - ¿es que no entiendes que terminaré apagando mi deseo en ti?…

Sus palabras sonaban vehementes, mientras que enterraba los dedos de ambas manos en el cabello azabache, alzándole la cabeza para que lo mirara bien. El aroma de la flores que llevaba enganchadas al peinado, liberaron su fragancia, embriagándolo aún más, la calidez del cuerpo de Kagome pegándose al suyo lo estaba matando, pero sabía que no debía tenerla, que si lo hacía ya jamás podría dejarla ir… sería suya, la haría suya para siempre, y Kagome nunca volvería a pisar un templo, pero antes de que lograra terminar de encontrar las miles de razones por las que un hanyou no era apto para una sacerdotisa, ella le dio la única razón por la que sí debía hacerlo…

-Hazme el amor…- le pidió con un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible al oído humano, pero que retumbo en el pecho del hanyou, como si lo hubiese coreado a voces.

InuYasha la observó por un momento, que le pareció eterno, las sensaciones de su cuerpo estaban en carne viva, matándolo de ansiedad, y sin embargo las de su alma solo le pedían contemplar el deseo puro y tan anhelante, como el propio, en los ojos de Kagome.

Vio como se inclinaba sobre ella y la respuesta a su petición le llegó a través de los labios firmes, masculinos y esperanzadores de InuYasha… su InuYasha… cerró los ojos dejando que el calor se expandiera desde la humedad de su lengua acariciando la suya, por el resto de su cuerpo, de un modo aletargado y ocioso, que la obligó a sostenerse de él, quería derrumbarse entre sus brazos y caer presa de las sensaciones implacables que su solo beso le estaba otorgando… necesitaba más… mucho más de él… se apretó contra el pecho del hanyou, que se agitaba con su respiración, sintió como la liberaba del beso con un jadeo ronco.

-Ven conmigo…- le dijo con el aliento golpeándole los labios, Kagome simplemente asintió.

No tenía modo de explicar lo que su corazón sentía, pero había una expectativa de complemento en lo que se estaban aventurando a hacer, de alguna manera Kagome podía percibir que era correcto, que las emociones que chocaban en su interior creando una batalla, estaban muy por debajo de lo que realmente la motivaba. Lo observaba avanzar por entre los aldeanos, que sumergidos en sus festejos, los omitieron del todo, y no podía dejar de admirarlo, un ser tan rebelde, tan arrogante, violento incluso en sus maneras, y sin embargo tan excitante y suyo que le cortaba el aliento con solo pensarlo, y apretó el agarre de su mano, e InuYasha la miró sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Estas asustada?…- le preguntó con aquella voz profunda que poseía, y sin embargo envuelta en una ternura que le derritió el alma.

-No…- dijo intentando una sonrisa, y él volvió a mirar en dirección a la choza, que estaban a punto de alcanzar, sintió como aferraba más su mano, y comprendió que él estaba tan inquieto como ella, había algo en la idea de estar juntos que parecía incluso mágico… Kagome observó el cielo, y vio la luna radiante cernirse sobre ellos, sin duda una noche especial.

Una vez que estuvieron bajo techo, el aroma a madera que había acompañado el baño de InuYasha permanecía aún en el lugar, aunque la bañera parecía desocupada, él no se detuvo hasta que se encontró en medio de la choza, y se volteo con lentitud hacía ella, con la mirada baja, puesta en las manos unidas, sin fijarla en los ojos castaños que la observaban. Kagome se quedó en silencio, tal como lo hiciera él, sintiendo la necesidad de darle seguridad y protección a aquel ser que parecía indefenso, alzó la mano libre en busca de la mejilla de InuYasha, pero antes de que su recorrido fuera completo, los dedos del hanyou la detuvieron y entonces la miró, con dos cristalinas lagunas doradas que reflejaban deseos e impaciencias, y algo mucho más profundo… cuando sus labios se posaron en la pálida mano de ella, humedeciendo la palma en una caricia tanto ardiente como suplicante, le estaba pidiendo su autorización para tomarla. Kagome no supo definir lo que llenaba su alma, pero se desbordaba de emociones y solo pudo pegarse a él, y besar la mano que parecía tan grande rodeando la suya.

Se miraron e InuYasha ya no tuvo más reservas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, fundirse en su cuerpo, tomarla y saciarla… y contra su más terrible temor… amarla… dejó que su lengua vagara por la mano cálida de Kagome, y comenzó a recorrer uno a uno sus dedos humedeciéndolos, los ojos dorados fijos en los labios de ella que se entreabrían y cerraban con cada sensación que él iba dejando, no pudo evitar el impulso de tomarla por la cadera con la otra mano y pegarla a su cuerpo con fuerza, la forma alzada de su masculinidad se golpeo suavemente contra ella, y ambos se arquearon levemente intensificando la unión ficticia, cuando cedieron, InuYasha bajó la mano que besara y se fue directo a la boca sonrosada que lo invitaba a la invasión.

-Te necesito _valetiu_…- dijo casi sin voz, antes de lamer los bordes de los labios femeninos, Kagome dejó escapar el aliento en una exhalación forzada por el ímpetu del abrazo del que era presa - ¿te estoy dañando?…- preguntó liberándola un poco.

-No…no…- respondió ella buscando besarlo, respondiendo a la necesidad que InuYasha le demostraba.

La alzó pasando un brazo bajo sus nalgas y el otro por la espalda, en un movimiento rápido y algo brusco, lamió por sobre la tela del vestido uno de los pezones que se marcaban con furia, escuchó el gemido de sorpresa que ella soltó, y aquello lo impulsó a morderlo.

-Oh… por favor…- suplicó sin saber muy bien por qué, pero sentir sus dientes en su carne, aunque fuera a través de la tela, la obligaba a pedir.

-¿Qué quieres?…- preguntó dejándola sobre el lecho de grandes almohadones, con la voz suave y apoyado por completo a un costado de ella.

-No lo sé…- dijo inquieta.

-¿Quieres esto?...- le preguntó, mientras que volvía a morder con delicadeza el pezón que continuaba tentándolo.

Escuchó como ella hacía una sonido afirmativo mientras que cerraba los ojos, InuYasha deslizo con una caricia suave, la tela por sobre el hombro, dejando que el vestido se deslizara descubriendo uno de sus senos, lamió el pezón, ahora desnudo, con energía, para luego tomarlo dentro de su boca y succionar de él una extraña miel que parecía deleitarlo, mientras que desnudaba el otro seno.

-Son tan exquisitos…- dijo en voz baja, mientras que admiraba la blanca piel que acababa de descubrir, con los capullos de sus areolas sonrosados por le excitación. Alzó una mano y acarició con suavidad, los dedos apresando lo que antes estuvo en su boca – ¿te gusta esto?... – él sabia que sí, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo se lo decía, pero quería escucharla, y aunque su propio deseo lo estaba matando, quería verla suplicar antes de tomarla.

-Aha…- suspiró Kagome abriendo los ojos, y entonces InuYasha pudo ver en ellos, la pasión encendida que la estaba poseyendo, el calor bajo su piel aumentó, sin que él pudiera creer que fuera posible un nuevo golpe de deseo.

Deslizó los dedos hasta la cintura de ella, tomando el lazó que era la única unión del vestido que llevaba con la libertad de su cuerpo, notando como las pálidas manos de Kagome hacían lo mismo en las ropas de él, una amplia camisa que se ceñía con elegancia a su cintura. Dejó que ella deslizara sus dedos con suavidad por la forma de su pecho que se agitaba ante el roce, cerró los ojos y la dejó explorar, aunque sabía bien que su autocontrol estaba seriamente en peligro. Lo escuchó jadear.

-¿Te gusta esto?...- utilizó exactamente las misma palabras que antes usara él, se sonrió con algo de desdén, sin mirarla aún, y tomo la mano femenina en un puro arranque de deseo pasional y la uso sobre su erección.

-Tanto como esto…- le dijo desafiándola, viendo una especie de sorpresa en los ojos de ella, que era mezcla de excitación e incredulidad, sabía que quizás la estaba asustando al darle a entender que era aquello que ahora ella palpaba, lo que se alojaría en su interior.

-¿Te duele?...- preguntó cuando lo apretó y vio en el rostro de InuYasha un gesto extraño.

-No sabes cuánto…- respondió casi sonriendo por la pregunta, escapándosele un gemido profundo cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo, de seguro para aliviar su dolor.

-Déjame que alivie tu dolor…- dijo Kagome con la voz medio perdida en un deseo que no comprendía a cabalidad, pero se sentía incompleta sin él, sabía que a pesar de que debería estar aterrorizada con la idea de que él entrara en ella, lo deseaba, y era el único modo de que ambos obtuvieran al fin algo de paz.

Los ojos dorados de InuYasha resplandecieron ante la petición, era demasiado clara como para mal interpretarla, apresuró su mano, sobre la que Kagome tenía en su masculinidad y la empujó en una caricia rebelde y ansiosa, obligándola a recorrer todo lo que estaría dentro de ella, en pocos momentos, y la mirada de sus ojos la desafiaba a seguir adelante.

-Lo sé…- le dijo ella sin más, y entonces él se dejó caer sobre la figura femenina, encerrando su rostro entre las manos, mientras que los codos le deban apoyo en los costados sosteniendo parte de su peso, y la besó.

El besó comenzó con una tierna pasión, que invadía sus sentidos y su cuerpo ante aquel solo contacto, para luego convertirse en una exigencia de deseo, el movimiento de los cuerpos de ambos, buscando el acoplamiento, un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Kagome y fue atrapado por la boca de InuYasha sintiendo que todo lo de ella debía de ser suyo, olvidó todos los prejuicios que lo habían estado matando, y se entregó al ansias de tenerla para sí… le besó la mejilla, el cuello, bajó nuevamente a sus senos, besando y lamiendo cuanta piel encontraba a su paso, volvió a subir, mientras que Kagome sentía que desfallecía de anhelos. Sintió como la tomaba y la giraba, ahora ya desnuda quedaba su pecho pegado a los almohadones del lecho, una punzada de inquietud se poso en su estomago y entonces él le humedeció el oído con su aliento agitado y su voz sensual se alojó en cada célula de su cuerpo.

-La primera vez… debe ser así _valetiu_…- le susurró arrullándola con su voz, y aunque se sentía tensa por la expectativa, confiaba en él.

Supo que estaba trabajando en el amarre de su pantalón, pero sentí la presión de su erección desnuda contra sus nalgas la hizo dar un respingo, y es que se sentía en un estado de sensibilidad tan ardiente. El calor del cuerpo de InuYasha la abandonó por un instante, y entonces sintió un pequeño pellizco de sus dientes en sus nalgas, Kagome jadeo con una mezcla de pudor y de sonrisa, quería apartarse de aquello, pero igualmente deseaba seguir, InuYasha lo notó y la sostuvo por las caderas con más fuerza, alzándoselas hasta que estuvo apoyada en sus rodillas y codos, tan expuesta y vulnerable a él, y la humedad de su lengua se alojó en el lugar más intimo de su cuerpo, la entrada a él.

-Oh no…- se escuchó a sí misma decir cuando la calidez de la boca de él comenzó a beberse los fluidos que de ella emanaban. La lengua le recorrió desde la raíz de su columna hasta que sintió que llegaba a la nuca, los brazo masculinos la rodeaban aferrándola a él.

-Ahora serás solo mía…- lo escuchó decir, con los labios pegados a su nuca, la punta de su erección rozaba el lugar en el cual estaba antes la boca de InuYasha y Kagome se mantuvo demasiado quieta, esperando.

Humedeció el inicio de su miembro en la calidez sedosa de la intimidad de Kagome, formó pequeños círculos en aquel lugar con su propio respirar agitado por la necesidad y la excitación, había algo demasiado inquietante en aquella unión, sabía que una vez que estuviera dentro de ella ya no habría vuelta atrás, que se enfrentaría a cualquiera con tal de que Kagome siguiera a su lado. Comenzó a empujarse en su interior, y la sintió arquearse en su abrazo, la calidez que comenzaba a empapar su carne era única para él, y sin embargo tan familiar, tanto que lo mantenía al borde del descontrol. Comenzó con jadeos ansiosos y apretando los dientes intentando no presionar demasiado, sentina como su cuerpo se iba transformando contra su voluntad, lo que le haría más difícil las cosas a Kagome que debería soportar la presión del cuerpo de un hanyou, aquello jamás le había sucedido con mujer alguna.

Ella veía como las hebras oscuras del cabello que caía por sus costados, comenzaban a blanquearse, convirtiéndose casi de inmediato en un platinado manto, aquello de alguna manera pareció asustarla, lo escuchó gruñir tras su espalda, y un par de colmillos atraparon su cuello, justo en la unión con el hombro, sin romper la carne, como una especie de advertencia.

-Lo siento…- lo escuchó decir y entonces el empuje de su erección dentro de ella le arrancó un grito profundo, y a él un gemido inquietante, mezcla de bestia y humano.

Ardía, todo dentro de ella ardía, como si la estuvieran quemando con un acero al rojo vivo, se sentía empalada con el tamaño del miembro de InuYasha y un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía delirante y enferma, afiebrada, era una extraña sensación, los dientes continuaban asegurándola, y los movimientos de él comenzaron a ser suaves y ondulantes, sintiendo como iba acariciándola por dentro.

-Estarás bien… - le susurró y Kagome comenzó a sentir que sus terminales nerviosas se conectaban entre sí, convirtiendo a la mujer desmembrada de instantes antes, en un solo ser, con el hanyou que la estaba poseyendo.

Le lamió el lugar en el cual había puesto sus colmillos, mientras comenzaba a moverse con más ímpetu dentro de ella, el ritmo de los embates aumentaba poco a poco, y entonces Kagome logró en una atisbo de coherencia, relacionarlos con los de la danza q1ue antes compartieran. Aferró sus manos a los almohadones de su lecho, cerrando los puños, las oleadas de placer comenzaban a brotar desde el mismo centro de sus cuerpos, el lugar en el que estaban unidos.

-Oh… InuYasha…- exclamó y él pudo notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a recogerse, muestra clara del clímax emergente, le faltaba poco, y él estaba dispuesto a esperarla, quería sentirla cerrarse para el con las contracciones de su orgasmo, deseaba sentir el fluido caliente de su interior derramarse sobre él, y marcarla finalmente suya.

-Oh, _valetiu_… Kagome… - pudo sentir como los espasmos comenzaban dentro de ella, y su erección pareció endurecerse más ante la sensación, lo estaba arrastrando con ella, a una culminación tan potente que amenazaba con arrancarle la conciencia.

El interior de Kagome se convulsionó de un modo aterrador y exquisito, se sentía perdida en un abismo de sensaciones en el que lo único que la mantenía enlazada eran los brazos de InuYasha, y de pronto un dolor punzante se alojó en su cuello, un dolor apenas comparable con la sensación de plenitud que tenía el resto de su cuerpo, y comprendió que dolor y placer eran parte de una misma entrega.

InuYasha no pudo resistir más las caricias calidas del interior de Kagome al cerrarse sobre él, y sintiendo si propia culminación unirse a la de ella, lamió y hundió sus colmillos en la tierna piel pálida de ella, quería marcarla, lo anhelaba tanto como hacerle el amor… quería dejar su huella en ella, tanto como si simiente, que nadie se le acercara con intenciones románticas, por que ella era su hembra, su mujer, y su amante, desde este momento, y quizás desde mucho antes…

Los sonidos emitidos por ambos habían quedado en el ambiente, aunque el silencio reinaba ahora y solo la respiración agitada de ambos era lo que se escuchaba, unido a los cánticos lejanos y la música de una celebración ahora ajena a la propia. Permanecían unidos, InuYasha aún dentro de Kagome y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ella aferrada a los almohadones aún después de la exquisita sensación que él logro arrancarle, podía sentir como InuYasha le lamía casi con ternura el cuello, el sitio en el cual la había mordido, imaginó que producto de la pasión.

-_Valetiu_…- dijo con suavidad mientras que le acariciaba el hombro.

-¿Hermosa?...- preguntó ella queriendo asegurarse de no estar equivocada.

-Sí… mi hermosa de ahora y para siempre… - respondió, con una expresión de deleite y consumación, sintiendo que al fin estaba en su sitio – te quedarás junto a mí, y viviremos en este bosque…

Kagome se estremeció ante la fuerza del sentimiento que InuYasha intentaba expresarle, y el peso de la realidad cayó nuevamente sobre sus hombros, ella sería siempre suya, pero no podrían compartir una vida juntos… tragó con dificultad, intentando contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta…

"_**La felicidad, efímera sensación que dura un instante y se añora eternamente… "**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Ahh hh hh hh…. Bueno, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado, hay tantos sentimientos en esta historia, que en fin en ocasiones me pregunto, ¿cuánto de mí y mis sueños hay aquí?... creo que más de lo que yo misma imagino…**

**Besitos y me dejan sus opiniones que me encantan… y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	14. Dame felicidad

Capítulo XIV

**Dame felicidad**

Kagome se quedó en completo silencio, luego e las palabras que InuYasha le había dicho, sentía que se iba a hogar de dolor, las emociones volvían a agolparse en su interior, la sensación de la calidez del cuerpo que la cubría, o era suficiente para restablecer el calor en su alma, sentía que una espesa capa de hielo lo comenzaba a cubrir, quitándole las esperanzas. Podía ver las hebras de cabello platinado rodearla y mezclarse con las azabaches del suyo, y de pronto una mano con visibles garras que parecían capaces de desgarrar con el solo roce, se posó sobre la de ella, hizo un ademán de retirarla por la impresión de ver la amenazadora garra, pero InuYasha la cerró sobre sus pálidos dedos.

-No temas _valetiu… _cambiaré mi forma…– le susurró en el oído, para luego sentir la tibieza de su lengua contornearle el lóbulo.

-No…- pidió ella con un hilo de voz, girando su mano para que sus dedos de entrelazaran, y entonces un ronco gemido brotó de InuYasha mezcla de pasión y satisfacción, y lo sintió moverse dentro de ella con suavidad.

Sabía que lo más lógico era que se apartara, que ya no continuara dejando que esto sucediera nuevamente, pero sentirlo ondularse otra vez en su interior sin haberlo abandonado siquiera, la estaba desesperando y pensó en que nunca mas volvería a tener una noche como esta junto a él, y entonces las lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-No llores…- le susurró, saliendo de la calida humedad de su sexo para acomodarse junto a ella, girándola para que quedara vuelta hacia él.

Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y con los pulgares recogía las lagrimas que Kagome había derramado, se reprochaba a sí mismo el haber sido quizás demasiado implacable con ella a la hora de apagar su deseo, que ciertamente permanecía aún encendido, podía sentirlo por la rigidez que aún experimentaba, pero podía esperar.

-No haré nada que te dañe…- le dijo el hanyou, y Kagome se quedó en silencio sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas.

Observando aquellos ojos intensamente dorados, debido a la transformación, el cabello platinado cubriendo su hombro y parte de su pecho semi desnudo ya que él aún permanecía con las ropas a medio poner, los colmillos blancos y perfilados marcándose suavemente sobre su labio inferior, y esas adorables orejas aterciopeladas sobre su cabeza… sintió el corazón hinchársele de amor por él y la amargura de la inminente separación la ahogaba por igual, se apoyó en el masculino y tibio pecho y pudo sentir el latido algo acelerado del corazón de InuYasha bajo su palma, y entonces se aproximó besando sus labios, sabía perfectamente que no debía, pero aunque tenerlo una vez más significara alargar la agonía de su corazón, ella deseaba hacerlo feliz.

El besó tenía una nota de amargura por parte de ella, e InuYasha que pudo percibir aquello se esforzó por entregarle comprensión y amor a través de aquella caricia, pensaba en que después de todo lo que habían compartido era nuevo para ella, agradeció el poder comprobar que ese lobo inmundo no había mancillado a su hembra, que ella era solo suya y la aferró más en el abrazó, respirando agitado producto del deseo de poseerla nuevamente, tanto como por las ansias de su alma de convertirla en una mujer feliz.

-Ámame…- susurró Kagome en medio del beso, sintiendo la necesidad apremiante de fundirse en el cuerpo del hombre que amaba con todo su ser, la congoja estaba dentro de ella, y el vislumbre de una dolorosa despedida vino a su mente, se venía a sí misma, esta vez con un extraño traje blanco y verde, y a él, con la misma apariencia de hanyou que ahora tenía, besándola mientras ella le rogaba que le hiciera el amor, pero sabía que entonces al igual que ahora aquella era una despedida, solo que en aquel momento, quien se iría sería él.

InuYasha notó como las manos temblorosas de Kagome comenzaban a quitar la camisa de sus hombros, los dedos suavemente le rozaban la piel y él no pudo evitar estremecerse con el contacto, le hundió los dedos en el azabache cabello para alzarle la cabeza y besarla más profundamente, quería hundirse en ella, de todos los modos posibles, permanecer y pertenecerle tanto como deseaba que ella le perteneciese a él.

Los dedos pálidos comenzaron a tirar con lentitud del pantalón de delgada tela que InuYasha vestía, la desafiante erección que poseía estaba a la vista desde mucho antes, ella lo sabía, y sin pensarlo siquiera, la rozó con el dorso de la mano al intentar terminar de bajar la ropa, notó como InuYasha pareció contener el aliento y entonces lo miró a los ojo, vio un extraño destello en ellos, no era la mirada de depredador que en ocasiones le arrojaba, ni la apasionada que le había visto antes… simplemente parecía demasiado vulnerable a lo que ella hiciese.

Se sintió tentada, sin querer frenarse, a tocarlo olvidando sus recatos, ya tendría demasiado tiempo de soledad para avergonzarse de sus actos más adelante. Enroscó con suavidad los dedos alrededor de la piel tersa y delgada que cubría el sexo de InuYasha, y este soltó el aire en un jadeo lento, sin moverse siquiera, atentó a lo que ella hacía.

-¿Te agrada?...- preguntó sin mirarlo, con los ojos castaños fijos en los labios de InuYasha.

Lo escuchó suspirar con un sonido profundo, como si estuviera conteniendo demasiadas cosas, y es que él deseaba dejarla explorar, que lo conociera, par que se familiarizara con él, quería que no hubieran barreras entre ellos de ahora en adelante, para que cada día en que ambos estuvieran juntos de ahora en adelante, fuera pleno e inolvidable… se sonrió cerrando los ojos ante el placer del roce de los dedos de Kagome, concluyendo que estaba derrotado, había sido derribado por la flecha del amor.

-¿No lo notas?...- preguntó moviéndose un poco para que los dedos de Kagome se deslizaran sobre su carne, vio como la mirada de ella comenzaba a vagar por su cuerpo, las mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente.

-Ya lo veo…- dijo ella simplemente una vez que logró enfocar su pálida mano sobre la erección que tenía un intenso color, que no sabía cabalidad definir, parecía rojo, acercándose peligrosamente al púrpura, debido a la sangre que corría cálida y fuerte, podía sentir el hormigueo de las venas contra sus dedos, todo aquello acentuado por el tono platinado de su vello – no puedo creer su…

Estaba embelezada admirando aquella parte de InuYasha que era tan privada y que bajo aquellas circunstancias se hacía tan suya.

-¿Su qué?...- preguntó él, en un susurro suave y confiado, notando que Kagome había interrumpido su comentario.

-No, nada…- respondió ella negando con la cabeza suavemente, mientras que movía las manos de arriba hacía abajo, de forma casi instintiva al relacionarlo con la fricción que se producía la hacer el amor… una oleada de calor se le disparó dentro del cuerpo al recordar lo que sintió al tenerlo dentro.

-Dime…- pidió casi suplicante, acercando sus labios al oído, mientras que los dedos le rozaban con delicadeza uno de los pezones rosados y suaves de Kagome, que se estremeció ante el solo contacto, recordando solo entonces que estaba incluso más desnuda que él, que aún tenía los pantalones medio puestos – no te avergüences… - dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento, y entonces sintió como sus senos respondían a la caricia, y aprisionó con algo más de fuerza el miembro de InuYasha que gruño en su oído, lo que en lugar de alertarla, le entregó una sensación de poder y seguridad insospechada.

-Que no puedo creer su… tamaño…- terminó finalmente la frase, frotando la carne inflamada con más insistencia, escuchando en su oído el respirar cada vez más, y más agitado del hanyou.

-Eres perversa…- le dijo, intentando no jadear demasiado, mientras que buscaba detener el movimiento que Kagome estaba llevando a cabo con demasiada rapidez.

-¿Lo soy?...- preguntó con una inocencia que él habría creído de no ser por la situación que vivían.

-Oh, sí… claro que sí…- le respondió, aferrando con sus dientes el cuello de ella, como una especie de advertencia, obteniendo como resultado una risa cómplice.

-Cobarde…- exclamó ella, cuando la mano de InuYasha retiró la suya de su intimidad, luego la humedad de su lengua se posó sobre la vena que latía furiosamente en su cuello y que él estaba amenazando con perforar.

Lo sintió moverse y liberarse de la última prenda de vestir, luego los muslos fuertes se posaran entre sus piernas rozándolas con el vello perversamente sensual, sintiéndose victima de una sensualidad explosiva, se abrió para él, dejando que la parte de su cuerpo que antes inspeccionara con sus manos y sus ojos, la poseyera.

-Eres tan cálida… oh amor…- murmuró contra sus labios en el momento en que comenzaba a introducirse en ella, que parecía mucho más receptiva a aceptarlo.

Los ojos castaños de Kagome permanecían fijos en las facciones del rostro del hanyou, quería grabarlo en su memoria, que nada de lo que ahora estaban compartiendo se lo olvidara jamás, por que sabía que no existiría para ella nadie que reemplazara el sentimiento de amor que había renacido en cuestión de días y que jamás lograría morir… abrió enormemente los ojos cuando comprendió que hablaba de un amor antiguo.

-¿Te he hecho daño?...- se detuvo y preguntó al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella.

-Oh no… - se aferró a él, alzando las piernas para aferrarse a la masculina cintura y dejar que los brazos le rodearan el cuello – te quiero dentro de mí… tan dentro de mí…

El movimiento comenzó de un modo lento, suave, exquisitamente sensual, la manera como él se deslizaba dentro de ella, era una caricia infinitamente amorosa, sabía en su alma que la estaba amando, y le dolía tanto el amor... tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para ahogar las lagrimas, quería que fuera perfecto, que él se sintiera pleno dentro de ella, que dejara su semilla en su interior, y por muy desesperado e imposible de pensar, deseaba que esa semilla germinara.

-_Valetiu_…oh _valetiu_…- gemía casi con agonía las palabras y aquella forma de llamarla se le iba a quedar en el alma para siempre, quería decirle que él era su _valetiu_, su hermoso… pero no podía…

La lengua de InuYasha le acariciaba la incisión que dejara en su cuello, cuando la mordió, como si aquello significara algo más que un simple ataque de pasión, como si aquello fuera realmente importante para él… no quiso pensar mucho más, quería sentirlo, verlo y amarlo.

-Mírame…- le pidió aferrando las uñas a su espalda mientras que él se balanceaba en su interior.

InuYasha alzó la cabeza, y la observó, las lagunas doradas de sus ojos ardían con el fuego de la pasión, una pasión que Kagome pudo comprender, lo acompañaba en cada paso que daba, que se transformaba en amor puro al entregarse como lo acalla ahora y que era furia y vigor si debía luchar como lo había hecho con Kouga. Sus colmillos blancos, resplandecieron cuando los apretó intentando controlar su descarga, y una vea se marcó casi en medio de su frente, eran las señales de su orgasmos contenido, ella se humedeció los labios y buscó besarlo entre jadeos desesperados y lo abrazo con tanta intensidad como la que se desbordaba de su interior ahora que llegaba a su clímax. El poderoso estremecimiento del cuerpo masculino, le indicó que él se liberaba al igual que ella, anheló congelar aquel instante, rogando por que todo alrededor de ellos se detuviera.

Le acarició el cabello platinado, llevándose entre los dedos un par de hebras que no quiso soltar, la respiración aún era agitada y el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza dentro del pecho, InuYasha reposaba su cabeza sobre su regazo, y parecía tan agitado como lo estaba ella, le despejó la frente de cabellos humedecidos por el sudor, y se la besó con adoración, deseaba decirle que lo amaba, pero se obligó a conservar aquel sentimiento en silencio, para poder dar el paso tan difícil que debía dar, pero entonces él le beso en centro del pecho, y Kagome comprendió que le estaba besando el alma.

-Prometo que te haré feliz…- le dijo con aquella sonrisa sincera que ella tanto amaba, lo veía dejar a un lado su arrogancia y orgullo en esas palabras. Kagome simplemente negó con la cabeza evitando volver a mirarlo.

-No digas eso…- le pidió, dejando de improviso de acariciarlo.

-¿Por qué?... es lo que deseo…- preguntó arrugando un poco el ceño ante el extraño cambio en ella.

-Yo no…por favor…- respondió, empujándolo un poco para que la liberara.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que te pasa…- exigió InuYasha sin hacer caso de la petición física de ella, manteniéndose aún dentro de su cuerpo, marcando con aquello aún más la unión que acababan de tener y que para él era tan importante.

-No quiero… por favor déjame…- insistió algo más inquieta sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, se le hacía demasiado difícil, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a tirar abajo su decisión y romper a llorar y terminar confesándole la razón de su rechazo.

-Tranquila _valetiu_… dime lo que te preocupa…- habló con una ternura tan grande que Kagome sintió que se le iba a romper el corazón en tantos trozos que jamás podría volver a reunirlos todos.

El silencio se produjo entre ambos, e InuYasha se acercó al oído de ella que quedaba expuesto ahora ante la negativa de Kagome a mirarlo, le lamió el contorno y le besó la marca que había dejado en su cuello, ella cerró los ojos sabiendo que lo que iba a decir acabaría finalmente con todo.

-Debes comprender que tú y yo somos diferentes…- dijo entonces, notando como las caricias de los labios del hanyou se detenían sin dejar su piel – nuestros mundos son distintos… y yo…. Bueno yo… soy una sacerdotisa, y tú…

-Yo soy un hanyou – exclamó él dejando de lado su voz suave y cariñosa, sonando amenazador., apoyándose en ambas manso y alzándose sobre ella, sin dejar la unión que aún conservaban, quizás por una cuestión de razas, Kagome sentía que él permanecía aun inflamado en su interior.

-No es eso… son muchas cosas…- intentaba buscar un modo de no herirlo demasiado, pero d marcar la distancia entre ambos, ella aunque deseara no podía pensar únicamente en su bienestar, muchos dependían de la tarea que se le había encomendado en el templo.

-¿Como cuales?...- preguntó intentando contenerse, sentía que estaba siendo defraudado como tantas otras veces había hecho otros, pero lo que había experimentado con Kagome desde que la conoció era especial, lo sabía bien, se lo decía su alma y ahora ella era suya, la había hecho su hembra, la había escogido, por que la amaba… se sintió más hundido aún al reconocer aquello.

-No te lo puedo decir… - suspiró mirándolo finalmente a los ojos, viendo el destello de la furia en ellos, y a pesar de ello, amándolos igual – te aprecio mucho… - le dijo buscando un modo de decirle que no le era indiferente.

Un nuevo silencio permaneció en el aire mientras que él procesaba las palabras de ella y escrutaba su rostro conteniendo los deseos de besar aquellos labios que permanecían aún hinchados por los que se habían dado. Kagome en tanto no pudo evitar observar el manto plateado que caía por los fuertes brazos, haciendo de InuYasha una visión hermosa.

-Realmente te quiero…- no pudo evitar decirlo, pero sonaba más como una disculpa que como una declaración romántica.

-Pero no lo suficiente…- dijo finalmente InuYasha, retirándose de ella con un solo movimientos que la obligó a tragar aire, se sintió de pronto vacía. Lo vio ponerse de pie, recogiendo las prendas que antes vistiera.

-¿Qué haces?...- preguntó cubriéndose en parte con el vestido que estaba hecho una remolienda junto al lecho.

El silencio permanecía, InuYasha se puso primeramente los pantalones que para entonces estaban algo arrugados, pero no le importó, luego recogió la camisa, que estaba junto a Kagome evitando mirarla, y le dio la espalda para ponérsela. Ella se quedó observando cada uno de los movimientos que él hacía, buscando embriagarse con ellos, y conservarlos en su memoria.

-¿Dónde vas?...- preguntó cuando él comenzó a avanzar hacía la puerta, y escuchó que él le decía algo en el idioma que utilizaban en la aldea.

-_Mikeri sanaire kanari nie_…

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que era lo que significaba aquello, pero la frase se alojó en su mente y por alguna extraña razón también en su corazón.

InuYasha salió de la choza, los aldeanos comenzaban a terminar con la festividad, pudo notar la mirada especulativa de Kaede que se quedó fija en él, pero InuYasha no al pudo mantener, se sentía demasiado dolido y abatido como para aquello. Avanzó hacía el bosque, y el aire de la noche era fresco y reconfortante, se sentía defraudado, traicionado incluso. No supo en que momento había comenzado a correr, dejando atrás los árboles el viento le azotaba el rostro y el cabello flameaba, de pronto observó hacía su izquierda, "muere InuYasha" escuchó en su mente, vio la imagen nítida de una mujer, con rasgos muy similares a los de Kagome, que sostenía entre sus manos un arco que apuntaba una flecha con precisión hacía él, y aunque sabía bien que no era ella, algo en su interior le hablaba de cercanía, de semejanzas, una flecha silbó en el aire y le golpeo justo el pecho, detuvo la carrera, y se tocó, comprobando que era solo su imaginación, pero el dolor que tenía era demasiado real, sabía que aquella mujer lo había traicionado, al igual que lo había hecho Kagome… la traición venía acompañando su existencia desde demasiado tiempo…

"_**Amaré cada relámpago de ti,**_

_**Cada respiro que tu alma me ha traspasado,**_

_**Y añoraré volver a sentir el calor de tu figura,**_

_**En cada una de tus retiradas"**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**C'est la vie… ni modo todo no puede ser un jardín de rosas, pero ustedes saben que todo tiene una razón de ser, o de lo contrario las historias serian demasiado fáciles… besitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	15. Media vida

Capítulo XV

**Media vida**

Las horas que precedieron a la mañana, se hicieron tan extensas, que Kagome sintió como si hubiera pasado días bajo la penumbra de aquella choza, se mantuvo tendida sobre el lecho de almohadones completamente desnuda, intentando no borrar de su piel el rastro del cuerpo de InuYasha junto al suyo… las lagrimas brotaron con total libertad, cuando comprendió que él no regresaría, las primeras luces del amanecer se filtraban por una diminuta ventana en lo alto de la pared. Se sentó tomando entre sus manos el atuendo que vistiera la noche anterior y que le fuera retirado con tanta delicadeza, un sollozo se le escapó, pero ella sabía bien, cuando dejo que esto sucediera, que debía terminar de este modo.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo el cuerpo dolorido y se sonrió con melancolía, todas aquellas pequeñas punzadas, eran la muestra fiel de lo que había experimentado junto a InuYasha, que con toda su masculinidad la había poseído, y había dejado en ella una huella mucho más grande que la marca que ostentaba en su cuello, había grabado con el fuego de su pasión en el alma de Kagome, su nombre, imborrable, para siempre.

Decidió que un nuevo día había comenzado, así como había decidido vivir un instante de irrealidad y amor entre los brazos de un hanyou que poseía un corazón bondadoso y digno de ser amado, más allá de lo que él mismo era capaz de reconocer de sí mismo, decidió continuar con el sitio que la vida había hallado para ella. Caminó ataviada con el vestido de la noche anterior, sintiendo el frío de la mañana colarse por los delgados pliegues de este, el aire le acariciaba el rostro y Kagome agradecía el frescor que aquello, necesitaba sentir que aún existía vida dentro de ella aunque no estuviera InuYasha. Escuchó el sonido del río que estaba próximo, el agua la ayudaría a comenzar lo que auguraba ser una vida fragmentada en dos, antes y después de…

Pasó junto al árbol que la tarde anterior purificara junto a Ayame, observó el tronco que se veía tan inmaculado como lo habían dejado, arrugó el ceño, llevando sus pensamientos a la razón de aquella fisura, y de la energía turbulenta que se gestaba desde ella, sabía que cosas como aquellas eran señales claras del mal que palpitaba, quizás incluso bajo sus pies. Se obligó a sí misma a buscar la concentración necesaria para explorar las auras que se acumulaban a su alrededor… pudo percibir el alegre canto del agua contra las rocas en el río, el ondular de las hojas en las copas de los árboles, la suavidad de la tierra bajo sus pies, lo que le hablaba de tranquilidad y sanidad, no había resquicios del poder oscuro que percibió antes.

Avanzó hasta la orilla del rió y la luz de la mañana traspasaba entre los árboles creando una visión hermosa del agua en su avance, brillando ante sus ojos de un modo que solo hablaba de belleza, se inclinó y tomo agua entre sus manos, lavándose con ella el ostro con surcos marcados por las lagrimas que había derramado en la soledad de la choza, sabía que por dentro su llanto no cesaría, pero llevaba en el alma un recuerdo maravilloso de lo que el amor hacía en el ser humano. Dejó que el agua mojara sus brazos, hundiéndolos poco a más arriba del codo en el frescor de ella, y luego pasó las manos por su azabache cabello, sintiéndose algo renovada, respiró el aire de aquella mañana, intentando no pensar el modo en que enfrentaría a InuYasha cuando volviera a verlo, después de todo debían de volver a la cuidad.

-InuYasha…- suspiró su nombre sabiendo que todo lo que ahora la rodeaba era parte de él, de aquella esencia salvaje y turbulenta que se anidaba en su interior, era como si él se alimentara de todo aquello que ella podía percibir, oliendo a madera y hierba fresca.

El regreso a la aldea fue lento, Kagome deseaba impregnarse de todo aquello, de ese lugar que le había sido ofrecido como hogar por parte de InuYasha y que ella lamentándolo, debió rechazar… se imaginó a sí misma cargando un bebé… un pequeño niño de cabello plateado como su padre… vestida con antiguas ropas y… ¿en un templo?... la voz de Ayame la trajo de su ensoñación, había llegado casi hasta la aldea sin notarlo.

-Kagome haz llegado justo al desayuno – comentó la muchacha con bastante animosidad, notando como la aldea comenzaba poco a poco a cobrar vida ante sus ojos, los niños jugaban como de costumbre, las mujeres con sus vestimentas normales se abocaban a las labores más domesticas y los hombres de seguro se habrían dirigido a los campos, todo se ponía en funcionamiento como si no hubiese habido una celebración la noche anterior.

Avanzó junto a Ayame que la encaminó cerca de la choza que le habían asignado y le indicó una roca que les servía fácilmente de asiento. Kagome había podido notar que en la entrada de cada una había algo muy similar, lo que querían consumir sus alimentos dentro de sus chozas lo hacían, quienes gustaban de compartir con el resto de los aldeanos se sentaban en estos rústicos lugares.

-Toma, esta bueno y es reponedor… - Ayame le extendió un jarro con un líquido verdoso y caliente.

Kagome observó a su alrededor intentando no llamar la atención, se encontró de pronto con los ojos de Kaede que la observaban con detención, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo en ella. Desvió la mirada comprendiendo que debía de ser más cautelosa con su nueva condición, después de todo había perdido su pureza la noche anterior, y nada bueno saldría de eso si alguien en el templo se enteraba… suspiro sabiendo la mentira en la que amenazaba con convertirse su vida.

-No he visto a _Kameru_ esta mañana… ¿ha salido al amanecer?...- consultó Ayame hurgando en el semblante sombrío de Kagome.

-Más o menos…- respondió ella, sabiendo que no podía decirle que se había marchado luego de hacer el amor… aquello la hería tanto, que luchaba por mantener las lagrimas alejadas de sus ojos, no podía ponerse en evidencia ante las personas de la aldea.

-Lamento si he sido impertinente – se disculpó la muchacha de roja cabellera, notando los ojos cristalinos de Kagome, a quien de cierto modo había llagado a considerar casi como una amiga.

Kagome la observó y pudo notar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos verdes, los labios apretados como conteniendo el malestar hacía sí misma, y extendió su mano para tocar al de Ayame intentando consolarla con una sonrisa muy debilitada.

-Tranquila…

El día avanzó al igual que los anteriores, las mujeres en sus labores y los hombres en las suyas, Kagome estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo cooperando con el resto de las aldeanas, que nuevamente estaban dirigiéndose a ella con aquella prestancia y respeto que solían tener. Sentía sobre ella la mirada de Kaede que parecía buscar el momento propicio para hablarle, y sin saber por que, Kagome la evitaba. Hasta que le resultó imposible.

-_Kamui_… ¿me acompañarías en un paseo por el bosque?...- Kagome sintió el deseo casi instintivo de escapar cuando escuchó la voz de Kaede a su espalda mientras que ella ayudaban con los preparativos para la cena, podía notar como las mujeres parecían escoger la cantidad justa para quienes vivían en el lugar, cuidando de no hacer mal uso del resultado de las cosechas.

-Claro…- respondió sin demasiada convicción, mientras que se inclinaba a un lado para enjuagar sus manos, que ahora olían a especias.

El inicio de la caminata fue en silencio, Kagome igualaba el paso de la mujer mayor, jugando con las hebras de su cabello, para entonces vestía nuevamente con ropas como las que inicialmente le entregaran, a pesar de lo grato que era sentir la tela de su atavió de la noche anterior sobre la piel, se sintió aliviada de volver a verse como todos los demás.

-¿Haz visitado esta parte del bosque últimamente?...- consultó Kaede con aquella voz sabia que solía tener. Kagome se queda por un momento observando el lugar, y comprende solo entonces en que se encuentran muy cerca del lugar que ella y Ayame visitaron la tarde anterior.

-Sí – responde con algo de cautela, sintiéndose extraña, su percepción de la espiritualidad es débil aún como para leer dentro de Kaede.

-¿Y qué haz visto?...- preguntó sin alterar en lo más mínimo la paz de su semblante, con la vista fija en el sendero que se formaba en medio de los altos árboles. Solo entonces Kagome comprendió lo inmersa que estaba en el bosque y lo fácil que sería perderse en ese lugar.

-¿A qué se refiere?...- interrogó ella intentando buscar un indicio de lo que la anciana buscaba como respuesta.

Kaede se detuvo sin previo aviso, obligando a Kagome observarla intrigada, buscó a su alrededor un lugar agradable donde sentarse y descansar sus huesos, solo en ese momento Kagome reparó en lo encorvada que estaba la espalda de la mujer y en lo envejecida que se veía, no parecía tener esa apariencia cuando comenzaron con su caminata.

-Verás niña… tú poder espiritual supera por mucho al mío…- comenzó diciendo, siendo interrumpida de inmediato por Kagome.

-Oh no, yo jamás podría mantener la barrera que creas alrededor de tu gente – dijo con total convicción, comprendiendo finalmente lo que intentaba decirle Kaede.

-Te menosprecias… hay mucho que he aprendido en el tiempo, pero la fuerza dentro de ti es innata…- continuó la anciana, mientras que Kagome solo negaba en silencio – basta con que lo desees y encontrarás el camino para llevarlo a cabo.

-No lo creo…- dijo Kagome con algo de pesar, pensando en que si fuera así de fácil sus deseos de permanecer con InuYasha no se verían mermados por condiciones externas.

-Debes aprender que todo tiene un orden… no importa que tan imposibles parezcan tus deseos… hay una fuerza poderosa que nos ayuda… cuando es correcto… - agregó la anciana, como si pudiera leer exactamente lo que Kagome estaba pensando, luego de pestañear un par de veces ella comprendió que no debía sorprenderle.

Kaede se puso de pie, y observó a su alrededor, como si estuviera contemplando el bosque, buscando algo en medio de la naturaleza que estaba vetado para los ojos de Kagome.

-Este bosque es silencioso, no te habla como lo hace el bosque de InuYasha – dijo sin más con ambas manos unidas en la espalda, como si con aquello pudiera aliviar en algo los malestares de su edad.

-¿El bosque de InuYasha?...- preguntó Kagome demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Kaede.

-Sí… un lugar a varios días de aquí a paso de un humano…un sitio en el que el bien y el mal se entremezclan, un sitio que ha sido tanto sagrado como infernal…- respondió Kaede observando las tierras que se extendían al norte de ellas, como si pudiera vislumbrar los árboles del bosque del que hablaba.

-Su esencia…- susurró Kagome, comprendiendo que la bondad, así como la parte tan intensamente salvaje de InuYasha se habían formado en lo profundo de ese bosque, que por alguna razón ansió conocer – muchas cosas han sucedido ahí…- musito para sí misma.

-Muchas… en muchas épocas, y muchas más por suceder…- agregó Kaede notando como Kagome a pesar de la distancia necesito solo saber la dirección del bosque, para leer en él.

-¿Qué cosas sucederán?...- indagó ansiosa, sintiendo como todo su estomago se atenazaba con la anticipación de la respuesta.

-Lo sabes…- continuó caminado Kaede – las energías son turbulentas por estos días, esta parte del bosque esta algo protegido gracias a mi ayuda.

Kagome se quedó en silencio ante la respuesta que Kaede le daba, se sentía tentada a confesar tantas cosas, pero sabía que no debía, su tarea era demasiado importante y no podía confiar en nadie… nadie en absoluto, el poder podía cegar, no podía arriesgarse.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… - dijo la anciana mientras que avanzaba en dirección a la aldea nuevamente.

Kagome la siguió en silencio, tal y como lo habían hecho al internarse en medio de los árboles, la espalda de la anciana parecía menos curva a medida que salían del bosque, solo en ese momento pudo comprender que las energías que manaban de la naturaleza eran las que causaban estragos en la mujer, que al intentar contenerlas estaba librando una dura batalla.

No pudo continuar con su análisis, ya que al ingresar a la aldea se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, avanzó dejando a Kaede atrás, junto a una de las chozas, en medio de los aldeanos que no parecían para nada asustados, se encontraba su amiga Sango, acompañada por un hombre que ella no conocía.

-¿Dejarás que se marche?...- preguntó la anciana a una figura oculta en las sombras tras de ella.

-Ella quiere marcharse… no puedo retenerla contra su voluntad…- respondió InuYasha.

Vio como las mujeres se aproximaban con conmoción, podía percibir el afecto que se profesaban y una punzada de celos cruzo su cuerpo, Kagome podía amar a tantos seres, de tantas formas, pero no podía amarlo a él… no a él…

-Oh Kagome…- dijo la mujer mientras que se abalanzaba sobre su amiga, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de emoción que querían caer.

-Sango…- exclamó Kagome en respuesta abrazándose a su amiga, que la estrechó de forma fraternal - ¿cómo supiste?... – dijo en medio del abrazo.

-Ese hanyou fue por nosotros de madrugada, InuYasha… nos trajo aquí – respondió, separándose.

-InuYasha…- susurró Kagome comprendiendo que de alguna manera él estaba ahora deshaciéndose de ella, no pudo evitar sentir dolor en el alma - ¿dónde esta?...

-No lo sé… dijo que iría por ti…-

Kagome sabía perfectamente que si él hubiera querido dar con ella, lo habría hecho, sus sentidos eran tan agudos, que estaba segura de que podía oír el latido de su corazón en este momento. Observó a su alrededor sin encontrarlo, viendo solo los rostros de los aldeanos, algunos perplejos, otros tristes.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti…- agregó la mujer que acomodaba el cabello de Kagome hacía atrás como lo haría una hermana mayor, recorriendo con la mirada a su amiga en su afán por saber si tenía alguna herida.

-Estoy bien Sango, nada me ha sucedido – dijo sosteniendo sus manos intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Quién te ha mordido?...- preguntó exaltada, ella era una exterminadora sabía perfectamente lo que aquella marca significaba – ¿fue ese lobo?...

-No Sango… tranquilízate, de verdad estoy bien - intentó Kagome sintiendo como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, no deseaba entrar en detalles del modo como aquellas marcas habían llegado a su cuello, instintivamente cubrió con cabello la zona.

-Fue ese hanyou…- aseguró la mujer – vamos te sacaré de este lugar… - agregó.

Kagome notó solo entonces que junto a una enorme youkai gato, estaba su caballo, Tristán, que movió la cabeza con inquietud cuando ella se acercó, como recibiéndola, no pudo evitar sentir las lagrimas quemarle los ojos, volvía a todo lo que conocía, y no podía negar que había cosas que amaba en ese mundo, pero estaba dejando atrás cosas más importantes y que amaba aún más. Se giró sintiendo que era observada, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo dar con los ojos dorados que buscaba, a cambio, una mirada de color esmeralda se cruzó con la suya, mostrando una sonrisa triste. Se liberó de al mano de Sango y avanzó hasta Ayame, y le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

-Intentaré venir a visitarte…- dijo buscando el consuelo para su nueva amiga, que ella igualmente requería.

-Lo sé…- dijo la muchacha posando su mano, sobre una de las pálidas de Kagome – harás lo que sea posible.

-Sí…- dijo mientras la abrazaba, luego la soltó y miró el piso – quiero pedirte que traduzcas algo para mí.

-Por supuesto _Kamui_…- respondió diligente, sintiendo que le estaba haciendo un último favor a una mujer que se había ganado su afecto. Kagome sonrió ante el nombre que de seguro no volvería a escuchar.

-_Mikeri sanaire kanari nie…_- dijo esperando la respuesta.

Los ojos de Ayame brillaron de un modo particular, y humedeció sus labios con lentitud, como pensando en si debía o no revelar la frase, que a su parecer podía romper algo dentro del corazón de Kagome.

-¿No lo sabes Ayame?...- preguntó algo incrédula.

-Sí… - tragó saliva y pronunció la frase - _Mikeri sanaire kanari nie_… lamento amarte esposa mía…

Kagome abrió los ojos enormes al comprender lo que InuYasha le había dicho la noche anterior antes de marcharse, instintivamente los dedos se posaron sobre la marca en su cuello, y la acarició con suavidad. Él la amaba… y la había hecho su esposa… cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente buscando no llorar… pero también lo lamentaba, y no podía culparlo, solo podía alejarse de él lo más posible lo que era igual que intentar vivir sin aire.

-Gracias Ayame…- dijo finalmente, dando un apretón a las manos de la muchacha y dirigiéndose sin ayuda alguna hacía su caballo, montándolo con rapidez, dejando claro que sabía lo que hacia.

No volvió a mirar hacia atrás, aunque la sensación de que la estaban observando se mantuvo hasta que comenzó a ver los árboles pasar con rapidez a su alrededor. Tras de sí dejaba los sueños de la joven que había sido, junto a los días más felices de su vida, sabía que debía protegerse, que lo que ahora tenía que hacer cambiaría no solo su destino, el de muchos más, dependía todo de su entereza y capacidad, solo ella…

A escasos metros de la aldea, una figura de cabellos plateados había observado toda la situación, aunque no logró escuchar todo lo que se habían dicho en la despedida, poco le importaba, sentía que su corazón se despedazaba, todos sus instintos le clamaban ir tras ella y no dejarla abandonarlo como lo estaba haciendo, Kagome era suya, lo había sido siempre, podía sentirla fluir por sus venas, pero si ella no era feliz con él… si ella consideraba que su condición de híbrido no era suficiente para una sacerdotisa, él no se interpondría… por sobre todo estaba su amor por Kagome y ese lo obligaba a dejarla ir…

-Maldición…- bramó en medio de los árboles que hicieron eco entre ellos, un golpe secó cayó sobre uno de los troncos provocando que la madera crujiera, dio un salto hacía un lado, cuando vio que el enorme y añoso árbol comenzaba a derrumbarse, incapaz de resistir el golpe que había sido infringido con una ira que albergaba ahora en su interior, dolor, furia, resentimiento, pesar, abandono… y un amor tan grande que no lo dejaba respirar.

El ruido del enorme árbol al caer se sintió a varios Kilómetros, como si de pronto el bosque se hubiera silenciado para todo lo demás, ni siquiera el golpeteo de los cascos de Tristán en el piso pudieron aplacar el rugido de la naturaleza tras de ella… Kagome cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, de alguna manera que no podía explicar, sabía que aquel estrépito lo ocasionaba InuYasha… su InuYasha…

_**Mil noches de penumbras añoré tenerte entre mis brazos,**_

_**Clamando como un desesperado por tu ser,**_

_**Viniste a mí,**_

_**Concediéndome la paz que no alcanzaba,**_

_**Abandonándome cuando ya no lograba dejar de respirarte.**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Bueno la cosa esta así, sufridora por el momento, pero ya pronto verán cosas un poco más divertidas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que a pesar de que no unió en ningún momento a mi Inu con Kagome, se percibieron sus pensamientos en todo momento.**

**Dejen sus mensajitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	16. La mitad de mí

Capítulo XVI

**La mitad de mí**

Él sonido de los cascos de Tristán, era todo lo que resonaba en los oídos de Kagome, que galopaba a toda velocidad por entre los árboles, Sango la seguía muy de cerca sobre su enorme youkai, ella sabía perfectamente que aquella hermosa gata llamada Kirara, era la compañera de su amiga desde hacía mucho.

Llevaban alrededor de tres horas de viaje, y Kagome no había bajado el ritmo de su carrera, pegada al cuerpo de Tristán, como si fuera parte de él, anclada con ambas manos a la crin del caballo, ignorando las riendas que se ajustaban a la silla parecía una verdadera amazona, Sango temía por su amiga, la velocidad que llevaba era impresionante y debía de reconocer que el animal que guiaba era poderoso, también podía ver desde lo alto el cabello azabache que ondeaba en el viento, pero no alcanzaba a vislumbrar las mejillas humedecidas por las lagrimas que Kagome no había dejado de derramar desde que se alejara para siempre de InuYasha.

En la penumbra de la noche, se acercaron hasta las puertas del templo, habían recorrido sin descanso el camino, entre llanuras y árboles, siguiendo el paso infranqueable de la sacerdotisa que por primera vez a los ojos de Sango, parecía desesperada por llegar. Dos guardias apostados en la entrada eran la recepción que los esperaba. Kagome finalmente se detuvo antes de que pudieran ser vistos, sabía a la perfección que aquellos dos hombres eran exterminadores entrenados y pagados para impedir el acceso, bajo cualquier costo, de extraños al templo.

Se bajó de Tristán y acariciando con suavidad el cuello de su fiel animal, se acercó hasta su amiga que descendía con suavidad desde Kirara.

-Muchas gracias Sango… aquí estaré bien…- dijo intentando parecer lo más segura posible, hacía ya unos kilómetros que las lagrimas se habían secado, no estaba segura de si ya no deseaba llorar, o se le habían secado los ojos.

-¿Estas segura?...- consulto la mujer que tomaba una de la frías manos de Kagome entre las suyas, dándole un doble sentido a su pregunta, algo no andaba bien con ella, podía presentirlo.

-Sí Sango… sí – respondió buscando en algún recóndito lugar de sí misma, las fuerzas que creía no poseer, para esbozar una sonrisa.

Notó como Sango arrugaba el ceño cuando el viento de la noche elevo su cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello pálido, marcado con dos incisiones que parecían hechas a fuego. Vio las manos de la exterminadora buscar en uno de los costados de su traje, y sacando un pañuelo blanco lo envolvió sobre el cuello de Kagome.

-Intenta que nadie vea esa marca…- le dijo con considerable preocupación, con la vista fija en el pañuelo que anudaba. Kagome sabía perfectamente lo que Sango estaba pensando.

-El no me forzó…- le aclaró con un suave tono de voz, y entonces vio como los ojos castaños de su amiga se clavaban en los de ella con incredulidad ahora.

-No pudiste hacerlo… - se interrumpió sin saber como continuar.

-¿Con un hanyou?...- sonrió sardónica Kagome, sabiendo los prejuicios que existían entre las razas, comprendiendo que InuYasha jamás sería aceptado entre los demás con respeto y orgullo. Otro trozó de su corazón pareció quebrajarse.

-No, no…- dijo Sango algo extraviada – es solo que no lo habrías hecho… - titubeo – si no lo amaras…

El silencio que prosiguió no dejó espacio para más preguntas, ni para respuestas, ambas se miraron y sango pudo comprender la tristeza por la que estaba pasando ahora su amiga, la que necesitaría hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza para seguir con lo que ahora su vida le tenía deparado. La estrechó en sus brazos como la hermana mayor que siempre se había sentido.

-Tranquila… todo estará bien… - dijo besando su mejilla antes de retirarse algunos pasos, para dejar que Kagome continuara su camino al templo.

-Gracias…- le susurró, tocando el pañuelo que le pusiera al cuello, y girándose para tomar camino a su destino, tomó aire profundamente sintiendo como traspasaba la barrera de protección que había alrededor el templo, e intentando ocultar ante el resto de su clan, que ya había dejado su inocencia física, que ahora era ya una mujer, la mujer de un hanyou, más que eso la hembra de InuYasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado en torno al bosque, los conjuros utilizados por Kaede hacían de la aldea un lugar seguro, pero de todas maneras se respiraba intranquilidad entre aquellos que podían reconocer el peligro. InuYasha aquella noche se quedó recostado en la copa de uno de los altos árboles que circundaban la aldea. La luna en lo alto del cielo, apenas un poco menos llena que la noche anterior, parecía burlarse de él, trayendo a su mente la luz plateada que iluminaba la figura de Kagome mientras avanzaban hacía la choza, a la que no fue capaz de volver a entrar… la había visto partir, sin decir nada, sin preguntar siquiera por él, y el corazón se le destrozaba con un dolor que no conocía, inundado de melancolía y de traición. Cerró los ojos y ante él vio la imagen nítida de una Kagome algo distinta, la imagen de una mujer que con un arco y una flecha había atravesado su corazón para sellarlo en un árbol…

-¡InuYasha!...- escuchó el grito cargado de rencor y de dolor de aquella extraña Kagome… el golpe de la flecha en su pecho lo dejó sin aliento, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, había lago más en aquella imagen que deseaba saber…

-Kikyo…cómo pudiste… - el dolor en su pecho se acentuaba ante la tristeza del amor traicionado – supongo que siempre haz sido la mujer que pensé… y amaré…

-Ahhh…- exclamó intentando recuperar el aire perdido cuando abrió los ojos y la visión desapareció.

Por unos instantes tuvo que buscar el aire que le faltaba para respirar de forma regular, y en su mente lo único que veía era la imagen de una Kagome que había traicionado su amor… pero su nombre no era Kagome… era Kikyo…

-Maldición…- profirió furibundo con la mano aún sobre el pecho – te sacaré de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón…

Dijo aquello apretado los dientes con furia y el ceño apretado, sentía el dolor aguijonearle la piel desde dentro como un veneno poderoso que amenazaba con erosionarlo. Dio un salto desde la copa del árbol, cuando el alba estaba cercana, podía sentirlo por el frescor del aire, mirando por un momento en la dirección que había tomado Kagome, avanzó por el sendero contrario… debía volver a su propio mundo, y olvidar por una vez el sueño de poseer una vida junto a aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches que de había apoderado de su razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó antes del alba, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, enfrentada a una pesadilla que no comprendía, podía verse a sí misma, junto a un árbol que al parecer era antiquísimo, sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al ver a InuYasha de pie frente a ella… pero su corazón no latía, no era ella misma, era… otra… que se alimentaba de almas… de almas tan tristes como ella…

-Me dijiste que mi vida te pertenecía…- hablaba InuYasha en su forma de hanyou y aquella extraña vestimenta roja que le había visto antes en sus sueños, se dirigía a ella que continuaba apoyada en aquel árbol, con una convicción tan grande en sus palabras que por un momento se sintió invadida – entonces tu vida… también me pertenece…

-No eres diferente a Naraku…- aquellas palabras salían de su boca, sentía que era ella, pero igualmente no lo era, como si solo una parte de Kagome se encontrara en ese cuerpo… muerto…

-¿Qué soy como Naraku?...- había exclamado InuYasha incrédulo, y Kagome sentía que ese nombre le causaba un gran temor.

-En Naraku aún se encuentra la esencia de Onigumo, que deseaba hacerme su mujer…por eso logró que nos odiáramos hasta verme asesinarte con mis propias manos…- Kagome sentía como en su sueño se reflejaba ante ella la imagen de la sangre y del dolor… la angustia.

De pronto la escena cambio, se veía así misma oculta tras una árbol, completa… observando a aquella mujer que había sido, junto a InuYasha.

-No me importa lo que ahora sientas por mí Kikyo…- había exclamado con desesperación InuYasha – pero no dejaré que Naraku te haga daño… solo yo te protegeré de él…

Kagome sentía como su alma se destruía al verlo abrazar a aquella que de alguna manera sentía que era ella misma… una mujer de antes… una vida de antes unida a esta en una misma época… ¿por qué?... Kikyo…

"Una vez que el odio se ha desencadenado… ya no hay marcha atrás"

Había escuchado la voz de aquella mujer en su interior, sabía que eran pensamientos de ella, que habían caído en su interior, y la lágrimas se derramaron comprendiendo que el odio era un arma demasiado letal…

Se puso de pie descalza, con la luz de una luna que había sido llena y hermosa la noche anterior, tomó de sobre un mueble junto a su futón, un espejo, tallado en madera y con hermosas incrustaciones de plata que brillaban bajo el rayo de la luna del mismo modo que lo hacían los cabellos de InuYasha. Se observó, y buscó en su cuello las incisiones que le había dejado y ya no eran más que dos cicatrices enrojecidas sobre la blanca piel… las acarició, sintiendo que la separación los venía acompañando hacía demasiado tiempo… tanto que una vida no era suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Kagome que no había podido conciliar el sueño, se encontraba frente a la ventana de su habitación que daba en dirección al bosque que dejara atrás. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no se giró, sabía perfectamente quien era, Rasme, su compañera desde que su madre muriera y la confinaran a este lugar, una mujer de mediana edad, que había dedicado su vida a las labores del templo, por una cuestión de vocación, pero que ya había visto tanto en su vida que incluso parecía tener más edad.

-Ven a prepararte mi pequeña… que los sabios quieren verte…- le había dicho con aquella usual voz maternal que tenía con ella. Kagome se giró y le sonrió con suavidad, sabía perfectamente que volver esbozar una sonrisa de abierta felicidad le costaría demasiado tiempo.

-Los sabios…- repitió sin poner intención alguna en su voz, se sentía ofendida frente a aquellos hombres que habían trazado su destino.

-Sí, ven, ven apresúrate, que sabes que no les gusta esperar… ponte esto…- dijo mientras extendía una vaporosa y delicada túnica de color blanco, para que Kagome la viera.

Extendió los dedos hasta rozar la tela, que ciertamente era tan suave y ligero como parecía, y la nostalgia por aquella vestimenta que usara dos noches antes, volvió a ella, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no dejar que las lagrimas asomaran.

-Rápido, rápido…- apremió la mujer que comenzó a desanudar los finos cordones que sostenían la ropa de dormir de Kagome, las ojeras bajo los ojos de la muchacha aún eran notorias y el cabello parecía limpio, pero sin que nadie lo hubiera cepillado como era debido.

Hizo su labor en el menos tiempo posible, Kagome cooperó sin demasiado entusiasmo, no hubieron mayores palabras, se habían visto en cuanto ella había llegado la noche anterior, y Rasme le cayó encima con un enorme abrazo, le dejó preparado un baño que Kagome tomó rápidamente se dejó caer sobre la cama, ciertamente el cansancio de la carrera casi frenética que había emprendido hacía el templo, la había abrumado y el sueño llegó de inmediato, siendo ahuyentado pocas horas después.

-Me alegra que estés aquí y bien…- dijo la mujer finalmente, una vez que vestida Kagome, la había hecho sentarse en una especie de tocador que había en una esquina, para cepillar con cuidado el cabello oscuro.

-Gracias Rasme… yo también estoy feliz de verte- y era cierto, era quizás la única persona a la que realmente había extrañado en aquel templo.

Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio, mientras que Rasme deslizaba el cepillo por las hebras azabaches, hasta que aquella labor terminó y tomó el grueso del cabello intentando un peinado alto.

-¡Oh Dios mío!…- exclamó soltando el cabello, mientras que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca retrocediendo algunos pasos. Kagome instintivamente se llevó la manos hacía el cuello, reparando solo anaquel momento que sería visible para su ayudante.

-Tranquila Rasme, no es nada…- intentó calmarla, pensando en que si la mujer continuaba así sería descubierta con demasiada facilidad… ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?... o no, por que estaba demasiado ocupada lamentándose.

-Esa es… esa es…- balbuceaba la mujer- … ¡Te ha marcado un youkai!…

-Un hanyou…- aclaró ridículamente ofendida Kagome, sintiendo que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas, preguntándose si Rasme sabría el modo en que se producía aquella marca.

-Pero pequeña… eso es muy grave… - habló algo más calmada la mujer, acercándose a la muchacha que había visto crecer – ¿sabes lo que significa esa marca?...

-Sí…- aseguró Kagome mostrando una sonrisa sin proponérselo.

-¿Lo sabes?...- consultó incrédula por la tranquilidad que demostraba Kagome frente a algo como eso.

-Claro… soy su hembra, su mujer… su esposa…- dijo aquello con un orgullo tan enorme que Rasme tuvo que contener otra exclamación de impresión.

-Pero Kagome… no puede ser tu esposo…- aseguró la mujer – tu boda es en dos semanas…

Le dijo con calma, pensando en que quizás algo demasiado grave le había sucedido a Kagome en esos días fuera del templo, como para perder la perspectiva de ese modo.

-Lo sé muy bien Rasme… y por que también sé que la tarea que se me ha encomendado es demasiado importante, es que estoy aquí… - aseguró, avanzando hacía un cofre de madera reluciente que parecía recién hecho, y tomando de su interior un grueso collar de plata que se ajustaba a su cuello perfectamente para disimular las cicatrices.

-Oh Dios… solo espero que no te descubran niña… - insistió tratando de tener fe en lo que Kagome intentaba.

-Yo también…

"**_En la vereda de la insistencia_**

**_Que he recorrido buscándote, te hallé…_**

**_Esperando mi presencia,_**

_**Como si solo entonces abrieras os ojos a la vida"**_

**Anyara**

Continuará…

**Un capítulo más con algunas cosillas que me será de utilidad más adelante, espero que les agrade y que me dejen sus opiniones… besitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	17. Los Sabios

Capítulo XVII

**Los sabios**

Kagome le había pedido un momento a solas a Rasme antes de que la audiencia con los sabios, se sentía inquieta, sabía perfectamente que podía ser descubierta… y lo más lamentable, era que de algún modo lo deseaba, que supieran que ya no era la adecuada y que la desterraran del templo… por un momento aquel pensamiento tomó un matiz de ilusión en su corazón, iría con InuYasha, lo encontraría, y entonces le hablaría de su amor… un par de toques suaves en la puerta, la alertaron.

-Kagome… los sabios te esperan…- insistió Rasme, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Kagome se quedó mirando la madera delicadamente tallada – Kagome…- volvió a nombrar la mujer.

-Enseguida Rasme…

Se observó por última vez en el enorme espejo que había en la pared, vio a una muchacha, pulcramente vestida con un túnica blanca, que se sostenía en sus hombros, el cinturón de un apretado tejido que era surcado por hilos de plata que resplandecían con suavidad cuando se movía, al igual que el adorno que se había colgado al cuello, y que le permitía cubrir la cicatriz. Tomó aire intentando sentirse segura.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el rostro de Rasme, que parecía muy preocupada, le regaló una sonrisa suave, y una inclinación de su cabeza, luego observó el largo y solitario pasillo que debía recorrer, aventurándose por él.

-Suerte pequeña…- le susurró con suavidad la mujer que se quedó de pie tras ella.

Paredes de piedra a su derecha, talladas delicadamente con imágenes que representaban la historia de los sacerdotes a través de los años, eran las compañeras que llevaba… recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había recorrido ese mismo camino, el día que le dijeron lo que sucedería con ella y su destino. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de expectación que la acompañó aquella vez, dándole a su vida un nuevo vuelco, convirtiéndola en una joya preciada en el templo, pero así mismo, intocable.

Se encontró frente a una gran puerta de madera, esculpida hermosamente, con incrustaciones de pedrería, la que brillaba a la luz de los rayos que entraban por lo alto del pasillo. Dos hombres vestidos pulcramente, con sus blancas túnicas, se acercaron a las puertas, para empujarlas, con la cabeza levemente inclinada sin mirarla, en ocasiones Kagome se preguntaba, cuándo podría ser normal… como cuando era niña… o como cuando estuvo con InuYasha… un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda ante el recuerdo, tomó aire cuando las figuras de un triunvirato de hombres con años indefinibles, parecían cargar con la sabiduría del tiempo sobre sus hombros, como si hubieran quedado grabadas la vivencias en sus rostros, sin dejar de parecer amables, pero firmes.

Avanzó cuando las puertas estuvieron lo suficientemente abiertas para entrar, Kagome progresó, con la cabeza muy en alto, demostrando elegancia y convicción, necesitaba de aquella barrera ante los ancianos, que ninguno sospechara la marea de emociones que habitaban ahora en ella, todas las vivencias que intentaba proteger de los ojos de aquellos tres individuos, que aunque, al parecer amables, podían ser despiadados en sus juicios. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, el hombre de la derecha, Tetsu, según recordaba, le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera, creando una distancia, que a Kagome le pareció un abismo, como si se encontrara de pie al borde de él.

-Kagome Higurashi…- dijo la voz potente, pero amable de uno de los ancianos, Kazuo – hemos estado esperando tu visita.

-Se nos ha informado de tu ausencia – dijo un tercero, de él no recordaba el nombre, alguna vez los había visto en el templo, pero la única oportunidad en la que se encontró de este modo con ellos, fue cuando decidieron su destino, y ella asumió… claro que entonces no sabía que existía InuYasha. Un estremecimiento amenazó con dejar caer su barrera de calma.

-Lo lamento…- quiso disculparse por lo que ellos podían considerar una deserción, pero fue interrumpida.

-No se te ha autorizado a hablar – dijo el hombre de la derecha, Tetsu, con una voz potente, que parecía fortalecida con los años, Kagome pensó que si este hombre alzaba aquella poderosa voz, sería capaz de estremecer los pilares de la habitación.

Se quedó en silencio, aún con las manos unidas en el frente, deseo estrujarse los dedos, por la inquietud, pero su apariencia externa era perfecta, la piel lozana, el cabello cepillado, la mirada castaña, tranquila.

-Necesitamos que nos relates lo que has vivido – dijo la voz más amable – sin que omitas detalles.

Lo único que deseaba era escapar, se sentía acorralada y humillada, no les contaría de InuYasha, al menos no lo que les pertenecía solo a ellos… sintió que una nueva energía la rodeaba, no pudo definirla, pero necesitaba de ella para sustentarse… quizás, su amor…

-Puedes dirigirte a mí… soy Kei, te escucharemos con atención…- dijo finalmente el anciano, con un rostro muy masculino, fuerte, pero endulzado por una suave sonrisa en la que podías incluso confiar, pero Kagome, desde que supo que estaba destinada a una misión como la que le habían encargado, dejó de confiar en los rostros amables, sabía bien que esperaban algo a cambio.

Observo los tres semblantes ante ella, el de la izquierda, tenso y endurecido, como hierro, el que la había hecho callar, al centro, el que acababa de dirigirse a ella, parecía un hombre respetuoso, y el tercero, amable, pacifico. Comenzó a relatar con gran fluidez, comenzando con su necesidad de bailar, explicando luego lo sucedido con el youkai lobo, llegando finalmente a la intervención de un hanyou.

-¿Hanyou?...- dijo la voz del "hombre de hierro", pero Kagome evitó observarlo, para que no notara la perturbación que le producía.

-Un hanyou…- repitió el hombre de la derecha, el que parecía pacifico. – ¿te relacionaste con ese hanyou?... – preguntó, y entonces Kagome sintió que se le ablandaban las piernas.

-¿Relacionarme?...- repitió la pregunta, como si no la hubiera entendido.

-Sí… compartiste con él un tiempo – reafirmó su pregunta el anciano.

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un momento, las imágenes de InuYasha se agolpaban perversamente en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir débil ante estos hombres… no quería que ellos hurgaran en algo tan privado, algo tan suyo, ella cumpliría con la tarea que le habían impuesto, el resto era solo suyo.

-Solo fueron un par de días… él únicamente me ayudo y me trajo de vuelta aquí… - dijo, mostrando una gran serenidad.

El silencio se hizo, y Kagome sentía que los tres ancianos la observaban, como si buscaran algo en ella, en la energía que emanaba sin poder encontrarlo… solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, escapar, huir, pero el conocimiento de que su obligación con quines la rodeaban, era el que podía preservar el equilibrio natural, como lo conocía la hacía permanecer.

El hombre más pacífico, Kei, habló.

-Sabes que tienes una tarea que no podrás eludir… ¿verdad?...- consultó el anciano.

Kagome se quedó observando el rostro, ahora recordaba que con aquella misma amabilidad le había dicho que debía de casarse, que el matrimonio entre una sacerdotisa y un youkai sería muy beneficioso para lo que ella debía hacer, le abriría las puertas a tierras insondables bajo otra circunstancia. Quiso gritar de frustración. Tomó aire suavemente para que no notaran su desasosiego.

-Lo sé… y espero poder cumplirla con dignidad…- dijo sin más, sabía que la misión que la esperaba era importante, había algo en su interior que le decía que debía hacerlo, que le correspondía.

-Bien, entonces dentro de algunos días viajarás a las tierras del que será tu esposo, y cumplirás. – dijo sin más Tetsu, con una orden implícita en sus palabras, como si ella le fuera ingrata.

-Kagome… puedes retirarte – dijo la voz amable de Kazuo, que había permanecido en silencio.

Kagome hizo un gesto con la cabeza, algo que perfectamente podía considerarse una despedida y agradecimiento implícito, se giró y vio como las puertas se abrían para que ella pasara, el corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza, los hombres que custodiaban la salida, fijaron la vista en el piso, no les era permitido observar a una sacerdotisa directamente. Sentía tras su espalda la mirada de aquellos ancianos, luego de un interrogatorio que debió de parecerle corto, y sin embargo, sentía que llevaba una eternidad dentro de aquella sala.

Avanzó hasta su habitación, con toda la dignidad posible, las piernas se le debilitaron de pronto, y tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los sillones que había a un costado de la puerta, caminó apoyada hasta quedar frente a un tocador labrado que tenía un gran espejo que le mostraba la palidez de su rostro, pareció de pronto tener incluso ojeras, los huesos parecían aguarse, endebles y sin fuerzas para sostener su cuerpo. ¿Qué era esta sensación?... no lo sabía bien, pero se lo atribuía a la fuerza que emanaba de aquellos tres hombres contra los que había tenido una batalla espiritual, aún podía percibir la sensación de aguijones en su cerebro, cuando Tetsu quiso entrar en sus pensamientos, y él abrazo asfixiante de Kei, cuando quiso leer en su corazón. Pero sabía que había logrado proteger su más grande tesoro… su amor por InuYasha.

-InuYasha…- suspiró mientras comenzaba a retirar el collar de plata que había cubierto la marca hecha por el hanyou, la acarició con la punta de los dedos, en tanto sostenía la pieza de joyería en la otra - ¿dónde estarás?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las voces potentes de los tres hombres que permanecían aún en el salón del que Kagome acababa de retirarse, se escuchaban retumbar en el lugar.

-Ella oculta algo – aseguró Tetsu, gesticulando hacía sus compañeros con una de sus manos, que indicaba la puerta que acababan de cerrarse.

-No podemos saberlo…- respondió Kazuo, manteniendo su actitud pacífica.

-No pude entrar en su mente…- exclamo molesto una vez más Tetsu, provocado la sonrisa de su compañero.

-Lo que habla muy bien de ella- agregó Kazuo desafiando a su compañero, que estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando ambos fueron interrumpidos por Kei, con su voz amable.

-Kagome habló de un hanyou…- dijo, con la vista fija en uno de los trazados del piso, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-Claro que lo dijo…- agregó Tetsu – y no me permitió ver ni uno solo de sus recuerdos de él.

-Yo tampoco pude ahondar en sus sentimientos – indicó Kazuo, atento a la reacción de Kei, que seguía analizando el trazado en el piso.

Se produjo un extraño silencio que de alguna manera significaba comprensión por parte de los tres ancianos, que de pronto parecían haber unificado sus pensamientos.

-Ella esta destinada a esta tarea – dijo Kei, dejando descansar su espalda en la silla – la aparición de este hanyou, que obviamente Kagome esta protegiendo, es solo la muestra de que la leyenda se esta cumpliendo – reflexiono, frotando su barbilla con los dedos.

-¿Pero como saber si este hanyou, es del que hablan en la leyenda del primer templo? – consultó Kazuo, mostrando por primera vez, algo de inquietud.

-Es verdad, no sabemos… podría ser que la leyenda fuera solo un cuento…- dijo Tetsu, casi gruñendo, por que aunque sabía que aquella leyenda era una gran esperanza para todos, no estaba seguro de creer en ella.

-Están los escritos Tetsu. – respondió Kei… aún frotando su barbilla.

-Pero nadie los ha visto en siglos… solo hemos encontrado libros que hablan de ellos – continuó debatiendo el hombre, que con aquella mirada profunda y algo agresiva, se sentía temeroso de no creer, pero igualmente temeroso de creer a ciegas.

Kei entonces fijo la vista en su compañero, dejo de frotar su barbilla y le mostró una sonrisa amable.

-Hay cosas, mi querido Kei – su tono era suave, comprensivo – que se hacen solo por los dictados del corazón, como lo que hará Kagome Higurashi, ahora – se hizo una pequeña pausa – cosas que solo son una prueba de fe.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, los tres hombres se quedaron con sus pensamientos, buscando en ellos una certeza de lo correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El avance de la caravana había sido lento, en ella venían algunos sirvientes, aunque solo para el tiempo que durara la ceremonia, y Rasme, que era la única a la que le habían permitido quedarse. Eran disposiciones de los sabios de su templo, Kagome no podía evitar sentir que no la estaban ayudando demasiado, se sentía incluso abandonada a su suerte en una tierra de la que poco conocía.

El sol se filtraba suavemente por entre las cortinas del carruaje en el que viajaba, no pudo evitar el recordar los bosques que recorriera en compañía de InuYasha… dejó que su vista se perdiera entre los árboles que franqueaban el camino, no pudo evitar dilucidar una sombra no demasiado lejos, que parecía avanzar ocultándose, guareciéndose en el bosque. Su corazón saltó… inmediatamente un nombre acudió a sus labios sin notarlo siquiera.

-InuYasha…

-¿Dijiste algo?...- escuchó la voz a su lado. Kagome reaccionó de inmediato, protegiendo sus sentimientos.

-No nada… - volvió a girarse hacía la ventana del carruaje, buscando en medio del bosque la silueta que vaga en su mente, sin permitirle respirar… por que sentía que desde que se habían separado, el aire no llenaba sus pulmones.

"_**Separados, como si el aire se hubiera condensado,**_

_**como si la vida ya no brillara,**_

_**como si el sol no fuera suficiente para calentar la sangre,**_

_**así son mis días en tu ausencia,**_

_**sintiéndome incapaz de volver a vivir"**_

Continuará…

**Holitas… sipis, lo sé, he sido una ingrata con todos ustedes, espero que no estan demasiado molestos, la verdad es que uno, me costó mucho sacar este capítulo, por lo que uqería que expresara, dos, mi vida ha estado "patas pa'rriba" como digo yo, pero por osas muy lindas, tres… el trabajo me tiene medio agobiada… pero todo se ordena, intentaré actualizar con menos demora… besitos, y como siempre muchas, muchas gracias por leer… y a todos los que me enviaron algún mensajito preocupados por mí como ser humano… ufff… eso es impagable…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	18. En la víspera

Capítulo XVIII

**En la víspera**

Habían cruzado un pequeño claro entre bosques y bosques que había visto pasar, llegaron a las orillas de un río que parecía calmo, casi impasible, el sonido de sus aguas era manso y adormecedor, mientras que los rayos del tercer sol que veía emerger desde que comenzó su viaje, se reflejaban en el cristal líquido. Kagome había bajado de su carruaje, aún contra las objeciones de Rasme que le había dicho que no era buena idea, que podía ser incluso peligroso.

-Ven Rasme... respira este aire… - le dijo tirando de una de las manos de su acompañante, que se resistía como una mula – vamos, no tengas miedo – le insistía la muchacha con una suave sonrisa.

-Oh, esta bien… no digas que no te lo advertí – aceptó la mujer, sosteniendo un poco la falda de su túnica para no enredarse al bajar el peldaño del carruaje, sintiendo como el sol le dificultaba la visión al principio, por lo que llevó una de sus manos a los ojos haciendo sombra.

-¿No es precioso?...- le consultó a la mujer que ahora sostenía su vestimenta con ambas manos, avanzando tras Kagome que se acercaba más y más a río, sintiendo como los pies se le hundían levemente en la tierra ablandada por el agua.

-Bueno… si lo es…- reconoció, intentando no mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

-Es maravilloso – afirmó para sí misma, observando la dimensión del río, y la extensión de árboles al cruzarlo.

Esas eran ya las tierras del señor youkai con quien ella iba casarse, pero de algún modo aquello no la afectaba ahora, tener la naturaleza ante sus ojos de ese modo tan limpio no hizo más que traerle gratos recuerdos. Aspiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, llenando sus pulmones del aroma a vegetación, a tierra húmeda, a hojas verdes, a InuYasha…

Se acercó a la orilla y se inclinó hasta alcanzar con sus dedos el agua fresca, la necesitaba, no tanto por los días de viaje, si no por la cercanía que tenía la naturaleza a la imagen que ella conservaba en su mente del hanyou, a veces le resultaba increíble haberlo visto en la cueva de Midoriko, en medio de seres que buscaban las diversiones típicas de una ciudad, ¿Qué misterios guardaba InuYasha? Ahueco sus manos y dejó el liquido escurrir por ellas, luego la llevo hasta su rostro libre de maquillajes, y lo humedeció, sintiendo fluir por sus venas la fuerza de aquel liquido… reconociendo el poderío de la corriente de este rió en particular, sabiendo que le estaba permitiendo tomar de él.

-Señora, debemos cruzar- aviso el guardia a cargo de la caravana. Kagome lo observó los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en el piso, nadie la miraba a los ojos, ni Rasme en presencia de otros.

-Claro…- respondió mirando un poco más alrededor antes de retroceder de nuevo hasta el carruaje, que había sido su confinamiento por tres días.

Se sentó frente a Rasme, que se abanicaba el rostro con un pañuelo de tela blanca, se extendió la falda, y se aseguró de que el collar que llevaba le cubriera bien las marcas en el cuello, sabía perfectamente que aquellas dos rojizas incisiones le podían causar grandes problemas. De pronto y sin aviso, un sonido casi como un rugido vino desde fuera, Rasme detuvo el pañuelo en su mano y la miró inquisidora, nuevamente el sonido vino, esta vez con más fuerza, y Kagome pudo ver a través de la cortina aún abierta del carruaje el agua pasar por su lado. Se dispuso a salir presurosa, la energía que emanaba del agua había cambiado, ya no era la suave y calma que percibió, ere turbulenta y amenazadora.

-¡No vayas!...- escuchó la voz de Rasme a sus espaldas, pero ella ya había puesto ambos pies en la hierba húmeda nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que estaba ante ella. Una ola elevada amenazando con caer como si tuviera vida propia se había alzado al menos unos tres metros por sobre los sirvientes que la acompañaban, que se apostaban con sus armas, de forma casi dramática al enemigo natural que tenían ante si.

Kagome observó la elevación de agua con calma, inspeccionando su forma, el modo que se cernía sobre ellos, parecía un gran coloso listo para atacar a quien decidiera cruzar por él. Entonces una voz tras de ella, le confirmó su sospecha.

-Señora – la voz tímida de su guardia principal se escuchó – solo intentamos cruzar, y basto que un jinete tocara el agua con las patas de su caballo, para que el río lo devolviera.

Entonces Kagome observó a un costado, al hombre algo magullado por el golpe, y al animal de fina sangre de pie y empapado. Se giró nuevamente hacía las aguas y caminó en dirección a ellas, la voz del sirviente se escucho en una suplica para que no fuera, más atrás pudo oír a Rasme pedirle cordura.

Se arrodillo a orillas del río, e inclino la cabeza como en una reverencia con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo erguido, y las manos alzadas hacía el cielo, pegadas a sus muslos. Comenzó a sentir como el calor abordaba primeramente sus músculos, luego poco a poco cada uno de sus órganos internos, las manos le quemaban con la energía que poseían ahora, y solo entonces abrió los ojos y se enfrentó al espíritu ante ella. Las palmas de las manos ahora dirigidas hacía él.

-Espíritu antiguo, que moras y defiendes, te suplico aplaques tu ira, sobre estos seres que solo anhelan la paz – susurró como si aquello se tratase de una comunicación privada con el ser de las aguas.

El sonido ante ella le hizo ver que aquel espíritu estaba inquieto, Kagome de algún modo presentía que la fuerza que emanaba de él obedecía únicamente a una necesidad de protección. Entonces una voz que se filtro a su mente como un temblor poderoso.

_-"Nadie puede entrar a estos dominios, yo soy Tenakril, guardián del río, y de estas tierras, su señor me lo ha encomendado"._

-Venimos en paz, a cumplir una palabra empeñada Señor – habló Kagome con decisión y humildad.

_-"Tú eres la que tomó de mis orillas, necesito mirar en tu alma"_ – solicitó sin más el espíritu.

-Tengo un secreto que no puedo revelar – susurró Kagome, sin ser esto una negativa.

-_"Mmm… un secreto de amor, uno tan grande que ha cruzado las barreras del tiempo… puedes pasar, sacerdotisa de las épocas" _

Sentenció el ser, sin que Kagome pudiera evitar que hurgara en su alma, sintiendo un gran respeto cuando aquel espíritu lo había hecho, no como cuando los sabios de su templo intentaban leer dentro de ella, apoderándose de sus emociones más profundas, quizás por aquel respeto, es que ella le abrió las puertas, y aún así no la invadió.

-Gracias Tenakril – dijo Kagome reverenciándose ante las aguas que a pasar de la inmensa barrera que significaba, ahora ondeaban mansas. Se puso de pie, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a la temperatura normal.

-"_Solo tú y la mujer, has llegado a tierras del Señor, no necesitas a tus sirvientes_."- aseguró el ser, antes de que miles de pequeñas gotas salpicaran a Kagome, al volver las aguas a su estado normal, el río era nuevamente calmo y cristalino.

En cuanto las aguas bajaron, logró vislumbrar a la distancia algunas figuras que llegaban a orillas del río. La mano de Rasme se cerró sobre uno de sus brazos, tirando de ella.

-Mi niña, ven, no puedes dejar que te vean… - dijo la mujer con nerviosismo.

-Son youkais – aseguró Kagome, conocía sus energías, Rasme tiró un poco más de ella, pero no tenía intenciones de ocultarse, al menos no totalmente – rápido mi velo – pidió, sabiendo que más como novia que como sacerdotisa, no debía ser vista por seres del clan al que se iba a unir.

Rasme llegó con tanta rapidez junto a ella, que Kagome la miró sorprendida, preguntándose si no traía ya el velo en sus manos. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que la tela le cubriera la cabeza, ocultando su cabello, y rodeando su rostro, de modo que solo sus ojos quedaran al descubierto.

Notó como los youkais, tres en total, no habían tenido que hundirse profundamente en las aguas para cruzar, por lo que el río parecía poco profundo. Kagome pensó entonces en el poder que contenían aquellas aguas, y una especie de alivio la cubrió, no había sentido energías negativas en Tenakril, aquello la tranquilizaba.

Los tres seres se pusieron de pie frente a ella, Rasme permaneció solo unos centímetros más atrás, como sirviente, que era su categoría, no se le permitía presentarse de igual, a Kagome, quien permaneció inamovible ante la presencia de los youkais, dos de ellos, seres musculosos, muy similares a humanos, con marcas en sus antebrazos y en sus pómulos, la piel oscurecida por el sol, los ojos expresivos y peligrosos, el tercero de ellos, un pequeño hombrecillo de aspecto verdoso, que venía montado en lo que parecía un caballo de dos cabezas, fue quien se dirigió a ella.

-El señor de estas tierras, te da la bienvenida sacerdotisa, soy Jaken, y estoy a tu servicio - dijo en hombrecillo, con una reverencia.

-Gracias – respondió con amabilidad.

-Tú, y tu sirvienta pueden seguir, el resto deberán emprender el viaje de regreso, no necesitas de nadie más.- aseguró.

-Quiero llevar a mi caballo – pidió Kagome, indicando a Tristán que había viajado junto a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Concedido- dijo el hombrecillo, haciendo un gesto a unos de sus acompañantes ara que tomara las riendas del animal – ahora suban a su carruaje, debemos cruzar el río.

Una vez dentro del confinamiento de aquel coche, Kagome solo pudo vislumbrar árboles y más árboles, hasta que en medio de ellos comenzaron a aparecer senderos que daban la sensación de llevar a algún sitio, como si ellos mismos viajaran por una especie de camino principal. Agudizó la vista y para su sorpresa en medio de los árboles pudo distinguir lo que parecía una cabaña, los árboles con gruesos troncos le ocultaban la visión por momentos, pero ago aún más novedoso apareció, pequeños niños youkais se lanzaban una pelota hecha de telas. Comprendió entonces que aquellos senderos llevaban a las casa de quienes habitaban ese bosque, se apresuró hacía la otra ventana del carruaje, bajo la mirada interrogativa de Rasme, y pudo comprobar que de este lado, también habían senderos que llevaban a aballas habitadas.

-Es una ciudad. – se dijo a sí misma, sorprendida del modo en que el bosque era el refugió perfecto para estos seres.

De pronto el carruaje giró, y los senderos desaparecieron, los árboles se hicieron cada vez más tupidos, sin permitirle distinguir nada entre ellos, el carruaje se detuvo, y se encontró con cientos de preguntas. ¿Habían llegado?. La voz de Jaken, se escucho desde fuera, y Kagome abrió la puerta del coche, poniendo un pie en el escalón, siendo ayudada por uno de los fuertes youkais, que parecían no temer en mirarla, como era costumbre en los sirvientes de su templo.

-Hemos llegado…- anunció el hombrecillo, esta vez ya desmontado de aquel caballo de dos cabezas, con un báculo en su mano, y un extraño sombrerito que lo hacía parecer incluso gracioso. Kagome observó a su alrededor, sin ver nada en lo absoluto, el lugar incluso parecía oscuro.

-No veo nada…- dijo finalmente observando hacía abajo a Jaken que permanecía junto a ella, mientras que Rasme terminaba de bajar de el carruaje.

-Ahí señora… ahí…- índico hacía las copas de los árboles con su báculo.

Entones Kagome alzó la vista, la luz se filtraba por entre las copas, y…

-Construcciones…- dijo algo asombrada.

En lo alto de las copas de los árboles, podían verse a curiosos apoyados en las barandas de madera que bordeaban los caminos entre una copa y otra, los troncos eran enormes, Kagome pensó que debía de tratarse de los árboles del tiempo de los que había leído alguna vez, raíces tan fuertes y troncos tan poderosos, que el tiempo no los mancillaba.

Jaken golpeo el tronco de uno de los árboles cercanos, con su báculo, y entonces, desde lo alto, comenzó a caer lo que primeramente parecía un espiral, llegando a tierra, y permitiéndole a Kagome ver, que se trataba de una escalera que no debía ser más ancha que un metro y que al subirla girabas y girabas. Pudo notar igualmente que los youkais que las acompañaban trepaban por los troncos y que de dos saltos ya estaban en las copas.

-Adelante… bienvenida a los dominios de mi Señor Sesshomaru…- dijo la voz de Jaken, cargada de cierto orgullo que a Kagome no le pasó inadvertido. ¿Cómo sería aquel señor youkai?

De ahí en adelante, todo fue observar y reconocer lo impresionante que le resultó todo, si miraba a la distancia desde la habitación que le habían asignado, podía ver de modo infinito las uniones de una copa con la otra, en la cual se construían habitaciones como la que le habían entregado a ella, con paredes desiguales, intentando un circulo, y en el centro parte del tronco del árbol al que estaba unida. Observando cada detalle estaba, notando como tenía ventanas que daban en todas las direcciones, cuando sintió una voz femenina tras de ella.

-Buenas noches señora…- escuchó que le decían, y se giró para observar a la muchacha que no debía e tener dos años menos que ella. Y casi como un acto reflejo, miró por la ventana, comprobando que los últimos colores anaranjados del sol, ya se matizaban en el horizonte con los azules de la noche inminente. Luego se volvió a la joven, notando que se trataba de una joven humana

-Buenas noches… - respondió algo distraída, notando como la muchacha avanzaba hasta un costado de la habitación, dejando un envoltorio que pudo captar la atención y curiosidad de Kagome, que se acercó.

-Mi nombre es Rin – dijo la muchacha, inclinándose levemente con respecto – me han enviado para entregarte esto - indicando la envoltura – y para anunciarte que la ceremonia de la boda comenzará con el alba, siendo al atardecer su culminación.

-¿No veré al novio antes?...- consultó Kagome, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estomago, en el trascuerdo de solo un día más, se convertiría en la esposa de un youkai al que no conocía… sintió la necesidad de gritar que ya estaba unida a alguien, pero su clamor murió en la garganta.

-No señora, solo en la ceremonia de culminación. - respondió con amabilidad la muchacha que al igual que los youkais, parecía no temer mirarla a los ojos, solo que Kagome pudo ver en aquellos castaños ojos, un brillo de vida – yo vendré para acompañarte.

-Gracias Rin…- dijo con gentileza, inclinando un poco su cabeza como despedida.

Se quedó observando la puerta por a que se fuera la muchacha, y luego se giró hacía la ventana que ya estaba cubierta por el azul de la noche. Se apoyó en uno de los asientos que rodeaban la habitación, y se apoyó en el borde de la ventana, sin poder dejar de apreciar el magnifico fulgor de las estrellas que se filtraba entre las ramas más altas de aquellos frondosos árboles.

-InuYasha…- suspiró su nombre, en un llamado silencioso, hecho solo con el alma, aunque sabía que no había modo en que él la escuchara.

La luna era nueva esta noche, oculta estaba en el firmamento, tal como se encontraba un hanyou, que en medio de las copas de los árboles, observaba el cielo, pensando que sería de su mujer ahora, un suspiró llego a sus oídos, casi como si la voz de ella lo estuviera llamando, sabía que era solo su imaginación, pero no pudo evitar responder, suspirando también.

-Kagome…

"_**Condenado a vivir en la sombra de tu amor,**_

_**en el alma habitas, y floreces**_

_**como la noche en que la luna rozó tu figura**_

_**y fuimos uno, en sentimientos y belleza**_

_**en canto de esperanza"**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Holitas… espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, esta un poco extraño, pero de alguna manera siento que el mundo creado para esta historia, sirve para dejar que todo pueda suceder, agradezco a todos quienes se han preocupado por esta chica que lo ha tenido algo abandonados, pero recuerden que no dejará nunca una historia si terminar, espero estar por aquí pronto… y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	19. La guardiana

Capítulo XIX

**La guardiana**

El sol comenzaba a coronar las copas de los altos y antiguos árboles de este bosque, el tono violeta y anaranjado de la mañana, lucía precioso en medio del verde de las hojas. Kagome continuaba dormida, la noche se había convertido en largas horas de vigilia, rememorando los momentos que había vivido junto a InuYasha, no podía comprender por que su corazón le decía a gritos que era para ella, que era suyo, desde mucho antes que lo comprendiera, como un amor antiguo, del que no conocía un momento de inicio. Y las estrellas la acompañaron, y la luna iluminó levemente su noche, hasta que el sueño la envolvió. Pero no hubo sueños calmos, acaso sensaciones de batallas, la pérdida y el llanto en una noche nevada, la traición, y el mal… el mismo mal que debía combatir ahora.

Se veía nuevamente con las ropas de una sacerdotisa antigua, abriendo los ojos a lo que parecía una vida vacía… sintiendo como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, trayendo consigo el dolor de una muerte que ya había sufrido, sin embargo se sentía dividida en dos personas, dos vidas que se reunían en un mismo tiempo y espacio… ¿era acaso posible?... suplicaba por que no la nombrara, su alma pedía no volver… pero…

-Ki… Kikyo… - escucho la voz de InuYasha, quebrantada, incrédula, sí, era inconfundiblemente, InuYasha, casi en un susurro, y ella se sintió dividida, un alma, para dos cuerpos, para dos vidas de sí misma, para dos mujeres, una que lo amaba y otra que lo odiaba.

"Por que me traicionaste, InuYasha!!!!..." se escuchó gritar, con el alma de la que revivió, y el rojo de la sangre en sus manos parecía recordarle el dolor de la traición, una herida que costaría demasiado cerrar.

El sonido lento, pero inquietante de lo que parecían tambores hechos de troncos huecos alrededor, insistía en traerla de vuelta de ese sueño, de las sensaciones devastadoras en su interior, podía reconocer su propia mano apretando su pecho, intentando sostener el corazón que parecía desgarrarse dentro… y el sonido constante de una realidad que fue trayéndola poco a poco del sueño sin saber si sentirse aliviada por ello, o no… había mucho que necesitaba saber, mucho que no comprendía. Se quedó recostada un momento más evocando las imágenes que estaban aún en su mente, ¿Por qué estos sueños?... ¿Por qué esta sensación de conocerlo desde hacía tanto?... tenía a flor de piel sus sentimientos, toda aquella necesidad que habitaba en su alma, que había despertado de un letargo que solo ahora comprendía como tal, y es que durante años, vio en sus sueños aquellos ojos dorados que ahora tenían un nombre, y que se habían convertido en algo tan importante.

Observó todo, la forma en que los primeros rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas, el techo entretejido de ramas y hojas… y el paquete envuelto que le trajera la tarde anterior la muchacha humana. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, las yemas de sus dedos lo rozaron apenas, y tiró luego del lazo rústico que lo mantenía cerrado, al abrirse le mostró unas telas delicadas, y demasiado transparentes para lo que le era permitido usar en el templo, las alzó y observó intentando adivinar las formas de la prenda, no pudo evitar sentirse muy sensual, al pensar en llevarlas, se sonrojó al pensar en que desearía que InuYasha pudiese verla vistiendo algo así… pero luego se imaginó paseando delante de los habitantes de esta tribu, y volvió a medio envolverlas, alejando la idea.

-No me pondré eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de los tambores se había mantenido como un anuncio prolongado, en el transcurso de la mañana, Kagome observaba por la ventana las copas de los árboles que tenía a su alrededor, debía de reconocer que cada uno de los clanes había adaptado su forma de vida a las circunstancias, intentaba mantenerse calmada, sabía muy bien que la ansiedad en su interior no le serviría de nada, en cuestión de horas estaría unida por la ley de los youkais, a un señor poderoso, dueño y protector de todo lo que alcanzaba a divisar, un horizonte amplio, que olía a hierba y antigüedad, agradecía que algo tan hermoso lograra salvarse, luego de una devastación inútil. Sintió un toque leve fuera de la puerta que era una esterilla que alzabas para entrar, giró la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en ella, mientras aún sus pensamientos divagaban.

-Adelante… - solicitó con la voz tenue, y vio asomarse el rostro amable de Rasme, a quien no veía desde el día anterior. Pero no venía sola.

-Vengo para prepararte…- le informó, y Kagome vio como tras ella llegaban varias mujeres más de aquella tribu, sus características eran evidentemente youkais, no necesitó de sus cualidades de sacerdotisa para reconocerlas, sus pieles eran satinadas y con un vello tenue, pero no menos hermoso brillando, le hicieron una suave reverencia, no menos respetuosa.

Notó como entraban con recipientes que Kagome supuso, esencias, dos machos dejaron receptáculos de agua tibia en la entrada, sin ingresar ellos a la habitación, los que fueron acarreados por las mujeres youkais hasta la bañera de madera. Rasme se le acercó, mientras las demás ponían las esencias en la tina, inundando en segundos el ambiente de un aroma almizclado de flores y maderas.

Momentos más tarde se encontraba flotando en una sensación exquisita, una especie de sopor del que no deseaba salir, sumergida en el aroma de las esencias que tenía el agua, casi podía asegurar que olería a ellas durante semanas, los tambores no habían dejado de sonar ni un solo momento desde el alba, y parecían acentuar su sonido con el paso de los minutos, proclamando un acontecimiento que parecía importante para todos, escuchaba voces fuera, y podía sentir las energías reunirse, intentaba permanecer tranquila, mantenerse centrada en lo realmente importante. Fue la voz de Rasme, quien la recogió de aquel letargo, la observó con ojos adormilados, y la doncella no pudo evitar sonreírle con aquel rostro amable que siempre le mostraba.

-Ven mi niña, debes salir ya del agua, o parecerás una pasa…- le dijo bromeando con suavidad, mientras extendía una toalla para secarla.

-Déjame solo un momento más Rasme… ¿no hueles lo exquisito de esta fragancia?... – preguntó, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-Kagome, debes salir del agua ahora… - la instó con algo más de determinación Rasme.

Observó a la mujer que la había acompañado tanto tiempo ya, no podía sentirla como una madre, pues no era la suya, quizás una amiga, le sonrió con afecto, comprendiendo que Rasme se encontraba tanto o más nerviosa que ella misma, solo que ella desconocía la finalidad de todo lo que Kagome estaba haciendo, sabía que le había sido enconmendada una misión por los sabios, la misión de reconciliar dos pueblos… pero había más… y ella, como sacerdotisa, con un don que jamás pidió tener, podía presentir lo cerca que estaba de llevar a cabo aquella tarea.

Salió del agua poco a poco, poniendo un pie mojado fuera de la tina, sintiendo la textura suave de la alfombra tejida que había bajo el, Rasme la envolvio con la tela que la secaría, el cabello colgaba humedo y goteando por la espalda, la sensación del baño permanecía, el vapor circundaba a su alrededor, los tambores continuaban con su labor de avisar. Una bandeja con carne le fue dejada en una mesa lateral, redonda, pequeña, solo para una persona, a su lado algunas frutas, entre las que reconoció la fraya, su color oscuro y violacéo era inconfundible… caminó hacia la mesita, envuelta en la tela y descalza, extendió la mano hacía el fruto y lo recogió, observando su color, acariciando con su pulgar la piel suave, por un segundo se trasladó a otro instante de su vida, a días que parecían tan lejanos, pero que sin embargo aún latían en su interior como la muestra más fehaciente de la razón humana.

Mordió la fruta cerrando los ojos, y paladeó en ella el jugo dulce como el amor, que aunque perdido en la carne, irrefutable en el alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tambores habían cambiado su ritmo… de momento un constante golpe seco de varios de ellos al unísono se oía cada tanto. Se había hecho un día larguísimo y Kagome solo deseaba que todo esto terminara, por lo que percibía, esta unión, era para los youkais de la tribu un motivo de celebración extensa, podía imaginar una noche de festejos en honor de los recién casados, pero ella solo se sentía extenuada, deseosa de cerrar los ojos y dejar que este día pasara en blanco en su vida.

-Alza los brazos… - escuchó la voz de Rin que estaba intentando acomodarle el vestido que le trajera el día anterior, se resistió, pero lo implacable de la muchacha humana por cumplir las

ordenes de su señor Sesshomaru, terminó por hacerla desistir. Si había podido superar otras situaciones, podría ponerse un vestido que la cubría practicamente nada… al contrario, al observarselo parecía hecho para destacar la desnudez de ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, como si de un trofeo sexual se tratara.

Levantó los brazos como se lo pedía Rin, y observó por la ventana el sol que pronto comenzaría a esconderse tras las copas frondosas de los arboles.

-¿Cómo es tu señor Sesshomaru?... – intentó preguntar, no sabía como era el youkai al que se uniría, solo sabía que era un señor muy respetado, perteneciente a un linaje que desde centurias habitaba aquellas tierras.

-No hay mucho que decir del señor Sesshomaru… - respondió, mientras continuaba acomodando la tela del vestido a las formas de su cuerpo – es muy severo y orgulloso, y se cuentan historias horrorosas sobre la defensa de sus tierras – en ese momento la muchacha hizo una pausa, y Kagome se sorprendió al notar en el alma de la mujer humana, un brillo de afecto – pero conmigo ha sido bondadoso.

No supo si sentirse aliviada por el comentario que la había hecho Rin sobre el que sería su esposo, o triste por el arrebatarle a la muchacha cualquier esperanza de que su propio afecto hacia su señor se truncara ante la celebración de esta boda. Kagome acercó su mano hacía el cabello castaño de la joven, y tuvo deseos de acariciarla con cariño, había un alma dulce en ella, pero el sonido de una voz tras la esterilla que la separaba del resto de la tribu la detuvo.

-Ya va siendo hora… - se escucho la voz, que parecía de un macho que hablaba casi en medio de rugidos.

Kagome no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, de momento todo a su alrededor había transcurrido en una calma muy civilizada, pero de pronto los tambores parecieron tocar de un modo más violento, como si los golpes sobre ellos fueran impartidos con furia pobremente contenida, y la energía que comenzó a emanar de las almas a su alrededor resultaba abasalladora. Rin se puso en pie, y tomo la mano de Kagome que entonces la miró a los ojos.

-No debes temer… es una celebración Youkai, pueden llegar a parecer muy salvajes, pero ellos siempre se detienen antes de que las cosas se escapen de sus manos – dijo la muchacha con convicción, solo que no supo si sentirse aliviada por sus palabras, o espantada.

La vio tomar la tela que la cubriría como un velo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, que llevaba calzados con unas sandalias muy livianas y delicadas, solo entonces reparó en la liviandad de la prenda que vestía, un traje escarlata de una tela tan fina y transparente, que solo el llevar aquel velo, que Rin le aseguraba ahora a la cabeza mediante una corona hecha de colmillos pequeños en la parte correspondiente a su frente, y más grandes en el resto de la circunferencia, de un hermoso tono marfil, le ayudaba a que no fueran tan notorias las areolas de sus senos, y el vello castaño asomado entre sus piernas. Tocó el collar que había puesto Rasme en su cuello, antes de que llegara Rin, con el fin de ocultar la marca que llevaba, sabía bien que los orificios cicatrizados en aquella zona, aunque tenues, podían traerle grandes problemas, luego avanzó hacía la puerta tomando la falda del vestido y alzandola para no pisar sus puntas que caían sin una simetría aparente al caminar… podía sentir la tela acariciarle el cuerpo desnudo a cada paso… y se detuvo justo ante la puerta, miró a Rin a traves de la transparencia.

-No puedo salir con esto… - intentó quejarse una vez más, como tantas otras mientras la muchacha la preparaba, refiriendose a la indumentaria.

-No debes preocuparte .. – dijo Rin, con toda tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que no logró traspasarle, claro … pero se resignó. Había pasado horas manteniendo la calma, y concentrándose en lo que vendría luego, pero ya era inevitable sentir que el estómago se le comprimía, respiró profundamente, e hizo acopio de todo su aprendizaje como sacerdotisa, la espalda erguida y el paso seguro, pensó, y de ese modo, una vez que Rin diera dos golpes a un costado de la esterilla que cubría la puerta, y ésta se elevara dejando ante ella la visión de las construcciones sobre las copas de los arboles que ya había visto el día anterior, avanzó con una oración en los labios, apenas gesticulando.

El sonido de un grito coreado a su alrededor le erizó la piel, miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver como los youkais, que hasta ese momento habían parecido seres muy civilizados, ahora clamaban por algo que ella no llegaba a comprender, le parecía escuchar una palabra repetida en sus voces, casi susurrada, no alcanzaba a percibirla lo suficiente como para saber si la conocía, las mujeres vestían de modo muy similar al de ella, al menos en la densidad de las telas, la piel satinada y cubierta de vello, brillaban ante la luz de un sol que comenzaba a anaranjarse en el horizonte, desde los costados de los árboles, veía como los machos trepaban por los troncos, y algunos de solo un par de saltos llegaban a las hembras, besándolas sin reparo y acariciando sus formas… por un momento pensó en por qué no se iban a sus chozas y consumaban la fiebre que mostraban sus manos, pero todos ellos parecían estar esperando a alguna especie de señal u autorización que parecía pesar en el aire, sin poder evitar sentirse pieza importante de ello.

La condujeron avanzando por varios caminos de madera, llevando a su paso las exclamaciones de los habitantes de la tribu, que la apabullaban con sus gemidos y gruñidos, casi acechandola, pero sin tocarla, hasta que entre las copas de los arboles que se fueron abriendo para permitirle mirar, pudo apreciar la copa de uno bastante más alto y frondoso, que se erguía recio ante ella, y el sol que matizaba los colores de sus hojas y la corteza de su amplio tronco, inmediatamente comprendió, que era lo que aquellos youkais podían considerar un árbol ceremonial, muy contrario a lo que muchos podían imaginar, aquel árbol podía de seguro, incluso hablar, si se dirigían a él con las palabras correctas. Avanzó un par de pasos más, y antes de ingresar al templo ergido sobre la copa de aquel añoso roble, inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, las hojas tupidas y de un verde matizado de claros y oscuros, se agitaron en una ráfaga de viento que no venía de ningún sitio, que emanaba desde el mismo interior del árbol, y escuchando en su cabeza, casi como un pensamiento implantado, la voz profunda y calma del espiritu de aquel ser, caminó… "_adelante, protectora de la joya"_…

"_**Sumergida en el misticismo de un sentimiento intemporal**_

_**he venido a ti, desde mucho antes de nacer a esta vida**_

_**muchas veces antes, en sueños te acaricie**_

_**y acuné tu alma entre mis manos,**_

**_besando con la pureza del amor_**

_**todos sus anhelos"**_

**Ufff… ufff… como me he tardado esta vez ¿verdad?... pero sigue en pie mi palabra, nunca dejar una historia sin terminar, y ya me siento en el camino de la luz nuevamente… espero que les vaya gustando la historia, y espero sus comentarios al respecto, ha sido un año revolucionario el 2006 que he dejado atrás, y ahora esta chilenita que les escribe desde España se va a la camita…**

**Besitos y recuerden… siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	20. El señor de los youkais

Capitulo XX

**El señor de los youkais**

Kagome avanzó, escuchando el rumor de los habitantes de la tribu a su alrededor, la luz exterior producía un extraño efecto en los ojos al entrar a aquel templo. Apenas había puesto los pies dentro, el corazón le dio un salto impresionante en el pecho, lo sentía atorándose en su garganta, y la sangre comenzó a correr frenética por sus venas, alocada, caliente. Miró a un lado y otro buscando la causa de su inquietud, le parecía casi imposible, y caminaba lentamente intentando evitar que se notara su desasosiego, las antorchas que comenzaron a encenderse luego de que ella entrara, alrededor de la circunferencia que formaba el templo, iban poco a poco ayudándola a enfocar a los presentes, una serie de youkais que a diferencia de los que se encontraban fuera parecían mantener un grado de compostura, no eran demasiados, pero a pesar de que sus rostros podían adivinarse bajo la luz penumbrosa del fuego, sabía que era fácil pensar que superaran el siglo de edad. Continuó escrutando el lugar, necesitaba confirmar que la inquietud en su interior no era solo su imaginación, o quizás su deseo de verlo nuevamente, hasta que al fijar la vista adelante lo encontró, estaba ahí, de pie ante el altar… separó los labios como intentando pronunciar algunas palabras, pero no fue capaz de hacer que la voz rozara las cuerdas en su garganta, desfalleciendo el nombre antes de poder ser dicho…

"_InuYasha"_

La sangre que hasta entonces la recorriera vertiginosa, pareció helarse de pronto, era una visión tan deseada, pero a la vez desconcertante, aún no la había visto, aún no volteaba, permanecía dándole la espalda, y ella podía reconocer perfectamente su cabello plateado, que ahora parecía levemente anaranjado por el fuego que iluminaba el lugar, vestía como los habitantes de la tribu, una indumentaria simple que podía adivinar de color tierra, pantalones holgados, y por lo que podía concluir desde su posición, el pecho descubierto, giró para mirarla, por un momento esperó ver en sus ojos dorados algún brillo que le mostrara sus sentimientos, pero el InuYasha que tenía en frente, esperándola ante el altar, parecía una estatua, sin emociones, con sus facciones endurecidas, los ojos de un dorado álgido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho efectivamente desnudo, solo cubierto con un cinto de cuero que se unía en la cadera izquierda al pantalón… ¿la reconocía?... ¿podría verla a traves del velo que la cubría?... la ansiedad estaba carcomiendo su estomago, y sentía que las piernas se le debilitaban, haciendo de cada paso un martirio, recordó el perfume que la había cubierto durante el baño, el aroma de las esencias que le habían quedado en la piel, pero la ansiedad no disminuyó por ello, no sabía si sentirse contenta de que no pudiera reconocerla por su olor, o decepcionada, algo en su interior bullía al tenerlo tan cerca, un deseo de arrojarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta la saciedad, solo abrazarlo, sentir el calor que emanaba de él, respiró profundamente, y solo entonces logró ver al youkai que estaba de pie junto a InuYasha, estilizado y más alto que el hanyou, el cabello de un plateado que pudo adivinar más intenso, por la forma en que la luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en el, pero sus ojos, ahora fijos también en ella, eran del mismo dorado, exactos, por lo que pudo adivinar algún parentesco en ellos, ¿sería Sesshomaru?, por el rostro impenetrable y orgulloso, concluyó que sí, era seguramente el youkai que le describió Rin.

Avanzó los pasos que le quedaban hasta llegar a los dos varones, se sentía expectante, angustiada, hasta antes de ver a InuYasha ahí, era un recuerdo precioso en su interior, pero la decisión de unirse al señor youkai de estas tierras era irrevocable, y ahora, teniendo junto a ella al dueño de su alma, el deseo de olvidar que era una sacerdotisa parecía enorme. Pudo vislumbrar una imagen, que de tan nitida en su mente, pensó que le estaba sucediendo, ella, vestida con aquellas ropas de sacerdotisa antigua, bajando de un bote junto al río, sintió que tropezaba, y unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndola, alzó la vista, y ahí estaban sus ojos dorados, y el mismo sentimiento de querer ser solo una humana, la misma sensación de olvidarse de la joya.

-Avanza – escuchó la voz del youkai que supuso era Sesshomaru, le extendía la mano para atraerla y solo entonces notó que se había detenido. Su voz era cordial, pero sin emoción alguna. Acercó su mano por entre el velo y él la guió hasta el altar, a un lado de él… junto a InuYasha.

Notó como Sesshomaru se retiraba un paso tras de ella, y no pudo mirar a su lado, la presencia del hanyou se hacía imponente. El sonido de una especie de cuerno, que lograba sentirse grave y profundo dentro del templo, indicó el inició de la ceremonia, y el cese instántaneo del rumor de la tribu fuera del templo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría ocultar su intranquilidad, que aumentó en el momento en que el youkai que oficiaba les unió las muñecas la izquierda de él, con su derecha, atándolas. Intentó mirar a InuYasha.

-Mira hacía adelante mujer… - escuchó su voz impenetrable, ruda, casi como un advertencia… ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de que era ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La opresión que sentía en la muñeca la hacía morderse el labio para sostener un quejido, mientras que sus pies avanzaban torpemente intentando llevar el ritmo rápido que marcaba InuYasha, jamás pensó que reaccionaría así, a decir verdad, no tuvo tiempo de prever que haría, desde el momento en que notó su presencia, todo se desarrolló con excesiva prisa, hasta que él le descubrió el rostro finalmente, su mente pareció quedar en blanco, recordaba a aquel hombre que oficiaba como sacerdote ante ellos, haciendo gestos y ungiéndolos con pequeñas gotas de agua ligeramente aromatizada… y luego… ahí estaban aquellos profundos ojos dorados que no fueron capaces de ocultar su propia sorpresa al encontrársela. Kagome recordaba haber intentado una tímida sonrisa, comprendía que el aroma que bañaba su cuerpo había ocultado a los sentidos del hanyou su presencia y luego de ello, el fuego naciente en la mirada de InuYasha, una mirada tan penetrante que no se atrevía a interpretarla, la mano de él sosteniendo rudamente su muñeca y el modo poco delicado con que casi la tiró bajo el altar. Desde entonces y hasta ahora, habían cruzado galerías elevadas entre los árboles en medio de los gritos casi animales de los habitantes de la tribu, que habían abandonado el silencio cuando el sonido de aquel mismo cuerno que los hiciera callar al inicio de la ceremonia, les indicara el final de ésta, para regresar al ensordecedor ritual que mantenían, machos y hembras acariciándose y frotando sus cuerpos como si estuvieran a punto de copular. Kagome se limitaba a seguir lo mejor posible los pasos de InuYasha, mientras el corazón le saltaba en el pecho.

Notó una formación rocosa que se extendía a cierta distancia de uno de los enormes árboles que sostenían lo que podía catalogar como una aldea, por los pasos decididos de InuYasha, pudo suponer que se dirigían a ella. Continuaba caminando, casi corriendo atraída por la fuerza del hanyou, cuando de pronto él dio un salto que lo llevaba algunos metros por sobre la superficie en la que avanzaban, Kagome notó que sus pies se elevaban también y la muñeca que había sido mancillada durante todo el trayecto desde el templo, era liberada, por un segundo que le pareció casi una eternidad, su cuerpo se encumbró y se sintió perdida, hasta que la detención que se produjo en su estomago le arrebató el aire de una sola exhalación, aferró sus dos blancas manos a la que parecía todo su apoyo, y luego la calidez del cuerpo de InuYasha que la pegaba a él, logro tranquilizarla en algo, vió como ambos literalmente volaron algunos metros, no demasiados para el hanyou, pero sí muchos para la capacidad de una humana, desde los árboles hasta una especie de cueva que se abría entre la roca de aquella montaña.

Sus pies apenas tocaron el piso de aquel sitio, era casi arrastrada por la sujeción en su cintura y se sentía literalmente tragada por la oscuridad del lugar, el aire estaba cargado de un olor peculiar, como una mixtura de maderas y pétalos secos de flores.

-Suéltame – intentó por primera vez desde que InuYasha la sacara a rastras del templo, al menos ahora se sentía más segura de ser escuchada, los gruñidos, aún contenidos de los youkais de la tribu, se suavizaban un poco en la inmensidad de la cueva. El hanyou a su lado no respondió - … InuYasha…- titubeo al pronunciar el nombre y lo que recibió por respuesta fue un gruñido intenso en la oscuridad, el aliento caliente de él le golpeó las mejillas y el corazón le dio un brinco al sentir sus dedos fuertes presionando casi en sus costillas. Estaba furioso… furioso.

El aire frio de la cueva comenzó a notarse en su piel, ya no se atrevía a pedir ser liberada, una luz tenue, casi como la llama de una pequeña vela, iluminaba lo que parecía un rincón, notó como era llevada hasta ahí, perdiéndose tras alguna roca el poco albor que llegaba desde la entrada. Una antorcha comenzó a encenderse en la mano de InuYasha, pero Kagome no se atrevió a mirar su rostro. Notó como la ubicaba en algún sitio de la pared, por un momento se quedó tranquilo, en silencio, aún la mantenía pegada a su costado y ella tuvo la tentativa de acariciar el pecho desnudo, la piel que tenía a la vista, como una necesidad de proximidad y aceptación.

-¿En que estabas pensando?...- le preguntó fijando sus ojos dorados en los de Kagome, que no pudo evadirlos, como si su intensidad la aprisionara, la voz estaba conteniendo una ira que ella no sabía bien si debía temer.

Los dedos cálidos de InuYasha le despejaron la frente de cabellos, acariciándole la piel, deslizándose con pereza por su sien, por la mejilla, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió su pulgar resbalándose por su labio inferior, casi como si se tratara de la caricia de un beso. El aliento de InuYasha parecía contenido, liberado escasamente, como si todo dentro de él estuviera siendo reprimido, hasta que de pronto la misma mano que la acariciaba con delicadeza se posicionó por un costado de su cuello y en un instante tiró del collar que Rasme había puesto en su cuello.

-¿Cómo pensabas ocultar esto?...- le preguntó, refiriéndose a las pequeñas marcas que acariciaba con suavidad en su cuello, pero antes de que ella lograra emitir una respuesta los dedos que mimaban, se cerraron en torno a la piel oprimiéndola – él te habría matado.

Kagome contuvo el aliento ante la presión que ejercía el hanyou en su cuello, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, intentando comprender lo que él sentía. El corazón le latía con fuerza, con una mezcla extraña entre temor y excitación.

-Solo habría necesitado apretar – continuó en una especie de monólogo alzando el pulgar por el centro de la garganta de ella y oprimiendo, quitándole casi por completo el paso del aire. Kagome le sostuvo la muñeca con sus dos manos, que parecían inofensivas ante la fuerza que parecía brotar del agarre de InuYasha y sintió como la alzaba algunos centimetros, dejando que sus pies quedaran tocando solo con las puntas el piso. El sonido de los habitantes de la tribu que parecían impacientarse, logró que el dorado de los ojos de InuYasha que se habían opacado ante el pensamiento que ocupaba su mente, se restableciera en uno vivaz, pero tortuoso y los dedos que cercaban la garganta de Kagome se aflojaran lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar.

-Ibas a ser su mujer… - dijo, más que como una pregunta, como una afirmación, mientras que la mano que antes la aferraba por la cintura, ahora la acariciaba sobre la tela fina de su vestimenta. Kagome pudo suponer que se refería a Sesshomaru.

-Pero… - quiso decir algo.

-Shhh… vamos a darles gusto… - dijo en voz baja el hanyou y Kagome comprendió que se refería a la tribu.

La mano que la acariciaba por la espalda, bajó de improviso hasta sus nalgas y la aprisionaron contra el cuerpo de InuYasha, haciéndola suspirar por la sorpresa. Frotó su cuerpo contra el de él de una manera casi animal, instintiva, notó la fuerza de su carne, la llamada imperiosa de su ansiedad. El hanyou la hizo girarse guiando sus caderas y Kagome presintió lo que vendría, la lengua de él buscaba en su cuello la marca antes efectuada en un acto muy similar, aunque no inmaginó el dolor que se apoderó de su cuello, tal como aquella primera vez, los colmillos de InuYasha se enterraron en su carne con un sonido similar al de la tela al rasgarse, seco y preciso, un grito, con la furia de una pantera herida salió de los labios de ella, mientras que las manos fuertes la sostenían sólidamente por las caderas, soportando el deseo intuitivo de escapar al dolor. Cuando éste se mitigó por la húmedad de la saliva, la tensión de su cuerpo pareció aliviarse, sintió las manos masculinas recorrerla bajo la falda, los dedos se deslizaban suavemente por la redondez de sus formas, comenzó a sentirse entregada a un placer, mezcla de temor y deleite, un martirio exquisito del que se sentía prisionera, su cuerpo se retorció como una serpiente en medio del tormento cuando sintió la acometida de InuYasha. Su estómago se contrajo y volvió a distenderse mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos se cerraban al recibir aquella mezcla entre placer y dolor. Las garras de InuYasha despojandola de su vestido con bestialidad y su insistencia empujándose contra su cuerpo era cada vez más salvaje, nunca su voluntad se había sentido tan entregada a su destino, y la constatación de tal gozo introdujo en su alma el terror ante su propio abandono, estaba siendo casi quebrantada y sin embargo aquello tenía una nota única de deleite. Cerró los puños sobre una superficie fría de roca que le había servido ligeramente de apoyo sintiéndose indefensa, incapaz de resistirse.

InuYasha se inclinó para rozar con sus labios la espalda de Kagome, el cuello y el cabello, que se derramaba como una lluvia de seda, la sensación de poseerla nuavemente era increíle, no le permitía razonar, solo sabía que debía tenerla, era tan hermosa, emitiendo aquellos suaves gemidos que no había podido borrar de su memoria y era ahora tan suya… suya… maldita mujer. Ella volvió a sentir los colmillos fuertes cerrarse peligrosamente en su nuca y un escalofrío recorrió todas sus terminales nerviosas y ante aquel nuevo contacto, su cuerpo respondió débilmente con una contorsión, rápidamente anegada en el extremo del placer a que era sometida, y en el cual cada sensación quedaba ahogada avivadamente en el éxtasis del gozo supremo.

Y en el momento preciso, en que el placer alcanzaba la culminación en un orgasmo de inimaginable potencia, mientras las fibras de ambos cuerpos se tensaban como las cuerdas de un arco a punto de disparar su flecha, Kagome dejó caer su cabeza entregada por completo a la perdición de aquellas sensaciones, e InuYasha sin poderlo evitar gruñó con furia al sentir el calor de su semilla salir y marcar a su hembra. Todo se evaporó por un instante, nada había más que el calor delirante de dos cuerpos que unidos eran solo uno.

-_Valetiu_…- le escuchó Kagome susurrar abrazado a ella y no pudo evitar sonreir casi al borde de las lagrimas, ¿la amaría aún?

Jadeantes se quedaron ahí, esperando a que la normalidad volviera poco a poco… los latidos del corazón que parecían golpear las venas, los musculos que iban lentamente relajándose, la respiración que comenzaba a volverse más calmada… y los pensamientos… la razón que de pronto los trajo a la realidad que estaban viviendo. El sonido de los gruñidos fuera de aquel lugar en el que se encontraban fueron el último paso.

InuYasha se separó de ella, con la misma violencia con que se había introducido, la ropa rasgada que colgaba imprecisa por su cuerpo la cubría precariamente, pero aún así él la tomo con rudeza por uno de los brazos y la arrastró hasta la salida de la cueva, sin darle tiempo siquiera de volver del aturdimiento, Kagome sentía como sus pasos eran pesados y torpes, se sobresaltó al comprender que InuYasha la llevaba fuera, así medio descubierta y mientras la luz de la salida aclaraba su campo visual pudo ver que él mismo carecía por completo de vestimenta. Los rugidos fuera eran impetuosos, salvaje, intento resistirse, pero el hanyou no tenía pensado obedecer a sus reclamos, la luz era tenue, la noche había llegado casi por completo cuando de pronto se vió enfrentada a las miradas fijas de los youkais de la tribu, los observó inquieta y en sus músculos tensos se leía la expectación y la lujuria. Antorchas encendidas en algunos puntos y el aroma de una especie de incienso prologaban los esponsales con una liturgia salvaje y primitiva. Su mano derecha sostenía presionando con fuerza la tela transparente de su vestido contra su pecho desnudo y levemente arañado por las garras que la habían despojado, el cabello revuelto y un par de hilos de sangre manchando su cuello y parte de su pecho, se sintió estafada, desvalida, dolida por la entrega de la que acababa de ser víctima. Perdida por que el corazón casi le dolía en una mezcla de amor y desprecio, el desequilibrio en su interior era caótico. InuYasha la obligó a adelantarse unos pasos para exponerla aún más ante los espectadores de un espectáculo que se le antojo grotesco, la mano que sostenía su brazo no liberaba su presión y Kagome volteó levemente la cabeza a pesar del dolor en su cuello, para enfrentarse a los ojos dorados del hanyou.

-Ya eres la hembra del señor de estas tierras… - dijo InuYasha con las facciones contraídas por una furia que Kagome pudo leer y sentir en su interior - ¿ahora seré suficiente para una sacerdotisa? – preguntó y sus palabras parecieron envenenar su sangre. La miraba con tanta frialdad, con una que ella no conocía… el alma que había sido fuego… se había convertido en témpano de hielo.

"_**El alma es infinita, formidable, perfecta…**_

_**calienta en el frío más intenso y consuela en la adversidad más enorme.**_

_**Deja al alma fluir, no te rebeles ante lo inevitable…**_

_**sustentate del amor y este te cobijará en sus brazos eternos."**_

Continuará…

**Prometido… tarde pero llego, siempre llego, cada historia es un compromiso.**

**Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, está un poco pasional, pero creo que bien, al menos el lemon será un regalito por la espera, la historia va a ir avanzando un poco más ahora, claro, necesito canciones inspiradoras, sufridoras y que te saquen lagrimas a borbotones… jejeje… creo que a este fic le falto su banda sonora…**

**No tengo mucho más que decirles… solo agradecer por la paciencia, que ha sido mucha, y no quiero prometer nada, pero intentaré actualizar pronto.**

**Besitos a todas y todos por si hay alguno… y gracias infinitas por leer.**

**Siempre, siempre en amor.**

**Anyara**


	21. Inquietud

Capítulo XXI

**Inquietud**

Se veía a sí misma arrastrada hacía la salida de la cueva en la que había sido mancillada, el modo en que InuYasha la poseyó estaba lejos de cualquier animo romántico, lejos de la calidez, que sus maneras anteriores habían parecido prometer, aquella noche en que la luna había iluminado su amor… la noche en que ella le entregó su alma.

La luz de las antorchas encendidas tanto como el animo de los habitantes de la tribu al recibir como un regalo permisivo la consumación de los esponsales, la desequilibró aún más. Medio desnuda recordaba como los ojos de los youkais se posaban lujuriosos sobre su cuerpo, una sensación poderosa de "traición" se alojó en su alma, y de pronto se vio en el piso, sobre la hierba… vestida como las sacerdotisas antiguas, con el blanco, antes inmaculado de su ropa, manchado de sangre. Una esfera de un brillante color rosa se le escapaba de entre los dedos cuando un pie con fuertes garras blancas le pisoteaba dolorosamente la muñeca. Como pudo alzó la mirada nublada por el padecimiento y distinguió los dorados ojos de InuYasha. Sintió como el alma se le desgarraba… el odio se apoderaba de ella un poco más con cada carcajada de su agresor, del maldito hanyou que la había engañado.

Kagome se incorporó con violencia en el futón que era su cama. La luz de algunas farolas iluminaban la estancia, unas perladas gotas de sudor se dejaron vislumbrar en su frente y una bocanada de aire se introdujo en sus pulmones, otra vez ese sueño, ese sueño angustiosamente real, venía apareciendo cada noche desde hacía cuatro días, el tiempo que llevaba unida al señor de estas tierras. Suspiró cansada y se dejó caer atrás en el futón sin dejar de pensar en las imágenes que poblaban su mente, el sueño fresco aún, en ese momento preciso del despertar en que aún recordamos los detalles y las sensaciones, llevó una mano hasta su hombro izquierdo percibiendo el dolor de una herida abierta y sangrante, el calor emanando de ella, el calor de su vida que la abandonaba, sus oídos llenos de las carcajadas de… de… de InuYasha… los ojos se le humedecieron por las lágrimas. La voz que había escuchado despiadada en su sueño, era tan exacta a la que el hanyou usara con ella la última vez que le habló, ahí frente a todos los youkais que la admiraban como una especie de trofeo… "¿ahora seré suficiente para una sacerdotisa?"… la mano que antes sostuviera el recuerdo de una herida en el hombro, ahora se había alojado en su pecho intentando cubrir la herida de su alma, ¿cómo se había transformado tanto amor en esto?... ¿cómo había podido un sentimiento que se le antojaba precioso convertirse en odio?... ¿cómo?...

-La perla… - fue todo lo que logró articular en un leve susurro, casi como una sentencia, y aquello la llevó inevitablemente a recordar el motivo real de su venida a este sitio.

Secó las lagrimas de su rostro con una mano, tragó el llanto en su garganta y respiró todo lo profundo que su cuerpo entristecido le permitió. Se levantó temiendo al dolor que su cuerpo había experimentado los días anteriores, pero apenas algún musculo se resintió, sabía que el modo casi cruel con que InuYasha la había poseído tenía mucho que ver con el padecimiento de su cuerpo los días anteriores, rozó con la yema de sus dedos las tres marcas leves que había en su pecho, hechas por las garras de él, respiró profundamente e intentó mirar a su alrededor algo de ropa para salir de aquel cubil en el que la habían mantenido. Mientras urgaba entre las telas que había en un rincón, recordaba el modo en que el hanyou la había arrojado al que había sido su lecho luego de exponerla de un modo tan insensible ante la muchedumbre, la luz en la cueva no había sido mucho mayor que la que llegaba hasta ella ahora, pero recordaba el brillo casi feroz de aquellos ojos dorados cargados de ira… ni una sola palabra había salido de su boca, ni una sola, y desde entonces, hacía ya cuatro días que no había vuelto a aparecer.

Una voz tras de ella la distrajo.

-Mi niña…- la voz de Rasme le pareció tan dulce en ese momento, se sintió realmente como una niña desamparada y sola, no la había visto desde antes de la boda.

Miró los ojos compasivos de la mujer que la había acompañado en esta travesía de locos, podía leer en ellos la pesadumbre por todo lo acontecido, y aunque tuvo que tragar la tristeza que le producía, notando como sus emociones luchaban por salir, le sonrió. Tras de ella vislumbró la figura pequeña de un hombre, se aventuró hacía ellos unos pasos y la claridad de la entrada le permitió mirar un poco mejor a ese nuevo visitante, que parecía incapaz de sostener la mirada de sus ojos marrones.

-¿Usted es?... – preguntó Kagome inclinándose un poco con sútil deferencia, vestida con la túnica blanca de dormir que eran ropajes de su templo. Los ojos claros del hombre se aventuraron en ella.

-Myoga mi señora…- contestó con un poco más de seguridad, probablemente infundida por la gentileza de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome pudo notar, por los surcos que se marcaban en su rostro como muestras claras de una avanzada edad, que era un anciano y también que aquellas huellas del tiempo se suavizaban en un intento de sonrisa. Percibió además que, aunque su apariencia era bastante humana, la energía youkai que emanaba de él le identificaba con claridad como tal.

-Vengo como mensajero del amo InuYasha – se atrevió a continuar el hombre.

Kagome retuvo el aliento por un segundo, cuando el anciano mencionó el nombre del hanyou que estaba grabado a fuego en su piel y en su corazón, era dificil de interpretar un sentimiento de ese tipo, desear odio y no poder tenerlo. Asintió con la cabeza para que Myoga continuara con su misión de mensajero.

-El amo dice que la señora tiene a su disposición una de las _Maritú_, accesible al templo y al árbol mayor – la reverencia con que se refería el hombre a InuYasha no pasó inadvertida para Kagome, de seguro este era uno de sus servidores más fieles, por tanto alguien en quién ella no podría confiar. – Rin vendrá a ayudarle también.

-Gracias anciano Myoga – respondió con suavidad casi sonriendo, bajando por un segundo la mirada en muestra de respeto, para ver luego el asombro por recibir dicha amabilidad en los ojos del mensajero.

El hombre respondió a la gentileza del mismo modo y se retiró, dejando a Rasme como única compañía para Kagome, que se quedó mirando a la mujer entregándole sus pensamientos.

-Hemos recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí Rasme… - dijo Kagome, enfrentando la mirada cálida de su doncella – ya es hora de comenzar con la tarea que me reclama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La _Maritú_ que le había nombrado Myoga antes, era una habitación con muchas ventanas que dejaban entrar una grata luz, similar en extensión a la que tuvo Kagome cuando llegó. No pudo evitar pensar en el por qué de este cambio, después de que se había sentido casí confinada en aquella cueva, pensó que InuYasha no la sacaría jamás de ahí. Aunque no es que ahora tuviera demasiada libertad, sabía bien que vigilando la entrada se encontraba un guardia, y aunque solo fuera uno, la fuerza de un youkai no era algo que se pudiera despreciar.

Rin había llegado minutos antes, y al ver como Kagome cepillaba su cabello, se ofreció a hacerlo por ella. La sacerdotisa que llevaba dentro le dijo que podía confiar en la muchacha, cuyos ojos eran limpios como su alma. Y sin embargo había algo en ella que no podía comprender:

-¿Cómo es que una humana vive en medio de los youkais?...- preguntó con suavidad Kagome, mientras le cedía el cepillo a Rin, que tomaba uno de los mechones de oscuro cabello, para comenzar con su labor. La muchacha sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Contrario a lo que puedas pensar mi señora, esta tribu respeta la vida … - dijo la chica, casi con gratitud – cosa que no se puede decir de todas las razas.

Kagome pensó entonces en que Rin tenía razón, ya había escuchado muchas veces de la crueldad con que algunos asesinaban.

-Lo comprendo – agregó Kagome.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, en tanto Rasme continuaba organizando las vestimentas de la sacerdotisa, extendiéndolas dentro de un baúl que parecía el trozo de un tronco ahuecado y acondicionado para tal uso.

Rin pareció meditar si continuar con la conversación. Kagome por su parte sabía que había que respetar al alma de quienes te rodeaban, abriendo una puerta a la comprensión, sin forzar el cruce de ella.

-El señor Sesshomaru me rescató … - dijo Rin, con una inflexión tan serena en su voz que a Kagome no dejo de sorprenderla – él me arrancó con sus garras de las garras de un youkai lobo … me salvó de la matanza que acabó con mi aldea.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, recordando la especial crueldad de los youkais lobo, su salvajismo, y las historias que su amiga Sango le contaba sobre ellos. Notó cómo Rasme elevaba la mirada, para fijarla en la joven muchacha que cepillaba el cabello de su niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí, un medio youkai se paseaba como si se tratara de un animal enjaulado, dentro de su propia _maritú._

-La señora ya esta apostada – se escuchó la voz de Myoga a entrar.

-Ya lo sé … - casi rugió InuYasha. Y luego, después de un breve silencio, susurró inquieto - Puedo olerla desde aquí.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa y amable – se atrevió a agregar el anciano, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido bajo, acompañado de una mirada que parecía querer fulminarlo –. Lo siento – dijo finalmente, inclinándose ante su señor, para salir presuroso -. Pero la voz de InuYasha lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo estaba?...- intentaba saber, la inquietud en su interior no se aplacaba al paso de los días como él pensó. Cuando comprendió que Kagome iba a desposarse con Sesshomaru la ira cubrió por completo su ser.

No había podido quitar de sus recuerdos, la mirada que ella le lanzó, cuando expuesta del modo que la ley youkai exigía, él le sostenía el brazo con fuerza. Aún no lograba borrar de su memoria la sensación de "traición" que se apoderó de él cuando levantó el velo que le cubría el rostro. ¿Es que ella no era conciente de lo que la esperaba si hubiera sido su hermano quien se casara con ella?. La voz de Myoga interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Se veía algo cansada, si a eso se refiere, amo InuYasha – respondió el youkai.

-Cansada…- repitió el hanyou, más para sí mismo, que para su acompañante.

-Pero es una mujer fuerte… - intentó continuar el anciano.

"Fuerte", se repitió InuYasha en su mente. Eso ya lo sabía, lo había podido comprobar durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella era aquella fuerza… solo lamentaba que todo hubiera terminado de esta manera. El cumpliendo con un deber que su hermano le había impuesto meses atrás, cuando le informó que la unión entre los youkais y los sacerdotes era algo que los beneficiaría, más ahora que los exterminadores se habían dividido entre ellos, y vuelto muy peligrosos. Los youkais ya no eran tan poderosos como diez siglos atrás y el poder espiritual de los sacerdotes los beneficiaría. InuYasha entonces no quiso aceptar su destino, se rebeló ante la idea de tener que ser una marioneta de Sesshomaru y le dejó a él la responsabilidad de esa unión … pero luego de todo lo sucedido con Kagome, ya no le importaba. Había conocido el amor… y este le resultó demasiado amargo.

Y a pesar de todo, el destino parecía empecinado en unirlos. No entendía por qué su alma parecía decirle a gritos que se pertenecían. Y súbitamente lo invadió la imagen de una sacerdotisa antigua disparando sus flechas hacia hordas de youkais de oscurecidos espíritus.. Había en aquella imagen evocada de un poder dolorosamente mortífero, algo que parecía advertirle de un mal que les acechaba, a él y a la hermosa sacerdotisa, a la que ayudaba, y que se había apoderado de su alma y de su voluntad

-Amo… los comerciantes estan entrando en nuestras tierras - escuchó nuevamente a Myoga, como si le hablara desde un tiempo que no era su presente, trayéndolo de vuelta. Se dio un segundo para reaccionar, ante la mirada interrogativa de su fiel servidor. Pero la sensación de aquel mal acechando, le caló los huesos. Y se quedó dentro de él.

-Veamos qué traen – dijo avanzando hacía la salida con un golpe suave en el hombro del anciano, algo que a éste le arrancó un gesto de satisfacción. Era la mayor muestra de afecto que InuYasha le daba, pero ya lo conocía demasiado, y sabía bien que aquello era bastante.

El hanyou se giró y miró al youkai.

-Sí Kagome quiere salir de su _maritú_, permíteselo…- dijo al tiempo en que se disponía a partir, pero antes de cruzar el umbral se volvió hacia el anciano y agregó – pero que esté vigilada en todo momento, no me fio de los _chantares_.

Caminó por los puentes colgantes que había entre una copa y otra de los árboles, escuchando la callada, pero inquieta expectación de los habitantes de la tribu, para los que la venida de _chantares_ o comerciantes no dejaba de ser una novedad, a pesar de la turbación que les provocaba.

Observó las construcciones a su derecha, y luego bajó su mirada hacia las de la izquierda. Parecía como si el aire al completo estuviera impregnado del aroma de su hembra, de Kagome. Maldijo las esencias que la habían ocultado tan efícazmente de su olfato unos días atrás. Y de pronto la vió. Apoyada en el balcón de madera de su _maritú_, buscando con la mirada la razón de la impaciencia de la tribu, y haciendo un gesto hacia quienes la acompañaban dentro.

Sin esperarlo se quedó ahí, como petrificado, cuando ella, como si hubiera adivinado su presencia se giró con rápidez observando en su dirección. Le pareció la visión más hermosa que podía imaginar, tan hermosa como le pareció en aquel lago, cuando solo la conocía de días, tan hermosa como aquella noche de luna llena, en que había sido suya de un modo tan diferente, aquella noche en que se llenó la boca con la dulzura de su sangre. Tan hermosa como la primera vez que la había marcado, de pronto todo su cuerpo pareció helarse, al comprender que no se refería a este tiempo… sino a muchos siglos antes, ¿y si Miroku en sus absurdas ideas tenía razón?, ¿y si las almas se reencontraban?... Sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar aquel pensamiento que venía inquietándolo, y saltó desde el sitio en el que estaba, usando los troncos de los árboles como apoyo para bajar hacia los comerciantes que comenzaban a desplegar sus mercancías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome había escuchado atenta a Rin contar el modo en que Sesshomaru, siendo un youkai feroz, la había salvado de lo que habría sido una muerte segura. A medida que la muchacha relataba, su voz iba mostrado cada vez más la adoración que sentía por su señor, y Kagome, a pesar de la forma en que las cosas se iban desarrollando con InuYasha, se alegró de no haberse unido con el ser que le resultaba claramente el objeto del afecto de Rin. De pronto el sonido de un tumulto fuera, las voces de los youkais de la tribu, que parecían exaltados por algo, obligó a las mujeres a detener su conversación. Kagome elevó la larga túnica que llevaba para no pisarla, y avanzó hacía el balcón que había en su habitación, si fueran otras las circunstancias de su estadía en ese sitio, habría podido deleitarse con la hermosura de aquellas construcciones, y las vistas que le entregaban.

Salió y vió a los youkais bajando de los árboles, sigilosos, del mismo modo que se desplazaban los guardias el día que llegó, aferrándose de los troncos sin necesidad de escaleras o cuerdas. La sorprendió la inquietud, la forma en que madres con sus hijos colgados de sus espaldas bajaban igualmente por los troncos. El ambiente parecía enrarecido y Kagome no pudo evitar sentir la intranquilidad que se gestaba. Los árboles parecían susurrar entre ellos, o al menos era lo que ella como sacerdotisa podía percibir, y la visión de las ramas afianzándose para proteger a los youkais la sorprendió.

-Vengan a ver esto…- se apresuró a llamar a sus compañeras, Rin que ya avanzaba tras ella, aún con el cepillo en la mano y Rasme, que hasta ahora, continuaba poniendo las ropas de Kagome en el baúl, cuidando de separar las vestimentas de sacerdotisa, de las transparentes telas que le dijeron debía vestir Kagome en la tribu.

-Son _chantares _…- dijo Rin, sin mucha emoción, lo que Kagome no pudo pasar por alto, dado el talante de alegría que solía rodear a la muchacha.

-¿_Chantares_?... – consultó intentando leer en el espíritu su acompañante.

-Sí … comerciantes …- respondió la chica, con la misma calma – viene cada tres ciclos lunares, y traen consigo telas, semillas que no producimos … cualquier cosa con lo que se pueda comerciar.

Kagome pudo percibir que había en aquella explicación un desagrado evidente. Pero de pronto, todo pareció perder importancia. Sintió como si alguien la estuviera quemando con la mirada. Se volteó y fijó sus ojos, casí instintivamente en la figura que se alzaba varios metros sobre ella, en uno de los puentes que comunicaban las copas de los enormes árboles.

-InuYasha …- susurró de forma prácticamente imperceptible. El sentimiento en su alma era algo que no podía confesar. Verlo ahí apoyado en las sogas que conformaban la estructura … Los ojos dorados parecían querer consumirla, y tuvo que respirar profundamente ante la presión que él estaba ejerciendo en ella.

Sentía como si ningún poder espiritual que poseyera fuera capaz de protegerla del innegable amor que le tenía, y se preguntaba cómo podía aún amarlo. Y recordó sus ojos dorados llenos de ira, cuatro días atrás, cuando la expuso a toda la tribu y le habló como si la odiara. Y recordó la fuerza con que se había enfrentado al youkai lobo por ella, cuando apenas se conocían. Recordó también la manera en que la había protegido a costa de su propia vida, durante las innumerables batallas que habían compartido siglos atrás.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, asustada por estas sensaciones que le hablaban, cada vez más, de la posibilidad de que este fuera un "reencuentro". ¿Podía confiar en él?, ¿podía hacerlo participe de la misión que tenía?. Lo vió saltar y avanzar hacía la aglomeración de youkais, y comprendió que él también estaba asustado. Pero, ¿había podido el temor con su amor antes?, ¿antes de esta vida?. La pregunta se gestó en su mente, casi como una certeza y una pulsación la sacudió por dentro. Miró en dirección al oeste y como si algo la hubiera llamado desde la distancia, supo que encontraría las respuestas, y entonces decidió acudir a ella.

-Rasme… - dijo girándose hacía la mujer – debo salir.

"_**Cuando soñaba contigo, todo te lo daba,**_

_**eras el infinito prendido de mis dedos,**_

_**y ante la imagen fascinante de tu amor,**_

_**yo me desvanecía… y volvía a ser.**_

_**Le diste a mi alma la certeza de lo eterno,**_

_**y ahora … ante el espejo de mis temores,**_

_**me pregunto si seremos realmente inmortales."**_

Continuará…

**Ufff… esto si que parece un parto… puchas que me cuesta para cumplir con los capitulos, pero van saliendo, claro, que se me enfría el horno antes de sacar el siguiente… jejeje… pero en fin.**

**Espero que este cap. les haya gustado, se va intensificando la sensación de vidas anteriores, al menos espero que se comprenda bien esa idea, que en el fondo es la esencia de la historia, el "reencuentro", las cosas comenzaran a ponerse complejitas a partir de ahora, así que a afirmarse y esperar, que esta escritora medio lenta, no las dejará abandonadas.**

**Infinitas gracias por la fidelidad y la compañía, por leer y seguir esperando por mis historias ... y recuerden … **

**Siempre en amor.**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Gracias, además, por las sugerencias de canciones para inspirarme…**

8


	22. Contigo o sin ti

Capítulo XXII

**Contigo y sin ti.**

La tribu estaba expectante, los niños se acercaban con cierto temor a los _chantares_ que ofrecían su mercancía sin tapujos. Los adultos avanzaban hasta ellos preguntaban por los artilugios que colgaban de las carretas, poco a poco el ambiente se iba cediendo lo suficiente como para hacer negocio, pero no tanto como para bajar la guardia.

InuYasha venció malamente la turbación que le había producido la mirada de Kagome. Había una intuición en su interior que luchaba por salir. La había mirado a los ojos y sentía como le quemaban, sentía como si aquella mirada llevara siglos siendo su punto de partida y final.

Bajo junto a los _chantares_, sabía que la gente de la tribu no haría negocio con los mercaderes, si él no estaba presente, debía infundirles aquella confianza. Observó al paso la primera de aquellas carretas, sin interesarse demasiado por lo que se exponía en ella, ojeo sin mucha demora la segunda y la tercera, para detenerse en la cuarta, al ver una tela tan suave de color dorado que dejaba entrever leves brillos satinados, extendió la mano para tocarla, sin poder evitar pensar en lo agradable que sería para Kagome vestir una tela así de fina, y en su propio deleite al ver el modo en que caería por su figura. Quiso reprimir el pensamiento, pero se permitió a sí mismo, regodearse en él un poco más, al menos hasta que la voz levemente sinuosa de uno de los _chantares_ lo obligó a situarse.

- Aquí tengo algo especial para ti, mi señor.

Miró hacia el hombrecillo, con una apariencia bastante desagradable, parecía capaz de vender a su propia familia a cambio de unas onzas de cuarzo. Era pequeño, vestido con ropajes viejos, casi harapientos, lo que contrastaba con sus dedos cargados de anillos.

InuYasha avanzó en la dirección que el hombre llevaba, llegando así hasta la última carreta, entonces arrugó el ceño ante lo que vio. Con las manos unidas por un grillete, que a su vez estaba asegurado a la parte trasera de la carreta la encontró. Era Marfia, la youkai que junto con otras mujeres que ofrecían sus servicios sexuales frente a la habitación que alquilaba en los suburbios, le había ofrecido los suyos sin cobrar.

- ¿Cuanto pides?.

Preguntó, como si se tratara de un objeto sin más, intentando ocultar bajo una máscara de frialdad la desazón que le producía encontrarse con aquella mujer en estas circunstancias. Su piel que recordaba suave y brillante como terciopelo, se encontraba falsamente lustrosa, seguramente con algún ungüento que usaban los mismos chantares para embellecer su "mercancía".

- Solo veinte onzas mi señor.

Dijo el comerciante, intentando parecer humilde, mientras unía sus manos atiborradas de anillos.

La mirada profunda de la youkai parecía suplicarle porque pagara el precio. InuYasha sabía bien que de nada le valía preguntarse la razón por la que esta hembra se encontraba en una situación tan difícil. Podría deberse a una mala noche, o simplemente a la treta de un mal cliente.

- Te daré diez.

- Mi señor… diez es muy poco… - regateo el hombre con una vocecilla arrastrada - es buena mercancía.

Agregó, mientras le entreabría la boca a la youkai que le gruño y de ese modo mostró sus colmillos e intentó morder los dedos del chantar. El hombrecillo retrocedió y llevó su mano al cinto, sacando un látigo que agitó contra el suelo, muy cerca de las piernas de la hembra youkai.

- Ya verás fierecilla.

Amenazó el hombre, haciendo sisear las palabras, como una intimidación llena de veneno.

- Doce y ni una onza más.

Sentenció InuYasha, buscando el pago. El hombre masculló por lo bajo una suerte de maldición arrugando la nariz, mientras enrollaba el látigo.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó el hanyou, mirando fija y fríamente al mercader.

- Es un trato, mi señor.

Expreso con la misma fingida humildad, colgándose nuevamente el látigo al cinto. Luego soltó el grillete de la carreta y extendió la cadena hacía InuYasha. Ninguno de los dos soltó su prenda, hasta estar seguro del intercambio.

Kagome percibía la tensión oculta a su alrededor, que era casi palpable. Pasó por un costado de las carretas, seguida por uno de los guardias que InuYasha le había puesto. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar el intercambio comercial, tuvo que detenerse, para estar segura de no estar equivocada.

Pudo ver como InuYasha recibía a una youkai a cambio de un pago en onzas de cuarzo. Algo en su interior se revolvió, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera comprando una esclava? Experimento la rabia y el sinsabor, sentía que este ser frente a ella, no era ni la sombra del hanyou del que se había enamorado.

¿Se podría haber equivocado tanto?

Entonces él la miró y su expresión fue tan fría y carente de sentimientos que un vacío enorme se alojó en su estómago. Sentía nauseas.

Cuando recibió la cadena de los grilletes de Marfia, sintió la necesidad de mirar hacía su izquierda, y se encontró con los profundos ojos de Kagome llenos de reproche.

Pero su expresión fría, no cambio. Él era el señor de estas tierras y ella debía acostumbrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tribu se había calmado, una vez que los chantares habían retomado su camino. Tal y como en el momento que habían llegado, una escolta de youkais los siguió silenciosos desde las copas de los árboles, hasta que salieron de las tierras de su señor.

InuYasha se removía inquieto, sentado junto a una de las ventanas de su _maritú_, la que se encontraba en una de las zonas más altas, permitiéndole vigilar. El día iba llegando a su fin y él era consciente de la ausencia de Kagome en la tribu. Había salido hacía mucho, acompañada solo de un guardia.

Se puso de pie molesto, inquieto, debería haberle puesto más escolta. Reconocía que le estaba costando demasiado no salir en su busca, le daría unos minutos más, pero solo unos cuantos.

- Disculpe amo - Escuchó la voz de Myoga junto a la entrada - la mujer está aquí.

El anciano, indicó junto a él a Marfia, que venía libre de los grilletes y ataviada con ropas de la tribu. InuYasha le hizo un gesto leve con la mano, invitándola a entrar.

- Bien Myoga, gracias.

Dijo sin más, observando a la youkai que comenzó a avanzar hacia él. El anciano cerró la puerta, pero no pudo evitar notar una cierta desazón en su rostro, arrugó el ceño extrañado por aquella reacción, Myoga siempre había sido muy prudente.

Volvió a centrar su atención en los movimientos sinuosos de Marfia, se apoyó en una de las paredes para mirarla. Su piel se veía naturalmente lustrosa, había recuperado el brillo satinado que bajo la luz del atardecer parecía más sensual de lo que recordaba.

- Creo que debo agradecerte tu ayuda… amo…

Soltó las palabras, dejando que su voz sonara cancina y aterciopelada, como una sugerencia, dejando una pausa antes de llegar a la palabra "amo", la que arrastró, como si fuera una serpiente intentando seducir con su labia. InuYasha la observó y comprendió que la youkai no lo reconocía bajo su apariencia de hanyou, lo que le habló más claramente de la desesperación que debía sentir en manos de los_ chantares_, ya que incluso un destino incierto en esta tribu, le parecía mejor.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse del aroma de la mujer, que era un aliciente muy poderoso para los de su raza. Ella sabía usar muy bien sus dotes femeninas y él debía reconocerlo.

Quiso seguirle el juego.

- ¿Y cómo piensas agradecerme?

Preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica y el descaro que la situación permitía. Los ojos dorados, le brillaron con cierta malicia.

- ¿Ves algo de tu agrado?

Respondió Marfia, alzando levemente los brazos a sus costados, mientras se acercaba, para que él apreciara con mayor libertad su figura.

El aroma femenino se intensificó.

InuYasha extendió el brazo derecho y rozó con las yemas de los dedos el hombro de la youkai, que sonrió tenuemente al toque. El tacto era suave, la piel aterciopelada, como la había imaginado, la recorrió a lo largo de la extensión del brazo. Una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, se sintió tenso, meses atrás no habría tenido reparo en tomar a una mujer hermosa.

Respiró profundamente la esencia que la youkai emanaba para seducirlo, como si con ello pudiera luchar contra la sensación de incomodidad.

Los dedos de ella se enredaron en los suyos y el calor del cuerpo de Marfia al pegarse a él traspasaba su ropa como si no existiera. Sintió el ardor del deseo alojarse en su cuerpo, pero seguía siendo una sensación extraña, ajena, como si algo anduviera mal. Respiró sobre los labios de la youkai cuando se acercó para besarlo. El aroma lo estaba mareando. Cerró los ojos y permitió que los labios femeninos acariciaran su boca, intentando ignorar aquella impresión, pero el calor se incrementaba tanto como aquella sensación de remordimiento. Gruño levemente y Marfia se lo tomo como un aliciente. La atrajo hacía su cuerpo, más furioso que excitado y comenzó a besarla escuchando el suspiro que se le escapó a la youkai. El aroma se hacía más penetrante y su frustración también.

Y entonces se detuvo

La luz del atardecer iba muriendo en el horizonte y la brisa de la noche que se acercaba, trajo hasta él, un perfume mucho más vivo para sus sentidos que el seductor coctel de hormonas de Marfia.

Se acercó hasta la ventana, dejando de pie en el lugar a la youkai que respiraba agitadamente y su propia respiración se agitó aún más al ver a Kagome entrar en la maritú que le había asignado. Una especie de alivio le relajó el cuerpo por completo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa ligera que lo hizo parecer un niño. Se subió sobre el marco de la ventana con la evidente intensión de salir.

- Pide comida y descansa.

Ordenó, antes de irse de un salto hasta la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome entró en su _maritú_, sin poder esconder el enfado que sentía y que no había podido olvidar durante todo su recorrido. La imagen de InuYasha pagando por una esclava, se le había grabado en la retina, pero más aún que eso, la mirada desafiante que él le había dado cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Había sido capaz, con solo una expresión de su rostro, mandarle un claro mensaje.

"Aquí soy el amo"

Estaba furiosa, tenía la seguridad, que en este momento, ni las técnicas de meditación que había aprendido en el templo y que tan buenos resultados le daban, serían capaces de calmarla.

Respiró profundamente antes de dejarse caer cerca de una de las ventanas que le regalaba una fresca brisa que iba poco a poco aligerando el calor de su rostro. Había recorrido una extensión bastante considerable del bosque de InuYasha, intentando encontrar alguna pista que la llevara a encontrar lo que ocultaban estás tierras, pero todo había sido infructuoso. Volvió a respirar hondamente, temía que su estado de ánimo no la favorecía a la hora de intentar comunicarse con la naturaleza, todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, el bosque estaba plagado de los sonidos habituales, los que el oído de cualquier humano, exterminador o youkai podría percibir, pero ella era una sacerdotisa y estaba ahí con una misión, había señales que debía percibir. Pero hoy le había sido imposible.

El atardecer murió en el horizonte, dando paso a un manto de un azul cobalto precioso, que se pobló de luminosas estrellas que tintineaban como si le guiñaran con picardía.

Suspiró.

Lo único que poblaba su mente era él, sus ojos dorados y su cabello plateado.

La noche con su magia especial la embriagó, por un momento se resignó y dejó que sus recuerdos la invadieran.

Apoyó los brazos en el marco de la ventana y luego la cabeza sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a elucubrar una serie de imágenes. Podía ver a InuYasha en el momento en que se conocieron, cuando se subió insolente al escenario en el sitio que regentaba Sango e igualmente insolente le había robado un beso. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

Recordó también la angustia que había sentido en manos de ese youkai lobo y del alivio que había experimentado cuando vio a InuYasha, el modo en que él había luchado por liberarla y como la había protegido. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la espesura del bosque, como si buscara algo, quizás buscando una respuesta para la conducta que el hanyou que había conquistado su corazón, tenía ahora.

InuYasha se refugió un poco más entre las ramas del enorme árbol sobre el que se encontraba, llevaba ahí un largo tiempo, observando como Kagome parecía descansar disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. De pronto ella se quedó mirando hacia el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba y una sensación de dejavú lo inundo, causándole un nudo en el estómago. La vio de pronto, vestida de sacerdotisa tensando una flecha en su dirección y él oculto entre los árboles sabiendo que Kagome no debía verlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, qué eran todas aquellas imágenes que se iban agrupando en su mente cada vez con más frecuencia, porqué en su interior se gestaba cada vez con más fuerza la sensación de pertenencia hacía Kagome. Un sonido se escapó de su pecho, como un gruñido que se apagó casi de inmediato. La observó, aún apoyada en el marco de la ventana nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y rememorar algún momento junto a InuYasha. Lo primero que lograba vislumbrar, cada vez que se abandonaba a su imaginación, eran sus profundos ojos dorados, la forma en que se convertían en lagos ambarinos cuando la pasión los embriagaba.

Y de pronto ahí estaba. Una sensación de estar en otro tiempo y lugar, mirando a esos insondables ojos que le hablaban de dolor, de traición, de desesperanza y soledad. Unos ojos dorados que también le hablaban de agradecimiento.

No quiso abrir los ojos, quería mantener esa sensación dentro de ella, no quería perder ese pequeño momento de intimidad que vivía ahora, con el recuerdo de un InuYasha que no estaba segura que existiera, vestía con una indumentaria roja que no se usaba desde hace centurias, pero ella lo sentía en su alma, como el verdadero, como el que aún se ocultaba tras el hanyou que días antes se había casado con ella y la había humillado delante de toda su tribu.

Las lágrimas humedecieron sus pestañas, pero los ojos no se abrieron. No quería mirar a esta realidad, esta noche no. No estaba preparada.

InuYasha esperó a que Kagome se moviera del lugar en el que estaba, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella permanecía ahí, quieta. La noche comenzaba a helar y finalmente se decidió. Sabía cómo ser sigiloso y llegar hasta ella sin ser notado.

La observó desde fuera de la ventana, colgando de una de las ramas que sostenían la _maritú_ y la vio con los ojos cerrados, se acercó un poco más y él mismo cerró sus ojos al embriagarse del aroma que expelía Kagome, había algo en él que le hacía rememorar sensaciones. La volvió a mirar, el cabello cayendo por sobre los hombros, las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío que comenzaba a sentirse y un suspiro de aquellos que se quedan rezagados luego de las lágrimas. Un profundo sentimiento de ternura se apoderó de él y apretó el ceño intentando comprender por qué Kagome despertaba tantas sensaciones en él.

Ella iba a casarse con su hermano, no debía olvidarlo y quería maldecir el día en que la había conocido, pero aquella maldición no era sincera, no había en su alma un odio real.

Kagome tembló.

Se adentró en la maritú, de un salto que no hizo el menor sonido y la tomó entre sus brazos con cautela, sabía que si ella despertaba no podía retroceder, a menos que la dejara caer y escapara. La sola idea le arrancó una sonrisa, aquel era un comportamiento demasiado infantil.

Se acercó con ella hasta la cama y la recostó en aquel sitio. La cubrió con las mantas y Kagome pareció agradecer el lugar, a pesar de no ser consciente del cambio.

- Eres tan hermosa.

Susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el torso de la mano. El tacto era leve, ínfimo, no quería despertarla, sin embargo, no era capaz de resistirse a la tentación de tocarla, como tampoco era capaz de apagar en su interior la inquietud, por algo estaban ahí, algo los había reunido, venía padeciendo esa sensación cada vez con más violencia en su interior, se lo decía el viento cuando corría por entre los árboles sintiendo que debía encontrar una dirección que lo llevara a la verdad, se lo decían todos aquellos "recuerdos" que no recordaba haber vivido.

Kagome se removió en la cama y un sollozo suave se le escapó.

- InuYasha…

La escuchó decir entre sueños y sintió que se le partiría el corazón.

- Tranquila _valetiu_, estoy aquí.

La calmó con voz suave y dulce posando su mano sobre una de las de ella, que instintivamente y dormida la encerró con la otra, como si estuviera despierta y aferrándose a una ilusión. InuYasha se quedó ahí, mirándola dormir. Por un momento no le importó si despertaba y lo encontraba.

Bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, eran dos almas que se sabían unidas.

"_**Y la luz que brotaba de tu interior,**_

_**me hacía ver la vida de otro modo**_

_**desde un lugar, uno donde el amor y el odio**_

_**no podían cruzar en el mismo umbral"**_

_**Anyara**_

Continuará…

**Aquí estoy nuevamente, retomando esta historia que tiene ya bastante tiempo en el tintero.**

**InuYasha y Kagome tienen que ir descubriendo lo que lo une, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta a estas alturas, que intento conectarlos con los personajes de "El Resplandor de la Venganza" y de "Mi Intimo Enemigo"… pues eso, que intento ir poco a poco y ser relativamente sutil, expresando sus propias dudas e incredulidades, porque siento que una cosa así es compleja de aceptar.**

**Muchos besitos y cariños a todas y muchas gracias por seguir ahí.**

**Si no es mucho pedir, después de tardar tanto, ¿me dejarían un review?...^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	23. Mi propia prisión

Capítulo XXIII

**Mi propia prisión**

Su sueño aquella noche había sido intranquilo, vagaba por una serie de imágenes sin coherencia entre ellas, pero en toda y cada una lo veía indiscutiblemente a él, a InuYasha. En alguna de las escenas aparecía como le conocía, como el señor youkai de estas tierras, en otras, como un humano viviendo una vida agitada en busca de algo que ella también buscaba. No podía dejar de experimentar la inquietud en sus sueños ante la idea que él obtuviera aquello antes que ella, tenía miedo de las decisiones que InuYasha tomara sobre la perla, parecía como si en cada imagen que obtenía de él, siempre deseaba poseer la joya y utilizarla en su beneficio y aquello la mantenía con una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Su obligación era proteger la perla.

Una última imagen, le mostró a un InuYasha, muy similar al que conocía, un hanyou, con las limitaciones que eso significaba para él, atrapado en un árbol del tiempo, con una flecha sagrada clavada en el pecho, sabía que aquella flecha la había lanzado ella, sintió que el aire se le escapaba ante la sola idea de verle ahí inerte.

Como si estuviera muerto.

Los sueños cesaron y fue notando poco a poco la llegada de la mañana, la luz comenzaba a entrar tímida, junto al embriagador aroma del bosque humedecido por el rocío. Dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de las sensaciones sutiles del inicio de un nuevo día, permitiendo que su cuerpo despertara lentamente, con mimo. Se desperezó despacio, sin abrir los ojos, haciéndolo solo al final, para luego quedarse por un momento, observando el enramado que conformaba el techo de su maritú. No recordaba haber llegado hasta la cama, su último recuerdo consciente era el haber estado apoyada en la ventana, rememorando los instantes hermosos que había vívido con InuYasha. Y a pesar de haberse sumido en el sopor del sueño, embriagada de nostalgia, ahora se sentía llena mejor.

- Debo volver a salir.

Quizás este día su percepción fuera mejor y descubriera algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de la tribu acompañada del guardia del día anterior, que la seguía silencioso y sigiloso como un felino. Se adentró en el bosque con tranquilidad, notando en su interior parte de la armonía que tanto extrañaba, los ruidos de la naturaleza comenzaban a rodearla suavemente, el canto de los pájaros que se elevaban sobre ella, como si no la consideraran una intrusa, los arbustos alrededor se balanceaban de improviso ante la presencia de algún animalillo, Kagome se obligó a mirar tras ella, confirmando que no iba sola, encontrándose con la mirada inexpresiva de su acompañante, habría preferido la soledad, si encontraba algo, sería difícil ocultarlo de aquel youkai. Volvió a centrar su atención en el bosque, percibiendo los ecos, los olores y poco a poco las energías, podía visualizar levemente el brillo del aura de las plantas y los arboles, todo parecía sereno.

Se acercó a un árbol bastante grande que estaba a su derecha y posó su mano sobre la corteza, cerrando los ojos, notó un leve cosquilleo en la palma, continúo con los ojos cerrados, la energía era constante, pero le faltaba fuerza, arrugó un poco el ceño al descubrir aquello. Volvió a abrir los ojos, miró adelante un momento y continuó internándose en el bosque.

El sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de los enormes arboles, la luz del bosque parecía más clara incluso, si cabía, ante sus ojos de sacerdotisa. Iba pisando con cautela entre la hierba fresca, no había un camino a seguir y en algunas ocasiones tuvo que esquivar raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y volvían a enterrarse en ella. No tenía claro cuánto llevaba caminando, pero por la posición de la luz solar, ya debía pasar de medio día.

Volvió a detenerse ante un añoso árbol y esta vez posó ambas manos sobre el tronco, que tendría un diámetro de cerca de dos metros, Kagome lo toco incluso con algo de devoción, considerando que por los años que tenía, sería un sobreviviente más, como la mayoría en este bosque de la destrucción de hace centurias. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, notando la vida que fluía desde las raíces, la vitalidad que emanaba de aquel árbol resultaba incluso sanadora. Se quedo un poco más.

Los sonidos del bosque seguían ahí y Kagome tuvo que abrir los ojos al percibir en uno de los arbustos cercanos el meneo inquieto de lo que parecía un animal grande. Se centró en ese movimiento a su derecha, mientras el arbusto se zarandeaba con cierta violencia, algunas hojas salían disparadas y caían. Ella continuaba con las manos apoyadas en la corteza del árbol, tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás buscando a su escolta, pero antes de girar, sintió que una mano le cubría la boca y la otra le rodeaba la cintura, apresándola contra un cuerpo atlético y firme, quiso decir algo, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en la palma que le resguardaba los labios.

- Shhh…

Susurró su captor, con un tono suave, acariciando con el aire que expulsaba su oído, ocasionándole un estremecimiento involuntario. El arbusto a un costado continuaba moviéndose, extendiendo la corriente a los matorrales cercanos.

- Shhh.

Insistió quien la apresaba, causándole un nuevo temblor, mientras notaba que la mano que aprisionaba su boca iba cediendo. Un movimiento de él le indico que se girara. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se quedaron frente a frente, pudo ver sus ojos dorados, su cabello plateado e indómito y una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios.

- InuYasha

Pudo apenas musitar.

- Agárrate – dijo él, como toda respuesta – vamos a subir.

Kagome no alcanzó a emitir palabras, se abrazó a él con premura, en el momento en que sintió que sus pies se despegaban de la hierba. Se elevaron de un salto hacia la copa del mismo árbol que Kagome había estado reconociendo hacia un instante. Notó la presión de la mano de InuYasha en su cintura y el aire cortándose ante su paso.

Se elevaron cerca de siete u ocho metros, según calculó ella en cuanto se posaron sobre una de las fuertes ramas. La luz del sol que se filtraba, se hacía más intensa a esta altura debido al menor ramaje, por lo que se sintió cegada parcialmente cuando quiso mirar a InuYasha, por un momento entre el destelló del sol que recortaba su figura, le pareció verlo sonreír.

Se quedó en silencio, sintiendo tras ella el tronco fuerte del árbol al que habían subido, apresada por InuYasha que la sostenía sin recato contra su cuerpo y ella continuaba aferrada a los brazos de él, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Los ojos dorados la observaban de un modo inquietante, Kagome ya no encontraba en aquella mirada, la ira de los días anteriores, tampoco había desdén, ni desprecio, al contrario se atrevería casi a decir que en ellos veía… amor…

- ¿Qué sucede?

Se limitó ella a preguntar.

- Mira por ti misma

Le convino él, dejando de mirarla, para indicarle a un grupo de jabalíes que rebuscaban entre los matorrales bajo el árbol.

- Oh.

Dijo ella sin más, sin soltarse del agarre de InuYasha. A pesar de estar viviendo en las alturas, no terminaba de dejar de sentir cierto vértigo.

La tenía ahí, de alguna manera entre sus brazos, aferrado a su cintura mínima, mientras el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba la ropa y le quemaba las manos. El olor de su cabello azabache y brillante lo sumía en un sopor del que no deseaba volver. Y no podía dejar de mirarla, su rostro iluminado por el sol parecía, incluso, radiante, las mejillas iban enrojeciendo levemente con un aire de inocencia que lo perturbaba y las pupilas de sus hermosos ojos marrones, semejantes a perlas negras se dilataban suavemente. Sus labios, como dos pétalos entreabiertos, dóciles, sutiles, los recordaba como la caricia alada de una mariposa, apenas perceptible, sin embargo impresionante.

Quería besarla.

- Quizás deberíamos volver… - ofreció él – si quieres

Kagome no lograba encajar en su lógica, el cambio tan radical que estaba experimentando InuYasha, solo el día anterior la había tratado con una indiferencia que la helaba por completo, pero contrariamente a ello, su alma lo agradecía y lo recibía con las puertas abiertas, como si nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos los últimos días fuera real. En este momento, en que la naturaleza les rodeaba, en este momento en que solo el bosque era testigo de esas dos almas, era su InuYasha, aquel que le conquistó con amor.

Deseaba tanto besarlo.

- Deberíamos volver.

Concedió ella sin mucho convencimiento, sus manos estaban aún posadas sobre los brazos de InuYasha que la sostenía contra el árbol, no fue consciente de la acción, pero comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad, abrió los ojos como si la hubieran sorprendido en algo indebido. Él la observó sin decir nada, acomodó un poco el cabello azabache tras la oreja y Kagome no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que aquella caricia le producía.

Todo entre ellos era silencio.

InuYasha podía sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso, los latidos de su corazón cambiaban su ritmo, obligándolo a tragar una bocanada de aire para intentar calmarlo. Este sentimiento era algo tan profundo en su interior, que no se atrevía a buscar un inicio.

"_Antiguo como los arboles de este bosque"_

Pensó.

- Volvamos.

Dijo sin más, mientras se lanzaba con ella por entre el bosque, avanzando con rapidez hacía la tribu y sus maritús alzadas sobre los arboles

Kagome que no había sido capaz de dejar de mirarlo, hasta ese momento, a pesar de sentir que se sofocaba, noto que sus ojos dorados expresaban incertidumbre, inquietud y algo que ella no se aventuraba a descifrar. Había en los matices de aquellos ojos, una certeza de pasado que su propia alma experimentaba sin atreverse a aceptarlo.

La aldea elevada sobre las ramas de los arboles estuvo visible en poco tiempo, Kagome agradecía que el aire le hubiera refrescado el rostro de camino, de ese modo parecía que todas aquellas emociones que había experimentado antes, se hacían menos intensas. InuYasha la dejó de pie en el puente que unía su maritú, con el árbol ceremonial, solo entonces se rompió el contacto físico entre ellos, sin embargo no el visual.

Kagome se sintió de pronto como una jovencita en su primera cita, una extraña sensación considerando que como sacerdotisa no había experimentado jamás aquello, pero el deseo de tener "algo más que decir" se impulsaba desde su interior bullendo por intentar retener a InuYasha, un momento más.

- ¿Qué fue de mi guardia?.

Preguntó con algo de ligereza, con una sonrisa que podía resultar incluso coqueta. Pero la sonrisa que recibió por parte de InuYasha, que mantenía las manos unidas a su espalda, como un jovenzuelo, le resultó arrebatadora, fue una sonrisa abierta, fresca, libre de mentiras y de posturas de poder, era la sonrisa de un joven sin complejos y sin limitaciones. Sus mejillas se llenaron, alzando la comisura de sus labios, los ojos iluminados en un dorado intenso, con un matiz de picardía que Kagome no le había visto y sin embargo le parecía añorar aquella sonrisa generosa y limpia. Sintió que el corazón se le colmaba de felicidad y a punto estuvo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas ante aquella visión.

- Le di el día libre.

Respondió sin querer esconder el deseo que había sentido de permanecer con ella todo aquel día, quizás no había sido consciente hasta que Kagome le había preguntado, de sus intenciones reales, parecía como si hasta ahora, hasta este momento exacto, todas sus razones para con ella estaban disfrazadas, se había intentado convencer a si mismo que ella no podía interesarle, que era una mujer superficial, que se habría casado con su hermano sin más, pero habían también pequeños detalles que no podía olvidar y que ahora latía en su sien más fuerte que ninguna otra circunstancia que recordara… ella lo había amado. Aunque solo fuera por unos días, o por una sola noche, le había hecho sentir especial. Y ahora lo miraba como si hubiese descubierto en él algo que ni el propio InuYasha era capaz de definir.

- Ajá… - Kagome sonrió bajando la mirada hasta sus manos, donde sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos, para luego volver a mirarlo.-¿ Y quién me vigilará ahora?

Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio enseguida, intentando contener la incertidumbre ante la respuesta.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la hermosa sonrisa de InuYasha, que para ella era como un regalo que no esperaba recibir dos veces el mismo día.

- Estaré ahí – dijo él, indicando hacía arriba en dirección a su propia maritú.

Kagome lo siguió y miró hacia arriba también, pero la sonrisa ligera que adornaba su rostro se difuminó. Apoyada fuera de la maritú de InuYasha, se encontraba la esclava que le había visto comprar el día anterior. Sintió que el peso de la realidad le caía encima de un modo implacable. Ya no lo pudo mirar a los ojos nuevamente, aunque sí alzó la cabeza recuperando ese aire de sacerdotisa que él recordaba haberle visto cuando recién la conoció.

- Gracias por todo.

Dijo sin más y se giró en dirección a su maritú.

InuYasha no emitió respuesta, se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y un frió se apoderó de su interior, no la quería lejos, pero comprendía también la distancia que ella había marcado entre los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar en su maritú se encontró con la imagen de Marfia tendida sobre su cama, se sonrió con sarcasmo, recordaba aquella escena y como entonces conocía el final que tendría. Se acercó a ella y pudo percibir el aroma que emanaba, era un olor almizclado que el conocía, era el aroma de la seducción para cualquier youkai, no estaba muy seguro de por qué podía resistirse a él, quizás simplemente por ser un hanyou, quizás por otro motivo.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le acarició uno de los brazos, ella se removió invitándolo a yacer a su lado. InuYasha volvió a sonreír de un modo cansado, quizás buscando las palabras.

- No puedo… - suspiró, notando la mirada suspicaz de la hembra.

La vio incorporarse en la cama, sonriendo con viveza.

- Sabía que te conocía. – dijo ella, comenzando a formar una trenza con su cabello.

InuYasha se la quedó mirando sin decir nada, pensaba que no le había reconocido, al menos no cuando los chantares llegaron con ella ofreciéndola como mercancía.

- Sigues con el corazón atrapado – continuó la youkai, utilizando los dientes para tirar del cordón con el que ataba el extremo de su trenza. Luego fijo su mirada en los ojos dorados que la miraban con cierta complicidad, como un niño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura.

- Algo así – se limito a aceptar él, arrastrando la mirada por las manos de Marfia.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó ella, refiriéndose a su situación.

InuYasha la miró, y la hembra no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le producía, ya de humano le había gustado, tanto como para no cobrarle por una noche de placer, pero como hanyou que era en realidad, se le antojaba muchísimo más excitante.

- No me debes nada, eres libre de irte o quedarte en la tribu.

Sentenció él con toda la autoridad que poseía dentro de aquel sitio.

- No creo que ella vea bien que siga aquí.

Marfia había comprendido con una sola mirada lo que había entre InuYasha y aquella chica con la que hablaba momentos antes.

- Puedes vivir en la maritú de las hembras solteras, como una más de la tribu. – Ofreció él.

- Podría.

La youkai sonrió, pensando en la posibilidad que este señor youkai le estaba ofreciendo, no había resentimiento ni discriminación en sus palabras, solo aceptación y eso le hizo comprender que más allá de los caminos que a ella le había tocado recorrer, había a quienes le importaba lo que había en el alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su sueño estaba siendo muy diferente al de la noche anterior, notaba como el aire comenzaba a hacerse más denso y entraba en sus pulmones con algo de dificultad, obligándola a respirar de forma más corta y más rápida, se sentía sumergida en un letargo que la iba mareando dulcemente, el cosquilleo iba subiendo por sus piernas y sentía el roce de la sábana acariciándole la piel mientras iba perdiéndose en las sensaciones que las caricias que iba recibiendo le arrancaban. Los besos en los muslos se hacían más intensos y ella no deseaba reprimirlos, notaba como se le abrían los poros ante cada contacto, se retorcía bajo las manos los labios y el cuerpo de su amante.

- InuYasha…

Susurraba entre sueños, con la voz aterciopelada, los ojos cerrados y el deseo ardiendo en su vientre, calentado su sangre. Las manos de él iban atrapándola, apresándola en un abrazo del que no deseaba liberarse. Notó el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo y sus propias piernas abiertas dejando a su amado anidar, suplicando con oscilaciones sensuales se embestida. La pasión la ahogaba, se retorcía en su interior aullando por ser liberada y los latidos de su corazón iban extendiéndose por sus venas hasta los rincones más inhóspitos de su cuerpo. Era consciente de un modo doloroso del deseo que albergaba, demasiado consciente para ser un sueño.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, mientras sus manos aferraban el rostro de InuYasha que se inclinaba sobre ella para alcanzar sus labios.

- InuYasha… - dijo, alarmada esta vez.

InuYasha se inclinó acercándose a su oído, Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar su voz suave y sutil, como si acariciara sus sentidos con cada sonido.

- Shhh… no digas nada valetiu, solo siente, revive… recuerda…

"_**Si tuviera los bordados tapices del cielo,  
Tramados con luz dorada y plateada,  
El azul y lo tenue y los oscuros tapices  
De noche, luz y penumbra,  
Extendería los tapices bajo tus pies:  
Pero yo, que soy pobre, sólo tengo mis sueños;  
He extendido mis sueños bajo tus pies;  
Camina con cuidado porque caminas sobre mis sueños. "**_

_**William Butler Yeats**_

Continuará.

**Waaaa… qué sucederá, ¿Kagome dejará que hablen sus sentimientos?**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, este capítulo está hecho pensando en reencontrarnos con los sentimientos hermosos del amor que se tienen InuYasha y Kagome en esta historia, y al menos a mí me ha hecho suspirar en más de una ocasión, me gusta que ellos a pesar de todas las situaciones que han ido viviendo, no puedan ignorar a sus corazones, es que el amor no se puede vivir desde la cabeza, tiene que ser con el alma, de lo contrario no esperemos encontrar amor en realidad ¿no creen?...**

**El poema, como ahí lo dice, es de W.B. Yeats, escuché unas líneas hace unos días y me gustó mucho, no he incursionado mucho más en su poesía, pero ya lo haré.**

**Besitos a todas y muchas, muchas gracias por leer, espero poner el siguiente capítulo el viernes que viene.**

**Por favor, recuerden que su review es mi sueldo… y ahora pertenezco al mundo de los cesantes, claro, eso en cuanto a trabajo remunerado se refiere.^^… además debo confesar que los comentarios son un aliciente muy grande a la hora de continuar.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Duerme

Capítulo XXIV

**Duerme**

InuYasha se quedó inmóvil, aún respirando inclinado hacía el oído de Kagome, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en espera de una respuesta. Quería amarla, lo había decidido en el momento en que entró sigiloso en su maritu y la vio dormir, plácida y dulce, en ese momento reconoció en ella a la Kagome que siempre había amado. Quería amarla, deseaba que aquella entrega estuviese limpia de prejuicios, engaños y temores, deseaba amarla, pero necesitaba que ella también lo amara.

Lo sentía respirar junto a su oído, la piel se le erizaba en respuesta, lo deseaba de un modo casi febril, deseaba que la amara, que le hiciera sentir en la piel la entrega del amor, pero desconocía qué sucedería luego, qué habría entre ellos al día siguiente, no estaba segura de ser capaz de resistir la indiferencia de InuYasha, sin quebrarse como cristal.

- ¿Quién serás mañana?

Le preguntó con suavidad y cautela, pero su voz vibraba, como una puerta que se abre lentamente, dejando expuestos sus sentimientos, permitiendo que InuYasha los alcanzara con solo una respuesta.

El silencio anidó entre los dos, permitiendo que la tenue brisa que se escuchaba meciendo las hojas de los arboles los arrullara, el canto de algún pájaro nocturno se perdía en la espesura del bosque y el latido de sus corazones parecía cada vez más intenso y dolorosamente vivo. InuYasha dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en el dócil cabello de Kagome y acarició con su mejilla, la mejilla de ella en un movimiento manso y cargado de erotismo. Un suspiró se escapó sin poder contenerlo.

- Seré tu _neleyiú_… tu esposo… si quieres…

Los labios de InuYasha pronunciaron las palabras arrastrándolas, dejando que todos sus anhelos se esbozaran ante ella, rozando suavemente su oído. Con una caricia que se marcaba en ella con el recorrido de sus labios.

Kagome deseaba con todas sus fuerzas interpretar aquellas palabras que latían en sus venas corriendo frenéticas como su propia sangre, ansiaba que fueran capaces de derribar las defensas que el temor había creado entre ambos.

- ¿Si quiero?...

Preguntó ella intentando mantener la claridad de su mente, sentía la presión del cuerpo de InuYasha sobre el suyo, la firmeza de su pecho, contra sus senos sensibilizados y escondidos bajo la túnica con la que dormía.

La luz de la luna entraba con fuerza en la habitación, él se incorporó solo un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, el largo cabello plateado se desparramaba sobre su espalda como una cascada de vitalidad, brillando bajo la luz de la noche y sus ojos dorados se hundieron en los de ella intensamente.

-Es tu decisión valetiu… siempre lo ha sido…- una de las manos se paseo por el cabello que caía sobre la frente de Kagome y la despejó, quería verla, verla bien, sin barreras de ningún tipo. – alejémonos de todo, olvidemos lo que nos perturba, solo quiero verme en tus ojos, sentirme parte de ti… como siempre… nos lo debemos Kagome…

- InuYasha… - susurró ella, sintiendo que el corazón se le comprimía en el pecho y pequeñas gotas jugueteaban en los lagrimales de sus ojos -… ¿qué hago con este miedo que tengo?…

Confesó. Temía abrir su corazón, albergar a InuYasha en él y sentirse traicionada, temía no poder amarlo como él quizás esperaba, temía a que todo esto no fuera más que una ilusión, otra más que desapareciera con la claridad de un nuevo día.

El la miró y dos lágrimas cayeron desde los ojos de Kagome recorriendo las sienes para perderse en el nacimiento de su cabello. Había en aquella mirada tanta comprensión, tantos deseos de hacerla feliz y de pertenecerle solo a ella.

- Deja que lo disipe, que desaparezca… - Respondió y la besó en la frente, para luego apoyar la suya en aquel lugar – yo… te protegeré con mi vida…

Ambos se estremecieron ante esas palabras, había en ellas una remembranza, como si el compromiso de todo el amor que llevaban compartiendo por siglos se alojará en sus almas, de pronto, elevándolos ligeros, apartándolos de la realidad y convirtiéndolos en seres tocados por un sentimiento que se antojaba sublime, eterno.

Las manos de Kagome se aferraban a los hombros desnudos de InuYasha, la inquietud en su interior bullía buscando una salida y la pregunta nació de sus labios sin poder contenerla.

- ¿Puede ser posible?...

¿Podía ser posible que el amor que sentían viniera acompañándolos a lo largo de sus tantas vidas? El aliento se le escapó ante la sola emisión de aquella interrogante que la estaba inundando.

- ¿Lo sientes… tú también?

Preguntó él con un hálito de voz, tembloroso, solo pensar en ello parecía ilógico, pero ya conocía la respuesta, cada célula de su ser era consciente de aquella verdad, eran uno… desde hacía mucho.

Los labios de Kagome buscaron los de su amado InuYasha, encontrándose con ellos, mansos y cálidos, entregados más allá del simple deseo físico. Había numerosas murallas que se erigían entre ellos, pero cada una se desplomaba ante el paso inconmovible del amor que compartían, hasta unirlos en el alma, de un modo indisoluble, férreo.

Se removió sobre ella de un modo felino y lentamente salvaje, la pasión y el amor borboteaban en su interior en igual medida, debilitándolo. Necesito exhalar el aire para renovarlo y de aquella exhalación brotó su nombre en medio del beso.

- Kagome…

Su voluntad quedó rendida y abandonada, la conciencia se volvía algo borrosa, aturdida. Lo escuchó decir su nombre con la voz aterciopelada y penetrante, parecía brotar desde lo más profundo, como si con ello se le fuera la vida. Quiso responder, pero el movimiento que él efectúo se lo impidió y solo pudo emitir un leve quejido de sorpresa.

Ahora ella se encontraba sentada sobre InuYasha, con ambas piernas a los costados de las caderas masculinas, mientras él, recostado, la admiraba con los ojos embravecidos, como si de aquel color dorado fueran a emerger llamas en cualquier momento y Kagome sintió que se quemaba desde dentro.

- Esta noche es tuya… valetiu…

Le pareció que sus palabras sonaban aún más oscurecidas, si eso era en realidad posible.

Las manos de InuYasha estaba apoyadas en los muslos desnudos de Kagome y ella pudo sentir como se elevaban hasta uno de los lazos, el más alto, que mantenía unida su túnica, los dedos tomaron con cuidado uno de los extremos tirando de él, luego los dedos rozaron la piel del pecho corriendo la tela desde el lado izquierdo, descubriendo la piel del hombro. Kagome era consciente de la lentitud dolorosa con la que InuYasha se manejaba. Los dedos siguieron con el segundo lazo y esta vez la prenda se deslizo por sí sola desde el hombro que quedaba cubierto, dejando expuesto sus senos. Un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, pero Kagome lo combatió respirando profundamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en el vientre de InuYasha.

La luz de la luna entraba con su luminosidad fría, inundando la estancia y permitiendo que el hanyou visualizara perfectamente a su mujer, los finos contornos redondeados de su cuerpo, que la hacían grácil y sensual, el cabello azabache que brillaba azulado y sus ojos marrones abiertos y concienzudos, como si deseara plasmar en su memoria cada segundo de amor.

Era perfecta.

- Eres hermoso… - susurró ella.

InuYasha se quedó desconcertado, mirándola solo mirándola y sintiendo como sus manos pequeñas le acariciaban la piel.

¿Era aquel sentimiento llamado el amor así de increíble?,

¿Podía simplemente por existir entre ellos, lograr que una criatura perfecta como Kagome lo viera hermoso?

Y pensó que el amor era generoso.

Notó como ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas, primero tímidamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, para extender el movimiento y hacerlo más intenso. De pronto le pareció estar reviviendo la primera noche, la miraba a los ojos y sus contoneos eran los mismos con los que prendaba al público en la Cueva de Midoriko. Sentía como la rigidez de su excitación iba marcándose cada vez más, y luchaba contra su propio instinto para no buscar la consumación inmediata. Deseaba pertenecerle, que Kagome se liberara, que marcara su propio ritmo… anhelaba amarla.

Los movimientos continuaban y se acentuaban cada vez más, sabía que ella era consciente de la excitación que producía en su cuerpo, sus ojos marrones lo miraban con una expresión diferente, dejando de lado la timidez del principio, convirtiéndose en dos ventanas a la pasión, lo observaba como si deseara taladrarlo con aquella mirada e InuYasha notaba como el fuego lo iba quemando desde el interior. Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos se posaban en los muslos de ella y arqueó la espalda. Un quejido lóbrego se escapó de su garganta rasgándola con su ardor.

Kagome sabía que él estaba entregándose, permitiéndole hacer a ella lo que deseara, casi podía oír en el latido de su sangre, los tambores imaginarios que acompañaban la danza que estaba llevando a cabo. Los ojos dorados de InuYasha parecían oro líquido, podía notar la dureza de su cuerpo bajo ella y el contacto firme de su intimidad. Lo vio arquear la espalda y perderse en un lamento profundo que la estremeció por completo y supo que el momento había llegado.

Acaricio el sello de la intimidad masculina, dejando que su mano lo recorriera desde la base ascendiendo y volviendo a bajar, InuYasha continuaba con los ojos cerrados, hundiendo los dedos en la piel de los muslos de Kagome, conteniéndose para no clavarle las uñas. El único sonido reinante, era el de la respiración angustiada y densa de ambos, la voz de InuYasha no contenía ningún gemido, provocándola aún más, haciéndola sentir su dueña. Quería poseerlo. Su mano aferró la carne, encerrándola antes de alzar la cadera y posicionarse sobre la extremidad de él, InuYasha se quedó inmóvil, respirando entrecortadamente, esperando con atormentada ansiedad.

Cuando lo apresó con su intimidad, una exhalación profunda salió de su boca, se sintió debilitada, impresionada por la magnitud del sentimiento de pertenencia, no solo estaba poseyendo su cuerpo, él estaba ahí derrotado y vulnerable, entregado por completo… era suyo, tan suyo que el pecho casi le dolía de de la fuerza que albergaba aquel sentimiento.

El movimiento unificado comenzó y las manos de InuYasha que antes estaban en los muslos de ella, subieron hasta la cintura en el momento en que Kagome se dejó caer apoyada en sus manos, la sentía oprimiendo con su intimidad la propia, arrebatándolo, la miraba y el vaivén acompasado de sus senos le parecía perfecto, la respiración se le agitaba solo con verla ahí, sobre él, haciéndolo suyo. Se empujaba contra ella con el clamor del instinto más básico, matizado con el sentimiento más hermoso que había conocido.

Se convertían en uno solo.

El cabello azabache los cubría como un manto de intimidad, las manos de InuYasha modelaban los senos expuestos y Kagome dejaba escapar un nuevo suspiro ante el contacto caliente, se sentía plena, en profunda conjunción con la vida y el placer que acompañaba a aquel descubrimiento la desgarraba desde dentro, purgando por explotar en su interior. Se inclinó un poco más sobre él, que ahora la aferraba en un abrazo y lo besó entrecortadamente, recibiendo de los labios húmedos y calientes de InuYasha la misma respuesta hambrienta y ahogada. El corazón le presionaba el pecho como si deseara escaparse. Lo amaba tanto. Cerró los ojos.

- Te amo… - susurró casi sin aliento, muy despacito, esperando que le escuchara, pero igualmente con miedo a que lo hiciera.

- Oh… valetiu… - le dijo, mientras la abrazaba aún más y con una mano hundida en el cabello azabache acercaba la boca hasta el oído de Kagome, acariciando con los labios el contorno, humedeciéndolo y arrancándole nuevos temblores – te amo… te amo…

Ella se alzó para quedar nuevamente apoyada en sus manos y desde ahí, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos enfebrecidos, se contoneo con premura e insistencia, cada vez más rápido, deseaba, anhelaba intensamente succionar su elixir de vida, quería que le perteneciera, ser la razón de su locura y el refugio en el que luego encontraría la calma. InuYasha cerró los ojos en el momento en que sintió que su simiente se desbordaba, las uñas de sus manos se hundieron levemente en los muslos de Kagome, que se quejó con suavidad, apenas con un gesto,. Ella se sirvió de aquello como una indicación, se prohibió cerrar los ojos, aunque su propio placer se abalanzaba frenético, quería verlo, quería observar su éxtasis y conservarlo en su memoria como el momento en que la vida y el amor los pulverizaba con su poderío. No pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos en el momento en que su placer la sacudía. Sus puños se cerraron en torno a las sabanas intentando contener todo aquello.

La sintió caer sobre su cuerpo lánguida, cuando el éxtasis físico se fue calmando, acariciaba con sutileza la tersura de su piel despejando el rostro de Kagome del cabello que se había quedado ahí sin que ella tuviera fuerzas para quitarlo. La amaba y sabía que ella lo amaba igualmente. Había tanta verdad en aquella entrega, que no tenía valor para volver a dudar.

Notó como ella comenzaba a respirar cada vez con más sosiego y se removió para que Kagome descansara sobre la cama junto a él. El cabello azabache derramado y su rostro sereno, descansando de forma descuidada, sus labios entreabiertos exhalaban con la regularidad del sueño profundo, la observó acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta, retirando a su paso las mínimas gotas de sudor que perlaban su piel, intentando ser tan etéreo como el aire, sus pechos perfectos y su vientre conteniendo el deseo que él había depositado hacía un instante. Se estremeció ante la idea de un hijo, sorprendido por la esperanza profunda que descubría en su interior de unificarse con ella de ese modo.

Sonrió nerviosamente.

Se mordió el labio ante aquella inquietud. Había tantos anhelos gestándose en su interior que se sintió abrumado. La amaba, aquello parecía el principio y el fin de todo su universo, como si de pronto la vida le hubiera regalado una esfera de color y le permitiera vivir un sueño sin tiempo dentro de ella.

Observó las marcas rojizas que había en los muslos de Kagome y se reprochó el haberla dañado, tomo la esquina de la sábana y la arrastro sobre el cuerpo de su amada, de ese modo la protegería del frío mientras dormía. Sintió los parpados pesados, pero no quería dejar de mirarla, pretendía seguir embriagándose un poco más de ella, ser el guardián de sus sueños. Se acercó a sus labios con lentitud y antes de besarla dejó que el aliento cálido que Kagome emanaba entrara por su boca como si pudiera alimentarse así de su amor. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban y se mezclaban, de esa manera seguían unidos, sus ojos se cerraron y los abrió rápidamente, no sin algo de dificultad, la luz de la luna ahora era algo más tenue, por lo que el rostro de Kagome se perfilaba manteniendo en la oscuridad la mitad que descansaba sobre la almohada. Se le volvieron a cerrar los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el sueño, no sin antes poner un brazo sobre la cintura de su amada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome dormía con tranquilidad, la maritu mantenía cerradas las ventanas que le bloqueaban la luz del sol, creando una penumbra que invitaba al sueño. Notó la frescura de la mañana rozándole las mejillas, los hombros, a piel de la espalda que se mantenía expuesta y entonces llegaron a su mente los recuerdos, las caricias compartidas, las palabras de amor, los susurros enfebrecidos, los besos que ardían en la piel. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó, cubriendo su desnudes con algo de pudor y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Todo estaba en su sitio, pero estaba sola.

Absolutamente sola.

Se quedó un momento confusa, sabía que no había tenido un sueño, que él la había amado y ella había dejado su alma al resguardo de InuYasha. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, no iba a llorar, no quería llorar, deseaba conservar la sensación de sinceridad que habían vivido, pero las lagrimas le quemaban en los ojos y el pecho comenzaba a contraérsele. Estuvo a punto de emitir un sollozo.

- ¿Kagome?...

Kagome se incorporó girándose y las lágrimas saltaron desde sus ojos, el cabello se le agitó y lo vio ahí, agachado junto a ella, sosteniendo entre los brazos una serie de frutos de fraya que rodaron por el piso en el momento en que ella se arrojó hacía él, que la recibió cayendo de espaldas.

- ¿Por qué lloras valetiu? – preguntó ceñudo, observando cómo las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Kagome sin que ella pareciera darse cuenta en realidad.

Valetiu, aquella sola palabra le parecía tan hermosa, estaba ahí, no la había abandonado y hoy, cuando un nuevo día comenzaba InuYasha seguía ahí.

- Estas aquí – confirmó, como si sus palabras acentuaran ese hecho.

InuYasha se sentó sobre el piso, llevándola consigo y manteniéndola abrazada en su regazo. Solo entonces Kagome reparó en su desnudez y atrajo la sabana que colgaba de la cama para intentar cubrirse. InuYasha usó un extremo de aquella misma sábana y comenzó a secar con delicadeza las mejillas que se habían sonrosado levemente.

- Fui por fruta para ti – le dijo, mientras ella le miraba con algo de vergüenza.

- Lo siento… no pude evitar pensar…

- Que te abandonaría – concluyó él la frase, sin que su expresión cambiara, con la paciencia dulce de quien mima a una niña.

- Lo siento… - se volvió a disculpar

InuYasha negó sonriendo.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo…

Aclaró, mientras recogía una de las frayas que había caído a su lado.

- Gracias – dijo Kagome, que recibió la fruta y se la llevó a la boca sosteniéndola con ambas manos, sentada aún en el regazo de InuYasha.

- Ahora… háblame de esos paseos por el bosque que sueles hacer.

Los ojos de InuYasha la observaban inquisidores y Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago, masticó lentamente el bocado que acababa de tomar y pensó en la perla.

Continuará…

**He llegado un día antes… jejeje … Uff chicas… que contenta estoy con este capítulo, al menos espero haber plasmado lo que quería y que lo puedan entender así, los lemons me están poniendo cada vez más dificultades, me gusta que sean apasionados, pero a la vez sensuales y amorosos… es complicado buscar las palabras que expresen lo que uno quiere decir y que no suenen vulgares… en fin… creo que el sentimiento entre estos dos se ha afianzado y no habrá nada que lo disipe, aunque Kagome tendrá que pensar bien su respuesta.**

**Como inspiración he usado la canción "Duerme" de Ricardo Arjona, en cuyo honor este capítulo lleva ese nombre, dejé un video en el face por si alguien no la conoce y quiere saber cuál es.**

**Ahh hh y tengo que decir que ese "Te protegeré con mi vida" no pude evitar ponerle, ya me costó un poco ponerlo en algún sitio, pero el capítulo 18 se merecía un pequeño reflejo… ha sido precioso.**

**Besitos y nos vemos la próxima semana. Su review es mi sueldo…^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	25. Recuerdos encadenados

Capítulo XXV

**Recuerdos encadenados**

"_**No hizo falta nada más, fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada**_

_**Clara como cristal.**_

_**Me enseñaste a ver la luz, cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaban,**_

_**Las ganas de continuar.**_

_**Como si me conocieras de otra vida, vas antecediendo todos mis instintos,**_

_**Sin medida."**_

Habían salido de la aldea pasado el medio día, el cielo se había encapotado y parecía incluso más tarde de lo que realmente era. Caminaban por el bosque como el día anterior, Kagome avanzaba unos pasos por delante de InuYasha, intentando mantener sus sentidos alerta a las señales de la naturaleza, la única diferencia estaba en que ahora ella sabía que no iba escoltada por un guardia, ahora era él quien la resguardaba, solo escuchaba sus propios pasos, InuYasha era tan cauteloso que llegaba a temer encontrarse sola. Habían tomado la misma dirección de ayer, por lo que el avance había sido un poco más rápido al principio.

- Deberíamos volver – advirtió InuYasha.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas confiar en ella, pero sabía que ocultaba algo. Habían estado caminando por largo tiempo y Kagome hacía exactamente las mismas cosas del día anterior, observaba su entorno y analizaba de una forma que él no lograba comprender, el bosque.

- Quizás deberíamos – aseveró ella, sabiendo que el revelar la razón por la que estaba ahí era inminente, temía desvelar su secreto, pero temía aún más lo que InuYasha pudiera pensar de ella por ocultárselo.

El silencio duró un poco más y Kagome continuó caminando, el bosque hoy no expresaba demasiado, le estaba costando conectarse con los elementos, eso la tenía preocupada, ya que comprendía que en esta ocasión no era su armonización la que estaba fallando, algo bloqueaba la sintonía. De pronto la voz de InuYasha la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? – Preguntó él con un tono de voz algo confuso – te hice una pregunta muy simple.

Kagome se detuvo y cerró los ojos un instante, apoyando una mano sobre el árbol contiguo, se irguió y se giró para mirarlo, estaban separados por unos tres metros y podía admirarlo con soltura, sus ojos dorados la observaban expectantes, su cabello plateado cayendo por la espalda de un modo salvaje que le recordaba los momentos de éxtasis junto a él, se mordió el labio y se obligó a pensar en lo que debía, y sí InuYasha tenía razón, la pregunta era fácil, lo difícil era la respuesta.

Sonrió y se armó de valor.

- Sabes que soy una sacerdotisa – Kagome acarició la corteza del árbol y centro su mirada en las pequeñas grietas que los años habían dejado en ella. Sintió como InuYasha se le acercaba unos pasos.

- Lo sé… - También observó el modo en que las hendeduras se perfilaban en el tronco de aquel añoso árbol.

- Desde que llegué al templo en el que vivía… - comenzó a hablar ella, sabiendo la escasa distancia entre los dos – con sus altas murallas blancas que nos separaran del resto de los seres de este planeta - se giró del todo, para apoyar ahora la espalda en el tronco del árbol, con la mirada perdida en la distancia – se me preparó para una sola cosa.

Hizo una pausa y miró la punta de sus pies, que estaban envueltos en la hierba que cubría como un manto todo el lugar. El olor a humedad llenaba el lugar y el cielo borrascoso anunciaba la tormenta inminente, pero en ese momento no le importó, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos que tenía de las largas horas de meditación a las que había sido sometida, desde muy joven, las piernas se le llegaban a adormecer en la misma posición, he incluso el hambre que experimentaba era una prueba más en su preparación. Le habían enseñado a tener un espíritu fuerte basándose en olvidar las necesidades de su cuerpo.

- ¿Para qué te prepararon? – InuYasha preguntó, notando el modo en que el rostro de Kagome pasaba de la calma, a una extraña expresión de desazón, pudo comprender que sus recuerdos no eran gratos.

Ella lo miró y se centró en el dorado de sus ojos, en la expresión de preocupación que había en ellos, en la forma en que sus cejas se tensaban en espera de la respuesta. Aquella expresión le resultó tan familiar, sabía que podía contar con InuYasha, en el fondo de su corazón algo se lo decía.

- Para proteger la Perla de Shikkon.

La luz de un rayo iluminó el cielo y el sonido furibundo de un trueno la siguió a continuación.

InuYasha escuchó a Kagome y a pesar de no haber escuchado jamás hablar de aquella joya, un temor impreciso se alojó en su interior, la certeza de la devastación, de la ruina y del dolor que la acompañaban.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y a empapar en segundos la ropa que vestían, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente sin saber qué mas decir.

- Ven… – dijo él tomando la mano de Kagome – debemos resguardarnos.

Le indicó que subiera a su espalda, notando como el cuerpo de Kagome recaía en él blando y sin contenciones, los brazos le rodeaban el cuello, percibiendo la confianza que ella depositaba en él. Echó a correr bajo la lluvia.

- Conozco un lugar – dijo él mientras avanzaba.

- Bien – confirmó ella, sin lograr ver la sonrisa que marcaban los labios del hanyou.

Se dirigieron a un sitio, no muy lejos de ahí, que InuYasha conocía muy bien. Una cueva que había descubierto en su infancia, un lugar que mostraba vestigios de haber sido un refugio para viajeros y cazadores, aunque jamás se encontró con nadie desde que la visitaba. Muchas veces había ido hasta ahí cuando se sentía solo y triste, una sensación que lo había acompañado con bastante regularidad durante su período de maduración, como solían llamar los youkais al paso entre la edad en que dejabas de ser un infante hasta llegar a convertirte en un adulto. Aquel sitio había sido su gran amparo, a pesar de la soledad, ahí sentía calma.

La diviso a gran distancia.

- Es una cueva… - le indicó a Kagome, que estaba con el rostro oculto de la lluvia, en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro derecho de InuYasha y su cuello – está ahí delante… ¿la ves?

Ella levantó la cabeza e intentó distinguir lo que él le indicaba, pero la lluvia copiosa y el agua que le caía por el rostro le desvirtuaban la imagen.

- Aún no. – aseveró con algo de malestar.

En ese momento él recordó que la visión de Kagome como humana no podía ser tan precisa o amplia como la suya. Se reprochó en silencio por no razonarlo.

- Tranquila – le dijo con voz comprensiva, como si deseara acunarla con sus palabras – llegaremos enseguida.

El rostro de Kagome volvió a descansar sobre su hombre, pero esta vez su respiración tranquila le acariciaba el cuello inquietándolo. Pero aquel desasosiego cambio a medida que se iban acercando a la cueva, una gran presión se alojó en su pecho como un aviso y una especie de corazonada que no le era conocida. Kagome alzo la cabeza, el latido del corazón de InuYasha que hasta entonces era rápido, pero constante debido al esfuerzo, se aceleró aún más, al igual que su propio corazón que saltó dentro de su pecho con ímpetu al notar la fuerza que parecía tener este lugar. De pronto se sintió embargada de emociones.

- Detente – le pidió casi en un grito, que incluso la asusto a ella misma por la impaciencia que notaba en su voz.

InuYasha se detuvo con tanta violencia, que Kagome tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente para no caer. Se quedaron a algunos metros e a entrada a la cueva y la lluvia había amainado un poco, de todos modos aquello no pareció importarles. Kagome sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y se quedó ahí junto a InuYasha, ambos observando la boca oscurecida de la cueva, con una extraña sensación de anticipación en su interior. El hanyou arrugó el ceño, conocía esta sensación, la había experimentado la noche en que se encontró con Kagome.

- Este lugar… - murmuró ella.

- … Sí, tiene mucho poderío – terminó él la frase.

Sin esperarlo sus pensamientos estaban ya tan sintonizados que comenzaban a ser uno. Siguieron ahí en silencio un poco más, intentando comprender todo aquello.

- Vamos – dijo InuYasha tomando la mano de Kagome, ella miró el agarre y lo aferró.

- Sí – aseguro.

Avanzaron hasta la cueva tomados de la mano, de alguna manera la unión los hacía apaciguar la inquietud, sin dejas de sentir la fuerza existente en el lugar. Una vez que cruzaron la entrada, todo pareció calmarse, la escasa luz que entraba no le permitía a Kagome vislumbrar demasiado, sin embargo InuYasha entró resuelto y seguro, como so viera cada pequeña saliente de las paredes y las irregularidades del suelo, luego de entrar un poco más, él le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y ella tuvo la sensación que la miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque Kagome apenas podía verlo.

- Intentaré encender una fogata – le dijo con suavidad, como esperando que ella entendiera que la dejara sola algunos metros, Kagome sonrió en la oscuridad y escuchó la sonrisa de él. - … ya, es una tontería.

Concluyó InuYasha besando con delicadeza los labios de Kagome que cerró los ojos, aquella era una muestra de afecto simple, sin aspavientos, sin más expectativas que la ternura que encerraba.

- ¿Con qué encenderás? – le preguntó, mientras sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la escasa luz del lugar y lograba perfilar la figura de InuYasha que se había movido hacía uno de los rincones.

- Con el método antiguo… fricción – dijo mientras se acercaba y Kagome escuchaba el sonido de algunos leños cayendo al suelo.

- Tardarás mucho – aseguró ella y avanzó unos pasos, tropezando con uno de los leños que acababa de dejar caer InuYasha, quién la sujetó desde un brazo, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

- Cuidado… - exclamó algo asustado – no quiero que te hagas daño.

- Estaré bien… - tomo la mano de InuYasha - ¿dónde harás la fogata?... te ayudaré a encenderla.

- ¿Cómo?, tus manos de sacerdotisa me ayudarán a friccionar la madera – se sonrió con picardía y ella lo comprendió por el sonido alegre de su voz.

- Ya verás cómo. – respondió, dejándose llevar.

InuYasha avanzó con ella unos pasos rodeando la madera y le indico delante de ella un sitio que mantenía vestigios de haber albergado fogatas durante siglos. Kagome se arrodillo y palpó la madera que estaba dentro del círculo marcado para encender el fuego. Acercó sus manos y las mantuvo a unos centímetros de los leños. Desde la palma de ellas comenzó a brillar una luz, primeramente tenue, para ir ganando en intensidad. InuYasha la observó por un momento, con su rostro perfectamente tranquilo, acariciado por el reflejo de la luz, una mezcla entre dorada y blanquecina, la mirada fija en el sitio que se iba iluminando. De pronto uno de los leños comenzó a humear levemente y Kagome marcó una suave sonrisa, lo siguiente fue el crujido de la leña al encender una llama que tenía la suficiente fuerza como para comenzar a inflamar el resto de la madera.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste eso la primera vez que tuve que encender una fogata?...- preguntó él con algo de sarcasmo.

Kagome sonrió mientras calentaba sus manos en la llama que iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

- Porque sabía que podrías solo – dijo sin mirarlo, pero aún con la sonrisa dibujada – además necesitaba tiempo a solas para darme un baño – entonces lo miro.

Sus ojos dorados reflejaban las llamas de la fogata y el cabello se le veía iluminado en todos anaranjados. Kagome hizo un gesto de curiosidad ante la sensación de haberle visto de aquel mismo modo alguna vez. Él se acercó un poco más a la fogata que comenzaba a danzar con más fuerza, para poder secar en algo su ropa y su cabello.

- ¿Vienes hace mucho a este lugar? – preguntó ella volviendo a fijar la mirada en el fuego.

InuYasha se agachó y comenzó a mover los leños despreocupadamente.

- Desde siempre… - confesó – es un lugar que me calma.

Kagome se quedó contemplativa un momento.

- Lo entiendo… - concluyó – también lo siento.

Ella se puso de pie e intento alisar un poco su túnica para que se secara mejor al calor. InuYasha se quedó mirándola admirado, la forma en que la tela mojada se pegaba a su piel, le recordó a aquel primer día en el bosque luego de rescatarla de aquel apestoso youkai lobo, la forma en que entonces la deseo suya, la perfección de su cuerpo esculpido por el agua. Un nudo se había creado en su garganta y notaba como le costaba respirar. La amaba y la deseaba por igual, había un aliciente oculto en el amor, que lo hacía anhelarla a cada momento, como un muerto de hambre.

Kagome tomó entre sus manos un manojo de su cabello y comenzó a estrujarlo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había empapado con la lluvia, entonces sus ojos se centraron en la mirada de InuYasha. Era una mirada que no le costaba mucho interpretar, el calor que emanaba de sus ojos dorados la fue bañando aún más que el que recibía de las llamas de la fogata. Sintió como se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo hasta sofocarla, el recuerdo de sus besos y caricias llenó su mente y su sexo se humedeció casi de inmediato, sus ojos marrones se dilataron por la sorpresa de aquel golpe de deseo, sintió como sus pezones purgaban por liberarse de la atadura que representaba la fina tela que vestía.

InuYasha pudo leer en su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron y supo que ella adivinaba cada recóndito pensamiento en su mente, sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa del avidez que experimentaba su propio cuerpo y del que él era consciente por el aroma que había llenado sus fosas nasales golpeándolo con intensidad, un exquisito aroma a sexo y sus pezones marcados bajo la tela, endurecidos por el frenesí de su sangre.

La amaba… y la ansiaba por igual

La escasa distancia que había entre los dos, se convirtió de pronto en un trecho enorme. Había un frío en el alma que no se iría hasta no sentirse en la piel. InuYasha se movió hacía ella, arrodillándose a sus pies, puso sus manos en las piernas de ella a la altura de las pantorrillas, Kagome se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo que perdía el aliento y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a recorrerlas en ascenso. El corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte.

- Mía… mía… eres mía… - susurraba con voz pastosa mientras iba acercando su lengua a la piel que iba desnudando.

Kagome lo escuchaba murmurar palabras que no llegaba a comprender y un quejido se le escapó cuando sintió la humedad caliente de la lengua de InuYasha sobre la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, tuvo que reprimir los deseos de escapar que le producían aquellas caricias, que eran una mezcla arrebatadora entre el placer y la tortura.

Las manos del hanyou, avanzaban ahora por las caderas mientras él se regodeaba un poco más en los muslos de Kagome. Ansiaba darle una caricia más profunda, beberse el elixir que ella estaba emanando oculto entre sus piernas, el deseo se encendía en su interior con más violencia y la atacó sin poder evitarlo, rasgando con sus garras la prenda mínima que ella vestía en aquella zona. La escuchó gemir con fuerza cuando su lengua se hundió en ella y su aroma lo embriagó. Tuvo que sostenerla para que no se derrumbara, las manos de Kagome ahora se apoyaban en la espalda de InuYasha, que bebía furiosamente arrancándole temblores y lamentos de placer.

Era suya.

InuYasha sentía como su entrepierna le punzaba de deseo, mantenía una rigidez dolorosa, pero se quedó hundido en medio del líquido de Kagome anhelando darle un poco más de placer. Una nueva punción de su virilidad y se elevó sintiendo como ella permanecía desfallecida producto de la caricias, la besó en los labios y sintió como ella regresaba de su desvanecimiento y le devolvía los besos con avidez, colgándose de su cuello, entregada por completo.

Avanzó con ella hasta una de las paredes de la cueva y la aprisionó contra la fría ropa, que parecía más fría aún en contraste con la temperatura de su piel. Sintió las manos de InuYasha liberando el amarre que mantenía la túnica que ella vestía en su sitio y suspiro al sentir el frío del aire en el cuerpo.

- Déjame verte – dijo él separándose un poco de ella.

Kagome tuvo de pronto el destello de una imagen en su mente, InuYasha vestido con unas vestimentas de color rojo, en este mismo lugar, junto a ella. Cerró los ojos cuando los labios de él se posaron en su cuello y fueron bajando hasta uno de sus senos sintiendo como se cerraban los labios de InuYasha sobre la cima. Un gemido se le escapó.

InuYasha la escuchó gemir y no deseo mayores preámbulos, arrastro sus manos por la piel de la cintura rodeando las caderas y abriéndolas bajo las nalgas. Kagome se aferró a su cuello comprendiendo lo que él deseaba hacer. Lo siguiente fue sentirse llena, InuYasha respiraba con urgencia muy cerca de su oído, como si deseara contenerse, sentía como le quemaba la unión de sus sexos, le lamió la oreja que se alzaba sobre la cabeza del hanyou y este gruño casi con desespero, comenzó a agitarse dentro de ella con violencia, deseándola hacerla suya, con una sensación en su interior que no entendía del todo, Kagome ya era su mujer, sin embargo busco el hueco de su cuello queriendo marcarla, como si esta fuera la primera vez que la tenía entre sus brazos. Se humedeció los labios y luego lamió sobre las marcas que ella mantenía en su cuello, las marcas que la hacían suya.

¿Qué era esta ansiedad?

Parecía más fuerte incluso que el mismo deseo de posesión.

Kagome lo sintió impulsarse dentro de ella con brío, entre gruñidos que la hacían excitarse aún más. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de InuYasha apenas recuperando el aliento luego de cada embestida, la tensión en su interior se condensaba y su mente se nublaba, no quería estar lejos de él, no quería que le faltara jamás. Se apretó aún más, aferrándolo con sus piernas que le rodeaban la cintura, notaba la presión de las manos de InuYasha sosteniéndola en el aire y contra la roca de la pared. Había en esta entrega una intensidad que no lograba definir, había una ansiedad acumulada por demasiado tiempo. Su mente se desvanecía y su interior comenzaba a convulsionarse apretándose alrededor de la carne de InuYasha.

Era suya, y con cada empuje su mente y su alma se lo repetían, como una sentencia de la que anhelaba ser prisionero, la escuchó suplicar, la escuchó respirar profundamente antes de exhalar y comenzar a convulsionarse, se empujó un poco más dentro de ella con potencia, quería arrancarle hasta el último suspiro que el placer le pudiera proporcionar, la amaba y quería que ella se sintiera plena entre sus brazos, serlo todo en su vida, en eso consistía su deseo de posesión.

"_Nadie te amará como yo"_

Le decía su cuerpo y su alma con cada nuevo empuje.

"_Lo sé"_

Le respondía ella con cada suspiro, con cada gemido.

Sintió como su semilla lo avasallaba y corría buscando el nido en el vientre de Kagome, que con las palpitaciones de su vientre se encargaba de absorber todo lo que él le brindaba. Gruño y se quejó como un animal herido en el momento en que se derramó dentro de ella, su simiente caliente bañaba el interior de Kagome, que se aferraba a él con deleite, sometimiento, amparo y amor.

Quería ser todo para él.

Ambos cayeron, InuYasha la abrazo con tanta ansiedad, que Kagome tuvo que buscar su mirada para saber que él se encontraba bien.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz.

El al miró y sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre.

- Te vi… - le dijo, hablando de las imágenes que habían poblado su mente en el momento en que su éxtasis llegaba inclemente – te vi… vestida de sacerdotisa…

- … y apuntándote con una flecha – concluyó ella, que había experimentado la misma visión.

Continuará…

**Uff ff ff… qué capítulo Dios mío… no sé por qué me costó tanto avanzar, no quedó con todo lo que habría querido, pero creo que así está bien, lo que haya que explicar, ya llegara.**

**Me gustaría saber qué opinan, ¿les resulta creíble el avance de la historia, el modo en que InuYasha y Kagome se van dando cuenta de la existencia de sus vidas anteriores? , eso es muy importante para mí. Les agradecería mucho sus comentarios sobre eso.**

**El lemon, la verdad es que no es tan dulce como el anterior, pero creo que había una intensidad preestablecida en este lugar, para quienes hayan leído "Mi Intimo Enemigo" recordarán que esta cueva existía en aquella historia, los voy acercando poco a poco a sus raíces… ya verán.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: La canción del inicio es de Ricky Martin "Nadie más que tú"**


	26. Mi mayor temor

Capítulo XXVI

**Mi mayor temor**

Se miraron a los ojos, algo se había despertado en el interior de ambos, Kagome continuaba respirando agitada, apresada entre los brazos de InuYasha, cuya mente prolongaba las imágenes que iban pareciéndose cada vez más a recuerdos.

- Kagome…- murmuro como una súplica, clamando por comprensión a través de ella.

Y Kagome le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, hundió sus dedos en el salvaje cabello plateado, buscando calmarlo y a la vez interpretar lo que estaban experimentando. Entonces bajo la penumbra en la que se encontraba aquel lugar, sus mentes se conectaron, viajaron atrás, muy atrás en sus recuerdos, desgarrando barreras que muchos no son capaces de derribar jamás. Comenzaron a recrearse en ellos momentos que habían vivido juntos desde hacía muchos siglos.

Su primer encuentro, o el primero que recordaron, se cristalizó en sus mentes. Ella vestida con ropas antiguas, el cabello largo y muy liso recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos expresaban frialdad y se clavaban en él con desdén, a Kagome le dolió recordar aquella indiferencia, que casi podía definir como menosprecio. InuYasha sin embargo se veía frente a ella intentando sentir rencor, pero en el fondo no llegaba a ser capaz de ese sentimiento, por lo que se consideraba a si mismo débil, debía ser un demonio completo. Ambos recordaron el modo en que poco a poco habían comenzado a acompañarse a lo largo de las luchas que Kagome, que entonces se llamaba Kikyo, mantenía con los demonios que ansiaban poseer la Perla de Shikkon. Se vieron anhelando una vida juntos y fueron testigos también del dolor de la traición.

InuYasha respiró agitado ante aquel sufrimiento, pero sin soltar a Kagome de su abrazo. Ella vio claramente las lágrimas que caían desde los ojos dorados, al comprender la tristeza de su primera separación. Kikyo derrumbándose sobre un charco de sangre y él sellado en un árbol del tiempo con una flecha atravesándole el pecho.

Kagome le acarició con la mejilla la frente sintiendo en su interior el mismo pesar.

Su siguiente recuerdo fue extraño. InuYasha sentía que despertaba de un largo sueño y Kagome a su vez se sumergía en otro. De pronto la vio a ella y el corazón le dio un salto y volvió a latir con fuerza después de un letargo de cincuenta años. Un demonio la perseguía, pero InuYasha entonces no sentía demasiada bondad en su corazón, no le importaba si ella vivía o moría, la traición que había experimentado junto a Kikyo seguía latente en su interior, entonces comprendió que no era la Kikyo que él conocía, era otra mujer aunque la misma al final y poseía la Perla de Shikkon, se abalanzó contra ella en más de una oportunidad, quiso hacerse con la perla, pero no lo logro. Su historia juntos avanzó, Kagome permaneció a su lado cuando ambos comprendieron que eran parte de una misma historia, Kagome era la reencarnación de la primera sacerdotisa y aunque InuYasha era el mismo logro enamorarse, más incluso que antes, de la hermosa alma de esta mujer. Deseo ser mejor y deseo ser fuerte para protegerla, pero comprendió que su fortaleza no se encontraba en ser humano o demonio, su fuerza era Kagome.

Se vieron unidos en aquella misma cueva una noche de invierno, y las lágrimas ahora se derramaban desde los ojos de Kagome, al sentir que su amor por aquel hanyou se diluía ante la promesa que él le había hecho a su alma resucitada en una sacerdotisa del pasado. Él se iría junto a ella y Kagome se quedaría sola por siempre. Nuevamente la cueva era protagonista en sus vidas, y se miraron a los ojos ante el recuerdo de aquella tormentosa vida, comprendiendo la fuerza que aquel sitio tenía para ellos. La pasión se desbordaba en ella y ambos fueron conscientes de la punzada que les castigaba, Kagome respiró agitada por el deseo e InuYasha la aferró un poco más. Los recuerdos seguían abalanzándose sobre ellos sin tregua y bebían con ansia, sentían la premura del conocimiento que se les estaba entregando ahora, pero más aún, eran conscientes de la importancia de encontrar aquella joya.

- InuYasha… - susurró inquieta, moviéndose para romper el enlace, aquellos recuerdos se le estaban haciendo demasiado inquietantes, cargados de emociones diferentes que se arremolinaban en su interior.

- Tranquila… - dijo él, sosteniendo las manos de Kagome sobre su cabeza, manteniendo el enlace – estoy aquí.

Ella respiró primero con ansiedad y luego profundamente asintiendo, cuando InuYasha comprendió que no rompería el enlace, la volvió a abrazar.

Sus recuerdos recorrieron otra vida incluso, en la que se enfrentaban como enemigos en busca de la perla, otra vez la perla. Sus vidas habían estado a punto de separarse con violencia, como la primera vez, pero el amor que ambos se tenían era ya tan férreo que Kagome regresó de la misma muerte. Una luz pareció rodearlos cuando recordaron las palabras del padre de Kagome.

"…_El amor eterno entre la sacerdotisa y el hanyou, ha derrotado al mal, una vez más... La Perla está a salvo…y será custodiada hasta que el destino una a sus guardianes nuevamente"_

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, como si con ellos estuvieran sellando en su memoria aquellos recuerdos, el baile sinuoso del fuego y el respirar agitado de ambos llenaban el ambiente. Kagome bajo finalmente las manos y se dejo caer en el regazo de InuYasha.

- Cuánto dolor… - le dijo a él con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

InuYasha la abrazó un poco más y le susurro al oído.

- Y cuánto amor…

Kagome asintió levemente dejándose encerrar en aquel abrazo que ahora comprendía que había sido su protección siempre.

Un momento más tarde, la noche había llegado, se habían acomodado sobre un lecho de pieles que InuYasha había utilizado muchas veces cuando pasaba tiempo en esta cueva. El fuego continuaba crepitando, avivado por un leño que InuYasha acababa de agregar, para volver nuevamente a la postura que compartían hacía un rato en silencio, mantenía a Kagome desnuda y abrazada de modo que la espalda descansara sobre el pecho del hanyou, ambos envueltos en una manta.

InuYasha acercó su boca hasta el oído de ella, que cerró los ojos al percibir la respiración cálida.

- Sabes que estaré junto a ti siempre... – le indicó con suavidad

- Lo sé…- susurró ella como respuesta.

- Siempre te sentí tan mía… - su voz se hacía más profunda y encerraba cierta ansiedad, cerró los ojos.

Kagome sintió la caricia de los labios en su oído y ladeó un poco la cabeza en respuesta, dejándole un acceso mayor, y a continuación aseveró.

- Siempre te he pertenecido…

Las manos de InuYasha se estrecharon más en el abrazo, pegando la espalda de Kagome un poco más a su pecho, ella suspiro tenuemente y él aún con sus labios pegados al oído de ella suspiro también.

- Si un día no estuvieras…- la voz se le entrecortó y la abrazó un poco más - … no sé qué… no sé cómo… no podría…

Kagome sintió la presión de la tristeza de InuYasha en su propio corazón, el vínculo entre ambos se iba haciendo más y más fuerte a raíz de los recuerdos, y así como antes había sido él quien la había sostenido emocionalmente cuando se sintió desfallecer, necesitó hacerlo ahora por él. Se giró en medio del abrazo, para poder mirarlo, una de sus manos que permanecía oculta bajo la manta se elevó, dejando su resguardo para posarse sobre la mejilla de InuYasha, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Siempre estaré junto a ti… - le dijo con tanta dulzura, que InuYasha no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que dejaron de ser solo un rastro húmedo, para caer con fuerza.

Inclinó la cabeza, intentando esconder su debilidad, mientras la abrazaba con más intensidad. Las emociones le habían golpeado con tanta violencia que no era capaz de contenerlas.

- InuYasha…- la voz de Kagome sonó dolida, sus ojos reflejaban amor y compasión.

- Tengo tanto miedo de perderte… - confesó – todo aquello, todo lo que nos ha sucedido… Oh Kagome…

- No InuYasha… no me perderás jamás – intentaba parecer segura y calmarlo, entregarle algo de la paz que ella misma necesitaba – me llevas aquí… - le tocó el pecho con la mano abierta - ¿no me sientes?... – preguntó finalmente.

Y entonces él la miró. Vio tanta certeza en sus ojos castaños que no tenía fortaleza para decir lo contrario. Aunque en su interior el temor se agitaba furioso como una tormenta que no deseaba amainar. Llevó su propia mano, hasta la que Kagome mantenía en su pecho y la encerró sin alejarla de su corazón, las lagrimas aún no habían menguado, pero aquello no le importó, se inclinó hacía el rostro de ella, que no dejaba de mirarlo y apresó sus labios en un beso inquieto, desesperado, lleno de pasión. Kagome lo recibió comprendiendo su necesidad, la forma en que InuYasha precisaba aferrarse a la realidad y a ella, deseaba calmarlo.

Amarlo.

Se pegó a él brindándose por completo, sin restricciones de ningún tipo, la unión entre ellos era tan real, tan fuerte, que lo natural era estar juntos, cualquier otra cosa atentaba contra su existencia. Las lagrimas que él iba derramando le estaban humedeciendo las mejillas y ella noto las propias quemando en los lagrimales. InuYasha rompió el beso, respirando agitado y ansioso.

- Déjame amarte… una vez más… - susurraba sobre los labios de Kagome y ella notaba como le quemaba su aliento – te necesito tanto…

Aquella suplica le resultó agudamente innegable, la reconoció en su interior y su propio corazón se comprimía al escucharlo. Lo amaba tanto que no había contención posible para aquel sentimiento, en este momento no se sentía capaz de volver a enfrentar un día sin InuYasha. Se removió y se acomodó a horcajadas frente a él.

- Shhh… - le indicó ella - … deja que yo te ame.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

Acercó la boca hasta uno de los ojos de InuYasha y lo besó, quedándose así un momento, luego pasar al otro demorándose también, haciendo de aquella caricia algo intenso, lleno de significado, intentaba sellar de ese modo la tristeza que en ese momento se materializaba en forma de lagrimas.

Lo miró con una mezcla de dulzura y decisión, bajo la mano hasta la entrepierna de él y comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de InuYasha suavemente, poco a poco. Notando como las pupilas iban cubriendo el dorado de sus ojos, dilatándose por la excitación, hasta que estuvo listo para ella. La sintió acoplarse con él mediante el contacto más íntimo y perfecto que sus cuerpos podían compartir. Un suspiro se elevo desde la boca de ambos, contenido y profundo, pero ninguno se movió. InuYasha la abrazó férreamente y se elevó para buscar una mejor posición de sus piernas, sin romper el contacto. Kagome lo sentía moverse en su interior en el proceso y suspiraba con el rostro oculto en el hueco del hombro.

Los movimientos comenzaron y las caderas de ella fueron agitándose sobre InuYasha recreando una danza perfecta, el roce se hacía cada vez más evidente. El vientre de Kagome le acariciaba a él el vientre en cada ascenso y descenso, su senos encendidos por la pasión, le acariciaban también el pecho, los labios se mantenían unidos en un beso que se convertía a momento en quejidos y suplicas, para volver a besar. Los brazos se asían intentando mantener algo a lo que aferrarse ahora que los sentidos se intensificaban amenazando con colapsar.

Deseaba fervientemente amarla, no dejarla irse jamás, había una ansiedad extraña en medio de la pasión, un sentimiento que lo estaba abrumando, temía por ella de un modo que no era capaz de analizar. Durante tantas vidas compartidas Kagome siempre estuvo en peligro, su pureza habían sido el blanco buscado por el mal. Deseaba protegerla.

- Te protegeré con mi vida… valetiu…- le aseguró en medio de un beso, con la voz oscurecida, fervorosa, como si quisiera tatuarle aquella promesa en el alma.

Notaba el sudor cubrirle el cuerpo y el fuego que iba quemándole el vientre, deseando verterse dentro de ella con poderío.

- Yo te protegeré a ti… neleyiú… - respondió con el mismo ardor, cerrando de ese modo una promesa que los venía acompañando más allá del tiempo.

Kagome se agitaba sobre él en un ritmo que se hacía cada vez más frenético, sentía como su vientre ardía, como las paredes de su interior se estremecía en espasmos que la desgarraban, todo en ella clamaba por beberse la semilla que él contenía.

-Concédemela…- le pidió sin más, con un anhelo intenso de retenerlo dentro y que aquella unión se convirtiera en vida.

InuYasha se agitó ante la petición y sus instintos respondieron de forma brutal. La sostuvo por las caderas firmemente, asegurando de ese modo derramarse dentro de ella por completo, anhelaba con fiereza que aquella unión se tornara en vida, de ese modo Kagome ya tendría todo de él.

Notó como el líquido candente empujaba buscando su salida.

-Es tuya… tuya… - gruñó sin poder dominarse, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban por completo, empujando su intimidad profundamente dentro de Kagome, mientras que el fuego iba brotando de él a borbotones, con una fuerza que lo estaba nublando, incapacitando. La escuchó quejarse y gemir, recibiéndolo, conteniéndolo.

Comprendió en un segundo la magnitud del amor.

Se abrazó a ella derrotado, vulnerable y entregado. Kagome lo estrechó, respirando tan agitada como él, poniendo besos inconstantes en su cabello, aún cubierta por la pasión compartida, apenas descendiendo del universo infinito al que habían ascendido.

Entendió la definición de convertirse en etérea junto al ser amado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al amanecer, Kagome despertó con algo de ansiedad, sentía el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal, pero no quiso detenerse en ello, quizás se debía únicamente a la falta de alimento, el estómago le estaba recordando aquello con sonidos que ella agradeció que fueran débiles.

InuYasha seguía dormido y la mantenía cerca con un brazo sobre su cintura. La manta los cubría recostados sobre el lecho de pieles, el fuego que se mantuvo encendido gran parte de la noche, se había convertido solo en cenizas tibias.

Kagome se quedó observando el rostro descansado del hanyou, cuyas pestañas oscuras y alargadas reposaban acariciando las mejillas, los labios levemente abiertos y la respiración regular.

- Eres hermoso… - susurró de forma casi imperceptible.

Elevó una de sus manos acariciando con mucho cuidado el rostro de InuYasha, intentando imprimir en el dorso de sus dedos su forma. Kagome sintió la necesitas de murmurar una canción que solía cantar cuando se encontraba sola en algún rincón del templo.

_Canta luna en la noche tu oscuridad_

_El coro de las estrellas de acompañante_

_Levanta al cielo una oración por tu soledad_

_Canta luna por el amante_

_Que entre lágrimas, tus lágrimas secará_

- Es preciosa…- concluyó InuYasha, aun con los ojos cerrado y una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te he despertado… - dijo Kagome con algo de pesar.

La noche anterior había sido muy intensa en cuanto a emociones y ella deseaba que InuYasha descansara un poco más. Vio como la sonrisa que antes era pequeña, se ampliaba. Sintió como la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

- Es un hermoso despertar… - aseguró y preguntó a continuación - ¿tienes frío?

Kagome se acurrucó en aquel abrazo.

- No…- aseveró con tranquilidad, pero el sonido de su estómago que hasta ese momento había sido discreto, los interrumpió como si hubiera una tercera persona entre ambos.

Ella pudo notar como la sonrisa amplia se había convertido en una carcajada y a pesar de lo sonrojada que debía estar, se sintió feliz.

- Pero hambre si tienes… no lo puedes negar – dijo InuYasha, riendo un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban por el bosque con toda tranquilidad siguiendo una ruta que los llevaría de vuelta a la tribu. InuYasha había dado un rodeo, esperando pasar por donde sabía que crecían frayas, aquella fruta era la debilidad de Kagome y él se sentía en la necesidad de satisfacerla.

- Vaya… sí que te gustan – le dijo, cuando ella comenzaba a limpiar una tercera pieza de fruta en su túnica. La sonrisa que le regaló, le pareció tan hermosa que le resultaba imposible pensar en algo más bello, pero extrañamente Kagome siempre lograba superarse.

- Sí…- acentuó mientras le daba un bocado amplio a la fruta, que dejó caer su jugo sobre el pecho de ella, impregnándola, al igual que sus manos.

InuYasha se rió nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Kagome que lo observó con aquella risa limpia y fresca, que parecía quitarle de encima unas cuantas décadas. De pronto aquel pensamiento la intranquilizó, él era un hanyou, mitad humano, mitad youkai, su longevidad era mayor que la de un humano y ella, independiente de ser una sacerdotisa, era una simple humana. Se mordió el labio.

InuYasha notó que algo le sucedía.

- Hay un río por aquí cerca – le indicó, mientras avanzaba hacia ella – podrás limpiarte… si quieres.

Kagome asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, tan hermoso y perfecto, con esas adorables orejas sobre su cabeza y el cabello indómito cayendo por la espalda.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó él, tomándola por la parte alta de los brazos, buscando la mirada que ahora le rehuía.

Sabía que en sus recuerdos el hanyou había vivido más que ella y aquello le resultaba tan injusto, había podido "ver" a través de los recuerdos de InuYasha el dolor y la soledad que él había experimentado después de la perdida. No deseaba una vida eterna, solo deseaba evitarle a él la tristeza, deseaba vivir hasta el día que él viviera.

- Es solo que… - Kagome se sorprendió de lo tímida que sonaba su propia voz.

- ¿Qué?... – la impulsó él con sigilo y comprensión.

Lo miro y pensó en el poco derecho que tenía de convertir este momento, en un momento infeliz. El universo entero se había movido para que ellos pudieran volver a encontrarse, lo haría nuevamente.

Seguro que lo haría.

- Nada… - le dijo sonriendo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo.

Entonces un sonido rasgó el aire y los ojos dorados de InuYasha se abrieron por la sorpresa, sin dejar de mirarla. Kagome notó como el agarré de él en sus brazos se iba aligerando y entonces vio la sangre.

Una flecha que había entrado por la espalda de InuYasha, salía por el pecho, arrastrando consigo la sangre.

- ¡InuYasha!... – exclamó desesperada, intentando sostenerlo, mientras él la soltaba y caía de rodillas.

- Kagome… - susurró con un hilo de voz.

Ella miró a la distancia, sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, la sangre se le heló y el latido de su corazón se hizo más lento, cuando fue capaz de distinguir la figura de una sacerdotisa con un arco en sus manos.

Continuará…

**Por favor no me maten… **

" **Anyara oculta bajo la mesa de su ordenador, esperando el indulto de los lectores"**

**Sé que parece doloroso… bueno, en realidad es doloroso, a mí me dio mucha penita escribirlo, pero es parte de la historia, si no tiene algo de suspense es que nos volvemos todas diabéticas… jejejeej…**

**Espero que aún quieran seguir leyendo (cara de circunstancia) y espero también, que los recuerdos se hayan comprendido bien, algunas me decían que esperaban que Inu recordara un poco más de cosas que solo a Kikyo y lo cierto es que en el capítulo anterior cuando puse lo de la sacerdotisa y el arco con la flecha, pensaba en Kagome cuando le apunta fuera de la cueva en Mi intimo enemigo.**

**El lemon salió solo, aviso, los vía de pronto con una necesidad de expresar todo lo que sentían que se me desgarraba el alma, es increíble cómo puede llegar una a vivir las historias mientras las escribe.**

**Besitos y recuerden… su review es mi sueldo. Me he portado bien… cada Viernes y esta semana saque un one shot también ^^.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Ese trocito de canción lo escribí yo, asi que, para todos los efectos, es Made in Anyara. ^.~**


	27. La leyenda

Capítulo XXVII

**La leyenda**

InuYasha no podía moverse, la flecha además de herirlo y causarle un gran dolor que lo hacía sudar frío, lo había paralizado. Kagome había caído de rodillas frente a él, la sintió poner las manos en su rostro y sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas, luego cayó recostado sobre la hierba. No podía parpadear ni cerrar los ojos, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, solo podía respirar, ver y oír. Y vio como apresaban a Kagome.

- Te tengo sacerdotisa – la voz de un hombre junto a Kagome – ahora, contigo tendré la perla

InuYasha respiraba con más agitación. Esa maldita perla.

- No sé de qué perla me hablas – dijo ella entonces, defendiéndose y vio como el hombre ponía su pie sobre la punta de la flecha que salía del pecho de InuYasha y la removía dentro de la herida.

Kagome sintió que le faltaba el aire, mientras que el único movimiento que se produjo en InuYasha, a pesar del dolor fue la dilatación de sus pupilas. Quería gritar destrozar a ese maldito hombre, pero no le fue posible.

- Yo no sé dónde está la perla – la escuchó decir con angustia.

- Puede que aún no lo sepas, pero lo sabrás – terminó el hombre, con una risa que sonó sarcástica.

InuYasha escuchó como ella gritaba su nombre desesperada, el corazón le latía alterado, sabía que se la llevaban y no podía hacer nada.

El dolor en su pecho se intensificó y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Kagome venía hacia él, vestida con una túnica de color azul, con unas flores bordadas en la parte baja de la tela, recordaba esas flores, de los árboles que habían comenzado a florecer la primavera pasada, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sosteniendo entre las manos y apoyada sobre la cadera, una cesta con ropa seca. Miró hacía atrás y vio la que era su casa, una especia de templo que se alzaba en medio del bosque. Volvió a mirar a Kagome, sabiendo que aquella casa le traía gratos recuerdos y desde atrás de Kagome salió un pequeño niño, que lo miraba con sus vivaces ojos dorados y se acercaba corriendo hasta él. Se inclinó y lo recibió alzándolo y sonriendo con el corazón rebosando de felicidad. El pequeño se sostuvo con sus manitas a los brazos de su padre y movió de forma graciosa las orejas que se alzaban sobre su cabeza.

-Senkai… - pronunció el nombre del pequeño, con tanta emoción en la voz, que pensaba que se le iba a desgarrar el corazón.

Su mujer le sonrió, aún con el cesto de ropa entre las manos y sin mediar palabra, se las dijeron todas.

¿Era un recuerdo o una premonición?

No lo sabía. Le costó dejar ese estado intermedio entre el sueño y la realidad, no lograba despertar del todo y fue sintiendo como su cuerpo iba despertando, poco a poco y de pronto un dolor lacerante en su pecho lo hizo consciente del todo, abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su maritú. Se incorporó con premura, angustiado. Era de noche y no sabía bien cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni como había llegado hasta ahí. Los recuerdos aún eran algo vagos. Se sentía desorientado, pero a pesar de ello, había algo latente en su interior.

- ¿Kagome? – preguntó observando a su alrededor encontrándose con los ojos felinos de Marfia - ¿dónde está Kagome? – continuó, encontrándose al otro lado de la habitación con Myoga.

- No estaba con usted señor – le dijo el anciano acercándole un vaso con agua – lo encontramos inconsciente y mal herido.

Entonces InuYasha enfocó la mirada en la flecha que había sobre una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Sintió la sangre correr frenética en su interior, recordó todo lo sucedido y la profunda ansiedad, la debilidad y la angustia de no poder rescatar a Kagome.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó, mientras se ponía de pie. Se sintió de inmediato mareado y gruño fieramente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera con ello quitarse la sensación. Avanzó hasta la puerta con cierta dificultad, le costaba un poco enfocar, hasta que llegó al umbral y se sostuvo en él.

- Cuidado – dijo Marfia, sosteniéndolo de un brazo, cuando vio que su herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente, empapando el vendaje.

Un nuevo gruñido escapó de entre sus dientes, como una fiera herida que se defiende de todo el que se le acerca. Marfia respondió instintivamente mostrando sus colmillos afilados de youkai. Entonces InuYasha pestañeó y se obligó a centrarse.

- Necesito encontrarla – habló él con voz insondable.

No le serviría de nada actuar sin pensar y por el olor del aire podía notar que la lluvia había sido intensa y por lo tanto habría causado estragos en cualquier rastro que quisiera seguir. Lo único que tenía era la perla.

- Myoga – se dirigió al anciano – ¿conoces una leyenda sobre la perla de Shikkon?

El hombre lo miró algo inquieto.

- Es una historia muy antigua.

- ¿La conoces o no? – insistió, hablando con determinación y fuerza.

- Mas o menos mi señor – respondió – déjeme que vea su herida – comenzó a acercarse.

- Déjalo, quiero que me cuentes la leyenda – exigió con una determinación a la que el anciano no fue capaz de oponerse.

InuYasha se apoyó con la espalda en el umbral de la puerta. Marfia se quedó en un rincón, en una extraña posición de alerta y Myoga comenzó a hablar.

- Cuenta la leyenda – dijo el hombre – Que en la era del Sengoku, una sacerdotisa venida de tierras lejanas, liberó al hanyou sellado en el árbol del tiempo – hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba a InuYasha con los ojos muy abiertos – la misma sacerdotisa al intentar salvar una vida, fragmentó la perla y unida a ese hanyou tuvieron que reunirla, pasando por muchas batallas para lograrlo, convirtiéndose en los guardianes de la joya, creando un templo junto a aquel árbol sagrado. Desde entonces, cuenta la leyenda, cuando la perla amenaza con reaparecer, la sacerdotisa y el hanyou vuelven a unirse, para combatir el mal.

Se quedaron en silencio. InuYasha parecía repasar todo lo quien el anciano había dicho.

- Es solo una leyenda señor – dijo el hombre.

- Me temo que no Myoga – respondió InuYasha negando con la cabeza. Avanzó hacía el anciano mientras se quitaba el vendaje con sus garras. – cúrame, por favor.

El hombrecillo se apresuró a buscar todo lo necesario para volver a limpiar la herida y vendarla. InuYasha sentía el dolor que aquella herida, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. No sabía los pesares que estaría padeciendo Kagome, pero si sabía que iría por ella al fin del mundo.

- ¿No existían las ruinas de un templo en lo profundo del bosque? – preguntó una vez que Myoga dio por terminado el trabajo con el vendaje.

- Sí señor – contestó diligente – a unos tres días de aquí, poco más de uno para usted.

Resopló hondamente, gruñendo finalmente. Más de un día, ¡más de un día!. I ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera el camino correcto. Se quedó un momento centrándose en sí mismo, debía ser el camino correcto, algo le decía que era así, iría a ese templo y buscaría ahí una forma de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Salió de la tribu, cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte le esperaba un largo viaje.

- Resiste Kagome, iré por ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habían separado de InuYasha y desde entonces mantenía la angustia alojada en su interior. Lo vio con una flecha cruzándole desde la espalda hasta el pecho y no le era posible dejar de ver la sangre, no sabía como estaba, si alguien en medio de aquella soledad podía haberlo ayudado. La arrancaron de su lado y desde entonces viajaba con un grupo de hombres que tenían el claro aspecto de ser bandidos, la mantenían rodeada. El bosque estaba inquieto y ella era capaz de percibir una intensa fuerza que se acrecentaba más a medida que avanzaban. Ahora tenía recuerdos de otras vidas y era consciente que aquella energía era la que irradiaba la perla de Shikkon. Una energía poderosa, que se nublaban el sentido por el ansia de ese poder.

Tenía las manos atadas y estaba sedienta, habían viajado todo el día y durante parte de la noche, la otra parte habían descansado y retomado el camino muy temprano, sin duda tenían prisa por llegar a donde quiera que fuesen.

- Nos detendremos – escuchó la voz del líder, el mismo hombre que la había separado del lado de InuYasha. Que había estado durante todo el tiempo acompañado de dos mujeres, una de ellas, la mujer que había disparado a su esposo, emanaba un aura que la llevó a comprobar que se trataba de una sacerdotisa, pero actuaba de un modo extraño, como si estuviera en medio de un trance.

Uno de los bandidos la llevó junto a un árbol y al igual que durante el descanso anterior, la ató desde la cintura al tronco.

- ¿Podrían darme agua? – preguntó humedeciéndose los labios con la saliva algo pastosa.

El hombre la miró y se giró hacía el líder.

- Naraku, dice que quiere beber.

El aludido los miró y comenzó a acercarse con un cuenco con agua. La sonrisa irónica que dibujaba su rostro lo hacía extrañamente hermoso, pero igualmente siniestro.

- Mi querida sacerdotisa – le dijo acercándose más y haciendo un gesto al hombre para que se fuera - ¿quieres agua?- preguntó con un matiz burlón en la voz.

- Sí, por favor – respondió ella intentando no parecer ansiosa.

- ¿Sientes la presencia de la perla? – le preguntó

- No – le respondió inamovible, sin pestañear siquiera.

Naraku sonrió y comenzó a beber del cuenco para luego dejarle caer a Kagome en el rostro el resto del agua. Ella se inclinó evitando el líquido, que cayó casi por completo en su pelo. No debía parecer ansiosa, a pesar del deseo imperioso que tenía de beber, eso la haría débil a los ojos de este humano y temía que era justamente eso lo que buscaba. Lo vio girarse e irse, solo cuando le dio la espalda, Kagome pasó la lengua por sus labios y recogió el escaso líquido que quedaba en su piel. Llevaban más de un día caminando y no le habían dado nada para comer o beber.

Ahora comprendía la razón de la dureza con que la habían preparado en el templo. ¿Cuánto de todo esto que estaba sucediendo sabían los sabios?

Casi al anochecer llegaron a las ruinas de un templo. Los recibió una derruida puerta de la antigua religión sintoísta, una de las más masivas hacía poco menos de cinco siglos. Kagome se sentía desfallecer de cansancio y hambre, cayendo de rodillas antes e cruzar la puerta. Naraku le hizo un gesto a uno de los bandidos que lo acompañaban.

- Vamos mujer – dijo éste, mientras la levantaba por un brazo casi arrastrándola.

La dejaron caer sobre la hierba que se extendía alta por el lugar, dando testimonio del tiempo extenso que había estado abandonado. La amarraron nuevamente a un árbol y la dejaron ahí mientras comenzaban a comer. Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejó caer apoyada en el tronco del árbol, sintiéndose débil, más debilitada aún por la fuerza espiritual que albergaban aquella ruinas. Era consciente que la perla debía encontrarse muy cerca, pero más aún, que no podía entregársela a un hombre como Naraku.

- ¿Quieres comer o beber algo? – escuchó la voz de su captor. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de no haberlo oído acercarse.

El hombre la miraba de forma inquietante, había en él un fondo ambiguo. Su voz era cálida y te invitaba a la confianza, pero sus intenciones eran perversas, como las de un demonio. Había una cesta con frutas junto a él y Kagome sentía como su estómago clamaba por tomar algo de aquello.

Al ver que ella no respondía volvió a insistir. Se agachó hasta que los ojos de ambos estuvieron muy cerca.

- Podemos hacer esto mucho más fácil – le dijo cancinamente.

Kagome continuó sin responder.

- Puedes decirme si percibes la perla y llevarme hasta ella – expresó acercando su boca a la de Kagome y manteniéndose a escasos centímetros – y yo puedo alimentarte.

Kagome podía percibir el aliento del hombre acariciando sus labios y el estómago se le revolvió del asco. Su olor era nauseabundo, pestilente, de un modo que era incapaz de definir, no tenía nada que ver con su higiene, a pesar de no tener demasiada. Kagome pensó con alarma, que aquel debía ser el olor del mal.

- No – espetó ella entre dientes – jamás te la entregaré.

Naraku cambio su expresión amable, por una de completa furia, se pudo de pie y Kagome pudo ver como sus ojos parecían llamear en un intenso color rojo, debía reconocer que sentía miedo, pero no iba a doblegarse.

- ¿Qué harías tú con semejante poder? – Quiso saber - ¿se la entregarás a tus sabios? – Continuó especulando mientras se movía de un lado a otro formando una media luna alrededor de ella - ¿Dónde están tus sabios ahora?, te han enviado a morir.

- No – respondió, sintiendo la garganta reseca – me han enviado para detener a seres como tú.

Una risa que le pareció ensordecedora salió de la boca del hombre. Los acompañantes se giraron a mirar en la dirección en que se encontraban, todos se habían detenido para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, todos, menos la sacerdotisa que disparó a InuYasha.

- ¿Ves a esa sacerdotisa?- preguntó Naraku, indicando a la mujer – ella también se resistió, pero Hitomiko, finalmente está bajo mi poder.

- A mí no me tendrás jamás – respondió enfurecida.

Naraku volvió a su actitud belicosa y tomó una fruta de la cesta, la observó y luego sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Kagome, mordió su carne, permitiendo que el jugo se derramara por su mentón. Masticó con deliberada lentitud, torturando los sentidos de ella que se sentía hipnotizada, se obligó a desviar la mirada.

- Supongo que conoces la profecía sobre la perla, la sacerdotisa y el hanyou – dijo, mordiendo una vez más la fruta. Kagome lo miró –mmm… veo que tus sabios tampoco te lo contaron – masticó con toda tranquilidad, creando tensión – verás, la profecía dice que en los días en que la oscuridad comience a emerger, emergerá también la perla de las cuatro almas y con ella los guardianes, la sacerdotisa y el hanyou.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, jamás había oído hablar de esa profecía.

- La perla surge para hacer realidad los deseos de quién la posea – aseguró Naraku y los ojos le brillaron por la codicia.- nos hace revelar nuestro verdadero yo – continuó - Todos deseamos algo… - la miró fijamente y se inclinó muy cerca de su oído, Kagome intentó moverse, pero la cuerda no le permitía llegar muy lejos. - ¿qué deseas tú, sacerdotisa?

Su voz sonaba susurrante, como si se tratara de tu propia conciencia que buscaba en lo más oscuro del alma humana.

Kagome pensó que deseaba unirse a InuYasha sin el peso de una batalla tras sus espaldas, pensó que deseaba unirse a él como una mujer, sin tener la responsabilidad de custodiar la perla.

Luego se incorporó y la miró desde lo alto.

- Tengo mucha paciencia – le dijo cancinamente – por ahora la tortura ha sido suave, pero si no me dices si percibes la perla, eso cambiará.

Avanzó unos pasos en dirección al resto del grupo y se giró para mirarla nuevamente

-Por cierto Hitomiko le disparó a ese hanyou, una flecha envenenada – Kagome sentía como se le comprimía el corazón, no quería escuchar lo que este hombre intentaba decirle – habrá muerto al poco tiempo de dejarlo abandonado en el bosque – ella sentía que un alarido se alojaba en su garganta empujando por salir, pero lo contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.- por lo tanto, ya no hay un segundo guardián que te ayude.

No podía llorar sentí como los ojos le quemaban, pero las lagrimas apenas asomaban, se sentía débil, no era capaz de ocultar la consternación que la inundaba. El dolor era tan intenso que no sabía si viviría a él.

- No, no… no puede estar muerto – susurró muy bajito.

Y sintió como todo el cuerpo se le desmadejaba, se aturdía en un desconsuelo infinito.

Había anochecido y parte del campamento dormía, la otra parte vigilaba.

Kagome cerró los ojos intentando descansar, no sabía si era verdad lo que Naraku le había dicho, en su alma se alojaba la esperanza persistente, de que InuYasha siguiera vivo… pero si a pesar de su deseo, él había muerto habría querido que ella sobreviviera con fuerza, no podía abandonarse ahora, no podía. Se llevó las manos amarradas al vientre, mientras de sus ojos finalmente salían unas cuantas lágrimas, sabía lo que se gestaba en su interior, lo sabía desde aquella primera noche en la aldea de Kaede, ellos se habían unido, nuevamente.

Continuará…

**Ya salió… jejeje… este fic me cuesta más escribirlo que el otro, creo que porque la historia tiene más complejidad y tensión también.**

**Espero que les guste, no podemos evitar poner al malo de siempre, es que ese malo le gana a todos… intenté describirlo como lo veo en el animé, como la serpiente ofreciéndole la manzana a Eva, jejejeje…**

**Kagome ya nos viene con sorpresita ^^ es que me encanta eso en las historias y a ella como ser espiritual tengo la sensación que la fortalece.**

**Les agradezco mucho que lean y que esperen al siguiente capítulo para el viernes siguiente.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	28. La luz de mi alma

Capítulo XXVIII

**La luz de mi alma**

"_Tú fuiste mi vencedora  
por el amor y por la tierra,  
porque tu boca me traía  
antepasados manantiales,  
citas en bosques de otra edad…"_

_Pablo Neruda_

InuYasha avanzaba por en medio del bosque a gran velocidad, llevaba toda la noche viajando, había descansado solo un momento a beber algo de agua. No había indicios de Kagome y sus captores, se sentí desorientado y el pecho le ardía por la herida, que había comenzado a sangrar hacía un par de horas. Tuvo que volver a detenerse.

- Maldita sea – se quejó una vez que se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol – no puedo ser tan débil… - mascullaba.

Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo, para calmarse, se llevó la mano a la herida y notó como se le mojaban los dedos en el líquido rojizo que emanaba de ella. Los vendajes que le pusiera Myoga antes de salir estaban inservibles, pero quitárselos ahora sería peor. Se quedó inmóvil un momento y pudo escuchar el hermoso rumor del bosque por la noche. Aquello habría sido algo que disfrutaría si las circunstancia no fueran las que eran. Se quedó quieto en silencio y una especie de sopor comenzó a invadirlo. Sabía que no podía permitirse dormir, tenía que seguir, pero el sopor se hacía cada vez más intenso y se sintió incapaz de escapar de él.

En ese momento en que era tan vulnerable, los arbustos comenzaron a moverse con parsimonia, lentamente, InuYasha permanecía ajenos a lo que se gestaba en ese sitio, la sangre que había perdido lo había debilitado haciendo que su cuerpo cayera adormecido. Unos grandes y felinos ojos asomaron de entre los matorrales, a escasos metros de donde él se encontraba. El animal olfateó el aire lentamente y se agazapó sigiloso, su cuerpo oscilaba suavemente y la lengua asomó del hocico, como si estuviera paladeando ya su bocado. Los músculos de las patas se tensaron y en el momento justo en que se lanzaba sobre su presa, otra criatura lo apresó en el aire, con un rugido tan violento, como el del mismo animal.

InuYasha se incorporó violentamente de la posición en la que había estado y se agazapó observando en todas direcciones, la herida en el pecho se abrió un poco más, lo que le obligó a poner su mano sobre la venda empapada en sangre. Observó el sitio en el que los matorrales se agitaban compulsivamente y escuchaba los rugidos felinos que provenían de ahí, acompañados de otra clase de gruñido que resultaba igualmente animal, pero le parecía mucho más familiar.

Se mantuvo en su posición de ataque una vez que los arbustos dejaron de agitarse con violencia y los rugidos también habían cesado. La noche estaba oscura, no había luna que le permitiese ver mejor, pero de todas maneras su olfato y su aguda visión le permitieron reconocer a la figura que salía en su dirección.

- Marfia – dijo algo sorprendido.

Ella se acercó hasta él y sin mediar palabra le puso ambas manos sobre el hombro del lado de la herida y se lo movió con fuerza. InuYasha gruño como un animal herido y ella lo miró.

- Maldición hanyou, ¿Cómo piensas rescatar a tu mujer con esta herida? – le reprendió e InuYasha se sintió sorprendido por ello.

- Antes me llamabas amo… - acotó con cierta sorna, antes de emitir un nuevo quejido cuando Marfia le levantó el brazo para quitar el vendaje.

Ella sonrió levemente.

- Eso es cuando te comportas como tal – le dijo antes de ponerse en pie e ir hacía los matorrales contrarios al sitio en el que se había desarrollado la lucha.

Volvió hasta InuYasha con un morral. La luz del sol comenzaba a asomar a la distancia. Marfia sacó de dentro de aquel morral unos paquetes de tela que fue abriendo a un lado. InuYasha comprendió que pensaba curarlo.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo sin más, poniéndose de pie.

Marfia lo miro desde su posición en el suelo.

- Si quieres salvar a esa mujer, tienes que ayudarte. – insistió, volviendo a centrarse en las hierbas. – ahora fue un jaguar, luego no sabes.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño molesto. Sabía que esta youkai acababa de salvarlo, si no de la muerte, probablemente de heridas muy serias que le habían impedido seguir con su búsqueda. Apretó las manos en puños y gruño para sí mismo, tenía que luchar contra su deseo imperioso de seguir e ir a donde estuviera Kagome ahora, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que rescatarla del maldito que la había apresado. Pero sabía que Marfia tenía razón, aunque a él no le importara morir en el intento, debía estar algo más fuerte si quería que Kagome viviera.

- Cúrame – dijo sin más, mientras se dejaba caer sentado sobre la hierba.

Marfia lo miró y pensó en la admiración que sentía por este hanyou, la forma en que se enfrentaba a todo por la mujer que había cautivado su alma.

La vio unir una serie de hierbas en un cuenco de madera e ir aplastándolas con una piedra hasta que consiguió que se unificaran en una especie de pasta que le fue aplicando en la herida.

- ¿Donde aprendiste a curar? – le preguntó, mientras la youkai le iba cubriendo con el ungüento.

- En mi aldea – dijo, por su semblante pasó la sombre de un recuerdo doloroso.

-¿Y dónde está tu aldea?- continuó interrogando, intentando quizás mitigar con la conversación, el dolor que sentía.

- Estaba – aclaró Marfia, sin abandonar la concentración en su tarea – Se encontraba en los bosques del sur – se produjo una pausa, en la que InuYasha no habló y la youkai se animé a seguir – muchas aldeas fueron quemadas por un grupo de… malditos híbridos que buscaban… la perla de la que habla la leyenda.

Entonces la youkai miró a InuYasha a los ojos y él comprendió la razón de que estuviera ahí.

- Mi familia murió entre las llamas y a mí… - se detuvo para tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta - que ya estaba en edad de madurar, me convirtieron en esclava.

- Por eso estabas en la ciudad – dijo InuYasha, recordando que la primera vez que la vio en medio de aquellas prostitutas, le había resultado muy extraño. Marfia era una youkai hermosa, se notaba en su pelaje la estirpe.

Notó como se encogía de hombros al tomar el vendaje.

- Bueno, no tenía una tribu a la que volver y en aquellos sitios encuentras algo de aceptación – decía mientras iba cubriendo el pecho de InuYasha con la venda.

- Gracias – dijo él finalmente poniéndose de pie, cuando ella terminó con la labor pie.

- Debería descansar un poco más – le sugirió Marfia mientras recogía todo.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño. Era muy consciente de la herida que tenía y que si descansaba se curaría antes, pero Kagome estaba en el bosque, sola y en manos de seres despiadados que si buscaban la parla, no sería con fines altruistas.

- Si ella está con esos híbridos como tú piensas, no puedo perder tiempo – sentenció mirando a la distancia. El sol cubría de claridad el bosque y él debía seguir.

Marfia lo miró.

- Iré contigo – respondió ella, poniéndose de pie junto a él.

- No, no puedo cuidar de ti también – le dijo y vio en el rostro de la youkai la sonrisa.

- Si te he salvado yo a ti – le respondió.

InuYasha no pudo evitar la sonrisa, aunque fuera apesadumbrada.

- Lo sé… y te lo agradezco, pero debo seguir solo. – la miró a los ojos y Marfia leyó en ellos la petición.

- Bien – aceptó con valentía, le había tomado cariño a este hanyou que la había acogido en su propia tribu – pero regresarás a salvo – le exigió.

InuYasha no respondió, solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Se perdió en medio del bosque, dejando atrás a la youkai que le había ayudado, quizás podría haber traído a parte de los youkais de su tribu con él, pero sabía que esta era una tarea que solo estaba en manos de Kagome y suyas, aquellos híbridos eran sus enemigos, pero el enemigo real era la perla y su capacidad de despertar los deseos más oscuros del alma. La herida le dolía, pero al menos de momento no sangraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó la mañana. Le costó mucho despertar, Kagome sentía que más que dormida estaba perdida en una especie de inconsciencia. El hambre estaba mordiendo su cuerpo desde dentro y la falta de agua le había secado los labios, le dolían las manos en la parte donde estaban atadas. Se sintió de pronto tan desesperada, recordó las palabras de Naraku, sobre InuYasha, y abrió los ojos con dificultad, intentando mitigar el dolor en su pecho. Los bandidos en el campamento empezaban a moverse, ella sabía que la perla estaba cerca, pero ellos no, así que se disponían, poco a poco a seguir el camino.

Sabía que si la hacían caminar más, iba a desfallecer, se sentía angustiada, sentía en su pecho la presión de la tristeza, solo con pensar que InuYasha estuviera muerto. Se preguntaba si la conexión que había entre ellos sería capaz de indicarle que él seguía en este mundo o si había transmutado su alma. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y quiso pedir ayuda a su fe, pero a pesar de haber crecido en medio de una cultura espiritual, le costaba terminar de creer que había mundos con los que podías comunicarte y que no podías ver. Se concentró en pedir ayuda y su estómago la interrumpió rugiendo fuertemente, no podía dejar de pensar en el hambre que tenía y en lo débil que se sentía, pensaba en la criatura que se formaba en su interior y en el deseo de protección que la embargaba. Sintió en su rostro humedad, no podía estar llorando, ya no tenía lágrimas, abrió los ojos y miró la corteza del árbol que para su sorpresa iba liberando lentamente un líquido blanquecino parecido a leche. Se sintió embargada por un agradecimiento que no podía expresar. Pudo sentir el ardor en los ojos por el deseo de llorar, miró a lo lejos notando que nadie le prestaba real atención, así que bebió de aquel líquido, que sabia a raíces, a hierbas y a tierra. No era muy agradable, pero Kagome sabía que le serviría, que estaban ayudándola, no sabía bien quién, quizás algún Dios, quizás la misma naturaleza, que otras veces había respondido a sus peticiones. Solo sabía que aquella pequeña luz, le daba esperanzas.

- Gracias – susurró y bebió un poco más.

Cuando notó que el campamento estaba casi recogido, dejó de beber. Se enfocó en la sacerdotisa que seguía inmóvil sentada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba desde que habían llegado hasta ahí. No recordaba haberla visto comer tampoco y desde la distancia podía notar su rostro demacrado y las sombras profundas bajo los ojos. Sintió una punzada de compasión por la mujer y por ella misma, que de seguro tendría un aspecto muy similar. Deseaba liberar a la sacerdotisa de la prisión espiritual en la que se encontraba, pero no tenía fuerzas para algo así. Entonces como si de pronto comprendiera, pensó en que si la sacerdotisa estaba bajo una especie de hechizo, debía haber entre los bandidos un hechicero. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie que le diera el aspecto de uno. Todos parecían bandidos sin más, algunos humanos, otros claramente exterminadores y algún youkai.

Se enfocó un poco más lejos, intentando buscar entre los árboles.

- ¿Dónde está? – se preguntaba susurrando, pero no lograba encontrar al objeto de su búsqueda.

- ¿Me buscas a mí? – escuchó la voz proveniente de su espalda.

Se giró todo lo que le fue posible y encontró a la mujer que buscaba. La otra que viajaba con el grupo. Una mujer de mirada malévola, de largo cabello gris y una extraña condición en la piel alrededor del ojo derecho, como si se tratara de la piel de una serpiente. Kagome sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, sabía que aquella marca era la señal de la magia negra. Comprendió que aquella era la hechicera. La marca le decía que había sido una sacerdotisa y que había decidido explorar la magia en todos sus campos, contra la naturaleza misma y que por eso había sido marcada y desterrada.

- Hola pequeña Kagome… - dijo con voz melosa la mujer mientras se iba moviendo con lentitud, como un animal que rodea a su presa, hasta quedar ante sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kagome con inquietud, aquella mujer la había llamado por su nombre, como si la conociera.

La figura de Naraku apareció también quedando tras la hechicera, en un silencio sepulcral, con la mirada fija en Kagome que se sintió de pronto más acorralada que antes.

- Tsubaki preciosa, ¿no me recuerdas? – le preguntó.

Kagome sintió como se le helaba la sangre, recordaba el nombre de Tsubaki, estaba algo confuso en su memoria, pero sabía que la había conocido, en el templo, cuando recién llegó a ese lugar para su adiestramiento.

- La sacerdotisa – susurró Kagome, que mantenía en su memoria el recuerdo de aquella mujer, de larga cabellera oscura y un rostro impoluto. Recordaba perfectamente lo hermosa que le parecía entonces, cuando la veía recorrer los pasillos del templo y ella como la niña pequeña que era, la observaba oculta detrás de algún pilar.

- Veo que me recuerdas – le dijo con cierta condescendencia.

- Por eso desapareciste – continuó Kagome, como si estuviera haciendo un recuento en su memoria de los hechos, como si ahora pudiera poner en su lugar piezas de su vida que se habían quedado suspendidas en algún lugar.

- Si te refieres a esto – aseveró la mujer tocando su rostro a la altura de la marca – ha sido cortesía de tus sabios – le dijo con cierto sarcasmo – los mismos a los que defiendes y que te han dejado sola y a tu suerte.

Kagome se quedó en silencio sin querer responder. Más de alguna vez pensó que los sabios la habían enviado a una misión que ella no había pedido, pero luego el descubrimiento de sus vidas junto a InuYasha la llevaron a comprender que estaba destinada para esto.

- Hazlo – escuchó la voz de Naraku tras la hechicera y Kagome clavó sus ojos en los rojizos ojos del hombre. Había algo en su mirada que ella no lograba leer.

- ¿Me dirás donde está la perla? – le preguntó Tsubaki y Kagome se quedó mirándola.

Aquella había sido una sacerdotisa una vez, una mujer hermosa y preparada, que recorría el templo con la solemnidad que ella admiraba de los de su raza. Y ahora estaba aquí, aliada con un ser maligno y con la marca del destierro en su rostro.

- Sabes que no lo haré – le dijo con cierto temor. Las artes oscuras eran desconocidas para ella, pero sabía bien la fuerza que tenían.

Tsubaki bajó la mirada un momento e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

- No me dejas opción… pequeña Kagome – dijo, apresando con sus dos manos la cabeza de Kagome, que aunque se resistía, no era capaz de huir del agarre.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a ver desfilar las imágenes de todas las veces en que la perla la había puesto en peligro. Recorrió sus vidas, en ese mismo instante, como si se tratará de una visión de la que no podía escapar. Era capaz de reconocer la presencia de la perla y temía que Tsubaki terminara arrebatándole la verdad. Pero de pronto en su mente apareció la imagen de un niño. Un hermoso niño que le sonreía con las manos tras la espalda y sus hermosas orejas sobre la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Tsubaki, que aún mantenía sus manos en el mismo sitio y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

La hechicera la soltó como si las manos le quemaran e hizo un sonido de fastidio con la cara agriada por lo que había visto y sentido.

- Qué pasa – preguntó Naraku tras ella, ansioso.

- Maldita sea – Tsubaki la miraba con odio, casi gruñendo.

- Pero qué… - le insistió Naraku.

Tsubaki fue consciente del aura que desprendía Kagome, una profunda aura de amor, envuelta en una protección tan intensa, que se había convertido en una barrera imposible de atravesar.

- Está preñada.

Sentenció la mujer, comprendiendo que no habría forma de conseguir que Kagome se doblegara ante ellos por medio de la magia.

Una fuerte luz estalló a la distancia, y todos se giraron hacía ese lugar, un destelló como un pilar de luz, se abría paso hacia el cielo. Kagome no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber de lo que se trataba.

Continuará…

**Puajjj… la palabra "preñada" no me gusta nada, pero no creo que Tsubaki fuera más suave para describir la situación… Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, este fic ya está por terminar, no sé si uno o dos capítulos más. Espero que les haya gustado, siempre he sentido que la vida dentro de Kagome le da una fortaleza diferente, quizás tenga que ver con mi propia experiencia, no, no es que haya tenido experiencias paranormales, no, jejeje… pero fui mamá joven, con dieciocho años, y de alguna manera me sentía muy desorientada, pero mi hijo fue mi fuerza y lo ha seguido siendo a lo largo de mi vida, él es mi pequeño Senkai, aunque en unos días cumplirá diecisiete – sí vayan sacando cuentas, soy la abuelita animé… jejejeje – **

**En fin, creo que me salí del tema.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, por acompañarme a lo largo de estos años con Inu y las historias que han surgido de él y por ser personas tan bellas, por las que vale la pena pensar en el BIEN.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	29. El pozo del tiempo

Capítulo XXIX

**El pozo del tiempo**

Naraku desató a Kagome y la tomó por el brazo, comenzó a arrastrarla con tanta fuerza que ella no lograba mantenerse en pie, sentía el dolor en las rodillas al golpear contra el suelo, el tirón en el brazo al ser elevada como una carga. El alimento que le había proporcionado el árbol en un intento de la naturaleza por ayudarla, no era suficiente para darle fuerzas, apenas era un sustento para mantenerla consciente.

- ¡Vamos levanten el campamento! – gritó Naraku

Y todos los hombres comenzaron a recoger sus escasas pertenencias, amarrando mantas, metiendo dentro de sacos algunos utensilios para cocinar. Alguno apagaba medianamente una hoguera. Todos se movieron con absoluta rapidez.

- Tsubaki, la sacerdotisa – ordenó y la hechicera fue hasta Hitomiko, que permanecía sentada sin moverse, a pesar del revuelo que había en el campamento.

La tomó del brazo y caminó con ella. La sacerdotisa obedecía las indicaciones de forma mecánica. Kagome la moró y a pesar de lo débil que se sentía, pudo percibir su esencia y se le encogió el corazón, ante lo que lograba ver. Aquella mujer emanaba el aura de la muerte. Su cuerpo aún respondía guiado por la magia que Tsubaki había puesto en él, pero la vida se extinguía.

Bajo la miras y se enfocó en la distancia, en la luz, sabía que significaba que la perla se había manifestado. Estaba abrumada, tenía que proteger la vida que estaba dentro de ella, pero debía proteger igualmente el mundo que conocía, del mal que se cernía alrededor de la joya.

Le ardían las heridas en los pies, los músculos sostenían precariamente su cuerpo y la presión que ejercía la energía del lugar sobre ella, la sobrecogía. Intentó mirar en su entorno y aquel poder no parecía afectar a nadie más, a excepción de Tsubaki, que avanzaba con reticencia. Ella conocía la fuerza de la perla.

El pilar de luz que había brotado como una explosión, se había reducido y ahora seguían el resplandor que se abría paso en medio del bosque. Kagome intentó concentrarse en los conocimientos recibidos en el templo, pero sabía que necesitaba mucha fuerza espiritual para poder comunicarse con la naturaleza o repeler a una hechicera como Tsubaki. Le habían hablado del poder que poseía la perla y de la influencia que se apoderaba de ella dependiendo de las manos en las que caía, básicamente su energía era neutra, servía a los fines de quién la poseyera.

Volvió a recordar las palabras de un maestro en una de sus vidas, en otro momento en el que la oscuridad amenazó con obtener el poder de la perla.

"_Jamás debes intentar salvar a un alma condenada... con ello sólo tomaras su lugar, pero no irás al paraíso o al infierno, vagarás errante en una dimensión intermedia. Eternamente, teniendo conciencia de cada minuto transcurrido"_

- Ahí está la luz – escuchó la voz de Naraku, y sintió el temor recorrerle el cuerpo.

* * *

InuYasha llegó hasta donde se encontraba la luz que había estallado en medio del bosque. El lugar estaba solitario, presentía que la perla debía encontrarse en aquel lugar. La luz continuaba emanando, aunque ahora se había convertido en una cúpula que cubría las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido un pozo.

El viejo pozo, pensó

Se acercó lo suficiente, como para tener aquella luz de reflejos rosa, al alcance la de mano. La extendió y pudo sentir el cosquilleo eléctrico en las puntas e sus dedos cuando la rozó. Pensó que si la perla se hallaba ahí dentro, quizás él podía tomarla y de ese modo ya no necesitarían a Kagome, de ese modo se aseguraría que ella estuviera a salvo.

- Kagome… te salvaré con mi vida si es necesario – dijo en un susurro, en medio de la soledad del bosque.

Así lo decidió.

Avanzó un paso intentando penetrar dentro de la cúpula, pero en cuanto su cuerpo atravesó medianamente la luz, sintió como los músculos se le ponían rígidos, las venas de su cuello y sus brazos se marcaron violentamente, amenazando con estallar, y la herida que aún llevaba en el pecho se abrió por la presión que se acumulaba dentro de aquella barrera. Dio un paso atrás, teniendo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas, para poder liberarse de aquella prisión.

Cayó sobre de rodillas sobre la hierba, apoyando las manos también para poder sostenerse, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, él pelo se le había humedecido también y las gotas transparentes, caían sobre el piso, junto con las rojas de su sangre.

- Maldición- exclamó entre dientes

Se sentí tan Inútil, no sabía de qué manera podría ayudar a Kagome, ni siquiera su fuerza de Hanyou era suficiente para cruzar aquella barrera. No había podido defenderla de aquel grupo de híbridos que la habían apresado. Se sentó intentando recuperar fuerzas, debía tener fe. En su mente se conjugaban los recuerdos, los momentos vívidos con ella en otras vidas. De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente, uno muy antiguo que lo hizo abrir los ojos enormemente.

Había comprendido en solo un instante, que la esperanza en el amor que los unía, era lo único que los ayudaría.

- Debo confiar en tu corazón.

Miró alrededor y vio sobresaliendo de los demás árboles, la copa del árbol sagrado, avanzó hasta la espesura del bosque, buscando aquel sitio para esperar, un sitio desde el que vigilar sin ser visto, aún.

Cuando Kagome estuvo frente a la luz, la energía de la perla la abrumó. Pudo ver la cúpula que se extendía sobre un viejo pozo que reconoció de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vislumbró la copa alta del árbol del tiempo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al reconocer aquellos pequeños grandes detalles que componían siglos de su vida espiritual.

- La perla – escuchó la voz de Naraku, que apretó inconscientemente más su brazo, miró sus ojos y vislumbro la codicia en ellos. Solo después que el cuerpo de Naraku, se embargó de aquella sensación de poder, la miró – ahora harás tu trabajo, irás por la perla.

Kagome lo miró extrañamente, ya sabía dónde estaba la perla, por qué la quería a ella. Busco las fuerzas que necesitaba para hablar.

- Ya sabes dónde está – le dijo.

Naraku la miro y los ojos rojizos relampaguearon. Kagome intentaba mantenerse en pie con cierto desafió, aunque sabía que debía dar una imagen tan lamentable como la de Hitomiko.

- Tú me la traerás – aclaró – yo no tomaré la joya purificada como está ahora.

Entonces Kagome comprendió que Naraku temía que la joya purificara su alma, miró tras ella a Tsubaki, ni siquiera la hechicera lo haría, nadie a su alrededor. Pero ella era una sacerdotisa, ¿qué cambiaría al pasarle la perla a él?, ¿acaso Naraku pretendía que ella pidiera un deseo por él?, en algún momento debería tocarla y se purificaría igualmente.

- Ya está aquí – escuchó la voz de Tsubaki susurrarle muy cerca del oído a Naraku.

- Bien – dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kagome los miró a ambos sin comprender.

- Creo que tu hanyou finalmente vivió – le aclaró.

Kagome sintió un enorme alivio, que le recorrió el cuerpo entibiándola, como si pudiera curarla el solo hecho de saber a InuYasha con vida. Miró a su alrededor ansiosa.

- Sabía que Hitomiko no lo mataría – agregó Naraku. Kagome se giró para enfocarse en los ojos perdidos de la sacerdotisa, que por primera vez pareció mirarla. Ella fue consciente del sentimiento que había en aquella sola mirada, el modo en que la sacerdotisa le suplicaba por que detuviera la locura que se estaba gestando – comencemos – dijo finalmente Naraku, he hizo un gesto a los demás bandidos que formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos y de la luz que cubría el pozo.

- Sí – obedeció Tsubaki

Kagome vio, como la hechicera, avanzaba con Hitomiko hasta la luz y miró a Kagome con una sonrisa dolorosamente cruel, como si esperara que ella no se perdiera detalle de lo que estaba haciendo.

Indicó a la sacerdotisa, que aún se mantenía obediente debido a la magia oscura de Tsubaki, que avanzara. La luz alrededor del pozo hizo un leve movimiento, casi imperceptible para cualquier ser que no tuviera un entrenamiento espiritual. Kagome lo vio y se estremeció ante la comprensión.

- ¡No!- exclamó con toda la fuerza que su voz le permitía.

Naraku que aún la mantenía tomada por el brazo, rió sin mirarla.

La sacerdotisa Hitomiko, comenzó a atravesar aquella luz y su cuerpo completo se endureció. Su rostro pasó de la imparcialidad total, a la angustia y luego al martirio extremo. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos que iban enrojeciendo poco a poco, su boca no emitía ni un solo sonido. Kagome sentía como la desesperación iba ganando fuerza en su interior, veía el dolor en el rostro de Hitomiko y notó como su cuerpo se condensaba por la presión de la energía de la perla, concentrada en aquella barrera. Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se fijaron nuevamente en ella, ahora ya inyectados en sangre, a punto de explotar en sus cuencas. Kagome fue consciente de su suplica y cayó de rodillas, cerrando los ojos, antes que todo para Hitomiko terminara.

Pudo escuchar el sonido sordo de una explosión y se tapó los oídos.

InuYasha observó el macabro espectáculo desde la rama de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el pozo, la mujer aquella, había explotado dentro de aquella luz y luego las partículas de su propia carne se habían quedado suspendidas y se habían desintegrado finalmente.

¿Qué era todo esto?, se preguntó.

Pudo ver a Kagome caer arrodillada ante la visión tan horrible de aquello y el corazón se le paralizó por un instante al ver su sufrimiento. Cuando la había visto aparecer entre los árboles junto a los híbridos y a aquellas mujeres, pudo sentir por un instante el alivio, pero este se esfumó de inmediato, al observar el precario estado en el que venía. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie, la piel de sus piernas, sus brazos, estaba enrojecida por las caídas y la forma en que seguramente la arrastraban. Traía las manos atadas y la cuerda había dejado surcos en sus muñecas que debían dolerle muchísimo.

Ahora que veía que no les bastaba con el sufrimiento físico al que la habían expuesto, sino que además la estaban obligando a padecer sicológicamente también, no pudo soportarlo más.

Bramó fieramente en el momento en que se dejó caer sobre algunos de los bandidos, sus garras afiladas, se hundieron en el cuello de varios de ellos, sentía los golpes de las armas de aquellos hombres, pero no se detuvo ante el ardor, y el contraste del frío hierro contra la carne abierta de su espalda, de sus brazos e incluso el corte que uno pudo hacerle en una mejilla. Su único objetivo era Kagome. Llegar hasta ella y liberarla de aquellos seres oscurecidos por la sed de poder.

- ¡Detente! – escuchó la voz imponente del hombre que mantenía a Kagome asida por un brazo.

Lo miró girando en redondo, mientras se llevaba por delante a dos hombres más. Cuando vio que Kagome se encontraba a escasos centímetros de aquella luz que él había intentado cruzar y que casi lo había aniquilado. Se quedó inmóvil. Un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo desequilibró y cayó arrodillado.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas y lo miraban fijamente, en una súplica.

"No hagas nada", le pedían

Pero él quería salvarla, alejarla del mal.

Sintió la punta afilada de una daga, posarse sobre su cuello y Kagome respiro asustada. Vio como el hombre que la apresaba hasta solo un momento antes, la liberaba y cortaba la cuerda que ataba sus manos.

- Kagome…- susurró InuYasha, sintiendo el dolor que le causaba la punta afilada del arma romperle finamente la piel. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a manar como si se tratara de una lágrima.

Ella miró la luz a su lado. Naraku le había dicho que debía ir por la perla, de lo contrario harían con InuYasha lo mismo que con Hitomiko. Ante la sola expectativa de ver a InuYasha sufrir de ese modo, Kagome no pudo negarse más. No sabía lo que era correcto, ella debía salvar la perla, pero a costa de qué.

- Kagome… - volvió a escuchar la voz de InuYasha, en una súplica. Lo miró en el momento en que hacía un gesto de dolor cuando la daga se clavó más profundo en su cuello. Si se movía más, le cortaría la aorta.

Kagome alzo los dedos hacía la luz, sin dejar de mirarlo, sentía el hormigueo de la energía, pero no le hacía daño. InuYasha abrió los ojos con asombro. Naraku la miró con envanecimiento.

- Te amo – le susurró a InuYasha, casi sin hablar, esperando que él leyera sus labios.

El asintió levemente.

Antes de entrar a la luz Kagome miró a Naraku con determinación.

- Si algo le sucede, la perla será mía y no habrá un sitio en ningún mundo en el que puedas esconderte de mí – le dijo con tanto valor, marcando cada palabra, que Naraku tuvo la certeza inamovible que así sería. Sólo pudo apretar la mandíbula y callar.

Kagome se adentro en aquella luz, sintiendo la presión de la energía, pero contrarrestándola con la propia. No estaba segura de la razón por la que ella sí podía cruzar aquella barrera, pero era así.

Se asomó a la entrada del pozo y miró en su interior. Una diminuta bola de color rosa brillaba en el fondo, como si estuviera esperándola. Kagome se sentó en el borde de madera que crujió por la antigüedad de su madera y se movió de modo que sus dos piernas se quedaron colgando hacia adentro. Se dejó caer y antes de tocar el piso, la misma luz que rodeaba todo el pozo la mantuvo en el aire, la elevó algunos metros fuera del pozo. Pudo ver a InuYasha aún arrodillado en aquel mismo lugar y luego todo desapareció. No sin antes oír a InuYasha gritar su nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome comenzó a despertar, sintiendo en su espalda y en los costados de su cuerpo, la hierba acariciarle la piel. El sonido de los pájaros alegraba el ambiente y se atrevió a abrir los ojos que adivinaban la claridad de un día despejado. Se sintió algo mareada y de pronto recordó a Naraku, a los bandidos y a InuYasha. Se puso en pie de inmediato mirando a su alrededor, pero todo lo que vio fue el bosque debajo de la colina en la que se encontraba. Notó que sus muñecas no estaban marcadas, ni le dolía el cuerpo, no sentía hambre y no había rastros de todo lo que había vivido los dos últimos días. Intentó pensar si había soñado todo eso, o si estaría soñando ahora, pero no lograba aclararse. El sonido del agua le llamó la atención, era el único sonido que percibía, además de los pájaros. Por un momento se sintió habitando una especie de Edén.

Camino, notando la frescura de la hierba bajo los pies, fue daño pasos cada vez más lentos, tranquilos, llenando sus pulmones del aire y su mente de la calma de ese lugar. Le resultaba tan familiar.

Cuando le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la cima de aquella colina, por un costado se adivinaba el gran lago que se dejaría ver al llegar arriba. Pero anda la preparó para lo que finalmente encontró. A metros de ella se encontraba un árbol, y bajo él estaba InuYasha, sentado sobre la hierba y con los ojos cerrados. La brisa cálida jugo con su cabello y Kagome tuvo que sostenerlo para que no le cubriera el rostro. Entonces su aroma llegó hasta él y abrió los ojos con premura, clavándolo en ella.

- Kagome…- le dijo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Seguía ahí sentado como si estuviera teniendo una especie de visión.

Kagome lo observo con atención, mientras avanzaba hacia él lentamente. Sus ropas eran extrañas. Vestía un haori de color rojo y mantenía una vieja espada apoyada contra su hombro. El viento mecía su largo cabello plateado.

Entonces ella lo comprendió, era InuYasha, claro que lo era, pero era el InuYasha de su primera y segunda vida. El hanyou que ella había sellado al árbol del tiempo y luego había liberado. Se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Cuando él sintió su tacto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Eres tú realmente?... – le preguntó con un deje de incredulidad. Una de sus manos se había alzado para posarse sobre una de las de ella.

- Sí, estoy aquí… - le aseguró, con la voz más dulce que era capaz de emitir.

El cerró los ojos y se regocijó en el tacto de sus manos. Entonces Kagome miró a un costado, junto al árbol se alzaba una roca, cubierta con algo de moho, por la humedad y el tiempo y en ella estaba pintado su nombre

"Kagome"

Ahí lo comprendió. Se arrojó para abrazarlo e InuYasha la estrechó con fuerza, él era el mismo InuYasha, un hanyou joven y hermoso, pero ella, en esta vida, ya había muerto.

- Lo siento tanto – le dijo entre lagrimas – no quería dejarte solo… me duele tanto tu pena.

InuYasha la estrechó un poco más y la acomodo entre sus brazos, como si la estuviera acunando.

- He soñado tantas veces contigo – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se secaba con el haori las lágrimas – pero ahora eres más real que nunca.

Kagome no supo explicarle, quizás debía dejar que él creyera que era un sueño.

- Solo puedo decirte una cosa, mi amado… - se atrevió a decir, buscando dejar una esperanza que consolara el alma de su hanyou – siempre estaremos juntos, eternamente unidos – las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que Kagome fuera, en realidad, consciente de ello – en cada nueva vida, tus ojos hermosos ojos me miraran como ahora.

El sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

- Con amor… - afirmó.

- Sí… - respondió ella entre sollozos - … siempre en amor…

InuYasha se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios con delicadeza, sus propios labios temblaban ante la caricia, tan anhelada y dolorosa. Kagome respondió a su beso con la misma suavidad. Aquella era una caricia sutil, casi alada, que convertía aquel momento en algo sublime. Las lágrimas de ambos se confundieron y sus almas se arremolinaron en una sola.

El amor, siempre había sido el amor el que los había rescatado.

- Confío en tu corazón… - le dijo InuYasha.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se sintió flotando. Abrió los ojos y todo estaba ahí nuevamente. Naraku Tsubaki, InuYasha a excepción de la perla, que ahora estaba en su mano y la aprisionaba contra el pecho.

- ¡Kagome!...- escuchó el mismo grito que cuando se había desvanecido y comprendió que estaba en el mismo instante en que había viajado al pasado.

InuYasha corría hacía ella y cruzaba la barrera de luz que rodeaba el pozo, queriendo salvarla. Kagome lo observó angustiada. Él no podría soportar la energía de la perla, lo sabía bien.

Apretó la joya contra su pecho, cuando vio el dolor en el rostro de InuYasha, mientras extendía su mano hacia ella. Kagome la apretó con fuerza.

"_Jamás debes intentar salvar a un alma condenada…"_

Lo sabía, pero no le importó.

"…_Pero este amor, amor, no ha terminado,  
y así como no tuvo nacimiento  
no tiene muerte, es como un largo río,  
sólo cambia de tierras y de labios."_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… se me han caído las lagrimitas escribiendo este encuentro entre el Inu del pasado y la Kagome del presente. Tengo una imagen desde la que me inspiré para este encuentro, me parece algo tan triste que Inu se quede solito… en fin…**

**Espero que hayan comprendido todo bien y que el capi les haya gustado. El siguiente ya será el último, así que lo escribiré prontito para no perder el hilo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que es una de las más hermosas que siento, que he hecho de nuestra parejita, porque es un universo alterno, pero además está ligada a la historia original.**

**Ainsss… me quedé con penita…**

**El trocito de soneto, es de Pablo Neruda, un soneto que me gusta muchísimo, siempre me ha dado pena pensar en la mitad que se queda cuando uno muere… u.u**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	30. Nuestro deseo

Capítulo XXX

**Nuestro deseo**

InuYasha vio como Kagome se desvanecía dentro de la luz que emanaba la perla y no le importó la daga que tenía contra el cuello, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para su captor, se arrojó en dirección al pozo.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó su nombre con todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles.

La vio reaparecer y ahora parecía conservar algo en su pecho, por la luz que emanaba, pudo adivinar que se trataba de la perla. Cruzó la barrera sólo con su fuerza de voluntad, el dolor se hacía insoportable, la presión sobre su débil cuerpo de hanyou, estaba comprimiendo sus músculos, sabía que no duraría mucho más que la mujer que había muerto en aquella luz, sólo unos minutos antes, pero al sentir la mano de Kagome apresando la suya, supo que nada importaba más que ella.

"_Jamás debes intentar salvar a un alma condenada…"_

Había dicho el maestro en aquella oportunidad, lo sabía muy bien, pero no le importó.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Kagome sobreviviera.

Kagome lo vio venir hacia ella y cruzar la luz que protegía el pozo y supo que InuYasha no sobreviviría. Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos en un segundo, anegando su visión, lo que no le impidió que su mano se encontrara con la de InuYasha.

Sabía que no debía pedirlo, que se condenaba con ello, pero no le importó. Apretó más la perla contra su pecho.

Deseo con todas las fuerzas de su alma que él viviera, que su amado InuYasha no terminara sus días de ese modo.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Kagome pudo notar los surcos que dejaban las lágrimas en el rostro de InuYasha, que la apresaba contra su cuerpo fuertemente. La luz que irradiaba la perla los mantuvo a ambos elevados del piso. Se sintieron de pronto tan unidos, que parecían un solo ser. Kagome cerró los ojos esperando, abrazada a InuYasha. Él llenó sus sentidos del aroma de ella, esperando su destino.

La luz que emanaba la joya se fue expandiendo suavemente, poco a poco. Naraku observaba a metros de ellos, Tsubaki a su lado. Los cuerpos de los hombres que InuYasha había atacado, sobre la hierba impregnada de sangre. Otros de pie igualmente sorprendidos de lo que veían.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – se atrevió a preguntar Naraku.

Tsubaki se quedó en silencio un momento, tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- No puede ser – dijo, sintiendo como el corazón se le agitaba. Se mezclaban en ella, el temor, la incredulidad y la admiración.

- ¡Pero qué pasa! – le exigió Naraku, apresando uno de los brazos de la hechicera, apretando muy fuerte, pero Tsubaki, seguía observando, sin decir nada.

Hasta que finalmente el temor se abrió paso.

- Debemos correr – dijo casi desesperada – ¡la perla nos exterminará!

Su voz, sonó como un eco entre los sobrevivientes y entre los árboles del bosque. Naraku observó el espectáculo un poco más, dio un paso adelante queriendo llegar a la perla cuya luz aumentaba rodeando casi por completo a la sacerdotisa y el hanyou.

- ¡No! – Le dijo Tsubaki, tirando de él, algunos bandidos ya habían huido - ¡te purificará!, ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?!

Claro que no lo entendía, ¿cómo era posible que todo se hubiese girado de esa manera?

- ¡¿No sabías tú esto?!- le gritó a Tsubaki. Ella entraba ya en el bosque.

- No imaginé que fueran capaces… - susurró la respuesta, con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre y de pánico.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre los matorrales y los añosos árboles de aquel bosque, unas tierras que habían sido testigo de innumerables batallas, tan dolorosas como la que ahora mismo sucedía.

La luz que irradiaba la perla rodeó por completo a InuYasha y Kagome, que continuaban abrazados, sumidos en la cálida sensación que emanaba de la joya. La luminiscencia detuvo su crecimiento, solo unos segundos, el tono rosa se hizo más intenso y cegador. De pronto todo se silencio, Kagome oía el ritmo de su corazón y el de InuYasha latiendo al unísono y entonces todo estalló.

La luz que se había condensado se abrió camino, usándolos a ellos como centro. Se extendió en un radio que abarcó varios kilómetros. Kagome sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones dolorosamente, en una exhalación profunda y supo que el momento había llegado. Miró los dorados ojos de InuYasha que la observaban del mismo modo, con sufrimiento y amor, además de una promesa implícita de volver a encontrarse.

En otra vida.

* * *

Kagome se sentía flotando en medio de una luz blanquecina, no había nada a su alrededor, solo un espacio de color blanco que no parecía tener fin. Miró a su alrededor desorientada, luego recordó la perla y la sensación de que todo había terminado. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y comprendió que en este limbo en el que se encontraba confinada, también podía sentir sufrimiento. Pensó en InuYasha y en que jamás volvería a encontrarlo, su alma ahora estaba perdida para siempre, debía sentir consuelo, porque él podría vivir. Seguir viviendo. Vivir por ambos, pero a pesar de aquel pensamiento, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

"_No llores más" _

Escuchó una vez que se abría paso en medio de aquella blanca luz. Observó a su alrededor, pero seguía estando sola.

"_No llores más"_

Repitió la voz, no podía definir si era un hombre o una mujer, era una voz completamente andrógina, lo que la embriagó de una sensación celestial.

"_Él ha pedido por ti, ha deseado que le sobrevivas. Volverás y cumplirás tu ciclo gracias a su amor"_

Kagome comprendió sus palabras y recordó el momento en que InuYasha le había rozado los dedos y la perla se había iluminado en su mano. La luz comenzó a difuminarse a su alrededor, poco a poco, encontrándose de rodillas sobre la hierba. Ante sus ojos el paisaje que antes los resguardara a ambos, el bosque, el pozo y junto a él, InuYasha.

Sintió como el cuerpo le temblaba, extendió su mano hasta él y quiso tocarlo, pero no se atrevió. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, el aire le impregnó los pulmones y solo entonces se atrevió a acercarse gateando sobre la hierba.

InuYasha permanecía tendido. Las manchas de sangre sobre la piel de sus brazos, dorso y en la mejilla, eran las únicas huellas de las heridas que existieron y que ahora ya no estaban.

- InuYasha… - susurró, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la mejilla inerte de él.

Se mordió el labio, dejando una marca blanquecina alrededor de la presión que ejercían sus dientes, la congoja la invadió y los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, un sonido tenue que se abría paso por el bosque como brisa, era un sentido lamento que se extendía por encima de la hierba y se elevaba por el tronco de los árboles hasta su copa y más arriba.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó lentamente humedeciendo las mejillas de InuYasha con las gotas transparentes de sus lágrimas. Posó sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó. No encontró respuesta y aquella caricia no correspondida rompió su voluntad, lo abrazo llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amado.

* * *

InuYasha se sintió envuelto en una blanquecina luz, que colmaba todo a su alrededor, sin principio ni fin. Recordó el rostro de Kagome, sus hermosos ojos, brillando en una promesa de amor que sabía que él ya no podría cumplir. Él había pedido por su salvación y ahora vagaría eternamente, pero ella estaría a salvo.

La tristeza lo embargó y sabía que siempre existiría junto a él, como la sombra que no proyectaba en este lugar vacio.

"_Volverás"_

Habló una voz sin definición, InuYasha pensó que por su hermosa melodía, sólo podía ser la de un ángel. Observó a su alrededor encontrando solo un blanco desierto.

"_Volverás, ella pidió por ti y se le ha concedido. Su amor te ha salvado"_

InuYasha se quedó perplejo, notó como delicadas gotas le humedecían las mejillas y se llevó los dedos hasta ahí, observando en ellos el líquido cristalino que sus ojos no derramaban.

Se notó a sí mismo corpóreo nuevamente, recostado sobre la hierba, el olor de Kagome llenaba por completo sus sentidos, notó las hebras de su cabello acariciándole el rostro y una profunda inhalación le llenó los pulmones del fresco aire del bosque. Kagome que hasta ese momento permanecía abrazada a su cuerpo, se incorporó y lo miró con los ojos velados por las lágrimas.

- InuYasha… - su voz se quebró antes de terminar de decir su nombre y sus brazos se cerraron en torno a él.

- Kagome… - le dijo confuso y feliz - estás aquí.

La encerró en un abrazo tan férreo como el que ella misma intentaba darle.

- Te creí muerto… oh InuYasha… - susurró oculta entre el cabello plateado de él.

InuYasha se incorporo, sin soltarla de su abrazo, sentándose en la hierba. Vio el pozo junto a ellos.

- Creo que morí… - le buscó el rostro y se lo acarició con suavidad, despejando el cabello que caía sobre él – pero tú me salvaste.

Kagome lo miró comprendiendo todo. Su deseo había salvado el alma de InuYasha y condenado la suya, pero el deseo de InuYasha, la había rescatado finalmente.

Su gran amor, los había protegido.

La perla les había concedido un solo deseo al unísono.

* * *

Construyeron un templo cerca del pozo, un gran templo según contaban que se erigían los antiguos. Ataron al árbol sagrado las peticiones de las personas que se acercaban al lugar que habían creado para vivir. Y poco a poco, se convirtieron en un sitio de peregrinaje para seres de diferentes tribus. Por las tierras del señor youkai, pasaban exterminadores, humanos, monjes, sacerdotes e híbridos, todos ellos respetaban el bosque profundo, porque decían que purificaba a las almas oscuras.

Y contaba la leyenda que un bandido llamado Naraku, había recibido un castigo por su codicia, su alma se había purificado, siendo aquella la peor condena que podía recibir. También contaban, que una hechicera oscura, que llevaba en su rostro la marca del exilio, había encontrado la luz en su alma, ahora hacía ungüentos y mezclas de hierbas en una pequeña aldea y que ese había sido su castigo.

Kagome caminaba hacia él, vestida con una túnica de color azul, con unas flores bordadas en la parte baja de la tela, recordaba esas flores, de los árboles que habían comenzado a florecer la primavera pasada, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sosteniendo entre las manos y apoyada sobre la cadera, una cesta con ropa seca. desde atrás de Kagome salió un pequeño niño, que lo miraba con sus vivaces ojos dorados y se acercaba corriendo hasta él. Se inclinó y lo recibió alzándolo y sonriendo con el corazón rebosando de felicidad. El pequeño se sostuvo con sus manitas a los brazos de su padre y movió de forma graciosa las orejas que se alzaban sobre su cabeza.

-Senkai… - pronunció el nombre del pequeño, con tanta emoción en la voz, que pensaba que se le iba a desgarrar el corazón.

Era su hijo, el mismo que había soñado en este mismo lugar, hacía unos cuantos años.

- Papá, papá… - dijo el pequeño, con su vocecita impregnada de orgullo – Mamá me mostró la cicatriz del árbol sagrado, la cicatriz de la leyenda.

- ¿A sí? – le preguntó, mirando a Kagome con cierta diversión, como si ella lo estuviera metiendo en un compromiso a propósito.

- Papá, papá… - insistió el niño – tienes que contarme la leyenda del hanyou que fue sellado y la sacerdotisa que lo liberó.

InuYasha torció el gesto, sin poder ocultar su diversión, los ojos dorados le brillaron cuando Kagome sonrió. Luego miró a Senkai.

- Te la he contado un montón de veces – le aclaró, mientras lo bajaba de sus brazos.

- Por favor – lo miró el pequeño, con ojos suplicantes.

- Sólo si me prometes que esta noche te irás pronto a la cama – le pidió InuYasha.

El niño pensó, midió sus posibilidades y dio una respuesta.

- Lo prometo – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

- Bien, vamos – le indicó el camino, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Senkai empujándolo en dirección al templo.

Luego miró a Kagome hacía atrás y le cerró un ojo. Ella sabía que significaba eso y que plan tenía para ambos esa noche. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se acomodó en sus comisuras, delatándola.

- Esta tarde quiero llevarte a un lugar – le dijo Kagome, antes que InuYasha se fuera, él leyó en el tono de su voz, la importancia de aquella petición.

- Donde quieras _valetiu_… - le aseguró.

Kagome, apresuró dos pasos y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, avanzó dos más, lejos de él, pero la mano de InuYasha fue mucho más rápida. Atrapó su muñeca y la cesta con ropa cayó a sus pies, la atrajo hasta pegarla a su costado. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso profundo, uno de aquellos besos que los transportaban a sitios en los que jamás habían estado en esta vida, uno de esos besos que los hacía rememorar pasajes de hermosa dulzura. Ley acarició la cicatriz casi imperceptible que Kagome tenía en su cuello, el sitio en el que la había marcado años atrás, cuando la convirtió en su mujer en esta vida. Ella suspiró cuando la liberó del beso. Los labios humedecidos y el corazón palpitando por la pasión y el amor.

- No te atrevas a darme besos ligeros – le advirtió InuYasha, rozándole los labios, aún, mientras le hablaba.

Kagome le dio un pequeño y corto beso, aún en medio del abrazo. Desafiándolo.

Se fundieron en un nuevo beso, que solo pudo terminarse cuando sintieron que les comenzaban a llover manojos de hierba.

- ¡Hey!, que te prometí que me dormiría temprano esta noche – los acusó su hijo, que estaba a metros de ellos, recogiendo más hierba, por si la necesitaba para separarlos. Sus orejitas tensas sobre las cabeza, les indicaba que su humor empeoraba a cada momento.

Ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo.

- Es tú hijo- dijo Kagome. Mientras se liberaba del abrazo, consentida.

- No, es tuyo – le corrigió InuYasha. Ella recogió la cesta con ropa.

- Esta bien, acepto la mitad de la responsabilidad – dijo divertida, mientras veía el aura de enfado de su hijo, cada vez más fuerte.

- Bien, iré a cumplir con mi mitad – agregó InuYasha, mientras se acercaba a Senkai y Kagome se sorprendió por el modo en que el aura de enfado, había cambiado a amor puro en un instante.

No se cansaría jamás de agradecer, la bendición del amor.

* * *

Caminaban por un lugar no demasiado alejado del templo en el que vivían. Los alrededores se habían ido poblando poco a poco y la aldea que ahora circundaba el templo, estaba formada por distintas razas, que encontraban un cobijo y un lugar en el cual amaban vivir, en aquellas tierras.

Subieron una colina, sobre la que se alzaba un árbol del tiempo, frondoso y muy antiguo. Poco a poco iba descubriéndose un gran lago de aguas claras. Kagome llevaba a InuYasha de la mano y este se dejaba llevar. Confiaba en ella ciegamente, sabía de la pureza del alma de Kagome, porque desde aquel día con la perla, ellos se habían unificado y vuelto a dividir, eran un sólo espíritu en dos cuerpos.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

El sitio le resultaba conocido, pero eso ya no le extrañaba, desde que descubrieran lo de sus vidas pasadas, muchos sitios le resultaban conocidos, aunque jamás los hubiera visto.

- Espera, ya llegamos – respondió ella, avanzando con decisión.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, InuYasha reconoció de inmediato el lugar.

- Quería mostrarte este lugar – le dijo Kagome, arrodillándose frente a dos rocas que representaban el sitio en el que habían sido sepultadas dos personas.

InuYasha se acomodó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando las tumbas.

- Kagome e InuYasha – dijo sin más.

- Sí – respondió ella, con un hilo de voz, no podía evitar que este lugar la llenara de emoción – nosotros, hace muchos siglos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. InuYasha no dejaba de mirar el lugar.

- Estuvimos aquí – habló finalmente él – te vi en este lugar.

Kagome lo miró, comprendiendo de inmediato.

- Cuando viaje al pasado – le dijo ella.

La unión indisoluble de sus almas, les había regalado una intuición enorme sobre los sentimientos y pensamientos del otro.

- Sí – InuYasha sintió como el pecho se le comprimía ante la idea de volver a sentir aquella dolorosa soledad.

Kagome le tomó una mano, buscando consolar la tristeza que sabía que él estaba sintiendo. InuYasha se la apretó. Se mantuvieron así un momento, en completo silencio.

Él se puso de pie y ayudo a Kagome a incorporarse, la abrazó dejando que la espalda de ella reposara en su pecho. Observaron el hermoso paisaje que se abría paso ante sus ojos. Un hermoso lugar que se mantenía ahí, gracias a la fortaleza de su amor.

InuYasha pegó su mejilla a la de ella y le dijo con decisión.

- Kagome, siempre te recordaré, una tras otra vida, te buscaré y llegaré hasta ti.

- Lo sé – respondió ella con tranquilidad, acariciándole los brazos que le ceñían la cintura – siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

El viento mecía sus cabellos mezclando las hebras plateadas de InuYasha, con las azabaches de Kagome.

Cuenta la leyenda, que ella tuvo una vida excepcionalmente larga. Algunos decían que por ser una sacerdotisa. Otros decían que por amor.

"_Siento que te conozco hace tiempo,_

_de otro milenio, de otro cielo._

_Dime si me recuerdas aun,_

_solo con tocar tus manos_

_puedo revelarte mi alma._

_Dime si reconoces mi voz..._

_Siento que me desnudas la mente,_

_cuando me besas en la frente._

_Dime si traigo marcas de ayer._

_Solo con tocar tus manos_

_puedo revelarte mi alma._

_Dime si reconoces mi voz...__"_

Fin

**Ainsss… esta historia salió con muchas pausas, pero creo que ha sido una historia que engloba también, muchas de las cosas en las que creo, sobre todo y aunque haya muchos detractores de esta idea, que el amor, para mí, mueve todo.**

**El trocito de la canción del final es "Marcas de Ayer" de Adriana Mezzadri, una canción que ha formado parte del OST de este fic desde el principio.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes esperaron desde el inicio a que esta historia terminara, a todos los que se incorporaron a lo largo de los capítulos, a quienes me han dejado mensajes y pedido que siguiera escribiendo, esas peticiones me empujaban a seguir cuando me costaba más. Les agradezco el cariño, por sobre todo, el cariño por mi letra escrita y por esta parejita que nunca dejará de inspirarnos a creer en el amor.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
